Healing Hermione
by One Red Shoe
Summary: Something awful happened to Hermione Granger at the end of the war against Voldemort, and now she's broken. Will returning to Hogwarts as an apprentice help fix her? What will it take to heal Hermione, and in the process will Severus Snape find healing himself? A very AU story that is in no way canon compliant, both Dumbledore and Snape survived the war.
1. An Unexpected Reaction

**Disclaimer:- **_My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._

**A/N:- **_I wish to explain something to you dear readers before you read this story. This was the very first HP story I ever wrote, I abandoned it two thirds the way through and started to write 'The Tedium of Time', and I borrowed heavily from this story for Tedium, so to those kind souls who have read 'The Tedium of Time' I feel that I should say, there will be scenes in this story that will feel familiar, this is an entirely different story to Tedium but there are similarities. In fact the story has the same feel as Tedium has, to me anyway, even though it is set after Hermione's schooling, but unlike Tedium there are no other pairings (although other relationships exist within the story) It is strictly a SS/HG, except maybe with a hint of AD/MM._

_Of course it goes without saying that this is a SS/HG __ROMANCE__, it is AU and OCC and there will be lemons at some point. Also it is by no means canon compliant. If any of this bothers you, please just move on to another story. Just saying _

_I would also like to mention that the storyline alludes to torture and rape, but there is nothing graphic depicted, just a warning for anyone sensitive (I know I like to be warned of these things)_

_Many thanks to Golden Asp for betaing this._

**Chapter I – An unexpected reaction**

Hermione Granger arrived at the Apparition boundary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, wishing she could have just apparated straight to the castle. She was late, and knew she had taken too long to make her decision, and that wasn't even mentioning the fact that she was still entirely unsure that she should have come back at all.

After years of disillusioned confusion she had become lethargic and a sense of defeat had finally overtaken her, seeming to seep into the very marrow of her bones, usurping all other sensation. Mind you, she had accomplished a lot of deep thinking about her place in the world during that time, and she had finally given in to the pull of her magic and decided to answer Septima Vector's latest owl.

Since she had distanced herself from the magical world, her former professor's owls had been arriving fairly regularly, and even though she had never responded to one of them it seemed that the professor still wanted to offer Hermione an apprenticeship.

Hermione had to admit to being very touched by her former professor's faith in her; she was entirely unsure she could actually manage to face the pain that she felt would assault her daily from her experiences at the end of the war… and subsequently her final year at Hogwarts, or for that matter if studying Arithmancy would actually satisfy her. She had an affinity for the subject but she most certainly did not love it as she did Potions.

The only thing that truly brought her mind to life was Potions, regardless of how the Hogwarts Potions master had pushed her aside, berated and belittled her with his special mix of caustic comments. No matter how he rebutted her—especially during her disastrous last year—his class had remained her favourite. He had always been her favourite teacher although she could never work out why; Severus Snape was the most exasperating man she had ever had to deal with.

It was one of the reasons Hermione had retreated to the Muggle world. After everything that had happened she didn't have the courage left for another rejection, so she had never asked him for an apprenticeship. Even though Professor McGonagall had actively pushed her to follow her dream, she was painfully aware that Severus Snape just did not take apprentices.

She knew he had even turned Draco Malfoy away, and Hermione had always thought Malfoy was one of his favourite student. To make it even more confusing she had learnt after leaving Hogwarts, that Draco was in fact the Potion master's godson.

To his credit, the man had arranged for Draco's apprenticeship with another master, and although Hermione knew that with her NEWT scores it would have been easy for Professor McGonagall to find another master of Potions to take her on, and indeed her head of house had offered, but after everything that had happened she just didn't have it in her to start again somewhere else. Even a Gryffindor's courage wasn't limitless, and she was already hiding enough pain from people, she couldn't have dealt with anymore.

So, after discussions with her parents she had decided to do the next best thing and complete a degree in Organic Chemistry in the Muggle world, even though deep within herself she knew she was doing the wrong thing allowing her parents to convince her to attend a Muggle University. The main reason she took their advice was that after the horror of the war against Voldemort, Hermione really wished to put everything else out of her mind, and thus reasoned that a break from the wizarding world may ground her a little.

The university requested she sit an entrance exam, as for some reason it appeared that her academic record had been misplaced. Of course Hermione knew the reason. She could have used magic to confound them, but the young woman reasoned that she would only be harming herself if she didn't remember enough of her Muggle Chemistry to gain entry, so she sat the exam, and despite her state of mind she passed with flying colours, as anyone who knew her would expect.

However, entering the Muggle world once more had proven a huge mistake. After really not having lived in their world for eight years Hermione found it was now a far too uncomfortable and foreign existence for her. Everyone seemed to get on her nerves with their petty problems and tempers; after all, Hermione had fought in a war beside her fellow witches and wizards before she had graduated from school, for Merlin's sake. She often caught herself thinking, _Goodness, was I ever as shallow as these people?_

This comment was often followed by, _and what is that girl wearing, surely that's indecent?_ During her time in the wizarding world, Hermione had become used to the Victorian style of dress, and even though she hadn't embraced it, she had thought about doing so, quite often in fact.

The outfits she often saw women wearing in the Muggle world just made her cringe at their inability to cover a girl's dignity. Worse still, the entire time Hermione constantly felt the push to go back to her magic. She even locked her wand away to try and escape its pull, and was shocked and a little horrified to find that it called to her like a child in distress. After a time, she found she was forced to use her wand to sate the excess magic that built up inside her.

Some more soul searching followed, and then another owl from Professor Vector and this led to some serious discussion with her academic advisors and she was accelerated to complete her degree ahead of time.

So, here she was. Hermione sighed as she looked up at the huge castle. _And_ _now I'm staring another destiny in the face. This one will almost certainly contain all those very painful memories images and feelings that even after three years I haven't been able to shift from my mind._

"I must be mad! What's drawn me back to this place?" Her muttered thoughts were like shards of ice from a tree in winter, and they jarred and fractured what little resolve she had left.

After the war against Voldemort was won Hermione had decided, no matter how broken she was, she was going to complete her magical education. After all that was what she had fought for, but the going had been tough, but it could have been a lot worse. At least her two former friends had taken the Ministry's offer to war veterans, but there were still so many raw wounds, hurts and friends lost. Nevertheless she had ploughed through that last year and graduated.

After that she knew that a little distance for a while might be a good thing, but her experiences at the Muggle university hadn't solved anything, and it instantly hit her full force now exactly how entirely misguided she had been. Standing at the gates, she suddenly realised that the combination of that now familiar, queasy nausea and a definite sense of home were fighting for supremacy in her stomach.

This sense of home didn't stop her hitting the gates in frustration, because they were locked. She was late, and she couldn't get in. She watched as said barred entrance gave off a shimmer of blue light, complete with sparks and a dull clang in protest as she felt the magic prickle at her hand.

All she could do was send her Patronus ahead and wait until someone came. Pulling her wand from her robes she concentrated on something vaguely happy, and hoped for the best.

"_Expecto Patronum,_" she muttered and actually jumped when the wispy blue otter sprang to life from its end. The fact that she had not been able to think of anything like a happy thought before uttering the spell made her surprised that her Patronus had actually appeared at all as she watched it cavort in front of her. She gave her message to the playful little creature, and it sped off up the drive to deliver it. Hermione hadn't thought to ask it to find someone specific, there was only the vague thought that anyone would do at this late hour.

Hermione watched after the trail of blue, and near the top she saw it stop then a moment later dissolve. Someone had received her message, she hoped they wouldn't take too long though as it was getting very cold. She was very shaken. She had forgotten how beautiful a Patronus was and wandering over to the grumpy wooden seat by the gate she sank down onto it.

Of course the seat complained. "Uff, don't ask first, will you?"

"Oh shut up," she replied irritated, her mind and body were now in complete turmoil, and her stomach was rolling mutinously. She had to smile though when she heard Crookshanks joining in, howling and spitting in bad temper in his carrier, at least she had someone in accord with her.

Then her mind went back to the wisp of blue disappearing up the drive. The witch hadn't seen her Patronus for some time, and couldn't help thinking that even though it still rollicked and played as always that its eyes reflected the emptiness and bone-chilling loneliness she felt. She hugged her arms around herself, as if trying to protect the remnants of her shattered heart and soul as she fought the sting of tears that she knew wouldn't come, while she waited in the cold September evening.

It appeared autumn was upon them with vengeance, as the cold was quickly seeping into every pore, and she could feel a slight chill on the back of her neck.

Hermione wondered if her bone crushing fatigue was simply tiredness, or was it hunger, nerves and everything at the same time. Then she found herself concentrating on a tiny light as she made out a luminous wand tip coming into focus. Then she heard the faint crunch of strides on the gravel as the owner of the boots came towards her down the drive, she sighed, knowing she would be admitted.

The Gryffindor witch had not even given a thought to who might come, and suddenly found herself curious as to which individual had answered her plea. Whoever it was they had not seen fit to respond to her message before heading towards her, but she was at the point of not caring.

The seconds ticked by and she found a sound slowly invading her consciousness, a moment later she found herself sitting bolt upright and fighting to stay still, as drawing a quick gasp of recognition she heard the all too familiar ominous rustle of a certain person's robes.

Even after three years absence it was a sound that still sent shivers through her as it had for the years whist she was a student here, as he had slunk with cat-like stealth around his lab. The only indication he was near being the slight rustle of his robes and the intoxicating mixture of herbs, sandalwood and smoke that followed him as he appeared to watch and wait for the tiniest error before pouncing with the before mentioned feline grace of attack.

Abruptly Hermione's stomach twisted. _What the hell was that? That's a feeling I haven't felt since_... _Oh God!_ Hermione fought the urge to actually leave_. If he still hates me, I can't handle that again. _

She rose shakily from her seat, she was now feeling completely at sea; surely she didn't still have a crush on her former Potions master. Hermione reluctantly forced her feet to move back towards the gate, desperately not wanting to think what she was starting to realise, as she watched the light drew closer.

The moon suddenly burst through the clouds and cast its shimmering glow on the situation, and as she raised her head on reaching the gates it dawned vaguely that she was staring up into his fathomless dark eyes, eyes that seemed to register surprise and something else before they settled back into their usual cool stare.

Eyes that instantly sent shivers of the kind she didn't want to think about through her, some undefined feeling that quivered somewhere below her navel in the pit of her stomach. She had felt it many times in her last year as a student, but had never had the courage to find an explanation for it, but now her mind had just put a name to it.

Did she have the courage to continue now? _No_, her head screamed at her. _No, no, NO!_ Hermione suddenly realised there was another voice now crying to be heard inside as she stood transfixed, gazing into his eyes, was it her heart? She had heard that strangled voice before and she did now what had done then, she ignored it.

After a brief moment and a barely audible intake of breath the trade-mark eyebrow rose and his silky baritone drawled in clipped tones. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione's stomach lurched again, and the richness of his voice made the shiver in the pit of her stomach quiver anew, although her brain only slightly registered it as she tensed waiting for the inevitable sarcastic comment that would follow his statement.

When to her shock he refrained from continuing, and merely continued to watch her. Trying to appear calm as she could, Hermione responded, "Good evening, Professor."

His head nodded in recognition and he tapped his wand on the gates, murmuring the words that created a portal through the wards. Hermione watched as the blue shimmer drew back like curtains being opened, and while still watching her he opened one gate and ushered her through.

"I am very sorry to draw you away from the warmth of the castle on such a chilly night, Professor," she commented timidly, to try and relieve the awkward silence.

Much to her surprise, her former professor again refrained from commenting further and simply answered cordially, "I was on my way to the Forbidden Forest when your Patronus intercepted me." After a slight pause he added, "So it was no trouble." He seemed to be appraising her as he surveyed her from head to toe while tapping the gates again so they resumed their former state.

Hermione visibly shivered as the backlash of magic rippled past her senses. He saw this and his expression changed for a moment into something undefined, but then her head lowered.

"I am certain your former head of house is awaiting your arrival in her rooms," he stated, not all together unkindly. "You should hurry, it is quite cold tonight."

This confused Hermione slightly, surely he meant Professor Vector, but there was no way she was feeling brave enough to disagree with him. She might have been a Gryffindor but she was no fool, only those with a death wish were that stupid. Hermione was intensely aware she was still under his appraising gaze, then in the blink of an eye, as suddenly as his almost cordial remarks had impressed her, she heard him mutter coolly.

"Good evening, Miss Granger." His having patience seemed to unexplainably evaporate, he abruptly turned on his heel and stalked off into the forest beside the path.

Professor Snape's abrupt departure left Hermione standing there with her mouth open. _What the hell was that?_ Anger started to curl out of her chest, watching as he was being rapidly swallowed up by the darkness. Then another thought came to her, he hadn't had to come and open the gates for her, he could easily have pawned her off on someone else and suddenly she found his usual abrupt coolness confusing in the light of his earlier unexpected civility.

Hermione decided she should repay his actions, and after remembering her manners, she called after him. "Good evening, Professor, and thank you." She saw the shadowy figure come to an abrupt halt and appear to stiffen, before recovering to resume his steam engine like progress into the forest and out of her sight.

She stood watching where he had disappeared for some time, before reaching into her robes, drawing her wand and muttering, _'Lumos,' _before she started up the drive. She made slow progress, turning every once in a while trying to understand the unexplained empty feeling that his departure had given her. Hermione found if she looked to the place where she had last seen him the sensation abated a little, but she also kept looking over her shoulder with the strange feeling she was being watched. Then shrugging, she thought to herself, _Don't be stupid you're just being paranoid._

Severus Snape stood leaning up against a tree, out of sight as he watched the young woman's progress up the drive. He was softly knocking the back of his head on the rough bark. _What's going to happen to her now in light of what occurred yesterday?_ he wondered. He looked after her once again, and groaned. The fact that she was here again filled him with horror. _How am I going to deal with this? I bet Dumbledore is responsible for this. Damn, the old meddler and his confounded plans, screwing around with the young woman's life, just like he does to everybody._ He ducked his head further back into the shadows each time she turned around, it was almost like she could feel his regard and it struck him that there were not many people who were that perceptive.

While he was watching her at the gate he had noticed that she looked so tired and drained, like she hadn't slept well for a long time, and he didn't want to admit how much that had bothered him. Her eyes were sunken, and darkened with black circles. He had always envied her the life in those pretty brown amber-flicked eyes, but during her last year here they had appeared almost as dead as his own. He had wished at the time that there had been something he could have done to help her, but that would have been inappropriate.

He pushed himself off the tree as she reached the top of the drive, and sighed. To see that nothing had changed after three years, well that was troubling, and he couldn't help pondering the circumstances that may have led to her loss of passion being so permanent as he resumed his walk towards his destination. He had heard rumours from Draco that there had been a nasty split between her, Potter and that stupid oaf Weasley, but surely that could have been fixed.

Abruptly a sudden notion terminated his train of thought. _Why am I concerned, nothing has changed? Why the hell should I be troubled with Hermione Granger? She hates me_, he looked to the top of the drive again. _I saw her tense at the gate when she recognised me._ Then something made him stop, and he muttered aloud, "But I've never given her any reason to feel any other way." Severus felt a pang of guilt at this, and then he reconciled it with his next thought. _At that point she was a student—regardless of her being above age of consent in her final year—it couldn't have been any other way_.

Another thing was that he had resigned himself to the fact he wouldn't survive the war, let alone have any hope for the future. The fact that he had narrowly avoided his intended fate still astounded him, but to come back to teaching and fall for the charms of Hermione Granger… he shivered, and now she was going to reside in the same castle again... He didn't even want to contemplate that, would it be a blessing or a curse?

He started walking again, only to stop with his next questioning thought. He wanted to know what had happened to her, and this scared him. That meant he was still vulnerable, that he still cared.

_Oh, who am I trying to kid, of course I still care, but can I let myself? Really, out of all the people who resided in the countless rooms and halls of that enormous stone edifice to wizardry ego and short sightedness, I'm the very last person she would ever willingly confide in, let alone tell her deepest secrets to._

This hurt him more than he was able to acknowledge.He abruptly felt a pang of emotion constrict his chest and he scolded himself. "Bloody hell, man, you know she hasn't come back to you. So get a grip and deal with it," he muttered heatedly to no one in particular, but he couldn't help wondering angrily, _Why the hell is fate such a nasty fucking bitch?_ He stalked off towards the moon flowers once more.


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer:- **_My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._

**A/N:- **_Thank you all for your response to the first chapter of this story, I appreciate your interest very much. So, here is the next offering, I hope you enjoy it… __ If you remember from last time, Hermione has just arrived at Hogwarts and after an unexpected encounter with Severus she has made it as far as the castle._

_Many thanks to Golden Asp for the betaing this chapter._

**Chapter Two – Questions**

Hermione paused in the entrance hall, soaking in the familiar smells and atmosphere. Off to her left the Great Hall was silent and dark, but in her mind she could still see them all as clear as day, coming in to be sorted that very first evening. They had all been so innocent, she shivered, and the question begged in her mind, _would she have stayed if she'd known then what she would feel now? _

She shivered, and forcing her mind to focus again on matters at hand, turned towards the stairs. She was still confused as to why it was Professor McGonagall she needed to see, and shrugging she decided to follow Snape's instructions, and therefore turned towards her former head of house's rooms. If it was indeed a mistake the professor would soon tell her.

"Miss Granger," the portrait guardian offered as she approached. "You are expected, just a moment, please," and the witch in the tartan evening gown with the thick white sash disappeared. After a few seconds the portrait swung open allowing Hermione entrance, she stepped through with Crookshanks still being levitated in his carrier behind her.

The professor glanced up from her work. "Miss Granger, I was starting to become concerned, dear." However, when Minerva raised her head and met Hermione's gaze, she was momentarily shocked by her former student's hollow eyes and pale complexion. "Oh dear," she gushed without thinking, "you do look tired," and she indicated for Hermione to sit on the lounge by the fire.

"Hello Professor, it's nothing really, I'm fine." This was Hermione's stock reply to that sentence. She heard it often and was used to brushing concern aside.

"Have you eaten?" McGonagall watched as Hermione shook her head and her lips tightened.

Hermione knew that displeased expression and was wondering if she was about to get a lecture on taking care proper of herself.

However, her former head of house remained silent and her elf. "Tinky." A house elf appeared and bowed low. "Some sandwiches and tea."

The elf bowed again. "Tinky is being pleased to serve, Head of Gryffindor," and she was gone again. Almost immediately she returned with a tray laden with tea and a plate of sandwiches, which she placed carefully down between them.

McGonagall indicated with her hand for Hermione to start eating, and turned back to her elf. "Take Miss Granger's luggage to her room." Here McGonagall nodded towards the rooms within her own quarters allocated to each professor for the housing of an apprentice.

The elf bowed low and turned expectant eyes onto Hermione. After a moment of confusion the young woman duly produced her trunk from her pocket and enlarged it. The elf smiled and both Crookshanks in his carrier and her trunk disappeared along with the elf.

McGonagall then turned to the door, and raising her wand her Patronus cat started circling around her legs. "Albus, Miss Granger has arrived," and the wispy cat bounded off through the door to deliver her message.

It only seemed a moment later and Albus Dumbledore strode through the door, resplendent in plum robes with tiny twinkling stars around the hem. "Ah, Miss Granger, I felt you enter the castle wards, welcome back." His blue eyes sparkled at her and he plonked himself down on the lounge as though it was the most natural thing in the world to do, taking the cup of tea McGonagall offered him with a smile.

Hermione watched the two older Gryffindors and even through her tiredness she was becoming more and more concerned by their exchanged looks. This coupled with the absence of Professor Vector told her that something was amiss, and it was making her frayed nerves pulse cruelly.

Eventually she could stand it no longer and cleared her throat to fill the silence; thereby also gaining their attention as she rubbed her forehead.

"Will Professor Vector be joining us?" Hermione inquired with as much patience as she could muster.

"Ah, no," Dumbledore replied.

Hermione could have sworn he sounded evasive, so she ventured another question.

"Why was I directed here and not to Professor Vector's rooms?"

There it was again, they were giving one another significant looks and she had no idea why. Quickly becoming very irritable, she sighed in frustration.

"Okay, who's going to tell me what's going on?" There was very little respect left in her voice, and when they both turned to her, appearing shocked. She quickly added, "Please."

Hermione watched as Dumbledore appeared to take a deep cleansing breath before continuing. _So much for Gryffindor courage, he looks like his has abruptly fled from him. _She glanced at Minerva._ Indeed even the tough Minerva McGonagall looks strained_, Hermione thought.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger," he started, "I'm afraid there has been a change in circumstances."

Hermione wondered what the undefined note in his voice was, but Dumbledore continued before she could question him.

"Professor Vector did not return this term as she had planned to."

A sharp, "Oh," was all Hermione could manage, and even that just sounded like her breath escaping her. She looked up to see two pairs of concerned eyes watching her and she instantly knew it wasn't good.

"Why?" she ventured timidly, even as her thoughts swirled. _I've come all this way, what do you mean, didn't come back. Surely she was expecting me?_

Professor McGonagall was the one who answered, she had come to sit on the lounge Dumbledore was occupying and placed her hand lightly on his knee.

Hermione couldn't help thinking how much like an old married couple they looked.

"There was an accident while Septima was holidaying with her sister in Surrey. The day before yesterday they were experimenting, her sister Rosalind worked at St Mungos, she was a brewer there. She had been working on some potion, and well something went wrong and there was a mix of toxic gases and an explosion." McGonagall watched Hermione for her reaction; she was surprised to see her simply sitting there merely listening, blinking yes, but no more.

After a moment Hermione opened her mouth to speak. "Are they... from the way you were talking…" but she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"Rosalind is… the funeral is on Friday," McGonagall added.

"Our dear Arithmancy professor is currently in St Mungo's but there has been no further news, and I'm afraid the prognosis isn't hopeful," Dumbledore told her.

Hermione opened her mouth again. She wanted to know what would happen to her now, why after she had finally come back this had to happen. She wanted to know what had gone wrong, but she felt so selfish asking. Here was Professor Vector in St Mungo's and her sister dead, and all she could think of was how it affected her. Then she realised that really all she felt she wanted to do at this very moment was scream very loudly. She had only been back about an hour and already she was scrambling to force herself to stay.

Dumbledore seemed to notice this and cut her off at the pass.

"Miss Granger, do not be alarmed, I do have a plan in mind that will see you staying with us. Perhaps you would be good enough to come to my office at eight thirty tomorrow morning."

Hermione was sure he flinched just a tiny bit, but then after a moment she thought his lip curled up under his beard into a mischievous smile, and his eyes were definitely twinkling when he continued, looking at Professor McGonagall.

"That should give me the amount of time I need to secure agreement from the other party involved."

Dumbledore watched her for a moment while Hermione contemplated who the other party may be, but as she opened her mouth to inquire she saw a look of intense scrutiny on Dumbledore's face and an unspoken question hanging on his lips.

Eventually he seemed to give in and he asked, "May I inquire, Miss Granger, what made you choose Arithmancy over Potions? You received an outstanding for both in your NEWT examinations. However, both Professor McGonagall and I," and his hand patted McGonagall's where it still rested on his knee, "feel you have a greater love for Potions." His mouth turned up into a smile. "In fact, you are the only student I have ever heard Professor Snape praise for their ability."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Professor Snape… what?" she exclaimed, and then muttered more to herself than anyone, "Well he had a funny way of showing it."

Dumbledore chuckled at her comment, and then added, "Of course, he didn't admit it directly, more under sufferance, but he did say it."

Hermione gave him a 'sure he did' look and then refocused onto his question. _What the heck, _she thought, _I've got nothing to lose_ _by telling him_. In fact, she already knew what to say, having thought about it in great depth herself, even if she didn't wish to divulge all her reasons. Like for one, the fact that the Potions master made her brain confused every time she was with him. She took a deep breath, placed her cup on the side table, and folding her hands together in her lap, she finally spoke.

"Sir, I have always liked Arithmancy, but it is true, I have more of a passion for Potions." She shrugged, taking another deep breath, and continued quickly before she lost her nerve. "However, when it came down to it, Professor Vector offered me a place that I knew I could never attain with Professor Snape." She exhaled loudly, and then looked at her two elders. "I had already decided that if I couldn't study Potions with Professor Snape, I did not want to study Potions. I have a huge respect for the man's mind; he is brilliant." _Even if he is a complete arse_, she thought. "And not trying to sound arrogant, but I want to learn from the best, sir."

Dumbledore fixed her with a steady gaze which after her statement, she had trouble maintaining, especially when he said, "Did you ever even ask Professor Snape about studying with him?" and then seeing the look of sheer horror on her face he chuckled. "Really Miss Granger, you're a Gryffindor."

Hermione drew herself up straight and stuck her chin out resolutely, and finally mumbled something Dumbledore didn't catch all of, but it sounded very much like she said, she didn't have a death wish, but she refused to comment further.

He nodded, and then had the unmitigated cheek to laugh at her. "Good... actually very good." He seemed to have reached some conclusion, and looking at Professor McGonagall he smiled, and for all the world he resembled an excited little boy with a grand plan.

The lady in question gave him an almost disapproving look that even to Hermione in her confused state screamed, 'I know what you're up to and I don't agree'. Dumbledore looked away from her steady gaze and cleared his throat before rising.

"Very well, sleep well, Miss Granger. Good night, Minerva dear," and he kissed Minerva's cheek.

Both women wished the headmaster a good night, and when he had left McGonagall turned to Hermione.

"You look like you could use a good night's sleep, my dear. You will occupy my spare rooms for the time being, as I have no apprentice at present."

Hermione was deep in thought as she watched the headmaster leave, then realising McGonagall had spoken, she vaguely turned, and after it registered what she had said she replied distractedly, "Oh... err thank you, Professor, good night," and she moved towards the door Minerva had indicated. However, as her hand rested on the door knob Hermione's curiosity got the better of her, and she looked back at the older woman. "Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger," the tone was constricted and Hermione felt she was being warned to stop before she ventured any further with her questions. The young woman tensed, she had learnt the hard way about heeding unspoken warnings. Instead, changing tack she said, "Thank you for allowing me to stay here, Professor," and she held her tongue on other matters.

"You're very welcome, my dear," and the Professor's mouth relaxed into a smile. "Good night."

"Good night," Hermione sighed and shut the door.

Crookshanks had already made himself comfortable on her bed and Tinky had provided him with food and water. The elf had unpacked Hermione's trunk and neatly stored everything away. She located her nightie, and once found she placed the item on her bed and moved absently to the window. Pulling herself up into the wide sill, she drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

After she had been sitting there for a while contemplating the interview she had just had, a sudden movement near the edge of the Forbidden Forest grabbed her attention, and she saw a distinctive black cloaked figure emerging. He appeared to be carrying something about the size of a small child, then she saw something larger running up behind him. Hermione looked on in shock as she thought the larger figure seemed about to attack him. Then as she watched him, still bearing his load, as he turned and shifted what she now realised was a baby Thestral into one arm, putting out his hand he placated what was obviously a very concerned mother Thestral.

Hermione was enthralled by his actions; he was being so gentle with them. There was not even a hint of the over-bearing, ill-tempered Potions master in his manner, and she watched mesmerised as he encouraged the mother to follow him towards Hagrid's hut.

Even after Hagrid had taken the baby into his care, Professor Snape remained to assist the half-giant, using his wand to erect a privacy scene so the shy creatures would feel safe. If Hermione hadn't seen it with her own eyes she would never have believed it, but eventually as tiredness over took her she headed for the shower, still completely enthralled by what she had seen.

As she stood under the refreshing hot water, another thought entered her head. She had never seen a real Thestral before, only drawings in her Care of Magical Creatures text book. This saddened her, knowing it was because she had seen so many people die in the war that she was now able to see these retiring creatures. The knowledge seemed to sap the last fragments of her strength and she slid down the wall of the shower cubical and sat on the tiled floor hugging herself tightly around the knees as unwelcome visions of Remus, Tonks, Seamus, Lavender and Colin, cold and bloodied swam in her head.

Her chest constricted and a painful lump in her throat throbbed and steadfastly refused to be dislodged. She somehow knew if she could cry about it that would help, but no matter what she did it was like her heart had turned to stone. Eventually stumbling to her feet and sighing heavily, she turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower she dried herself and her hair and carelessly inserted herself into her nightie. She tiredly pulled the covers up around her, ignoring Crookshanks protests about being disturbed, and after a muttered, _"Nox,"_ she placed her wand on her bedside table, before trying to sleep.

Hermione did actually manage to sleep that night, even if it was restlessly, but she had the strangest dreams. Dreams that upon blinking away sleep the next morning had her lying there sifting through them. After the usual visions of the war that seemed to be glued onto the screen of her mind by a permanent sticking charm, she had dreamt about locked gates, and for some reason trains. However, it was the sudden realisation of what had happened on the train that was unexpected, and she instantly found herself completely flustered, as blushing furiously she recalled being held in strong supportive arms. The longed for touch of long elegant fingers tenderly stroking her hair and _his_ silky rich voice assuring her that she was perfectly safe, and he would not let any harm come to her.

The Gryffindor witch sat bolt upright, her heart pounding as the image totally took her breath away. Try as she might her mind went blank, and stubbornly kept wandering back to his elegant hands giving her comfort. After what seemed like an age she finally forced her brain to dissect the event logically, and eventually reasoned that she had only dreamt that because she had seen him with the baby thestral the night before.

Hermione refused to accept what her mutinous brain suddenly told her, or to recognise the reason her heart was pounding so hard. This was not even mentioning the quiver in the pit of her stomach every time she thought about it. No, she told herself, she had to continue remembering that he was the evil Potions master who hated… no, not hated… _loathed_ her.

Having made this resolve, she got up, happy for once she hadn't had the dream that made her scream. Her flinched as she remembered the number of times she had woken, drenched in sweat and not sure if she had screamed out loud or not; it was downright embarrassing. No, the visions last night had certainly not been of the variety that made her scream, but her right hand unconsciously moved to cover her left forearm and rub gently regardless.

As Hermione was dressing, she decided bravely that she would put the dream out of her mind completely. It was not like she would be having very much to do with him while she was here anyway, and she shifted her thoughts quietly to how strange it felt to be at Hogwarts and not dressing in a uniform.

Looking in the mirror, she knew that her plain robes did nothing for her, but she shrugged, no one ever noticed her anyway. She twisted her now wavy, not bushy, waist length hair up into a tight bun at her neck. Finally, she cleaned her teeth, and feeling strangely quite relieved to be finally able to be seen in robes every day again, she headed out into the Transfiguration professor's sitting room.

Her Head of House was just organising herself for the day.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I'm glad to see you are up before I leave." She looked up approvingly of Hermione being so organised.

"Help yourself to tea or coffee; the pot will know what you want and how you like it."

Hermione headed over to the table, as Minerva continued thoughtfully.

"Perhaps it would be wise for you to have breakfast here this morning, have Tinky bring you something; you will know your appropriate place after your meeting with Albus this morning."

Hermione was uncertain of what this meant, but nodded and took a sip of her tea as she watched McGonagall. However, her mind was running a million miles per hour. _Appropriate place, what the hell does that mean?_ She saw McGonagall purse her lips but keep organising the lesson plans and the scrolls of homework she had already accumulated from holiday assignments. _Why does Professor McGonagall seem to disapprove of what the Headmaster has in mind? _This morning had seen some of Hermione's vigour return, and her curiosity was awakened again. Unable to hold it in this morning, Hermione took a deep breath.

"Do you know what the headmaster is going to talk to me about?"

McGonagall studied her for a moment. "Yes," she finally conceded.

"Then I wish you would tell me, Professor," Hermione replied, with a sigh, and when this had no effect she tried. "I really don't want too many err… unexpected surprises."

"Oh no... It won't be placed on my shoulders to tell you." She gave Hermione an appraising glance. "Let me just say that I know what the meddling old fool has done, and I can't necessarily say I agree with him." After a moment she added, "I am certain it would have been better to leave well enough alone, but I dare say that is now a moot point." She rearranged some more of her papers. As she obviously thought, and then sighed. "Mind you, if he can pull it off, it will be an interesting experiment in tolerance, not to mention inter-house unity," she conceded tersely, and then abruptly chuckled. "Yes a very interesting experiment," she nodded, "I'll give Albus credit he's got guts to even be suggesting it."

_What did that all mean, she's really not told me anything_, Hermione realised with a stab of frustration.

McGonagall straightened her face and continued. "In all seriousness, Miss Granger, his plan could prove to be inspired." She came over and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "And I'm sure if Albus is still in one piece when you get to his office, he will explain it all to you." Minerva registered Hermione's confused expression and smiling said, "I have no class second lesson if you wish to have an ear to bend. I will see you in my office." She was about to turn away when she added, "Please try to see the benefits of such an arrangement and not just the negatives, and don't say no too quickly." She thought for a moment longer, before adding, "I for one would be pleased to see you stay here."

Hermione was starting to regret asking the professor, but nevertheless she promised to be open minded as she watched Minerva leave. She then looked to the toast she'd asked Tinky for, and in the interests of eating something that might settle her now churning stomach, she ate half a piece before she headed for the Headmasters office.

oOo

**Notes:-** I know, I know, I've done it to you all again (Mah ha ha), but this really is the best place to end the chapter. What do you think will happen in Albus' office? Ah yes, we all know it will be something involving the lovely Potions master of Hogwarts, don't we? See you all soon.


	3. The Dumbledorian Grand Plan

**Disclaimer:- **_My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._

**A/N:- **_Thank you to all who reviewed, made this story a favourite or elected to follow, I appreciate you all, and I'm very glad they you seem to be enjoying my story. This is the last setup chapter, from the next chapter on its all Hermione and Severus goodness. Please enjoy…_

**Chapter Three - The Dumbledorian Grand Plan**

"You want me to what?" Severus snarled at Albus Dumbledore. "Have you finally lost the plot completely, old man?" he seethed, in answer to Dumbledore's proposal. "No, it's too dangerous, are you trying to get her killed?"

The ever jovial headmaster watched the wizard he thought of as a son pacing agitatedly in response to what he had been asked of him. He was prowling the distance from wall to wall like a caged animal, after his initial explosion, and it saddened Albus to see him already convinced that having anything to do with Hermione would end badly. Albus sighed, reasoning that he would get the same reaction from Hermione, but he felt compelled to try and do something for them.

It was sad to think that Severus and Hermione were both so primed for rejection. They were both brilliant and would be capable of so much together, but they had been hurt so often, and had now put up so many walls against humanity. Albus shook his head sadly, they were both broken, and it was his dearest wish to see them whole again. _Yes, I must push this plan_, he thought and answered Severus' concern.

"Nonsense, Severus. The war is over." Albus could see Severus processing the information he had been told, and he thought as he turned his full attention back to him that perhaps it was time to reinforce that idea. "Severus, I refuse to believe that by Miss Granger merely teaching that she will be in danger. The war is over."

Severus merely glared at him. He knew it was no good protesting, but he also knew that his place in society was not secure, and that those who objected to him would love to make an example of a Muggle-born. However, the great and mighty Albus Dumbledore had made his mind up, and heaven help anyone who objected, no matter how valid their objection might be.

"No, I can't see that there is that much cause for concern." Albus shook his head. "But just think, with Miss Granger assisting you… under your supervision of course," he heard a growl from Severus. "You will still be able to continue with your research unimpeached by too much extra teaching."

"But Albus!" Severus shut his eyes and tried to focus his mind, but found himself not knowing what to say next_. This is the worst possible scenario, how am I going to keep Hermione at arm's length if we're sharing classes? We'll be together constantly, that will be a living nightmare. Then there's those who would wish to harm her because they think it would hurt me. I can't let that happen._

"Severus she is an extraordinary young woman, even without mentioning the fact that she told me last night that she only wanted to learn from the best, which means that she wants to learn from you."

Severus' only response was a raised eyebrow, and with this information he found himself even more off kilter. "S-she s-said that," he finally stuttered, his mouth dropping open. "She who could choose any master she wanted… she wants m-me to teach her?" He was incredulous.

"Don't look so confounded Severus, it really shouldn't come as such a shock; she has always had a preference for you." Albus heard the almost silent shocked breath as the Potions master processed the information he had just been gifted, and Albus drew in a deep breath and changed tack. "Look, I wouldn't suggest this if I didn't think she was capable. Remember her seventh year Potions revision class?" He looked hard at Snape. "She even managed to help Mr. Longbottom to an Exceeds Expectations."

"Don't remind me of that dunderhead. I'm finally rid of him, he is Spout's problem now," Severus seethed, but then abruptly sighed. "I have to admit though, that it was an impressive feat." He took another deep breath, and softly conceded, "Actually I'd love to know how she did it."

Albus cocked an eyebrow, and with a mischievous twisted smile he smoothly stated, "Well, Severus dear boy, here's your chance to find out."

Severus glared at him. "Sometimes I hate you, old man," he fumed, and he watched as Albus' grin widened.

"Severus this is the best plan, you need her," Albus said significantly. "It will work out," he nodded, "you'll see."

"What do you mean _need_ her? I… _need_ no one," Severus spat, but he knew his argument was falling apart, so he conceded and dropped into one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

Albus inclined his head to him and set his mouth, but what he was about to say was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Ah, Miss Granger, do come in," the headmaster said, smiling at Severus, who he noticed scowled in return.

Hermione opened the door and entered to find Albus sitting behind his desk, his blue eyes sparkling so brightly he positively glowed as he watched the man in the black robes sitting opposite him. _Dumbledore's grinning and Snape is scowling, well nothing unusual there, but why?_ The Gryffindor witch wondered. She went back over the conversation with the headmaster last night, and then thought about Professor McGonagall's comment about an interesting experiment in inter-house... "Oh… No!" she drew a deeply shocked breath. "My goodness, y-you can't expect me to... No!" She was shaking her head without either of them having said a single word. Then she abruptly realised she had said it out loud, and she started to apologise. "Oh dear, no, I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to say that..." Hermione glanced at Snape's closed off expression, and felt awful that she had said something so uncaring.

The Potions master's eyes moved from Hermione back to Dumbledore, and without a muscle in his countenance changing he scoffed sarcastically, "Well Albus, it looks like little-miss-know-it-all has seen through your plan before you have even told her what's going on." He laughed harshly. "And it appears that she is just as unimpressed as I am."

Hermione glared at the dark man, and saw him incline his head too her.

"Bravo, Granger, your Gryffindorish outburst has told me exactly how you feel."

Hermione refused to let him see how much he had upset her with his remarks. However, just when she was only feeling righteous indignation over his comment, her brain revved into overdrive and teased her. _My, he looks sexy. _Hermione felt a twist of pleasure in the pit of her stomach, and she scolded herself. _You're mad you are, you've finally snapped. Don't think that, think evil Potions master... evil Potions master, and breathe woman,_ she chanted to herself._ He's the evil Potions master who loathes you, remember that_. She hoped she hadn't blushed. _That's right, evil Potions master who made your life more of a hell than it already was._

As he said this Severus Snape watched Hermione Granger, she was starting to bristle and when she did, what was that flicker in her eyes. Just for a moment he thought he saw it, yes he did. He saw a flicker of the fire return to those beautiful eyes, he hated seeing her look so injured and dead.

_I don't know, this could be worth it just to see the hope of that fire returning to her eyes, _Severus considered. The Head of Slytherin's reaction to that thought though was more venom. He turned to Albus and said curtly, "Well go on, tell her what you want her to do," and he indicated that Hermione should seat herself beside him. He set his features, sat his elbows on the arms of the chair and placed his hands laced across his stomach. His robes settled in black pools around him, and he prepared to watch the show, he himself a study of external calmness.

Albus glared at him, and started by hedging. He wanted to see them interact, so he called his house elf to bring tea.

Severus was still watching Hermione covertly, and he was certain she was just about to erupt in frustration. In typical Dumbledore style he had most likely, enigmatically mentioned the vaguest fragments of a plan last night without filling in the details. Severus scoffed to himself, _really the man would be a masterful Slytherin_. Then in addition to this, his austere offsider, Minerva McTabby Cat, has probably given her an equally baffling Gryffindor pep-talk this morning. Snape had learned that in a member of the red and gold house, confusion resulted in anger and passion, and right on cue, his eyebrow shot up as he heard her curtly cutting across Dumbledore's plan.

"Excuse me, Headmaster, I really do not want any tea."

Her eyes narrowed beautifully and she was on her feet in full Gryffindor exasperation mode, her fists clenched, chin jutting out; the works. Severus was now watching closely, and yes there was that fire again. _And now for the climax_, he thought.

Hermione stamped her foot in frustration, she really was sick of being tossed from pillar to post. "Will you please just tell me what's going on?" she seethed at him through clenched teeth.

_Oh well done, Granger, you tempered that with a please, good girl,_ Severus thought, mentally applauding. _Oh yes, yes, this is beautiful, go Granger give the old bastard hell_. He watched her again. _By Circes she's exquisite. Shit, don't think that,_ he thought... then when he felt another opinion twitch in his trousers he panicked. _No! You stupid fool you mustn't start thinking like that again, time to take control and then take my leave_, he considered, very alarmed by what he was thinking and feeling.

Turning towards Hermione after glaring once more at Albus, Severus said, "It seems if Albus has his way, you and I are to be working together."

Hermione watched as he raised a single raven eyebrow and even though she was sitting down she found her legs turning to jelly, and this panicked her so much that she almost missed the next sentence.

"What is your view on this development?" Snape asked her.

Trying to regain her composure she stuttered, "Really, err I guess… oh, my goodness!"

Snape's eyebrow now reached his raven hair. "That sums up some of my thoughts as well," he drawled and rose from his chair. "Well Albus, explain to her what you have in mind. I have a class first lesson." He turned to Hermione, "If you feel you can manage to get past the stunned, stuttered exclamations you are currently uttering," and Severus watched her blush prettily. "I will be waiting at the termination of second lesson in my classroom, do not be late if you intend to accept this offer." He nodded to her and turned in a ripple of black. "Good morning, Albus" he stated and he retreated towards the door. "You will rue this day," and he prowled out of the office.

Hermione found herself spinning around in her chair and watching, mesmerised as he stalked off out the door, the whole ambience of the office changed as he left.

Dumbledore noticed the Gryffindor witch's longing eyes watching after the Potions professor and experienced a feeling of immense satisfaction brewing in his chest. He knew he was doing the right thing thrusting them together. _Now, as long as they don't take the whole castle with them in an explosion of pure temper before they accept the inevitable, maybe they will find happiness_, he thought. Then taking a deep breath, Albus started questioning her. "Well, my dear, what do you think?"

Hermione vaguely turned back around, her gaze unfocused for a moment, but finally she spluttered, "Truly, Headmaster, I must admit in all seriousness I'm still thinking, Oh no!"

Dumbledore laughed, and his damnable eyes twinkled merrily. "I think we all are, but my dear if anyone can handle this, you can."

"Exactly what would be required of me, sir?"

"You would be directly answerable to Professor Snape, and you would be his apprentice, teaching first, second and third year Potions as well as third and fourth year Arithmancy. Being proficient at Arithmancy in addition to Potions, Professor Snape has agreed to teach both Arithmancy and Potions until you are ready to teach the entire Arithmancy curriculum." The Headmaster thought for a moment. "Actually the two disciplines entwine superbly," he added, his expression unreadable. "Your official title would be assistant Arithmancy slash Potions mistress. You will essentially be completing a double apprenticeship."

"I see," Hermione stated hesitantly, starting to feel very overwhelmed by what was being asked of her. Her thoughts then flew back to her dream and what had popped into her head during this meeting, and she dropped her head to hide her blush. Finally, when Dumbledore didn't say anything else, clearing her throat she asked, "So, ultimately I will be the new Arithmancy professor, sir?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, but that may take some time. Make no mistake this will be a heavy work load for you at first, apprentices normally only have a part time teaching schedule, and one apprenticeship to complete. You will be almost full time and will still have to find time for two research projects to fulfil your apprenticeship obligations."

Hermione noticed the tone of concern in the headmaster's voice, and she raised her head to steadily hold his gaze again, feeling she had successfully hidden her blush. She noticed that he was starting to look a little disgruntled about her lack of joy at the situation, and she thought she had better show her appreciation. _Mind you, what does he expect, how am I going to manage this? _However, her manners kicked in and she told him, "I am very grateful for an opportunity I didn't think I would ever get, thank you." She paused before adding, "But I have to say that at the moment I am bordering on hysterically scared witless."

Dumbledore's clear laugh echoed around the room. "Miss Granger, don't be scared of Severus Snape, as you get to know him you will find a very different person behind the mask he shows the world."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. There it was succinctly summed up; exactly what she was actually afraid of. Then remembering what she had witnessed the previous evening, her concerns were somewhat pacified. She knew the tactics for handling the feared Potions master, she had survived his class for seven years, and especially in her last year when his sarcasm and cruel comments had seemed insurmountable; even then she had managed to overcome everything and keep going.

It was Severus Snape the man who scared her, what would happen when she got to know that person? The next thought that followed unsettled her even more and she refused to accept it. It was only a tiny voice, but it was fighting to the surface again, and it screamed loudly at her. You still have feelings for him. It made her head swim and her mind go blank. She heard a strange roaring in her ears, then told herself. _Oh, Dumbledore's talking again_, and she forced herself to tune in just in time to hear what he was saying.

"Well, if you have no more questions, Miss Granger," and she realised she was being dismissed.

"O-oh err, no," she stuttered, "n-no more questions," and she got up on shaky legs.

"Remember, my dear, my door is always open. Good Morning, Miss Granger."

Hermione remembered vaguely saying good morning to Dumbledore as she wandered through the door, and had now made it to the bottom of the stairs, hazily hearing the gargoyle rumbling shut again. She needed to be alone to think about what had just occurred to her, and she quickly ducked into one of the numerous alcoves that lined this and many of the other corridors.

Now hidden from sight she leant up against the strong, solid stone of the castle. She hoped its coolness might help her thoughts condense, but her mind continued to race light years ahead of her. _Oh no, what have I just agreed to, he hates me,_ she thought. _I've just agreed to be his apprentice, in not one, but two subjects_. She groaned… _for four years._ _What hell have I just condemned myself to?_

Hermione Granger had an instant urge to run, but to where? Really there was no where left to run; she had been doing that for too long. For some unexplained reason she wanted to stay, she needed to stay, she desired this chance. She wanted this opportunity badly, this chance to spend countless hours with the sarcastic, brooding, brilliant, totally adorable and completely unknown to her Potions master. _But he hates me_, her brain told her. Hermione hugged herself tightly as realisation hit her, and she realised she still had deep, and very personal feeling for this difficult and private man. "Oh no!" she mumbled.

Hermione finally managed to struggle out of her dark hiding place and wander further up the hallway only to be caught in the throng of students moving between first and second lesson. She finally made it to Professor McGonagall's office door and just stood there. She heard the professor coming before she saw her.

"Mr Flint, tuck your shirt in this instant," the Transfiguration professor curtly admonished.

"Yes, Professor," came the sullen and slightly sarcastic reply.

This was followed by a very tight-lipped Minerva McGonagall striding around the corner. When she saw Hermione waiting for her, her face brightened initially, but by the time she had drawn level with her, she expressed dismay. "Oh dear, Miss Granger, it can't actually be that bad, can it?"

Finally, when there was no response to her question, Minerva pushed Hermione through the open door of her office and guided her to the comfortable chair beside her office desk. She tapped her under the chin make her mouth snap shut, and then handed her a cup of tea. Once seated at her desk she merely commanded, "Drink and speak, Miss Granger."

"Um... ah" and then Hermione found her voice. "How could he do that to me?" she leant forward and tried to put her head in her hands then realised she was holding a cup of tea. "Professor Snape has always loathed me, he thinks I'm a know-it-all. He even said so just this morning." She looked back up at her former head of house. "Now we have to be together... I mean work together," she took a deep breath. "All day, every day..."

Hermione missed McGonagall's raised eyebrows at her slip, she also missed the fact that she noticed that her indrawn breath was very shaky as she continued voicing her thoughts. "Oh no!" She glanced at McGonagall sitting there calmly waiting for her to finish. "And _live_ together," she suddenly realised, horrified. _How can I manage to do that? _Hermione wondered abstractly.

"Are you finished, Miss Granger?" and Minerva watched the totally confused witch nod. "Right," said her elder officiously, but looking at the shaking cup in Hermione's hands she abruptly levitated it onto her desk for safety. "Now, let me see," and she started counting off on her fingers. "One, Professor Dumbledore did this for you because he could see you really wanted to work in Potions," she put her hand up to forestall Hermione when she heard her take a deep breath, "and further more you as good as said last night that you wouldn't study under anyone else."

Hermione's mouth engaged before her brain, and she interrupted, "But... but I never thought I'd… that was before I realised..." and she abruptly stopped. The professor looked at her expecting her to finish the sentence, but she shook her head and blushed before she said "Err, never mind, Professor," and put her head down.

Professor McGonagall smiled secretly, she wondered if Albus had noticed as well. She thought back to the night of Miss Granger's graduation when Dumbledore had come to her at the end of the evening very shocked, and with a story she hadn't really believed. In fact she had asked him how much Firewhisky he'd had.

The look on Albus' face that night was still clear in her mind. He had been totally aghast as he stuttered, "I-I've just come back from the Astronomy tower. S-severus was up there, he didn't even see me approach him he was so engrossed." Albus had shaken his head. "Minerva, he was watching the lone figure of Miss Granger leaving Hogwarts, and Minerva... there was tears shining in his eyes. Needless to say, I left before he noticed me."

Dumbledore had then sat himself on the lounge and sighed deeply. "Minerva, he is like a son to me, and I had to put him through so much during the war, we've got to do something to help him, the boy has suffered enough."

Minerva remembered advising him not to interfere. She should have known better, of course. She shook her head, he was Albus Dumbledore, and Albus Dumbledore couldn't help but interfere. McGonagall could see now that the attraction between Hermione and Severus was mutual, and she cleared her throat before finishing her sentence. "Albus has taken advantage of a tragic situation and turned it into a positive."

The Transfiguration professor watched Hermione pick up her tea again. _I suppose it's only natural she thinks Severus hates her_, and McGonagall wondered if she was doing to right thing telling her it was not the case, but surely she could do it without giving away any secrets. "Two, Professor Snape neither loathes nor hates you as you suppose. Have you ever stopped to think about the fact that he thinks you are a know-it-all, and pushes you away so aggressively."

Hermione shook her still bowed head. "No," she muttered.

Minerva sighed. "Well think about it a moment, we are speaking here about a master spy, who for more years than I care to remember routinely lied to the most dangerous psychopath of the last century. He has very successfully learnt to manipulate words, or he wouldn't still be here."

Hermione finally looked at her obviously still puzzled.

McGonagall smiled before continuing, "Hermione," she said and sighed, "Severus Snape uses words to keep the world at arm's length." Then she finally added. "He calls you a know-it-all because he likes you."

Hermione's head shot up. "H-he _likes_ me?" she stuttered, and she turned bright red.

"It is plain to me he is quite fond of you, and he always has been. He gave you a hard time while you were a student, mainly because of his position within the order of things, but especially in your last year, when there was no reason left to hide behind…" she paused. "It was so you would never work it out."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But Professor, I..." but she didn't know what to say.

Professor McGonagall smiled. "You are correct, you are going to be with him, as you put it, every day and probably a good proportion of each night, but look beyond his words, watch his body language, and that damnable eyebrow." She chuckled, "The higher it goes the more intrigued he is."

"Oh," Hermione said, sounding like someone knocked the wind out of her.

"Now, I'm not saying it will be instant, but if you can manage to control that fiery Gryffindor temper and use your finer senses, you will have no trouble managing to be _close_ to Professor Severus Snape all day every day, and most nights." She finally sat back in her chair. "Do you understand what I'm telling you now?"

"Y-yes, I think so, Professor," she stuttered, still having trouble processing what she had just been told.

"Oh and let's just keep it between you and I. I wouldn't want the man to work out I know his tricks. These Slytherin types like to think they are all enigmatic, mysterious and in total control," and as she said it she was grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione couldn't help it she laughed out loud.

"Now that's more like it, my dear, now finish drinking your tea before it gets cold, when does he want to see you?"

"The end of lesson two."

"Well you better hurry; you don't want to be late, now do you?" McGonagall rose from her desk and walked around toward Hermione. "If you don't want to move into your new rooms straight away you are welcome to stay with me until you are a little more settled."

"Thank you, Professor, I'll see what happens."

"That's the idea, my dear, keep an open mind, ay?"

"Professor?" Minerva glanced up from finding her next lessons homework. "What happens if this doesn't work out?"

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm sure it won't come to that. I'll see you at lunch time," she paused before she said, "Good luck, my dear."

Hermione swallowed hard and nodded as she quickly finished her tea and headed for the door.

Minerva watched the young woman nervously wiping her hands on the ugly brown robes she was wearing. _I'm going to have to take her shopping very soon_, the Gryffindor witch thought, she felt as close to motherly as an aged woman in her circumstances could get towards Hermione Granger. The Head of Gryffindor knew Hermione didn't have anyone else in the wizarding world now, and that her parents were less than supportive. _For Merlin's sake, talking the brightest witch of her generation into going to a Muggle University_. She quietly wondered how that had taken place. The Hermione Granger she knew would have never given in to such a stupid idea. It was a mystery what had happened to Hermione before she had returned for her last year. Minerva could only see in hindsight what should have been clearly visible during that year. _She did an excellent job of hiding her pain_, and Minerva shook her head at that thought.

That was when anther thought hit her. _Then the day Hermione finally did graduate, Severus was suspiciously missing_, and she now saw that he must have been hurting at the time as well. _Actually, truth be known he had been a hollow shell, all of the next year too. He only came out to teach and even then the man was so bitter that his students had wished he hadn't bothered. He didn't even continued with his research that year_. She shook her head, and wondered at it all.

Of course, Albus had only really wanted to get Miss Granger back here so he could then work out how to get the two most obstinate individuals Hogwarts had ever seen to admit they cared for one another. As she waved to the pale Hermione and the latter finally stepped into the throng of students moving between classes, McGonagall wondered how fate chose her events. Even though she still felt he was wrong for interfering, she couldn't help being moved by how miserable both of the people he was trying to help appeared to be, and she wondered somehow if they were meant to heal one another. Add to this the tragic accident that had left them without an Arithmancy professor right at the very same moment as Hermione had finally consented to return, well that was just amazing, tragic but amazing.


	4. Into The Snake's Lair

**Disclaimer:- **_My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._

**A/N:- **_Thank you to all who reviewed, I do appreciate every one of you. Thank you also to those who made this story a favourite or started following it._

_This chapter is entirely Severus and Hermione, I hope you enjoy it…_

**Chapter IV – Into the Snakes Lair**

After a three year absence, Hermione noticed that little had changed as she made her way down to the dungeons. She had, thanks to Minerva McGonagall's words, partially reconciled herself to the assignment she had been handed.

Looking around in the gloom and shivering slightly, Hermione was certain that even if she had to work in the dungeons she could never actually live there with no breezes or sun wafting through the curtains in the morning. _No_, she thought, looking around the hallway again while Professor Snape finished his lesson, there was absolutely no way she was going to live down here. Besides, the thought of living close to or even with the professor filled her with dread; he just made her too flustered.

Eventually the door burst open making Hermione jump. She recovered her composure before anyone noticed and watched a very relieved group of what looked like second years spill out, eagerly seeking escape to higher ground. She heard one student comment as she passed her. "Boy was he in a bad mood, and I didn't think he could get any worse."

Her friend nodded. "He's such a git, fancy giving Jones detention for blowing his nose." These comments did nothing to calm Hermione's nerves as she contemplated entering. The door remained open and with her stomach clenching, as if sending out a search party for her courage she made her shaking legs propel her towards it.

There was a great difference between partially reconciling yourself to working with Professor Snape and actually walking through the door she now stood before. So after stealing her courage she knocked.

"Enter," said his gruff voice, and he did not bother to look up from his work. "You're late," he drawled, still not looking up.

_Damn_, Hermione thought glanced up at the clock. _I can't tell him I hesitated because I was scared of coming in_. "O-only because I was waiting for your students to leave." she replied timidly.

Still not meeting her face he said, "If you are to be a teacher, Granger, you need to get some sense of your place in the scheme of things. A teacher pushes past them, deduces points and or assigns a detention if they don't show the appropriate respect."

Hearing the seething hiss in his voice Hermione found herself falling straight back into the familiar scenario, what McGonagall had told her flew straight out of her head, and the routine of standing at his desk with him berating her fell into place, it was just too ingrained.

However, her tiny gasp at his remark finally brought his head up, although she didn't see this because she now had her head lowered, ready to absorb his next caustic remark. This gave him the opportunity to appraise her as he hadn't dared to in Dumbledore's office, and her apparel shocked him it was so unbecoming, so truly awful, but what came out of his mouth sounded more like an insult than a comment. "What is that ugly thing you're wearing, did it come from charity?" and as soon as he had said it he regretted it.

She looked down at her robe, she knew it was ugly but she didn't like to be told so. "It's practical," she stated, head shooting up but not able to think of anything else to defend it.

"The only thing it _is_, is practically useless," he scoffed.

Gasping once more at his venom, she stuttered, "I beg your pardon," but the damage was done, and Hermione lost her temper. "Look, I have agreed to do this against my better judgement because I wanted to learn more about Potions, but I have not come here to hear your sarcastic and irrelevant opinions about my clothes."

Snape looked hard at her, and his eyes narrowed. "Indeed," he drawled, "and Potions _is_ what I'm talking about."

Hermione gave him a look that clearly stated that she didn't believe him.

This was too much, and he was abruptly on his feet and turning on her in full rant. "Never think," and he leant forward to punctuate his point with his fingers splayed on his desk, and his arms locked, "even for one moment that I am happy about this arrangement," he spat menacingly, and he saw Hermione instinctively recoil further. "Those robes are totally useless in a Potions lab." and he glared again. "Do you have protective robes?"

Hermione stared at him, but finally managed in a small voice. "No… w-why?"

"Have some sense, Granger, you will be working with many volatile substances. I thought Albus proudly informed me this morning that you had completed a Chemistry degree. You will need protective boots and Potion resistance outer robes."

"Oh, of course I will, sir… sorry."

Both his eyebrows went up and there was suddenly silence. Finally, he sneered at her and then smirked. "Is the fierce little lioness actually apologising for her slip?"

Her head went up. "Certainly not, I was simply..." _Oh no, why can't I think of a comeback?_ "Err... momentarily... flustered." _No that was the wrong word_, but she pretended it wasn't and held her head high, studying a point just past his left shoulder.

He drew an audible breath, before all but snarling, "Very well, since I have no wish to _fluster_ the precious Gryffindor princess further, here is your schedule." He glared at her, spitting each word with increased venom, before tapping his wand on the piece of parchment in front of him making it copy itself.

He picked up his familiar red quill and circled several items on the copy. "The red circled classes are the ones you will instruct, this also shows you exactly where I will be throughout the work day," he told her gruffly, and with a sarcastic flair, ceremoniously handed her the copied page. "Not that that will make any difference to you, you'll not want to ask me anything," and he stared straight at her, "being the world's biggest know-it-all," and he spat every word articulately for emphasis.

However, at this point, Severus Snape recognised something that made him pause. It was something he had thought last night, _I've never given her reason to think anything else_, and he realised he had fallen back into the armed stand-off he had always had with her. How could they do this if they didn't at least try to get on?

For her part, Hermione was on the verge of tears, of running from the room, but then she watched something change in his eyes. They softened marginally, and what her head of house had said came back, and she bit back the cutting comment that had been on the tip of her tongue, and waited for him to speak again.

When he did, Hermione was shocked to hear civility in his voice. "As you can see I have been able to avoid being in two places at once until now. This afternoon would have been the first clash, you have first year potions and I have fourth year Arithmancy." He gave her an odd look. "Granger, do you remember first year Potions?"

Hermione nodded thinking of bottled fame and brewed glory and she suddenly smiled.

This took him by surprise, especially when she started to speak, reciting the very first words he had spoken to her all that time ago.

"There will be no foolish wand wavering or silly incantations in this class. As such I do not expect many of you to appreciate the exact science or subtle art that is Potion making..."

Snape stared at her, stunned.

Hermione saw his expression and mistaking it for displeasure, she lowered her voice as she finished. She held her breath, waiting for his response, painfully aware that she had taken a chance and was probably about to regret it. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with his silence, and feeling she had to do something to break it, she uttered a very timid, "Sorry, sir," but still there was silence. Eventually her hesitant gaze met his eyes and she saw that he was literally confounded. Hermione didn't know what to think, especially when she caught the corner of his mouth turn up just a fraction of a millimetre just for a second.

Extremely puzzled but terribly relieved, Hermione let out the breath she had been holding, and the smile that had disappeared from her lips came back reinforced as she stood there caught in his dark eyes.

When the shock of her words had left him and Severus managed to get his brain functioning once more, he thought to himself, _Good Merlin, she remembers the first words I ever said to her_, and then he immediately scolded himself when this thought was followed by. _I wish I could make her smile like that more often._ He cleared his throat and continued with their schedule. "Then after lunch we swap, you have second year Arithmancy and then lastly third year Potions." As this point his face twitched, his eyes narrowed and his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. "There is a problem in third year Potions, and sometimes I think his worse than his dunderheaded cousin."

Hermione quickly glanced down the class role he pushed towards her until her eyes reached the name that she was sure was his problem. "I didn't know Neville had a cousin."

"I assure you, Granger, it would have been my profoundest wish to be ignorant of the fact as well," Severus told her.

Hermione was just about to open her mouth to say something in Neville's and the as yet unknown to her cousin's defence when Snape cut her off.

"No," he stated seriously, but with surprisingly little malice. "If you are going to be a successful teacher you must keep your wits about you, do not feel sorry for any of the little idiots; a Potions lab is a dangerous place and your eyes need to be everywhere. If accidents are going to happen, and they will, it is inevitable, it is your job is to keep the little horrors from harm. You can't take your concentration off the whole class to stick around one dunderhead, you are likely to get yourself blown up for your trouble, do you understand?" and he was staring at her intently.

She nodded; she knew he was right, she had seen what happened when people weren't vigilant, and her mind thought of the accident that saw her standing here now discussing this. "Yes, sir," she said.

It was at this point that an awkward silence descended on the two occupants of the room, and they both retreated into the barricades they had erected to keep the world at bay, each intensely of the opinion that the other still hated them, but both confused by the uncharacteristic glimpses they were getting.

With little further explanation Snape abruptly thrust the lesson plans and class notes at Hermione, saying, "Here, this is what you are required to teach," and he stalked off into his office.

Hermione was left huffing impatiently as she watched the tails of his robes being engulfed by the door frame. _Infuriating man_, she thought, but why did that make her feel so sad? She vaguely glanced down at the parchments he had thrust at her and her head dropped in her usual despair.

In his office, the Potions master was pacing the office length behind his desk. _I can't do this,_ he thought to himself at length. _I can't be with her like this every day, and I can't stand pushing her away. I hate seeing her looking so hurt and sad, _and he glanced towards the partially closed door. _Dear Merlin! She remembered the opening speech from first year, word for word. I bet if she had kept going she would have remembered more_. He mused further, _she thought so much of what I said she remembered it, and she said it with such fondness and feeling._ He felt his head spin slightly as his heart constricted. _I didn't realise this would affect me so much_. He leant against his desk and ran his fingers up and down the bridge of his nose.

Hermione pensively moved her eyes around the classroom lab once more, feeling totally daunted again by what was being expected of her. From somewhere within her anxious brain she recalled her seventh year Potions study group and this allowed her to start to focus. She stared down at the notes in her hand, and then started reading. In the blink of an eye it flooded back into her mind with startling clarity, and instantly she knew she was capable of doing this. From somewhere locked away, her strength started to tentatively bubble to the surface. Looking down at the ugly brown robes, Hermione glanced at the office door and then the clock. She walked briskly to the door and knocked, "Sir?" she asked timidly.

There was silence but then, "What is it, Granger?" Hermione couldn't help thinking his voice sounded defeated and more than a little startled.

"Sir, I wish to leave," she stated as calmly as she could.

"What!" he exclaimed, and the door was instantly reefed open and he stood towering over her, a scowl firmly set on his features. She instinctively cringed; he saw this and his eyes went wide, what the hell was he trying to do to her? He didn't want to drive her away, just when he thought there was a chance of making this better. "Y-you can't just leave," he stuttered at her, looking horrified.

He said this with such urgency in his voice that Hermione looked for visual reinforcement of what she had heard. Her eyes were now straying up towards his as she spoke. "I merely wish to change, sir. I was unaware when I dressed this morning that I would be teaching first year Potions before lunch," Hermione explained hazily, as her gaze met his. He had the strangest expression on his face; if she didn't know better she would say it resembled panic.

"Oh," was all he said, as he ran his thumb and forefinger up his hawk-like nose and pinched its bridge with his eyes closed. This appeared to calm him, and he took a deep breath while he thought of a response. Finally, he said, "Miss Granger, you said you didn't have protective robes?"

It was not lost on Hermione that she had just gone from been Granger, to Miss Granger.

"Err... No, sir." she replied cautiously.

"Well what will be gained from changing then?"

Hermione sighed, looking down at the robes in question. "You were correct saying that these robes weren't suitable, and I do not feel correctly dressed for teaching."

"I see," and Hermione thought his response sounded even kind. "Well, Miss Granger," he sighed, "Do you feel you have anything that would be more suitable?"

"I'm not sure, sir, but standing here debating it with you is losing me the time I need to find out."

Snape was about to snap at her when he realised that there was no sign of displeasure in her voice, it was just a calm statement of fact. Hermione let out the breath she had been holding waiting for his reaction, and she started to back away.

When he realised she was doing this, he said, "Wait, Miss Granger."

Hermione's head shot up, meeting his black gaze once more, and much to her surprise this time it was calm, almost serene, but somehow edgy, and this puzzled her greatly.

Snape could see her confusion, and he took a steadying breath. "_Please,_ wait a moment," he said, rephrasing the sentence.

Hermione's reaction was a gasp and the thought, _Professor Snape had just said… please? Did I hear correctly? _

He continued, seemingly unaware he had just puzzled her more by his civility. "Now, we have fifteen minutes until the little monsters invade, there is still time." A thought had invaded his mind, he tried to dismiss it, but it would be a delightful action. Finally, he focused back to Hermione watching him carefully and suddenly realised she was waiting for him to explain to her why he had asked her to wait, so he hedged. "I will thank you to remember that you are my representative in this classroom and that you should act and dress accordingly."

Hermione was a little confused by this apparent change of topic because nothing he had just said, apart from his illusion to proper dress, indicated why he wanted her to remain and she was losing even more time, but she merely said, "Yes, sir."

Ignoring her puzzled expression he indicated that she should sit at his desk and go through the lessons again while he was still there in case she had any question.

Hermione was now finding herself going through the events that had just taken place, certain she must have missed something; why this sudden change of attitude?

She looked wearily at the chair in question. Here was the first challenge that equalled the feat of initially walking into the room today. She cautiously edged her way around the desk taking a deep breath as she did, and grimacing slightly she gingerly perched on the edge of the chair. Hermione hadn't realised she was holding her breath until she let it out, nor had she realised the professor was watching her until he spoke.

He sounded almost amused as he drawled, "Were you expecting it to bite you, or collapse under you?"

Hermione's gaze settled on his and for some reason the thought that occurred to her was irresistible, she couldn't stop herself saying it. "I'm not sure, sir, has it ever done either to you?"

His eyebrow actually reached his hair-line and his response was equally baffling, as he didn't sound as upset as she thought he would be. "Sheer impertinence, little miss-know-it-all, now read," he commanded, but he was having trouble stifling a smile, and he sounded amused, and soon after he strode off into his office again, but this time it was with confidence and not to escape.

Hermione was certain she heard a soft chuckle as he left and she was pleased her remark hadn't over-stepped the line. Settling more comfortably she started to read with a pleased sigh, realising that she had started to relax, and this surprised her. Then as she read the information in front of her she calmed a little more as the format of his lessons came back to her.

Each class had three lessons per week, the first being a single where the theory of the potion was covered and homework was set to revise it, and the other two being a double where there was a full two hours to brew the potion in question.

In her head she ran through the procedure of the lesson before her, and she realised the first thing she needed was control of the class. Hermione suspected this was something that was leant over time, but that was a luxury she didn't have, so she mused on the Potion master's manner towards students. Finally, sitting back completely in the chair, she fixed her eyes unseeingly on a point on the back wall and contemplatively bit down on the nail of her index finger in her teeth as she rested her elbow on her other arm.

Snape was taken with the glimpses of her maturity he was seeing now he'd tried to actually talk to her and not at her. He hadn't expected that. He had been expecting her to instantly settle back into the fierce student that he remembered, and he was pleasantly surprised that she had matured past that point. He felt his affection for her bubbling to the surface again, but could he trust what he was seeing? He wanted to, oh how desperately he wanted to. Closing his eyes he let himself drift to that place just for a moment, that place in his head that had sustained him through three long years. The place where he allowed himself to care for her and want her.

In the three years she had been away from him she had matured into a striking woman, even if she didn't appear to be taking care of herself anymore. In the end, his decision was instant. He had to try and make her care for him, he knew he only had himself to blame for the fact that she thought he hated her. He had to help her overcome—after finding out—whatever had happened to her to make her the hollow shell he saw before him; the sight of which made his heart ache painfully.

Getting up and arranging his features back into their usual mask. He collected the homework scrolls he would need, and wondered exactly how you tell her that even though he'd treated her like dirt for x amount of years that he was actually extremely fond of her. He quietly walked back into the classroom carrying the homework scrolls, as he prepared to go the Arithmancy rooms. As soon as he set foot into his classroom he saw that Hermione was deep in thought, and a formerly unknown urge seized him.

She startled badly when he slid up beside her noiselessly and spoke softly near her ear. "Comfortable, Miss Granger?"

As she squealed and jumped, her hands came up knocking the parchments he was carrying. They slithered to the floor and he regarded her with look of amused disdain.

"No need for hysterics," he stated imperiously.

She glared back. "Well, you shouldn't sneak up and scare people when they're deep in thought."

He flicked his wand and the parchments obediently flew back up to him. "Well, what were you so deep in thought about?" he asked, huffing, but recovering quickly.

She glanced at him puzzled, that comment had sounded almost friendly, but she followed this by thinking, _don't be silly, why would he say something nice?_ and she forced her train of thought back to its previous subject. "Control of students," she replied. Then meeting his now unusually softened eyes she once more appeared puzzled, but recovered after becoming only slightly flustered. "You have remarkable control over the students, I'm not sure how to start to achieve that." She looked away not certain how he would respond to her next comment."Your entire demeanour is..."

He cocked his head, watching her with something akin to mischief in his eyes. "My entire demeanour is what, Miss Granger, be very careful?"

Words like threatening, overwhelming, scary and frightening rushed through her brain, eventually she settled on, "All encompassing."

"What!" he roared, in feigned disbelief. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

Hermione rubbed her forehead in frustration at being too scared to say what she really thought for fear of offending him, but then immediately thought, _well that's ironic, I should be worried about offending him_.

She drew breath. "I just mean when you walk into a room, that mere action seems to have a profound effect on people. You have a commanding presence." She stopped and looked up at him as she heard him exhale.

"Commanding presence, really?" he scoffed, and leaning closer to her, he said, "Miss Granger, I terrify people," and he studied her intently. There was no mistaking the mischief in his voice this time when he spoke, "And I intend to keep doing it… the reactions of sheep amuse me."

This time Hermione confidently held his gaze and smiled.

Severus was amazed at the change some kind words had had in convincing her that he was not as bad as she thought. He was very gratified with her reaction as he continued, rewarding her for her courage. "That is until the odd sheep appears to become wiser," he bowed his head to her and the eyebrow rose. "Then I have to say that surprises me." He observed her a moment longer, "No, Mistress Granger… in this case it _pleasantly_ surprises me." After saying this he abruptly turned away, intently scrutinising something on a shelf on the back wall.

Hermione processed the words contained in the elegant compliment, and she finally gave in. She sat there conclusively acknowledging that he might actually like her and she found herself grinning like a mindless idiot, glad he had turned away. After much thinking and being fully aware of how privileged she was, she eventually found her voice and stuttered a quietly spoken, "T-thank you, sir, you don't know how much I appreciated you kind words."

Severus took a deep breath and forced his legs to hold him up, as his starved and neglected need for her coiled up through him and he unconsciously reached out to her. He hoped he sounded composed as without looking at her he finally acknowledged her words.

"Miss Granger, you will have no trouble with the little horrors, I have seen you instruct study groups."

Hermione had stood and was now beside the desk, she took a step towards him but he heard and moved further away.

"However," he continued (could he actually do this?), "Just to make certain, will you permit me to Transfigure some more suitable robes for you?" When she didn't answer he turned back towards her just for a moment, and saw an internal struggle evident in her expression, but her saw her nod carefully, just once. Severus bowed his head to her in return. "If you would be so good as to stand still, Miss Granger?" he asked calmly, and he flicked his wand at her four times in quick succession, knowing exactly how he wanted her to look as she taught in his stead.

Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before he abruptly spun on his heel and headed towards the door, fully aware of the implications of what he had just done as he heard her gasps of surprise and he continued roughly, "Now, try not to damage my classroom while it is under your care."

She heard him as she was looking down at herself, but she was too caught up in looking at the changes he had made to look at him.

Severus hesitated just inside the door, resting his hand on the frame, and without turning he said, "You will take your place beside to me at lunch… until then," and he was gone.


	5. What Just Happened?

**Disclaimer:- **_My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._

**A/N:- **_Well dear readers time has simply flown again. I had hoped that there would not be such as gap between chapters; please accept my apologies for this. As always thank you for your comments and support, I appreciate all of you. I hope you enjoy this instalment. ORS_

**Chapter Five – What Just Happened?**

Hermione was busy staring down at her new robes when she realised that the Potions professor had left and she hadn't even acknowledge him, but she was still blinking in astonishment.

Gone were the ugly brown, loose fitting garments that she hadn't been bothered to worry about, that candidly she knew did nothing to enhance her figure or build her confidence. She had resigned herself to the fact that nobody was interested in a plain bookworm anyway, so why bother. Then it dawned on her stunned brain that perhaps somebody finally was interested in her. She hadn't dared hope, but given what he had just done… she looked down and she sighed. They were beautiful.

Her horridly drab garments had been transfigured into a long, black fish-tailed skirt, and something that partially resembled a Victorian style, woman's riding coat—black of course—and with almost as many buttons as his coat had. It also had a very feminine black scroll pattern in appliqués embroidered on the pockets, this same pattern also extended around the lapels of the collar and down the front each side of the buttons, which were tiny and black mother of pearl.

Hermione looked at the detail of the snow-white ruffles sticking out at the cuffs and felt up around her collar to note that her coat was not buttoned to her throat as his was. The blouse had a high neck-line and her questing fingers felt the same ruffles spilling out of it. She could also feel something resting under her throat, and even though she couldn't see it she felt a brooch or pin of some kind there.

The Gryffindor witch had the sudden urge to do a happy dance; was this what she had been searching for? Soon after she had entered the wizarding world, Hermione had become sensible of the different modes of dress when in such places as Diagon Alley. She soon noticed that her taste ran to the well dressed witch with the more traditional Victorian aspects to her dress, and looking down again, she stroked the front of the jacket, knowing she would most certainly feel comfortable to teach in this mode of dress, and the similarities to Severus' form of attire were remarkable.

Then the happy Gryffindor witch almost laughed when she lifted the hem of her skirt and found she was wearing the most delicate looking pair of black dragon hide boots. "Perfect," she breathed. The boots had pointy toes, Cuban heels and were laced up the front to where they finished above her ankles. Her heart tightened in her chest and she didn't know how she knew it, but she was certain it was all completely perfect. Her Muggle days and all the issues associated with them suddenly paled, just a bad memory.

Really, after she had discovered she was a witch she had never fit into the Muggle world. Her last attempt had been at the request of her parents, who still hadn't completely come to turns with their daughter's strange gifts—as her mother had put it—and then intimated that she had expected she would grow out of them.

Of course, her last venture into Muggle society had come as a result of the war, and running away from what felt comfortable because it all hurt so much. She had lost so many friends, and that was not even mentioning what had happened to her just before the final battle.

Taking all this into consideration, Hermione realised now, at this moment that she had never really gotten over her love of everything magical, along with her feelings for the extraordinarily prickly man who had just left the room. She had always looked to him for guidance, even if he had been caustic about it, but he had just placed her exactly where she knew deep down she needed to be, and she sighed. Perhaps deep down her decision to come back had revolved around Severus after all, but she just hadn't known it.

Finally, Hermione lifted her shaking hands up into her hair and she gasped. It was cascading down her back in loose curls, how had he done that? The front was pulled back lightly off her face and into a bun, which was secured with a heavy metal clip which felt very ornate. She saw her distorted reflection in the shining cauldron next to her and was pleased. _How does he know more about this than I do_, she pondered momentarily, and almost, just for a second she thought she was going to cry.

What he had done for her was such a beautiful gesture, it had also given her untold confidence, and her complete disbelief at his actions shocked her. If she had wanted proof that he cared for her, well here it was, all the proof she needed. The thorniest wizard she had ever known had actually showed his caring side, something she never thought she would see, and felt bad when she had to admit to herself that she had doubted he actually possessed one.

She knew where she belonged now. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor witch belonged here beside this most exasperating man, and when she realised this was what she had seemingly wanted for at least four years, the knowledge shocked her deeply. How could this have happened so fast? There was no fooling herself, or denying what she felt about him now. She would never have had the courage to make such changes to her dress, but she loved what he had done.

Her thanks were so softly spoken to the empty room, and it was as if she thought it. "Oh Severus, thank you," she murmured.

It was not lost on her, that in her mind, he had instantly become Severus, but she did wonder if she would ever get to use his name to his face, and for the first time in four years she actually felt hopeful about something.

As he almost strutted off up the dungeon hallway, Severus Snape found it difficult to wipe the smile off his face, although his brain was working at light-speed trying to find a justification for his deed, other than the fact he cared for the witch he had just left. The immense satisfaction he felt from such a simple act was almost overwhelming, and it was a sentiment that he wasn't used to feeling.

Very few people, apart from psychopaths and maniacs, ever asked him to do things to help them and ninety-nine times out of a hundred they were unsavoury things he didn't want to do. He had never just done something because he'd had an irresistible urge to do so, and even if he hadn't stuck around to view the result, if she had been displeased he would have known about it by now. He was aware that Hermione Granger was one of the few people who had always defended him consistently, and to anyone she heard casting barbs or abuse in his direction.

It had made him very guilty that while she was a student here, he had continually thrown the same at her the entire time. This, he told himself now, is why he had helped her feel more confident. Any reason other than having to finally admit what his brain had been screaming at him all day; that he was still totally besotted with her. _Shit_, he thought_. When did I become this sentimental? I'll have bloody little cupids following me if I'm not careful_, and he actually glanced behind him. _She had been very fierce, defensive and easy to anger when she had been a student here. In fact she scared people almost as much as I do_. However, today he had seen a very different young woman who turned his barbs politely back at him, and this showed her maturity. He could still sense the fierceness and defensiveness but the balance had shifted somehow. Now she was also shy, almost timid, and somehow lost. He felt an overwhelming urgency to help and protect her, and this scared him slightly because it made him vulnerable, what if after all she rejected him?

These were emotions that no one since Lily had stirred in him. He was so used to keeping the world at arm's length, part of it was his years as a spy and the other part was a defence against further rejection. That was when he suddenly partly understood the pain he had seen in her eyes last night at the gates, she had been repeatedly rejected as well. It was more than just the war that was affecting her, someone, probably more than one someone, had hurt her badly, so badly that she now appeared as miserable is him and this tore at his heart cruelly.

When Severus saw the first years heading towards the Potions lab, he managed to compose his features into the customary scowl he saved especially for first years, but somehow it fell flat. Of course as he strode down the centre of the corridor the first years still scattered against the walls, so his reputation remained intact. By this time first week back there was not a single first year—Muggle-born or not—who hadn't heard of his formidable reputation.

As for said first years scurrying towards the Potions classroom, the fact that their Potions professor was heading in the wrong direction never even occurred to them, they were just glad he had passed them and had not stopped to admonish any of them.

Back in the classroom, Hermione had finally finished being flustered over her new robes and had successfully quelled the emotion that was running through her as she started to prepare for her students to arrive.

Once she was ready, she ran her hand down the wool of the coat again, feeling the magic imbedded within it that offered the protection from spills, acids and burns as it rippled over her hand at her touch. His magic, magic that had made her so happy, and she sighed. Then she gasped and smiled, as she remembered how the professor entered his classroom.

She giggled thinking of his entrances. They were always preceded by the door opening violently followed by his sudden appearance teaching robes billowing behind him as said door then snapped shut again at his command. It had the effect of instantly attracting the silent attention of everyone in the room. So she took herself into his office and watched the students filing in through a crack in the door, they were all looking around themselves nervously wondering what was going on.

Once they were all seated she finally swept into the room as the office door snapped shut angrily behind her, and granted she was without the added magnificence of the teaching robes, but still she was certain that her professor would have been proud. Every single head snapped in her direction, she pointed her wand at the board and her title started appearing in her neat scrolled handwriting. She had their rapt attention even before she had uttered a word, and she silently gave her thanks once more to Severus and commenced the lesson.

Near the end of that first lesson, she knew she had found her calling in life. It went so well while they quietly copied the board full of notes Severus had already written, but which appeared in her hand courtesy of the board knowing who was teaching. Hermione took a turn around the room once or twice looking over shoulders and generally trying to see how they were doing learning about their second potion, a simple calming draught. She eventually went back to the desk. She couldn't bring herself to call it her desk or even their desk yet, but at least she managed to sit at it this time with less trepidation than the first time.

While her current class worked, Hermione went over the third year Arithmancy notes once more for the class after lunch. It was as she was reading through these notes that she noticed his spidery script starting to appear on the bottom of the last page, informing her that she only need bring herself and the lesson plan to the Arithmancy class, as he had taken everything else with him.

Hermione was taken with an overwhelming urge to thank him, and least of all for his postscript, but she didn't know the spell he had used, so she used one she was familiar with. Taking a small piece of parchment she wrote her reply, smiling as she underlined the word 'everything' twice and with a murmured word the parchment folded itself into the shape of a delicate origami dove.

She then added additional charms so when it reached the first-floor it would go out the nearest window, and then in through the Arithmancy classroom window and onto his desk. She also added a person directed notice-me-not spell so only he would see it. Taking it to the door and opening it, Hermione tapped the note with her wand to send it on its way. Going back to the desk, so she wouldn't forget, she shrank the notes and lesson plan and placed them in her pocket and then went back to surveying her class.

When Severus saw the little dove waft in the window and settle on his desk his dark eyes narrowed. As usual his first thought was that someone was playing a joke on him, but then he observed the delicate detail of the dove and decided against doing anything until he had privacy after the class.

It then felt like an age before class finished, and finally after flicking his wand to shut and lock the door he tentatively picked up the delicate little bird and carefully unfolded it. The note was simple, all it said was:

_Professor Snape, _

_Thank you for your post-script on the notes and really for __everything__ you've done for me this morning. I simply love my new robes. _

_Hermione.  
ps. I'm starving how 'bout you?_

It was too much for him, his heart twisted in his chest as he felt hers firmly entwine itself around his once more, and he thought he was going to burst with happiness at such a simple act of kindness. He was so unaccustomed to anything of this sort he had learnt to be very weary of them, but he wanted so badly to just accept this act on face-value, and considering her loyal history and her apparent high opinion of him he decided he would try and do so. It was difficult for him, because he was used to being so suspicious of everyone, and deep down he still wondered if he could trust anything. He was so used to disappointment it seemed a way of life, and surely this was too fast and too unexpected to be possible.

_No!_ he told himself. _Be guarded for once, instead of abrupt and sarcastic, try to show her you appreciated her gesture just as she has shown you that she was happy with yours._ So he carefully placed the little note in his pocket, and with his features set into neutral he left for lunch. Actually, he was also starving, but could he bring himself to admit that to her?

As Severus came down The Grand Staircase he stopped, Minerva had Hermione by the hand at the bottom of the stairs, twirling her around as if she had never seen anyone dressed so beautifully before, and while he watched, Minerva enthused on how fabulous she looked, and he considered that the young woman did in fact look stunning. Then he heard something that took him one more step closer to utterly trusting her, and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Professor, they are only protective robes, I need them if I'm going to teach Potions."

"Yes, my dear, but you weren't wearing them this morning?"

Hermione didn't even blink she shrugged and said, "I changed before class," and in such a way that Minerva knew it was the end of the discussion, and the best part was it wasn't a lie and she didn't tell her how she had changed. She had even withheld any extra information that would have had the elder witch leaping to several very large conclusions. This was the thing that told him he could tentatively reach out more confidently towards Hermione. She had decided to preserve his privacy, and his dignity, and this impressed Severus more than he cared to admit as he continued down the stairs and caught up with them.

"Ah Severus," Minerva enthused, "doesn't Hermione look spectacular? These robes give her that certain dignified air that a teacher needs."

Severus surveyed Hermione from head to toe, and panning back up to her eyes, he said, "Indeed." His eyes were still watching Hermione when he continued, "Come ladies, I find myself to be quite starving," and his eyebrow rose. He saw the reaction he was looking for at his comment, and Hermione's pretty blush. This made another opinion in his trousers twitch in interest and he thanked his teaching robes for their voluminous proportions, as he offered an arm to each witch.

Minerva rightly chose however, to accept Dumbledore's arm instead, when he arrived as if on cue, leaving Hermione to be led into the hall on Severus' arm, behind Albus and Minerva. This sent a clear message to those who may have wished to make trouble that Hermione Granger was well protected, even if Severus did feel several pairs of hostile eyes taking in the procession.

To Hermione however, the whole thing seemed dream-like; how had she gone from being an outcast in every aspect of her life at breakfast time, to feeling so accepted and at home by lunchtime? She glanced up at the stoic and neutral mask of her escort and realised that really little had changed, but something had, she was now on the arm of a man who many considered the most unfeeling they had ever met. Yet after her experiences with him this morning she would—as she always had—disagree with them about that.

Hermione was so caught up in her own thoughts that she missed the malevolent glares of several seventh year Slytherins as their head of house led his new assistant into the hall. There was nothing out of the ordinary in what he was doing. It was a time honoured tradition for a master to lead a new apprentice into their first meal in the Great Hall. Sprout had done so with Neville Longbottom when he had started, perhaps not in such a gallant manner, but nevertheless she had done it.

Severus of course, was scanning the room as he always did, and he did not miss a thing. He knew that the families of these seventh year boys were still very anti-Muggle-born, and that he himself was still under threat from them because his true alliances had been uncovered as the war ended. Many of their family members were serving time in Azkaban for their roles in the war, and he knew there would be owls being sent to what remained of those families tonight, and his gut churned mutinously.

The Potions master was aware that if he intended to woo Hermione, that it would have to be very low-key, or he would only succeed in making her a bigger target than she already was for their nasty campaign against him. He sat her carefully at the head table and then took his own seat, his eyes warning anyone with thoughts of mischief that they had better rethink their intentions.


	6. Unexpectedly Interesting Disclosures

**Disclaimer:- **_My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._

**A/N:-**_ Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story, especially for those of you who have reviewed, I appreciate you all. Special thanks to Golden Asp for betaing this chapter._

**Chapter Six -** **Maybe this won't be so bad after all**

At the end of the last lesson of her first teaching day, Hermione was exhausted. She would never have realised that teaching would be so strenuous. The one hour study sessions she had previously run with a few students were nothing compared to supervising a whole class. Especially a whole class of children she didn't know. Even the current seventh year students were only vaguely familiar to her, and she was not teaching them.

She was pleased that Severus was still teaching the higher grades and she didn't have to worry about it. Managing to do what she had this afternoon had left her head literally thumping after the concentration required to watch everything and still function properly. She was aware that she hadn't made it through the whole afternoon without a few little mistakes, but on the whole she was exceedingly pleased with herself.

She now sat at the desk, her hands cradling her aching head, and she wasn't aware that her professor had arrived until he was next to her. He took one look at her and left for his office. Hermione took a deep breath and wondered what had happened. However, while she was contemplating this he arrived back and held out a phial.

"For your headache," he said, not unkindly as he watched her, although his face appeared as neutral as ever.

Hermione slowly reached out and almost fumbled it when their fingers met momentarily, but she managed to grasp it without it falling. "Thank you, sir" and she tried to smile at him but found herself too tired.

"Miss Granger, go back to Minerva's rooms and rest. I have detentions to supervise tonight, until nine. However, after that I would like to discuss the parameters of our mutual situation with you, if you are willing," he said evenly, inclining his head to her.

"Err... yes, sir, of course, that would be fine. I should be recovered by then," and this time she did manage a tiny smile.

"Good, now off with you, teaching is exhausting when you first start, and you should rest before dinner. Pace yourself, Miss Granger."

Hermione found herself wandering back to Gryffindor tower with pleasant thoughts rolling around her head. The day had started out as such a shock, but had then taken an almost pleasing turn, and she wondered if she could trust this unexpected and decidedly pleasant turn to remain?

There was no doubt that the man she had just left was an enigma. Was he up to something, or was he genuine with his words and actions? Years of thinking he hated her was being given enough evidence to the contrary to start buckling a little; although she was still having a lot of trouble believing it, no matter what her brain was telling her. He had not been cold at lunch, more impartial, but then again what was she expecting? He wasn't likely to greet her like a bosom buddy, and definitely not in front of everyone.

_He's not my bosom buddy either_, she thought, _far from it_. All she could actually say was that they may have reached some fragile compromise, and she wasn't going any further than that, even if she was accumulating evidence that told her other things. She had experienced enough emotional surprises for one day.

As she passed through the portrait at her Head of House's rooms, the lady in question was at her desk, and she glanced up. "You appear to be more settled, how did it go?"

"Truthfully, Professor, it was one of the strangest days I ever remember," and she smiled wistfully, as if remembering something special.

This statement made Minerva McGonagall put down her quill and conjure the tea things, motioning to the other chair, she poured the tea as she said, "Well?"

Still smiling, Hermione sat, she was feeling much better after the headache potion, and she happily accepted the cup of tea she was offered. She snickered remembering the start of the day. "Well, we started our meeting by having a raging argument," and Hermione heard McGonagall clicking her tongue in disapproval at this. "I fell wholly into his trap and lost my temper," she admitted contritely, and paused. "Then the things you said to me started to filter back in and it was amazing to watch his reactions and know I could counter them, albeit crudely… but with practice I think I will be fine." Her smile widened as she looked at McGonagall. "Being a woman is very powerful, isn't it?"

"Yes, my dear," Minerva said and returned her smile. "You will find there are many more lessons to be learnt on that score as well, believe me."

Hermione had only a vague idea of what her elder was on about, but she listened as she continued speaking.

"The power behind the throne and all that," but seeing Hermione's confusion, Minerva changed the subject. "And the teaching?"

Now that was something that she could comment on. "Oh, Professor, the teaching was wonderful, watching their faces and seeing what I was telling them gel in their minds, and then be put into action." Hermione took a deep breath she was literally glowing.

McGonagall had to smile at her; she knew exactly what she meant. "Yes, and it never gets old either," she agreed happily. "This is the most animated I have seen you since you arrived." Minerva surveyed her once more, gesturing with her hand. "And such a transformation, the cygnet is becoming a swan."

Hermione didn't actually know whether to take that as a good thing or a bad, but she decided it was meant kindly. "Professor, do you think..." she hesitated and watched McGonagall survey her curiously. "Do you think we could go to Madam Malkin's together soon? There seems to be many items I am short of for a career as a teacher, and especially for working with Potions, I... err, really don't know where to start."

McGonagall was flattered, and was quick to assure her young colleague of her interest in the idea. "Very soon, in fact as soon as term is settled in."

"Thank you, well I have been ordered to rest, so I better do as I'm told."

McGonagall's eyebrows went up. "Rest?" she said, "Severus Snape, told you to rest?" She watched as Hermione nodded. "Well there's something I would never have believed."

"Well he wants me to come back tonight after his finished supervising detentions, maybe that's why?" Hermione said shrugging.

"Does he now?" replied McGonagall sagely. "He's actually asking for your presence, that's very good," she finished.

Hermione looked puzzled. "Why?"

McGonagall explained. "He normally does his best to avoid us all," and she heard Hermione gasp. "It's nothing personal," McGonagall continued, "It comes from years of having to screen people, you know, not knowing who to trust."

Hermione sighed, "Oh… I never thought of that," and she gave the professor a thoughtful glance. "Really, that's very sad," she finished.

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid it is, it has become an ingrained habit with him." She met Hermione's gaze and the young woman thought she also looked sad. "It must be truly awful thinking you cannot trust anyone, but he is a victim of his past, and to a certain extent the maniacs he has had to surround himself with." She took a deep breath, but still sounding distressed. "It really is such a pity he pushes everyone away. He is a truly good man, nothing like the tyrant he shows the students." She gazed down at the homework she had been correcting. "Possibly I've said enough now," she said with a watery smile. "You better do as you're told, ay? I'll let you know when I'm going down to dinner." Hermione nodded and got up.

Walking into her bedroom she went back to the window she had sat in the night before. It instantly reminded her of the scene she had witnessed, then McGonagall saying, 'it really is a pity', and 'he is such a good man', and these phrases swam in her head. She instantly made it her mission not to let him distance himself from her ever again, but to befriend him, open up to him.

Her thoughts filled with how she could show him she desperately wanted to be his friend? Then it hit her, the next step was obvious—well obvious to Hermione Granger—she gave up on resting and went to the library, ensconcing herself in a disused corner surrounded by books that explained the eccentricities of Slytherins. By the time she met Professor McGonagall at dinner she was much better informed about the nature she was trying to understand.

Professor Snape only passed through The Great Hall, grabbed his dinner and left again by the side door beside the head table, totally ignoring Hermione in the process. Professor McGonagall gave her a significant look at this action that spoke volumes in the, 'I told you so' department.

Later back in her room Hermione was still wondering if Professor McGonagall was trying to teach her how to deal with Professor Snape just to make her life easier; she had a suspicion that it wasn't the only reason, with all the talk about him being a victim of his past and not being able to trust anyone.

Hermione actually felt bad that McGonagall had given her private information about him because she knew the Potions master was such an intensely private man, and she felt that he would be mortified to think he had been discussed so openly by them. She made a mental note not to allow any further such conversations on the subject, and went back to her reading.

The evening wore on slowly, even though she only had two hours to wait, but as the allotted time to leave drew nearer, she felt her stomach start to clench and roll mutinously. At eight thirty she decided to freshen up before heading to the dungeons, but this did nothing to calm her nerves about what might happen tonight when they met.

Perhaps she had been sitting reflecting on her pre-dinner conversation with McGonagall for too long, but there were so many things to remember. She really didn't want to blow this. Hermione suddenly she found it was very important to her that he should feel he could trust her.

Snickering to herself; she thought about her reaction to the news she would be his potions apprentice that morning, and she wondered how things had taken this turn so quickly, as she looked at her perfume bottle. _Yes_, she thought, _I will,_ and she dabbed some on behind her ears. It was a floral mixture, something her mother had bought her last Christmas. She liked the way it smelt though, and smoothing her robes, she ran a hand over her still perfect hair, vaguely wondering how he had managed that, and she left for his classroom.

As she turned into the last corridor a group of three boys, she thought they would have been six or seventh years passed her looking intensely sour, and Hermione guessed they were the subject of the detention. She didn't like the way they looked at her, she had seen that look before, but they kept going and so did she.

A moment later she was standing before his classroom door. Before she knocked she straightened herself, raised her chin and told herself to breathe deep. What she didn't know was that Severus was watching her in the shadows from near the door as he leant up against the last row of work benches, having been hovering in the doorway to make sure the boys passed her and didn't stop.

It only took one comment to unbalance her. "Miss Granger, preparing to enter the snake's lair," he drawled silkily, his eyebrow arched significantly. He saw her visibly jump, and added, "Courage woman, I'm not planning to bite you." Severus watched her defiantly trying to hide her discomfort as she took several uncertain steps into the lab.

The Potions master decided to let his legs do the work instead of his wand and as he walked passed her to close the door, he ducked his head down closer to her ear and she heard him whisper, "Yet," and his warm breath sent a flurry of quivers through her.

Hermione's head snapped up, and spinning round she met his gaze to find that he was almost smiling at her. She desperately tried not to react, as her addled brain only managed to register three things about what had just transpired - One, the most sarcastic and feared professor in Hogwarts seemed to... be joking with her; two, he was almost devastatingly gorgeous as his lip curled into the semblance of a smile; and three, he smelt amazing.

_Oh god_, she thought, _how has the evening taken this turn so quickly, stop thinking these things Hermione Jean Granger – they will do you no good_. She watched him standing there calmly observing her for her reaction. _But my goodness! What exactly is he up to?_ Her pep talk with Professor McGonagall wafted back into her head. _Maybe he's just trying to put me on the back foot_, Hermione thought. She desperately wanted to know, and she decided to react to him as if he was.

Severus watched her tentative smile at him, but then saw her cheeks flush. His reaction to this startled him and he suddenly thought, _dear Merlin she's lovely_. He cleared his throat and, as if suddenly realising she was still standing at the door, abruptly pushed off the desk and swept past her towards the front.

The ripples of air moving with his robes wafted his exquisite spicy fragrance toward her again and this coupled with the caress of the billowing fabric on her hand as he passed, made her head spin once more, which unsettled her even more. It took all Hermione's powers of concentration to dismiss her brain's wanton thoughts and appear calm as his gaze came back to her after composing its aquiline features into their normal expression.

However, she did not know that he also sat in his chair more flustered than he cared to admit, with only thoughts of how amazing she smelt as he had bent down towards her ear and his reaction when she'd blushed wafting through his head. Still wearing his mask of calm he indicated that she should take the chair next to the desk, and he watched her tentatively walk towards the desk and sit.

Severus sat, observing her calmly and his eyebrow quirked minutely when she maintained his gaze. However, it didn't take him long to seamlessly attempt to unsettle her. "So, what has the old wind-bag told you? We didn't get a chance to discuss this earlier."

Hermione was taken back all over again by his derisive tone, and she thought a moment before responding. She realised that he was deliberately trying to unsettle her, and even though his tactics were working far better than she was going to allow him to see, she thought, _two can play at that game, Severus Snape_.

Her eyes narrowed as she maintained his gaze and it was irresistible, she just had to say it, she cocked her head jauntily while trying to calmly watch his fathomless black eyes and asked, "Which one?"

There was utter silence and Hermione started to see her life pass before her while waiting for his familiar roar. Eventually when he did not answer, she dropped her gaze, but the suspense was killing her, and she finally lifted her head again to meet his eyes with her lip wedged firmly between her teeth.

The Gryffindor witch found his eyebrow almost up to his hair-line, and when he spoke he nodded and said, "Touché, Mistress," and just like that they were back to being even.

Hermione knew now why he was the Master of Slytherin, and she tried to ignore the voice screaming loudly in her head that told her she was definitely playing with fire.

"So you have had a very Gryffindor preparation from both the old wind-bags then, have you? How very interesting for you," he drawled. He was quietly very impressed that she had remained so cool under scrutiny that was meant to unnerve, and sent most people scrambling for the door in terror and confusion.

Mind you, at that very moment, Hermione was caught somewhere between profound relief that her comment had been accepted, complete mortification that they were being so irreverent to the two most senior staff members who had done their level best to help her, and being very grateful that she was still alive after her daring escapade into the unknown. Eventually her heart stopped pounding and she just sat there hoping she wasn't blushing or grinning like an idiot.

It was at that moment she saw with great delight his next tactic kick-in, and the shutters went up completely. He hadn't been able to fluster her, so now—it was so obvious when you knew what to look for—he was going to try and make her loss her temper, and she then completely understood what Professor McGonagall had said to her. That woman deserved a bunch of flowers at the very least. Without her schooling Hermione realised that she would be sitting in a very different set of circumstances and hopelessly lost within them. She knew she had met him at his own game and while she hadn't won, she hadn't exactly lost either and she counted that as a very significant victory.

So when the very next words were, "I find people who think they have the answer to everything intensely disagreeable."

Hermione decided on another calculated risk, watching his black eyes intently she forced herself to relax a little, as she calmly mimicked him. "Indeed."

Her slight movement to relax wasn't lost on him. He knew she was daring him to continue, the furrow in his brow constricted ever so slightly, but it was the only outward sign she saw. On the inside Severus was grinning broadly, he instantly knew she had his number. She had somehow worked out how to respond, and the game finished, there was now no point.

He had been looking for a reason to distance himself from her, and he couldn't find one. His last shreds of doubts about trusting Hermione evaporated. Of course, thinking that and acting on it were two completely different things, the habits of over twenty years were going to be hard to break, but he desperately hoped she would understand that.

Hermione found that for some reason that she felt very proud of herself for not falling for his tricks, now she realised it was only his way of gaining back control when he felt someone getting too close. As she sat waiting for him to tell her what he wanted, she felt immensely privileged to have been a part of the exchange that had just occurred with this obviously intensely private man, and also profoundly sad that he couldn't trust anyone enough to feel truly relaxed.

They were now sitting and sizing one another up when a tiny bell chimed somewhere unseen. Severus' lip curled up at the corner. "Oh, here comes the chief wind-bag now," and an expression of utter mischief graced his face.

Now it was Hermione's eyebrow that shot up and not only at his expression. "You set alarms to warn you of the headmaster's approach?"

"Yes, him among others," and he smiled as he watched her mouth drop open. "Really, Mistress Granger, how am I to maintain my omnipresent image if I do not cheat a little?" he replied silkily.

But Hermione couldn't counter that one because she was too happy; she had just seen him noticeably relax, and she couldn't help it, she laughed.

It was crystalline, and melodiously bounced off the walls, Severus found himself thinking how beautiful that sound was, and yes the light in her eyes was positively dancing just for a moment. He found himself happy as he drew breath to speak. "Our illustrious headmaster will no doubt have at least one wager on whether or not we are getting on, and he's decided to drop in unexpectedly to see what's going on first hand."

Hermione was shocked. "What? At this time of night?"

"You doubt me?" Severus asked, the eyebrow quirking.

She gave him a look at said, entirely, but when he didn't follow this with a caustic comment and merely changed tack, Hermione knew she had made a little progress.

"Now we have dealt with appropriate dress."

Hermione nodded. "And I still think they're lovely, thank you" she said running her hands down the robes.

"I'm glad you approve," he replied, bowing his head to her.

He glanced up at the door then back to Hermione as another chime sounded. Lowering his voice, with his lips twitching mischievously, he warned, "Now, mustn't look to happy, Mistress." He glanced back at the door, before adding, "The headmaster will think we're getting on _too_ well," and with that the door started to creak open and right on cue, Severus smirked, "Ah Albus, what brings you here?"

Dumbledore didn't falter. "I was just inspecting my personal stock of Devils Snare further down the corridor and decided to visit on my way back to my office," said the man standing in the doorway, resplendent in canary yellow robes, with his eyes twinkling devilishly.

"Indeed," Snape replied, making it obvious he didn't believe him. "I trust your little plant collection is thriving, have you thrown any first year Hufflepuffs at it recently to test its reflexes?" He sniffed, not waiting for an answer as Albus smiled innocently at him. "However, must I remind you again that this certainly is a convoluted circuit back to your office, Albus."

"No, Severus my boy, an evening stroll is very beneficial for one's health."

Snape twisted his face up and nodded, "Is that so Albus. I must remember that."

The headmaster cleared his throat. "You and Miss Granger seem to be having a nice chat."

Severus rose and walked around to perch on the front of his desk, he turned to Hermione. "Would you say we're having a _nice _little chat, Miss Granger?" he drawled.

Hermione smiled sweetly at both her professor and the headmaster. "That is one way to put it, sir."

Seeing he had been rumbled, Dumbledore made like he was listening for a far off sound. "Oh, was that Fawkes calling me? I had better go, good evening, my dear," he nodded to Hermione. "Severus," and he left, humming merrily as he went up the corridor.

"Good evening, indeed Albus," Severus returned curtly, his eyes narrowing as he walked back around his desk, and Hermione heard him mutter under his breath, "Devils Snare be buggered, sly old bastard." Then he turned back to her, "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" He cocked his head, and answered his own question. "Oh that's right, seeing how bookworms transform into butterflies," and he even gave her a playful raised eyebrow.

Hermione's composure blew apart as she wondered if he actually meant it or was still testing her, but either way she dropped her head to hide her blush. However, when he didn't say anything further her curiosity got the better of her, and she glanced at him, which of course what he was waiting for.

"Flustered... yes I believe you are." That eyebrow soared, and Hermione tried valiantly to hide the blush she felt growing deeper on her face. "And it is most becoming, Mistress," he continued with complete sincerity.

_Well knock me over with a feather_, she thought. _What the... did he just say?_ The look on her face showed now that she was no longer flustered, she had moved on to what the hell.

Severus didn't say anything else; he simply pushed himself up from the desk and said, "Come."

Turning he locked and warded the classroom door. Here was the bit she was unsure about "Sir?" she said hesitantly, his eyebrow rose slightly. "I'm not exactly sure..." his uncharacteristic kind expression faltered a little and his eyebrow lowered slightly. "Oh never mind, sir," she said, unable to voice what she was thinking.

Then out of the blue to asked, "Would you like to remain with Minerva?"

Hermione knew that would be safer option, but she suddenly wanted to stay with him, but she was unsure. It would feel so strange, "Not necessarily," she replied, "But..."

He saw her confusion and simply stated, "Well, we can discuss that in more comfort, come."

Hermione thought he looked slightly upset as they walked into his office, but she was unprepared for his next sentence, as he turned to her said, "Your wand, please," she looked at him puzzled but handed it to him.

He took her wand and as he laid it in his hand next to his, as he told her, "Regardless of where you stay, you are entitled to access to these parts of the castle," and he turned to the wands, murmuring words that sounded very much like, _"Portius accessus acsendo."_

Hermione watched as both wands lifted from his hand and were encase in a spiral of light that appeared to her red entwined with green floating in front of them. He caught his own wand and sent hers towards her as the light faded. As she caught it, while still trying to blink away the intense light burnt into her retinas, she found it still warm, and knew that whatever the spell was, it had been powerful.

Severus watched her examining her wand, and then pointing, he instructed her further. "Please tap this brick and say, _Portius_," Hermione did as he asked, and the bricks jumped into life, they all started moving themselves out of the way to form a doorway.

The professor indicated that she should enter and as soon as they passed through it, the door was gone once more and fiery torches sprung into life as the lights in the office and classroom doused themselves.


	7. A Piece Of The Puzzle

**Disclaimer:- **_My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._

**A/N:- **_I suppose at this point I should say that part of Hermione's problem stems from a nasty encounter with Ron, but I'm assuming that if you're reading this fic you have already worked out it's a HG/SS romance, so please, no criticism of my Ron bashing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and thank you to Golden asp for betaing this chapter. _

**Chapter seven – A Piece of the Puzzle**

Hermione saw a passage way which only contained a flight of stone steps, but as they mounted them she discovered it was actually two flights. The stairs were spiral, winding around a central pillar, and it was somewhat like they were climbing out of an underground tunnel. The first window she encountered was on ground level and looked out over the forbidden forest, and then the next overlooked the lake which was now reflecting the newly risen moon.

The passage way then levelled out and Hermione realised that they were at a corner, and she was seeing a section of the castle she had never previously noticed. They were in a flat hallway with a higher flight of straight stairs heading up at the other end of the corridor. There were two portrait guardians opposite each other, one on each wall.

"Wow," she heard herself say, and then flinched with the shock of hearing her own voice, and she only became more flustered when she heard Severus chuckle behind her. Hermione had been quite mesmerised with the journey and hadn't noticed her thoughts had spilt out her mouth.

"This," he indicated the portrait on the left. "Is Basil the Banal, he guards the master's entrance to the Slytherin common room, no student or other teacher can use it." Basil bowed deeply to her. Then turning to the other portrait, Severus said, "This is a gentleman that you may be familiar with, Miss Granger," and then looking at the empty frame he continued loudly, wearing that mischievous expression from earlier. "He does tend to spend quite a lot of time in the headmaster's office eavesdropping and _advising_."

"I heard that Severus Snape, eavesdropping indeed," the gentleman in question replied, moving back into his frame, and then seeing Hermione. "Miss Granger, what brings you to Slytherin quarters?"

"_Mistress_ Granger, Phineas, and she is now my apprentice."

"Oh, how _very_ interesting for you, Severus," the former headmaster suggested slyly.

"Phineas Nigellus Black, you old rogue let us in." Severus admonished and turned to Hermione. "Tap your wand on the portrait to gain access," he instructed.

"May I accidently poke his eye out?" Hermione wished to know.

Severus let out a laugh that resonated up the hallway and somewhere deep within Hermione, sending quivers of pleasure through her.

"Hear that, better behave yourself; we have a feisty little Gryffindor lioness in our midst."

"Severus, I am well aware that Mistress Granger makes good on her threats." The portrait eyed her sternly then smiled and said, "Welcome, my dear, and may I say you look truly spectacular. The wearing of such robes is a mark of respect to our wizarding heritage."

"Thank you, Headmaster Black," she replied bowing her head to him.

The old headmaster then continued seemingly oblivious that what he was about to say may have the power to wound. "I'm very pleased you seem to have bounced back after the unfortunate event, and what that little piece of Weasley detritus tried to do to you. I have permanently vacated my portrait at Grimmauld Place in protest, my dear." He glanced at Severus, "Do not concern yourself, you have landed on your feet here, we will look after you."

Even though she was touched by Phineas' unexpected sentiment Hermione's head instantly lowered and her arms went protectively around her middle. A tiny little voice Severus wouldn't have believed could come from her said, "Thank you, Headmaster," and she went completely silent.

Severus irritatedly tapped the portrait with his wand as he glared at Phineas before looking back at Hermione just standing there. The Potions master was unprepared when he felt a desire to protect Hermione rear up, and it scared him a little. He actually fought with himself not to place a protective arm around her. He was used to protecting people, yes, but most certainly not by putting his arm around them.

He had never been allowed to be tender or caring with anyone, ever. Finally, in an effort to get Hermione to move he put a hand in the middle of her back and quietly guided her through the doorway. Once inside and away from the portrait he quickly removed his hand and tried to find a gentle voice, and to him it sounded very rusty when he finally spoke. "I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you?"

She shook her head. "I know," she managed, "he meant well."

Her arms tightened around herself and she gazed into the distance, eyes frightened and unfocused, but completely dry.

This made Severus think. _Has she not been able to cry about what ever has occurred? She obviously needs to do so before she can start to recover from it. _He also wondered what the hell had happened, especially what her so-called friends had done to her. _I will be having a talk to the idiot on the door later. How dare he undo all the things I have managed to do today to help build her confidence again, and in one single bloody sentence. Stupid man!_ Trying to take her mind off it he asked, "Would you like to sit?" and he gestured towards the lounge.

Hermione shook herself and forced a little of her composure to return, but she kept her arms around herself even as she tried to smile at him, and found herself unable to. Finally, she said, "Yes, t-thank you... sir," and suddenly she appeared to start taking in her surroundings again.

They were in a large sitting room and there were three doors, two on the right wall and one on the left. In the middle, large French doors drew the observer's eyes straight out to a massive herb and flower garden. It was a lovely room, comfortable and full of colours and textures.

She looked down at a stained-wood floor and all the rugs, presumably for warmth. The bottle green chesterfield lounge suite and deep green velvet curtains marked it as the head of Slytherin's quarters, and Hermione found it charming, distinctly masculine which was only to be expected, but also utterly lovely. Then her eyes then came to rest on the entire wall of books, and she turned back to gaze at him.

Severus chuckled and nodded, answering her unspoken question. "Of course, anything." He drew in a long breath as he surveyed the shelves, "but," he started, "I would ask you not to touch the books on the top shelf extreme left." Again he saw the unspoken question in her gaze, and he answered, "They contain dangerous dark magic, which is why they reside down here where I can protect them, and they can harm no one." He watched her process this and found himself concerned at the horrified expression on her face. "Don't worry, but promise me you will listen to what I have just told you. You may not get a second chance if you disregard my words."

"Oh," she muttered sadly.

Severus understood by her reply that she had misunderstood him. "What I mean is that you must not take them down yourself; that is very important. You must ask me to, because they may harm you, you can use them if you need to, but only when I'm present."

He watched her nod to him and taking another a deep breath he raised an arm to point. Severus started on the right side, and pointing to the door closest to the French doors he said, "My bed chamber, and opposite are the rooms you will occupy if you choose to. Both bedrooms lead out onto the terrace and into the garden." Turning to the other door he said, "That door leads to my private lab, where I do my research and the brewing for the infirmary." He looked down at her, she kept nodding at him but said very little as she finally finished looking around her and allowed him to make her more comfortable.

It took a while but Hermione eventually started to recover a little more of her ease. Carefully he asked, "May I offer you a glass of wine?" Severus was determined not to over step any mark and have her misinterpret his actions, but he had a genuine urge to see her settle again.

"Oh no, thank you, sir," she replied coyly.

"Very well, Miss Granger," and he moved on to a subject that was now starting to bother him, in view of her reaction to Black's stupidity. "Miss Granger, Potions apprentices have in the past generally been male," he stopped and watched her a moment, she was taking in his words but still only nodding vaguely. "Would you feel secure here?" he asked suddenly.

She looked at him rather puzzled as he sat in his favourite chair watching her. "There is no other entrance into your room," he continued, attempting to clarify what he was saying without upsetting her. _Still puzzled_, he thought, drawing in a breath he continued, "What I mean is, would you feel safer staying with Minerva after all?"

His meaning suddenly hit her and those huge brown eyes gazed at him and stuttered, "I... I don't think so," then tilting her head to one side, she asked, "Should I?"

"Well after your reaction to what that stupid buffoon on the door said," he paused a moment, "I was wondering if you'd feel…" he stopped to try and find the right word, he finally said, "secure," and then watched a moment. "I mean, to stay here knowing you're staying in my quarters."

Hermione instantly blushed and became very flustered. "Sir, if you want the honest truth..." she stopped and gazed at the rug, how could she tell him. "Sir I..." then glancing across at him, her mind in obvious turmoil, finally she seemed to find her courage. "Sir, if you had asked me first thing this morning, the thought of being here would have scared me intensely. However, this day has been very enlightening, and well now, knowing I'm here with you... is actually a great comfort to me... sir," she turned bright red and gazed back to the floor. "Is that wrong?" Then after a moment her hesitant voice added, "Am I allowed to feel that way?"

He watched her a moment, still unable to bring himself to lay a hand on her but his heart was pounding in his chest. She wanted to stay with him, here was the final piece of proof he needed.

She heard him inhale through his mouth. _Good lord_, she thought, _I know it, I've said the wrong thing. Why the hell can't I engage my brain before my mouth, I've just ruined everything_. He was so silent, but then she heard the gentle rustle of his robes and to her great surprise she felt gentle pressure under her chin.

Severus had responded to the picture of abject misery in front of him by rising from his chair and coming to sit beside her. Then he slowly lifted her chin lightly, with the mere pressure of only one finger so she was looking at him. "No, my sad little lioness, that is not wrong, and please know it would be my great privilege to take care you. Also know that you are allowed to feel that way, and that you can trust me."

He got a shaky little smile for his trouble. She was actually too dumbfounded to do more than just sit there and blush at that moment.

His finger was then gone again as abruptly as it had arrived, and he sat back in his own chair, still watching her with a softened gaze. A gaze she would not have thought him capable of, and she managed to hold it. "I know you will, sir, and I hope…" she paused obviously, searching for the right words as she gazed into his eyes with her face so open and soft to him. "Please know, sir... I value your trust, it means a great deal to me."

"I'm glad, little lioness, however, just for the present I think you should remain with Minerva. Until you settle in a little more, perhaps then we can discuss it again." Severus found himself unable to immediately drag his gaze away from hers, and eventually he cleared his throat.

This prompted her to say, "You are probably right, sir."

It did not escape his notice that she sounded sad as she said it, and he changed the subject. "Now, would you like to have a look around at the lab or books, I've got some homework to mark." As he rose to go to his desk, he said, "Oh, and if you want anything, the house elf to summon is called Lotti." He looked at her a moment. "Do you still have that rather bad tempered ginger companion?"

"You know about Crookshanks?"

He tapped his head. "Remember, Miss Granger, omnipresent image."

Hermione suddenly laughed merrily. "Yes I still have him, do you mind?"

"Now that's better, I like that sound," and he watched Hermione blushing once more. "No, I don't mind the cat-come-kneazle," and he tried not to smile in return but failed dismally. "Now go, my little lioness, make yourself at home, we will be spending much time here. May be you might like to look into the room that I hope will soon be yours," he said, finally standing and walking to his desk.

Hermione rose and was moving towards the room in question when she noticed something that had escaped her on her initial scan of the lodgings. _Lord knows why, it's big enough_, she thought.

It was beautiful, with antique turned legs that arched away from its body and a pleasant deep oak colour. Unexpectedly she gasped; her eyes wide with interest. "You have a piano… I love the piano." She gazed at him her voice now succumbing to breathy excitement. "Do you play?"

"Yes, on occasion," he said, slightly hesitantly." Do you?" he asked, moving over towards it.

"I attempt to, I used to love playing, and it is one of the only things I regretted about coming to school here." She looked at him, "There was very little music." She thought a moment, "Did you learn from a Muggle, sir?"

Severus gazed at her eyes and saw a flicker of her passion curl through them. "Yes, I was instructed by an old Muggle woman who lived up the road," and he watched as she smiled happily at his answer. Severus found himself moved and said something that he would never have even thought he was capable of saying before this moment. "You may play it if you wish, I will not stop you." He took a deep breath and then continued with an edge of sarcasm in his voice and one eyebrow raised. "Of course, if you are truly awful, I won't promise I'll not tell you," he told her, bowing his head to her.

She smiled at him. _What an elegant man_, she thought, and she just wanted to throw her arms around him, but didn't want to do anything that might ruin this perfect conversation. Hermione had never heard him use his sarcastic repertoire to do anything but wound until today, and she felt very privileged to be spoken to like an acquaintance, and not merely a bother. "Oh, sir..." but Hermione found herself moved beyond words but she managed a stuttered, "T-thank you," and not wanting to say anything she might regret, she went toward the door he indicated, he heard her gasp again when she entered the room and he smiled as he sat down on the piano stool.

Could he finally have found someone who was akin to him, (was that too much to ask for), at long last? This day had provided him with more joy than he had felt in the last twenty-five years put together. He watched the closed door for a while and thought about how fragile she was. Certainly, she was not the fierce young woman he had known before, he would have to fix that, and he had a notion that would be a slow process. What had she suffered, could she allow herself to feel again after it?

Then he thought further. _Surely if I can contemplate it, she would be able too, but would she want me?_ Eventually he ran his fingers through his raven hair, now slightly greasy from the day's activities, without knowing what to think. Sighing, he pushed himself off the seat and went to his desk, pulling the shrunken scrolls out of his pocket. Tapping them with his wand he restored them to their proper size, and he set to work marking them.

Hermione took a deep breath as she gazed around her soon to be new quarters, the words 'exactly her' and 'perfect' sprang to mind, and she blinked several times. The conversations and playfulness of today with the prickliest man she had ever met had shattered seven years of thinking he hated her; it seemed Professor McGonagall may have been right.

She went on to think about everything Professor Snape had done for her in the last twenty-four hours, starting with the gates last night, helping her through the meeting with Dumbledore, cutting through the man's enigmatic nonsense. Accepting her, even though all she could say was, oh no. Then the robes, that little touch had meant everything. In hindsight, she now realised if she hadn't gone into that classroom like she respected herself, even that group of first years would have rejected her. Finally, she thought about tonight, the things he had said to her and the affection in his voice, it was all too much, might he actually care for her? She hugged herself again, but this time for a completely different reason.

Taking a shaky breath she managed to peel herself off the back of the door and headed for the chair by the fire. _What was that house elf's name? Oh that's right Lotti._ "Lotti," she called.

The elf in question appeared. "Lotti is pleased to be serving Assistant Mistress of Potions," the small elf squeaked.

"I know you're busy, but when you get a chance, could I have a cup of tea, please?" then she added, "Does Master of Potions ask for anything at this time of evening when he is doing his marking?"

"Sometimes, Miss, master is asking for Firewhisky."

"Very well, fetch some for him and tell him, I thought he might like it."

When Lotti returned with Hermione's tea she said, "Master says to tell you Firewhisky makes it easier to mark idiots' ramblings, and thank you."

Hermione smiled and relaxed into her chair. "That sounds like the master, thank you Lotti."

"Lotti is pleased to serve."

Hermione sat curled up in the chair and drank her tea as she gazed around the room. The four poster bed had Gryffindor red velvet drapes and a red silk quilt, it was almost like whoever had decorated the room had known that a Gryffindor woman was going to live in it. It was a lovely room, and she got up and went into the bathroom. It contained a shower and a huge bath. She breathed a sigh of complete peace and wandered from the room back to the sitting room.

Severus was still marking when Hermione came out of the bedroom, came up behind him and started watching over his shoulder. He didn't turn but he tensed, he knew she was present, and finally when she had tsked once too often, he conjured an extra chair. "Don't hover, sit," he said not unkindly, but without looking at her.

He heard her humph and drag the chair closer so she could still see. When he finally glanced in her direction he found her face a picture of concentrated distaste as she perused the work. Trying to stifle the laugh he felt coming he said, "Yes, most students produce dribble like this."

She glanced up at him then back to the paper. "It's truly awful, it fails to note the uses of the moon flower and plagiarises here and here from the text book," she said pointing.

"Very good," his eyebrow rose as he inquired, "What mark, little miss-know-it-all?"

She looked at him considering, and then she said, "A troll, sir."

His eyebrow slid up further, "Why?"

"Well, the non-inclusion of the uses of the moon flower is almost forgivable, however plagiarism isn't. I would fail it and demand the student rewrite it in their own words."

Severus didn't comment immediately, he nodded, scrawled a T at the top and wrote 'any idiot can copy from the text book, revise, including uses and re-submit'. He glanced at her watching his hand as he wrote and as she looked up she was greeted with the corner of his mouth curling up significantly, he pushed the next one towards her and said, "Next."

Once all the homework was marked Severus sat watching her. He didn't really want her to go, but he still had some brewing to do before he could rest. "Later tonight, I'll get Dumbledore to add a floo connection from Minerva's rooms to here." He took a deep breath, "Would you like some supper before I take you back to Minerva's rooms?" he asked hopefully.

He couldn't help but notice Hermione's eyes sparkle. "If that's not too much trouble," she looked down though and a small voice added, "Yes sir, I would like that."

"Good. Lotti," he called, and the little elf appeared again. He looked at Hermione then said, "Cocoa and biscuits?" Hermione smiled and nodded. "Make yourself comfortable," and he gestured towards the lounge as they rose.

Hermione settled herself with her feet tucked up under her, wondering if he would object to her sitting on his lounge in such a manner. He didn't comment on it, seating himself in his chair after handing her a mug of coco complete with marshmallows and a spoon for the bits that couldn't just be drunk, and he asked as he sat, "So, major research projects, do you have any ideas?"

"To tell the truth I haven't given it a great deal of thought yet. However, my immediate response would be to do something that benefits people wounded in the war, for Potions. I'm just not sure what yet."

"Yes that sounds like a very Gryffindor sort of project, however it has merits, there are many projects that might be of benefit within that scope."

"Would you like to suggest something, sir?"

Severus chuckled deeply. "I make it a habit never to tell a know-it-all what to do."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she said incredulously, "You must be joking; you have spent seven years telling me exactly what to do, in minute detail."

He chuckled louder this time. "It was my job when you were a student, now, at this very moment in time," he said reaching for another biscuit, "I choose not to, it is your choice." Then he smirked significantly, "But it is refreshing to finally hear you describe yourself as the know-it-all I always knew you were," and the eyebrow went up as Hermione spluttered mid-sip.

"Oh, I walked straight into that one, didn't I?" she said laughing, and wiping her lip.

"I'm afraid you did, little lioness."

Hermione watched him dunk his biscuit, looking very smug with himself and considered how much she liked his new name for her. Then she thought, _I think I've finally peeled off the first layer of his façade, I hope he lets me keep going._

They talked for some time on further ideas for her projects, but eventually as Hermione could no longer hide her yawns, he said, "Come, I'll take you back to Minerva's rooms."

"I'll be fine, sir, don't worry about it."

"Miss Granger, I am walking you back to your rooms and that is final. The corridors are not safe at this time of night for lone females to wander anywhere they please, and you would do well to remember that," he said stiffly.

Hermione's head dropped, and he flinched. _Oh shit I've done it again_, he thought. Severus took another deep breath and tried a softer voice. "My apologies, little lioness, I didn't mean to sound so gruff, even if it is the truth. Now come, I'm walking you home."

As they left Phineas wished Hermione a good evening and Severus headed up the flight of stairs she hadn't travelled on yet. "Always jump this step," he told her, seven steps up from the bottom. "It's a trick one, however I am pleased to report it doesn't move up and down the staircase like some of them do." Hermione nodded, and they passed through the door at the other end, as he continued, "Although this passage way sometimes moves along the hallway, so memorize the picture on the tapestry."

When they were finally in the hallway he said, "Hand me your wand," Hermione did so, watching him, puzzled. "Now pull the tapestry back," he instructed.

Severus felt the weight of her wand drop into his hand again, and he felt the same feeling he had in his office when she'd handed him the source that channelled her magic. Her wand felt as right to him as his own did, not in the least alien, like touching or using someone else's wand usually did.

Hermione pulled back the tapestry and there was merely a painting of a passageway.

"What happened to it?"

Severus turned his attention back what Hermione was saying. "It recognises a combination of you and your wand, without your wand you can only see the picture, anyone else merely sees a blank wall."

"Wow, this castle is amazing. It's almost like it thinks," she enthused.

He watched her a moment. "Miss Granger, you are correct, the castle is sentient, and it knows more than you think." He handed Hermione her wand again and the passageway appeared once more, just as she yawned again.

As they started walking, Hermione remembered what he had said about memorising which tapestry covered the passageway, and looked back to see what was actually on the tapestry. She stopped dead and gasped.

Severus turned, thinking there was a problem. "What is it?" he asked, tensing as he looked around.

Hermione was wandering back to the tapestry with her mouth open, she glanced back up at him blushing madly as he came to stand beside her. "What do you see when you look at this tapestry, s-sir?" she managed to ask.

He was still looking at Hermione when he answered. "I have to say it's a picture that has never really interested me, it's a couple sitting under a cherry tree."

"And w-what are they doing under the cherry tree?" Hermione continued, totally aghast.

"I believe they are sitting and conversing, why?" He finally took his eyes off Hermione and stood back to look at the picture and inhaled sharply. "I've never seen them doing that before. Oh shit, I m-mean, d-dear." He cut a flustered glance to Hermione. "Don't concern yourself, Miss Granger, I'll have Albus swap tapestries," and he hoped he managed to sound coherent to her as he said it.

Even in the dim light of the hallway Hermione could see his cheeks flushing as he looked at the wall covering, then tried not to look at Hermione as she blushed redder and attempted not to look at him in return.

Finally, after what appeared to be an age Severus said gruffly, "Come, Miss Granger, it is getting frightfully late," and he took off down the hallway, the height of his robes flapping out behind him as a measure of his speed.

Hermione found herself almost running to keep up and glancing back over her shoulder a couple of times to see if the couple on the tapestry were really doing what she thought they were.

They reached McGonagall's portrait guardian and Severus said, "Sleep well, Miss Granger, I will see you in my quarters via the floo at seven o'clock in the morning, good night."

"G-good night, sir, and thank you for walking me home."

Wanting to leave her on a pleasant note he leant in a little closer. "You are entirely welcome, little lioness," he said softly and turning he was gone back up the hallway.

Hermione watched him rapidly disappearing back down the hallway, and longed to run after him. He had shown her a side of himself tonight that made her head spin and she wanted more. When he was finally swallowed completely by the darkness, she still waited as she could hear his footfalls on the stone floor. Eventually, she couldn't even hear that and she suddenly felt cold, so she turned and was admitted.


	8. Puzzle Pieces and Kissing Tapestries

**Disclaimer:- **_My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._

**A/N:- **_Here we are with the next instalment of our story, thank you for the fabulous response to the last chapter, I appreciate every favourite, follow and review. Just a warning to those of a sensitive disposition, Severus and Phineas have a discussion in this chapter that alludes (but does not specifically mention) torture and attempted rape, however, there is nothing graphic. Thank you to Golden Asp for her wondering beta skill on this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this instalment._

**Chapter Eight – More Puzzle Pieces and Kissing Tapestries**

Hermione was certain that she was still red as a beetroot as she prepared for bed that night. It dawned on her as she was removing her clothes that her whole life had changed since that morning. It was almost wondrous to her as she contemplated the changes.

The last thing she did before she entered the shower was remove the clip from her hair. However, as she brought her hands back down from the back of her head she gasped. The clip in her hands was antique and finely wrought silver. It featured strands of flowers entwined with snakes and was heavily encrusted with emeralds. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and Hermione ran her fingers over it delicately.

_It has to be a family heirloom_, she was certain of it, _and most definitely Slytherin, but where had it come from? Was it his?_

"Oh Severus, you are a mysterious man," she said quietly, and carefully placing it on the vanity, she got into the shower.

As Hermione got into the shower, Severus was leaning up against the wall opposite the tapestry_. Why have I never looked at this couple, or noticed the resemblances? Were they always kissing? I think not, _he pondered. Severus wanted to know what was going on here, and his only option for answers was a meddling old man, so he sent a Patronus to Albus, asking him to join him.

As he watched the picture while he waited, his thoughts swirled. It was reflecting exactly what he was feeling, and he wondered, _was this showing him what Hermione wanted too? After all, it was her who had noticed it_. He sighed deeply as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Ah Severus, taking my advice on the evening stroll?"

"Something like that, Albus," and he indicated the tapestry. "Albus, what do you see when you look at the picture on this tapestry?"

Albus looked at him puzzled. "That's an interesting question Severus, but hardly one that requires a Patronus summons."

"I beg to differ, Albus, I am very curious about what the occupants of this scene are doing, as I believe I have not seen them doing this before."

Albus finally looked, and a snort of laughter broke from him. "Oh, I see what you mean," and he cackled. "Miss Granger even seems to be having an effect on the castle decorations. That young woman is going to be a serious force to be reckoned with in years to come."

Snape suddenly found himself smiling like a loon on the inside. _So it's what Hermione wants, thank every deity that there is, but do I have to wait until summer and find a bloody cherry tree, surely not?_ However, he sniffed indignantly as he replied to Albus, "I agree, but that is not the point. We can't leave this here, can we?"

"No, imagine the student body's reaction to their evil Potions professor kissing their pretty Assistant Potions mistress." He looked again at Severus and his eyes softened. "It's really quite special Severus." He stroked his beard as he pondered further. "And you make a beautiful couple."

"Bloody hell, Albus, _be_ serious." Severus' eyes narrowed, "And that's enough with the evil Potions professor crap, as well," he snapped.

"I _am_ being serious Severus; does the deed offend you in some way?"

"You never mind what the deed does to me, old man, just get rid of it," and he turned away, feeling warmth rising in his cheeks.

"Oh, I see," Albus enthused suggestively. "You think it a pleasant deed then?"

"Albus!" Severus seethed through his teeth.

"Very well, Severus, don't get your robes in a twist." Albus drew his wand and the tapestry shimmered and slowly changed to red and green, writhing snakes. Neither of the occupants of the first tapestry even noticed that they had been moved. "Better, dear boy?"

Severus nodded but only just managed to be civil. "Much. Where did you put the other one?"

"Somewhere more private, my boy, in fact it's somewhere right out of the public's eyes." he looked Severus up and down. "Who knows what the occupants of that tapestry will end up getting up to, anything else, my boy?"

Severus seethed once more and Albus laughed heartily.

"I'll thank you to keep your opinions to yourself, old man," and he glared at him in a way that made Albus laugh louder.

Then Severus remembered another matter and his voice turned serious. "Oh yes, could you connect the floo between my quarters and Minerva's rooms please. I felt it prudent that Miss Granger remain with Minerva for a little time." Dumbledore looked at him quizzically. "Albus something very… unfortunate has befallen Miss Granger, and I think she needs another female fussing over her for a while before she moves down to my quarters." Albus gave him a harder look, and he answered it with, "I intend to get to the bottom of it. Phineas Nigellus alluded to some deed that involved her friends, and it upset her beyond words. I want to know what before I know how to proceed."

"Very well, Severus, would you like me to make some enquiries as well?"

"I would appreciate that, Albus, thank you. Good night."

"Good night, Severus, pleasant dreams, my boy," he finished off, and left before Severus could retaliate.

When he arrived back at his rooms he saw exactly where Dumbledore had moved the tapestry. It hung on the wall opposite Basil the Banal, who was busy watching the action. "Oh, fucking hell, bloody Albus Dumbledore and his ruddy sense of humour. I'll kill the old bastard."

"What?" exclaimed Phineas trying to see what was going on. "Do you wish me to tell him that?"

"Yes!" Severus roared, but then abruptly, "No! I want to talk to you first."

The Potions master spent some time speaking with Phineas, however it didn't gain him an all-encompassing knowledge as to what had actually happened as he hoped it would.

Phineas told him she had been badly injured in some way, and a few days after this, Miss Granger had had a heated argument, first with Weasley and a couple of days later with Potter. He went on to say, "I do know the first disagreement centred on advances made by Weasley towards her, I witnessed the incident in the very room my portrait hangs, but I don't know if it was the only incident." Phineas sneered, "Weasley was none too subtle with his advances, he felt that she should allow him to, well putting it politely, have his way with her and he used some very unsavoury language to describe the process."

"I can imagine Phineas, go on," Severus nodded, a similar sneer on his lips.

"Well, he had pinned her to the bed with the view of doing this. Severus it all but amounted to attempted rape." He looked at the scowl on Severus' face and continued, "Miss Granger retaliated, and on this occasion managed to get her knee up, and she used it most effectively. Then once up she was on her feet she was very inventive with her hexes." Phineas chuckled, "Weasley will be very lucky if he is ever sexually active again. She's quite a fire-ball when roused, impressive to watch," he said.

Severus snorted, "Do you know what happened before the incident with Weasley?"

"I know that Potter and Weasley brought her back from somewhere, and I remember thinking at the time that they should have been being more careful with her. She was in a terrible mess, but I am unaware of exactly what had happened."

"What kind of mess?"

"She was injured, very bloodied and sore, only seemed to be wearing a heavy cloak. She was also showing the aftershocks of what I suspect was a Cruciatus curse."

"And it was a few days after this that Weasley made his advances?" Severus asked, finding his temper quickly fraying. Phineas nodded. "Fucking little troll, had he no thought for what the sweet woman may have suffered?" Phineas' eyebrows shot up at the slip, but Severus was now pacing agitatedly, and was far too disturbed to even notice his slipped term of endearment. "He'll not want to say anything to her near me, or I'll rip him limb from limb," the Potions master seethed. "How could he, little ginger prick."

Phineas was deep in thought as he listened to Severus' tirade, and finally he said, "You know, now I come to think of it, she looked as bad as you used to, after some of the Dark Lord's punishments," he said, now vainly trying to follow Severus' progress as he paced up and down the hall.

Severus abruptly stilled. "It is all starting to sound like she was captured, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Severus."

Severus shook his head sadly. "Those bastards... I'm glad that woman's dead, her and her cronies were monsters."

Even though Phineas knew Severus was talking about his great-niece, he nodded in agreement.

Seeming to force himself to calm a bit, Severus asked, "What about the boy-who-annoys, what happened there?" His voice was softer, almost like he was too revolted to even contemplate anymore.

Phineas was less sure about this. "They seemed to be alone before Miss Granger had finally left. Weasley had gone by this time, probably home to mummy to cry about what had happened to him." The old headmaster chuckled as he said, "I wonder if he showed her the damage, she shrunk his balls to the size of..."

Severus cut him off. "That is hardly relevant, Phineas, and I don't want to talk about the little shit."

"I know, but he deserved every hex, Severus."

Severus let out a hollow laugh. "Yes, I agree he deserved every hex, but please Phineas you were telling me about Potter."

"Oh yes, something had happened to upset Miss Granger further, I heard a distant argument I just don't know what it was about. Walburga doesn't allow anyone to pass through her portrait, so I couldn't get any closer."

"Do you know where she went after she left?" Severus asked, fairly sure he knew that answer he would get.

Phineas shook his head, "No I'm sorry, I don't. I did hear Potter let fly with his famous temper after she had gone though, I heard the breaking crockery and listened to Kreacher going on about it after. One thing that did puzzle me was something Kreacher said in his usual verbal ramblings, you know how his head is filled with pure-blood doctrine," Severus nodded, "Well I heard him say, 'you would think Potter scum would be grateful that kind Master Malfoy saved the mudblood'."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Of course we're speaking here about Draco, surely not his father?"

"Yes, I believe he was referring to Draco, we both know that Lucius would have been part of her problem."

Severus nodded, "There's no doubt there Phineas." He nodded, "Thank you for your time."

"Severus, I didn't mean to upset her so much, do you think she will be all right?"

"I hope so, I truly hope so Phineas. Good night."

Severus found himself thinking hard that night as he brewed Skelegro for Poppy, everything went through his head over and over until he was so completely confused and didn't know what to think. After reflecting for most of the night, the only two things he knew for certain were, one he had a raging headache, and two, he wished he knew what had happened to her.

When he finally made it to bed what kept him awake most of the rest of the night was wondering how to approach her about it. Today he had felt so comfortable with her, it just seemed to happen, and he hoped she felt the same way. Even if he couldn't help thinking it had happened so quickly, he was glad that it had.

It filled him with rage wondering what had actually happened to her in hands unknown. Rescued from whom… Death Eaters, he couldn't shift that thought, it all seemed to point to that. _Oh Merlin, if that was the case it could have been so much worse, but what had they actually done to her?_ He knew the kind of things that happened and he shivered, but he couldn't think the worst until he actually knew for sure.

She had brought out his protective side, he hadn't ever been able to protect someone he cared about successfully, and he desperately wanted to be able to protect her. He also knew he wanted to have her, hold her, oh how he wanted to... He never finished this thought because his nether regions twitched and sprang into life. He closed his eyes. _No I will not give into carnal fantasy; I am a grown man_, he chanted in his head. _Dear Merlin, it has been a long time since a woman has put me into this state. Think of Trelawney, bloody hell man, think of her leering at you, pawing you, there that should do the trick._ He flinched at the images in his head and felt his desire subside, and he tried to relax. _Shit man, try to sleep before you get yourself into serious trouble_. _There's no point in worrying about things you have no control over, all I can do is support her and take it very slowly with her. Imagine me, allowed to do that, hoping she'll tell me things as she's ready. Then of course the hard part will be trying to keep my hands to myself until she shows me she is happy to accept my attentions. _He yawned and turned over and eventually he managed to nod off.

The next morning found Severus in his lab downing a headache potion and then brewing himself a morning coffee so strong you could have striped paint with it.

When Hermione arrived, he was pleased to see she had transfigured another set of robes into the style he had used the previous day, only these ones were burgundy with black trim and she wore a cream blouse, which had lace to the neck instead of ruffles. She had obviously asked Minerva's house elf to help her with her hair as it was swept up in the same style, but she had a most becoming halo of wispy ringlets around her face. His stomach clenched as he watched her approach, she looked very sweet.

She smiled, but on looking him up and down she commented, "I hope you got the number of the bus, sir. Are you feeling unwell?"

All he could muster was a smirk. "Very funny, I'm fine; I merely had a very late night." He was sitting at his desk cradling the coffee in his hands. "Did you put a protective spell on those robes?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm not sure which one would be best."

Now she looked confused again. "Come here," he said kindly, and when she was standing next to him, he tapped her coat and then her skirt with his wand, murmuring words as he did so.

Hermione instantly felt his magic flow around her. "Thank you, sir." She watched him a moment, before she stepped back and asked, "Sir, may I ask you something?"

He looked up at her and trying to sound more encouraging than he currently felt, he said, "Certainly, little lioness, ask away," and he absently flourished a hand.

She touched the clip in her hair. "This beautiful clip, umm... where did it come from?" He looked at her; obviously he wasn't expecting that question, and Hermione hurried to explain further. "It's just that I didn't realise how beautiful it was until I removed it last night."

He was just sitting there watching her, and she was starting to wonder if she had done something wrong by asking. As she became uncertain, Severus saw her head drop and she started to back further away, an apology no doubt already forming on her lips. He looked away momentarily, and scolded himself. _Get your mouth to work, man, tell her something, anything just don't let her think she's done something wrong_. Eventually he settled on the truth.

"It was my mother's," he admitted, looking at her as she gasped in shock. "I just thought it should be used. It will do her no more good, I considered that you might like it," and then he added quickly, "if you would like it, of course."

"Sir... I'm speechless. Are you certain?"

What he wanted to say was, 'Hermione, my love, I've never been more certain of anything in my life', but he couldn't say that. What he eventually settled on was, "Yes, little lioness, I am certain," and he forced his rusty smile muscles to move his mouth into a passable smile.

Hermione felt herself tingle with pleasure, and she dropped her head again to hide the pleased flush that was creeping up her neck. "Thank you, sir, I will guard it with my life," and glancing up, she smiled coyly in returned from under her lashes.

"I know you will, little lioness, and you're entirely welcome." His stomach was suddenly alive with tingles as he looked at her coy expression. He smirked and cleared his throat, and then getting up said, "Come, we better get this day under way."

Severus ushered her out the door for her first full day of teaching, with him still clutching his coffee like she had seen him enter the Great Hall countless times before over the years. She had always wondered what he drank in the mornings, and now she knew. She also couldn't help thinking that it smelled divine.

On their way out the door Severus commented, "I've had Dumbledore move that tapestry, the wall covering you need to look for now has red and green snakes moving around on it." Then he gave a huff of displeasure. "Look where the sly old coot put it."

"Oh," said Hermione, her eyes following his rapid hand movement to indicate the wall as they passed.

"Does it offend you, Miss Granger?"

"No, sir, I think it's a very pleasant tapestry," she said wistfully, "but I'm extremely pleased it is no longer on public display."

He noted her tone and nodded, "I must say it would have caused a riot if left on the first floor."

"So you think its trouble, sir?" she blurted out sadly. _Oh shit, engaged mouth and not brain again, you stupid woman what if he says yes._

Severus glanced across at her. "No, Miss Granger, not necessarily, I was merely thinking of the reactions of dunderheads to it, and it is a very personal depiction."

"Oh," Hermione murmured hazily and started up the steps, realising too late that she had forgotten about the seventh step. "Oh!" She repeated her exclamation of a very different tone this time as her foot sank into the step.

One step behind her Severus realised what had happened and instinctively grabbed her around the waist with his free arm to support her while she pulled her foot free of the step. He hadn't even given any consideration to how intimately attached that would leave them, and of course they ended up body to body and both very flustered. Severus gently placed her down on the step next to him and she turned within his arm to gaze up at him, her hands coming to rest on his chest.

Hermione felt her face going red and was fairly certain that she was literally glowing on the dark stairway.

While Severus was fighting not to give in the urge that was suddenly overwhelming him, their eyes watched each other. Through her partially open lips he heard Hermione murmur "I'm very sorry, sir... I've always been extremely forgetful of steps and their activities."

His eyes were now watching her mouth as she licked her lips nervously. "Mmm, yes, Miss Granger you really should be more careful," he managed as if in a dream. He suddenly realised that his trousers were way too tight, and that if he didn't let her go immediately he was going to kiss the lips that the tip of her pink tongue were moistening.

His arm left her waist like she had burnt him, and only two thoughts were stinging his brain. _You bloody fool, how could you have just grabbed her like that_, and _thank_ _Merlin for loose fitting teaching robes_.

Severus thought she looked intensely disappointed as he recoiled from her, and when she realised her hands were touching him she made a little whimpering noise that sounded intensely sweet to him, and he too became disappointed when she then removed them.

He cleared his throat loudly. "Come," he said, sounding intensely irritated, and he took off at break-neck speed through the tapestry, and started towards the Great Hall.

Severus overheard a great many comments on the assets of the young lady trailing after him as they walked towards the head table, all of which irritated him further. He seated Hermione, but before he sat down he went to bid Albus and Minerva good morning.

However, as he walked back to his seat he heard stupid Sinistra seated next to Hooch further up the table say, "Apparently that really is Hermione Granger, I still can't believe it, she was always such an unattractive lump of a bookworm."

As she made this comment the vulture on her hat mysteriously fell into her eggs, and Severus merely sniffed. _Bitch_, he thought.

Only Albus noticed Severus palm his wand, and the sly expression on his face. The headmaster had to stifle a chuckle.

After settling a little, Hermione started looking around, walking to the head table still felt fairly foreign to her, but when she saw Neville and Hagrid waving frantically at the other end of the table, she smiled broadly waving back. Just as she was about to pick up her tea, Severus discretely leant close as he sat down.

"Watch Dumbledore and Flitwick," his voice was so low, and he'd raised that gorgeous eyebrow.

Hermione gazed hopelessly at him a moment until he looked away, obviously uncomfortable in public, and she then remembered what he'd said, and discretely leant back to watch the Charms professor and the Headmaster. Said Headmaster's hand came out and Flitwick glared slightly then waved his wand. Galleons appeared and dropped into Dumbledore's hand.

Hermione gasped and leaning forward again her eyes met Severus' and his mouth curled up just a fraction. "Told you," he said quietly, inclining his head to her.

"I just can't believe it," Hermione replied, shaking her head.

As she sat at breakfast, Hermione somehow knew that this day was the start of something amazing. This man had changed so much towards her, although she knew his outward facade was still intact. Even now his dark gaze was continuously scanning the hall for anticipated deeds of mischief or mayhem, but she felt very privileged that in private he was starting to trust her enough to let his guard down.

She found herself even more honoured when Madam Hooch came past and made a suggestive comment about the two of them. Snape instantly leap down the woman's throat, leaving her so singed that she took two steps back and must have felt she'd just had an encounter with a Norwegian Ridgeback.

Then he sat there fuming until Hermione had finished her breakfast. Once this had happened, he abruptly said, "Come," through his teeth, and stalked off out of the hall with her almost running to keep up with him. He then proceeded up the stairs to the Arithmancy classroom at the same pace.

Finally, as she scrambled to catch him, Hermione stuttered breathlessly, "P-professor, where's the fire?"

By this time they were on the second floor and he abruptly stopped. "Hopefully in that witch's broom at one hundred feet," he fumed through clenched teeth.

Hermione smiled at him, she was surprised he was being so gallant and she felt the need to say that Hooch hadn't offended her.

"It's okay, sir, I'm not upset," she replied timidly.

He looked down at her, his gaze instantly softening, "There is no need for crude comments such as that, little lioness."

"No I agree, but they are inevitable," she looked at him playfully. "Maybe she fancies you, sir." She couldn't actually believe she had just said that to Professor Snape, then if she thought she was surprised by her own words, his reply floored her.

He actually rolled his eyes and said, "Please, Miss Granger, I've just eaten, that thought is almost as bad as that banshee Trelawney touching me up at the last Yule Ball." He shivered and Hermione laughed joyfully, and then the only thing Severus thought was, _yes, I definitely need to make her laugh like that more often… I want to feel that laugh against my lips as I kiss her… oh Merlin help me, _and his next thought was, _I shouldn't think things like that_, as he felt the opinion in his trousers agree wholeheartedly.

Discretely trying to adjust his stance without her noticing, he grimaced slightly. _Better get back to business_, and clearing his throat he tapped his wand on the door lifting the wards and he ushered her through.

Hermione suddenly spoke. "The wards on the Potions lab, how will I know which wards you have used?"

Severus replied, "Don't worry; I'll copy the wards I use to your wand."

Hermione handed him her wand without him asking this time.

He put the tips together and cast, "_E__ffingo_ _incantatem," _effectively copying his usual wards so she could use them as well.

"I've never used that spell, would _Finite incantatem_ work?"

"That only works when you know what spell you're ending," he explained seriously.

Hermione nodded, thinking, _you idiot, you know that,_ and listened as he continued.

"I wouldn't concern yourself, I have a feeling that after a while we will fall into sync and cast the same wards without knowing what the other has cast."

"Really?" Now if she thought her previous comment was banal this one was truly stupid. _Honestly was that the best answer you could come up with_, she mused and rolled her eyes, groaning.

He just raised that eyebrow. "Really," he repeated in answer, and the corner of his mouth curled up significantly.

It made her quiver and she laughed. "I'm sorry, sir, that was a dumb thing to say."

"Indeed," and he watched Hermione flush as he went on, "We shall no doubt cross paths in the hallway between here and there next lesson. Until then, little lioness." He nodded his head.

Hermione choked, unable to think of a reply, her mind was too caught on the elegance of his gesture. By the time she had thought what to say, his footsteps were echoing far down the corridor.

Of course, she couldn't see that his mouth was also firmly set with a smile as he walked, at managing to fluster her completely without her becoming overwhelmed by it.


	9. Someone Just Like Me

**Disclaimer:- **_My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._

**A/N:- **_Here we are again, the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who responded to the last chapter, I appreciate your reviews. Also thank you to Golden Asp for betaing this chapter. I hope you enjoy this instalment._

**Chapter nine – Someone Just Like Me**

The teaching day just passed put them at the end of the fourth week of term. Hermione had been teaching for an entire month. She had noticed many things about several students in that time, but the first year she had noticed her first day, was still bothering her. It was difficult to see what the problem was, but the young Gryffindor seemed rather unsettled, and distressed even.

The girl worked well, and in fact Hermione was almost reminded of herself; the ease with which the young witch answered the questions was very similar to her own eagerness in her early years of Hogwarts. However, the whole situation bothered Hermione. There appeared to be something wrong with this particular student and she wanted to know what it was. So much so that she decided it needed to be reported; she would speak to Severus about it.

It was now just after last lesson, and Hermione found herself flopping into the chair at the desk in the Potions classroom, exhausted again. She didn't hear the professor come out of his office until she heard his inquiry.

"Tired again, Mistress?"

Hermione didn't even stop to wonder how he ended up in his office when she had passed him in the hallway on the first floor heading in the opposite direction, and she still found herself surprised by his tone each time he said something gentle to her. She glanced up at him with her elbows on the desk supporting her face in her hands and smiled, replying happily, despite the pain in her head, "Yes, but happy, definitely happy, s-s-sir_._"_ I wish I could call him Severus_, she thought irritatedly.

The corner of his mouth turned up quietly in return and he nodded to her. _That sounded like she was about to say my name. I wonder if I should allow it? There's no reason we can't… No, she needs to make the change, so I know she's comfortable with it._ His thoughts remained hidden as he continued, "I'm pleased to hear it. Do you have homework to mark?"

"A little," she managed, as she recovered from the effect of his smile, and the intensely pleasant lick of heat that curled through her. It felt strange; she had little experience of these feelings, but his next words had these good feelings scuttling for cover.

"Well best get it done; I'm planning to send you off with Minerva straight after dinner."

"Oh," she sighed, "You don't need help with anything?" This was disappointing, she enjoyed their time together after dinner, and didn't want to go away so early. _Maybe he's sick of you already?_ she thought, and her teeth worried her lip, uncertain of what to say.

"Miss Granger, you need rest. You appear to be consistently tired at the end of each day, and I am unwilling to allow this state of affairs to continue. If the situation has not improved by the end of first term I will be investigating the situation in more depth."

"Oh," Hermione gasped, simultaneously touched by his concern and a little worried that he might discover something she didn't want anyone to know. Her emotions were all tempered with irritation that she was still underestimating his motives concerning her.

He didn't comment further but merely said, "Come, little lioness, homework awaits," and she heard the bolt snap shut as he wandlessly warded the classroom and led the way up to their shared work area in his quarters.

"Now," he said, "To the marking." He looked like he was about to leave for his own desk but turned back around and took another breath, which had Hermione wondering what he was about to say, especially when she saw his brow furrow.

"I've been meaning to inquire of you about a student," he said, seriously. "You taught the first year Gryffindor, Slytherin class today, yes?" Hermione nodded, and opened her mouth to speak, suddenly remembering Emily. However, Severus managed to continue first. "I wish to know how Miss Ware is going."

"That's exactly who I was going to ask you about." She saw his eyebrow climbing in question. "I'm concerned for her, sir. There is something not quite right."

"Is her work slipping?"

"No, but I'll wager that she is not happy, she is somehow unsettled. Do you know what the problem is?"

"She was recently orphaned. There was an automobile accident, and her parents were killed."

Hermione gasped, shocked. "Oh dear, the poor thing, how awful. Does she have any other family?"

"I believe she is physically unharmed, and yes, she has a grandmother, and I am told a younger sister."

"Does her grandmother support her; I mean does she know she's a witch?"

"I do not know. Minerva may know more than I, after all it was she who dealt with the family before the accident, and is no doubt counselling the girl over her loss. Now, we both better start on our marking."

"Yes, sir," but she saw him frown.

When Severus looked back to her, she had her lip firmly between her teeth, looking apprehensive. "Miss Gr…" he grimaced again, remembering his resolve that Hermione should take the first step, but he couldn't stand it any longer. "I would be pleased if you would stop calling me, sir. You are now a member of staff, and not my student."

"Well, in that case, what should I call you?" She paused, and then took a deep breath. "I would also like it if you called me, Hermione, although I love your nicknames for me as well." This admission was followed by her head lowering as she flushed heatedly.

"I too would be happy for you to call me by my first name, but I did not wish to seem too forward."

She glanced up with a coy smile lighting her face. "I don't think you're forward, Severus."

"I'm glad, now we better get to this marking done we only have an hour before dinner."

"Is it all right if I use the bathroom?" and she pointed to her would-be room. "You know, to freshen up a bit."

Looking back from walking to his desk, Severus waved his hand as he said, "It's your bathroom; you don't need my permission."

"Oh yes, of course, thank you, sir, I mean Severus," and she walked across the room smiling, before adding, "I'm going to ask Lotti for some tea, would you like some too?"

Severus smiled without looking up. "That would be very nice, thank you." He liked having her here in his space, he liked it very much, and when she had shut the door he sat back to reflect on this. _I never thought I would wish to share my space with anyone…_ and he sighed, _my how things change._

Hermione entered her room happy with their new intimacy, and she called Lotti and told her what they required. It was then that she remembered she was going to send Professor McGonagall a thank you present. "Umm, wait a second Lotti," and she raced out into the darkening garden, having already spied what she wanted through the French doors.

She glanced quickly through the doors that led to the sitting room, and saw Severus at his desk with his back to her, and she grinned before clipping a fairly large bunch of pastel yellow cabbage roses. She conjured a red and gold Gryffindor ribbon, and constructed a quick note on a piece of parchment from her pocket to complete her surprise.

_Thank you, professor, you're a life saver.  
Hermione. _

"Lotti, could you deliver these to Professor McGonagall before you come back with the tea, please."

"Lotti is being pleased to serve," she bowed around the huge bunch of flowers and with a pop she was gone.

Hermione went to the bathroom and then back to her desk in the lab. She marked the homework that needed to be dealt with, but once she had done as much as she needed, she shrunk the last lot she didn't need to finish tonight to do in her room later. As she always did, she was finding that having a rest and some tea before dinner was giving her a little energy back.

Now that she was finished, she sat back wondering exactly how she could help Emily Ware. After much thought she decided that making the girl a class monitor of some kind was a good step, and she took a sip of her tea only to pull a face as she discovered that it was now cold. Instead of warming it again, she rose and tipped the remainder down the lab sink behind her. Then she heard Severus rising from his desk, and knew it must be dinner time.

She was still thinking as they started up the stairs towards dinner. _Mind you, I'll have to create a helper position in each class to make it fair_, she thought. _Miss the seventh step_, she reminded herself, and then asked, "Severus?" and she heard him hum in recognition behind her. "I've been thinking about Miss Ware. Perhaps I could have a sort of class helper in each class, and make certain that Miss Ware is the first year, Slytherin, Gryffindor one. What do you think?"

"That's hardly fair on the rest of the dunderheads, is it?"

"I guess not," Hermione sighed.

"Just set an extension assignment in all your classes, she's bound to jump at that if the comparisons I've heard to certain other Gryffindor know-it-all that I taught are true. Then you've got a chance to speak with her for a reason."

"Hey," Hermione said. "I have an inquiring mind, but that's a good idea."

"Of course it is, I thought of it, and you are a know-it-all, I have Pensieve evidence now, remember back to supper that first night."

Hermione just growled softly under her breath, and listened to Severus chuckle.

When they arrived at the doors of the Great Hall, a beaming Minerva McGonagall was waiting for them. "They're beautiful, thank you, my dear," she gushed, in an uncharacteristic display of excitement.

The two witches had dispensed with formality weeks ago, but in public Hermione was still mindful of Minerva's position. "You're perfectly welcome, Professor, I appreciated your advice." She glanced at Severus, "A lot," she stated, as she watched Severus' brow furrow minutely, and his eyes narrow slightly. Hermione could see Severus becoming more puzzled and the feeling it gave her was exquisite. She purposefully covered Minerva's hand on her arm and glanced back to Severus to see his eyebrow shoot up as he became even more confused. This action made both women burst into peals of laughter.

Finally, he got the idea that they had some deep secret that concerned him, and his eyes narrowed further as he scowled at Hermione, who bravely stood there smiling at him. As soon as he was able to, he lightly slapped Hermione's hand away from Minerva's arm and swept her off into the hall. "What the hell have you managed to do to Minerva; her face will crack if she keeps grinning like that," he hissed in her ear as they walked.

To the world he sounded angry, and Hermione glanced at him wondering if he was, but it was soon apparent he was having a hard time not grinning himself.

"Oh, I merely thanked her for some advice she gave me that has served me well throughout this last month," she stated imperiously.

"Is that so?" He glanced at Hermione's smug expression. "Why do I get the impression that I should be thanking her as well?" he asked in a low voice.

"Well actually, you already have."

"Indeed… how?"

Hermione smiled cheekily as she looked down at her plate while he seated her in her chair and said softly, "The flowers I sent her were out of your garden." Now Hermione was just a tiny bit worried she may have over stepped an invisible line as she admitted this, especially when glancing up under her lashes she saw that his expression was unreadable.

"Really, my impertinent, little lioness," he whispered in reply as he seated himself, and the corner of his mouth curled into a smile, which he hid from prying eyes behind his goblet.

Only then did Hermione start breathing once more and they sat in quiet contentment eating their dinner.

When dinner was finished, Severus told Hermione, in a commanding voice, to be in his rooms by seven thirty the next morning, and wished both ladies a good evening as without another word he left her with Minerva.

The Transfiguration professor observed as the young woman watched the retreating back of the raven-haired wizard. Hermione watched him until the very last hem of his robe had disappeared from sight, and even though the picture of such unbridled longing made the elder woman's breast constrict, she moved to cast a charm that made any one passing, not notice them.

Such open devotion in their current location towards a man such as Severus Snape was a dangerous thing, for he had made a lot of enemies at the end of the war. When the Death Eaters had found out his true allegiances many threats had been made.

This coupled with the fact that there was still a contingent of older students from Death Eater families, who were only too eager to find a weakness in him they could pass on to their parents had the head of Gryffindor worried. As Minerva watched the scene, she realised that Hermione was in great danger, for she was very quickly becoming Severus' weakness. Knowing the way Severus felt about her and now seeing the obvious signs in her, Minerva decided she had to do something.

Once the man in question had disappeared from sight, Hermione's attention came back to her former head of house. Minerva smiled kindly at her, then linked arms with her and said, "We need to have a talk, Hermione, we will be more comfortable in our rooms."

Once they were safely where no one could hear them Minerva sat her down. "You, my dear are a very special young lady. I have never seen our friend Severus looking more contented or relaxed. Whatever you are doing keep doing it, as it is working a treat."

Hermione lowered her head and blushed, and the other woman felt terrible for what she had to say. "However," and Minerva's expression tightened when Hermione's head instantly shot back up, concerned. _She's going to take this badly_, she thought, and the elder witch moved to say, "Don't look so alarmed, my dear," and she placed a comforting hand over Hermione's. "What I have to say is meant only to put you on your guard for both your sakes."

"Oh," Hermione replied, now thinking that the professor didn't approve of her spending so much time with Severus. Perhaps she thought he was too old for her.

Her concern must have been written all over her face because the next words out of Minerva's mouth were, "Please, don't think I don't support your friendship, but be careful." She took a deep breath. "You are making it too obvious that you are befriending a man who _all_ remaining Death Eaters consider a traitor to their cause. They will use any weakness they can find to get at him. Even here, he is not entirely safe from them, because some of the older students are from families who fought on the dark side in the war."

Hermione gasped. "I'm not trying to cause him trouble and I certainly wouldn't tell anyone anything about him. I think he is tentatively trusting me and I will not do anything that will break that," and she immediately found her lap very interesting. After a moment, she took a deep breath, and her eyes came back up to Minerva's steady gaze. "It means far too much to me," she added, softly.

Minerva smiled, and patted her hand. "You misunderstand what I'm telling you about Severus. I know you would never do or say anything to hurt him. I have watched you defend him to everyone for the seven years whilst you were a student here, even then you were devoted to justice for him."

"Well, I felt that the way everyone called him names and misused him was wrong. He may not have been a pleasant man at the time, but when you think about what he had been, and _was_ being put through as the time… but nobody seemed to take that into consideration."

"It's a sad fact that people general only look at the surface, and no deeper," Minerva sighed, "and you are very right. As much as I hate to say it, we have all judged him without knowing… or being concerned with his feelings."

The professor took a deep steadying breath as if recalling something, and squeezed Hermione's hand. "Severus is a gentle and refined man, Hermione, and to be forced into the situation he was put in by a mistake he made as a teenager was cruel to the extreme." She looked off into the distance with her eyes unfocused for a moment before she spoke again. "As painful as it is for me, after the war I realised that Albus had used him worst of all, and that I had to take some responsibility for the abuses Severus suffered here as a student here, for I failed to stop what I suspected was happening." She took another deliberate breath, "It's no wonder he developed the persona he did; he had to, to cope with it all. Then to survive… I don't think he ever had any conception that he would survive the final battle."

Hermione was simply stunned by this confession and uncertain what to say, she finally settled on not commenting on it at all, and just replied pragmatically, "Minerva, I wish nothing but happiness for him," as she added internally, _for both of us, I hope._

"I know you do." Hermione didn't speak so Minerva continued, "And I was very moved as I observed you watching after him just now, but had anyone else seen the look of utter devotion and passionate longing plainly evident in your expression," she stopped when she heard Hermione's rapid intake of breath.

When Minerva looked at her, the young woman had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were tightly shut. Her voice when she spoke was strangled, "Haven't I suffered enough," she turned slightly wild eyes towards Minerva. "Why can't they just leave me alone?" but her voice cracked, and she stopped and cleared her throat. "Every scrap of hope I manage to claw back, someone dashes. I am so heartily sick of everyone interfering with my life and causing me pain." Her distress made a single tear escape her eye, cascading over the edge of her lashes. It was only one but it was more than she had managed in a long time.

Minerva knew that Hermione's anger was not directed at her, but unnamed persons in general, so when she spoke it was kindly. "Hermione, I'm not saying don't, I'm merely putting you on your guard so you can be seen together in public. The look on your face tonight told the world exactly what you were feeling." She stopped to draw breath, and then continued somewhat tentatively. "Am I correct in assuming that Severus treats you differently privately than he does in public?"

Hermione only nodded, suddenly aware that she'd told herself she wasn't going to have any more of these discussions. It made her composure return, and she stated carefully, "I do not want to discuss Severus with anyone, even you, Minerva, not that I do not appreciate your support, but because he is such a private man, and I want him to have his privacy."

She smiled at Hermione, seeing how worried she looked. "I understand, my dear, but do you see what I'm trying to tell you, don't you?"

"Yes I think so; I have to try and be discrete. A public face so to speak. I know that even after everything that has happened, I'm still very naive where relationships are concerned, and I do thank you for trying to put me on my guard."

"It sounds like you and Severus are getting along fine, but please remember I am here if you _do_ wish to discuss anything." She patted the young woman's arm, "Now I think it might be time for tea." The head of Gryffindor glanced at the clock. "Ah yes, it is time for tea. I have invited a first year to come in as well. It is one of my scheduled times with her, we have been meeting once a week. I had been hoping that you might be here tonight. Just between you and me, I think she needs someone closer to her age to talk to."

Hermione nodded, she hoped they were talking about Emily. "Who will we be having tea with?"

"Miss Emily Ware," Minerva replied, "Has Severus told you anything about her circumstances?"

"A little. We were actually discussing her on the way up to dinner tonight. I was looking for a way to see if I could help her. We suggested a few ideas between the two of us, but Severus said to ask you about her. I'm happy to do anything I can," Hermione told Minerva while she watched her organise the tea things.

The Transfiguration professor sat back down. "I ask her to come in here once a week. We have tea and scones and I try to talk to her, but I think she's heard too much from the older students, and she's very wary of me."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yes, I remember how daunting you appeared to be when I was a first year." and Hermione grinned impishly. "Of course, I've since found out that you are not a fire-breathing dragon."

"Oh tosh, Hermione, fire-breathing dragon indeed," and they both laughed, just as there was a quiet knock on the door, Minerva was still chuckling as she got up to answer it. "Ah, Miss Ware, how are you this evening?"

"Fine, thank you, ma'am," came the steady reply.

"You know Mistress Granger," Minerva continued.

"Yes," and Emily's clear blue eyes turned to Hermione, and she looked pleased. "Hello, Assistant Professor Granger."

"Miss Ware," Hermione responded, impressed that the girl knew her complete title. She was a small child, with long wavy strawberry blonde hair. She had an oval face with large clear blue eyes, an upturned nose and plump lips. She appeared to be a young eleven and as yet had not filled out at all. "Are you enjoying attending Hogwarts, and learning about your magic?"

"Oh yes," Emily enthused to Hermione's question, and then said, "Thank you Professor," when Minerva handed her a cup of tea.

However, Hermione noticed, just like in the classroom, as soon as she had answered, her enthusiasm was gone, and she sat quietly watching her cup. This didn't stop Hermione's questions though. "What do you like most?"

"I enjoy Potions best," and she smiled at Hermione, but then gasped, and turned to Minerva, "Not that I don't like Transfiguration either, ma'am."

Minerva chuckled, "Transfiguration is an interesting branch of magic, but not everyone's cup of tea. You are entitled to your favourites, Miss Ware."

The young girl just nodded and went back to studying her cup. This behaviour continued until the tea was gone, but Hermione was determined to draw her out a little. "Do you know how to play two-handed Solitaire, Miss Ware?"

"Yes ma'am, mum and I used…" but she abruptly stopped and her eyes filled with tears, but she fought it.

Hermione noticed that she gained control of her emotions, and the assistant professor said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back anything that would upset you, I was just wondering if you would like to have a game with me?"

"I would," the girl told her.

Minerva took this opportunity to leave the two alone. "Well, I have some work to finish, you two have fun."

Emily watched Hermione conjure a pack of normal playing cards, and she asked, "Do you like Wizarding Chess?" and she leaned forward and whispered, "It's very violent, isn't it?"

Hermione laughed, "You know that was my first thought too," she said, remembering watching her first game, they had all seemed so innocent then, she cleared her throat and dealt the cards.

After several games, where Hermione found Emily to be an astute player, she asked, "Do you have all your homework for tomorrow completed?"

Emily nodded, "Yes, ma'am," but her brow furrowed, "Assistant Professor Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, shuffling the cards once more.

"The girls in my dorm tell me that I'm wasting my time reading the next chapters in my text books each night, but I have always done that."

"And you keep doing it, the girls in my dorm used to say the same thing to me. I didn't care what they said, it is a good practice to know what you are about to be taught, because teachers will always ask questions on the work as they introduce something new, to gauge their students understanding. If you've read ahead you're better placed to answer those questions."

Emily literally beamed, "Thank you, Assistant Professor Granger," and she turned her concentration back to the card game.

It didn't take long for curfew to come around, and Hermione walked Emily back to Gryffindor tower. When she returned to Minerva's rooms that older witch said, "You've done well, my dear, that's the most she's said in all the weeks she's been coming here."

Hermione nodded and smiled on her way to her room, and she went to bed that night, certain that the nightmares would not bother her, because she was very pleased with the new developments in her life. She was right too, she managed to sleep all night, with pleasant thoughts of her Severus seeming to keep the bad at bay.


	10. Things Start To Fall Into Place

**Disclaimer:- **_My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._

**A/N:- **_Many apologies for taking so long to post this chapter, I was not happy with it and have spent far too long obsessing over it. Thank you all, for being patient with me. I am most appreciative of your favourite and follow alerts and especially your reviews, it makes my day hearing what everyone thinks. A big thank you to Golden Asp for betaing this chapter._

**Chapter Ten – Falling Into Routine**

Over the next few weeks term progressed and things fell further into place for Hermione, and this saw her settling into a pleasing routine. The pace was often fast and some of the nights were very late but she relished every minute of her new occupation, and especially her growing friendship with Severus.

Hermione's attachment to the acerbic Potions master was blossoming into a true and comfortable friendship, and this was doing wonders for her self-esteem, which in turn was helping her confidence for teaching. Now, when they spent time together away from curious eyes, they seemed to be truly at ease with one another, even starting to anticipate one another's needs and wants.

The Gryffindor witch was also pleased that her sessions with Emily Ware were becoming more comfortable each time they met; she seemed to have a natural affinity with the young Gryffindor. Hermione had never been a mentor before, but she was pleased to see that Emily was making progress with the support she was providing.

The poor girl had been through so much, and she seemed very hesitant about everything, and having a fellow Muggle-born witch as a support appeared to be making the transition into the magic world easier for her. It also turned out to be the perfect situation for Hermione, as she was reintroducing herself to it after her self-imposed absence. Emily knew nothing about the wizarding world and Hermione needed positive experiences. This meant that they were discovering everything together, because for Hermione without the spectre of the war looming over her was like seeing it all for the first time.

Minerva was pleased to see both Hermione and Emily becoming more relaxed, and she thought they looked like there was a tentative trust building between the pair of them. The Transfiguration professor was leaving them to their own devices more and more during Emily's scheduled visits, and Hermione had voluntarily—with Severus' approval, because it interfered with their brewing schedule—increased the young girl's visits to twice a week.

Emily and Hermione were currently sitting together in Hermione's—well, really Professor Vector's—office, adjacent to the Arithmancy classroom. It was that time after dinner when the teachers were in their offices, available to any students who required their assistance.

It had been decided between Hermione and Severus that she would occupy the Arithmancy professor's office and he his office next to the Potions classroom during this time. If something cropped up that Hermione truly felt she couldn't handle—which he doubted—then she could call him to consult.

He had already told his Arithmancy students to approach him in the Potions office if they required assistance, but if they were dunderheaded enough—which Arithmancy students shouldn't be—to approach Hermione, then he would be most displeased with them. Of course, Severus was certain that Hermione would be able to answer any question that they posed her, but she had enough on her plate dealing with two apprenticeships and a full time teaching schedule.

The Potions master had been very logical in his thinking about the issue, and he had indicated to Hermione that she should use this time for her own research. However, it was not a given that the students in this school—even the intelligent ones—would listen to his advice, and there had been a couple of point deductions handed out by an irate Potions master for not listening to his instructions.

Technically, Professor Vector was still the recognised professor of Arithmancy, as she was only listed as being on leave, even with the gravity of her situation, and therefore Hermione as yet didn't have official claim to the office or quarters, but she was happy to use the office as her personal Arithmancy study centre, while answering the scant few questions that came her way, and smiling at Severus fuming over the students who seemed incapable of listening to him.

Tonight, Emily was doing her homework while Hermione was sketching out the matrix for her Arithmancy project. She knew that Severus was trying to shield her from extra work, and she was very grateful. Yet again she smiled to herself, remembering the slave driver he had been while she was a student, and still was as far as the current students were concerned.

However, the man was becoming downright sweet with her, although when she imagined the look on his face if she told him, she chuckled softly thinking about it. It wasn't likely that she would ever have the courage to tell him so, but she could think what she liked and he was being incredibly understanding.

Glancing up from her work, the trainee teacher smiled quietly seeing that her mirth hadn't disturbed her companion' concentration; Emily's blonde head was happily bent over her studies. Hermione was pleased to see the young girl more at ease with her, even if she still seemed to be withdrawn from most others. Of course this was only to be expected after a loss such as hers.

Hermione and Emily still hadn't discussed much about the accident, although Minerva had told Hermione what she knew, so she knew what had happened. However, she felt it was important for Emily to be able to discuss it on her own, so she hadn't tried to talk to her.

The Gryffindor witch knew how closely she guarded her own pain. It was going to take a great leap in faith for her to be able to discuss what had happened to her, because she just knew that as soon as she did she would crumble and would need someone's sturdy support. She was starting to believe that Severus may be the person whom she would trust, but as she was thinking this, she saw Emily rubbing her knee again. She was also restless with the leg concerned and Hermione could see a slight furrowing of her brow as she worked, as though she was in pain.

Just lately Hermione often caught her absently rubbing her left knee, just as she was at the moment. Sensing that there must be more of a problem than she was letting on, Hermione decided that it was time to pressure her just a little bit. "Is your knee sore?" she asked, and saw Emily's hand still and her expression close off. "I may be able to help," Hermione added, but sighed internally as she saw the young Gryffindor's stoic façade dropping into place. "There are many healing Potions and creams that may help if you have a problem with it," she ventured further.

Emily took a deep breath and finally nodded. "Yes, my knee is sore. Gran sent a supply of pain killers with me, but I've run out," she affirmed, quietly.

"Was your knee one of your injuries from the car accident?" Hermione asked, even though she knew this from Minerva's explanation a few weeks ago.

Emily nodded again, and actually volunteered some more information. "W-when the car rolled… it w-was caught and c-cut when the window broke," she told her new mentor. "Sometimes it aches terribly, especially at night," but then she went silent.

Although she was concerned that Emily was hiding that sort of pain from everyone, Hermione was also very pleased that she was finally telling her things of her own accord, the weeks of slowly gaining her trust were starting to pay off.

Of course, Hermione had been happy to get to know Emily better, she was a sweet child, and the trainee professor was finding that she genuinely liked her. They shared many of the same sensibilities. "Would you like me to go with you to the Infirmary?" she asked, but thinking that she would have rather asked Severus for his assistance. However, she was not sure if Emily would be comfortable with that.

"Do you think that might help?" Emily looked hesitant. "I-I d-didn't know if I was allowed to go there, without being sent by a teacher." Her head dropped and she continued quietly, "And I wasn't sure if I had enough courage to go by myself." She sighed and almost whispered, "I'm still not sure I belong in Gryffindor."

Hermione covered Emily's hand and squeezed gently, her statement reminded Hermione of Neville Longbottom, and she smiled. "May I tell you a story about a boy I went to school with? He said exactly the same thing when we were in first year?"

"Oh… really?" Emily's eyes actually lit up.

"Well, all through school this boy said the same thing. He couldn't stand up to the bullies, even if he did stand up to me once when he thought I was wrong." Hermione found her chest fill with pain at remembering how close they all had been back then. "He was very meek and shy. A lot like you are," she added, and then took a deep breath.

"What happened?"

Smiling, Hermione said, "Well the Sorting Hat was right when it placed him in Gryffindor, because in his last year at Hogwarts he did some amazingly heroic things. He even managed to pull the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat when he really needed it, and only a true Gryffindor can do that."

"Wow," Emily gushed, "That's amazing."

"Yes, it is." Hermione smiled, she wasn't about to tell Emily that the person she was referring to was the trainee Herbology professor. Hermione saw Emily grimace as she stretched her leg yet again, and she wondered exactly how much trouble the knee was giving the quiet young girl.

She had noted before that Emily didn't complain about things, she just put up with them. Hermione smiled mirthlessly and encouraged her charge up. "All right, I think we better go and see Madam Pomfrey," and they started walking to the Infirmary. _So much like me_, Hermione thought, _No use complaining, because no one listens... well, until recently anyway,_ and her thoughts turned to a certain taciturn wizard and his acerbic opinions on almost everything, and she smiled, _Except me, it seems_.

Then she noticed that her companion was actually limping tonight, she had also had a lot of trouble getting out of her chair when they had started out. "Are you normally in this much pain at the end of the day?" Hermione wanted to know, thinking back to their last meeting and not remembering a problem, and then berating herself for not watching the girl's habits more closely.

"No, it's particularly sore tonight because Billy Barnes pushed me into a wall earlier and I hit my knee on it trying to steady myself."

"Where was this?" Hermione snapped, her urge to protect rose swiftly, making her wonder where it had come from.

Emily looked at her with wide eyes because of the strength of her words, "Oh it was an accident," she added quickly, but then said, "It was in the common room just before I came to your office tonight."

Hermione sniffed, she remembered scuffles in the Gryffindor common room. They happened often, she herself had fallen victim to the same thing numerous times while a student here. Gryffindors were boisterous and lived in the moment. Anyone who had finer sensibilities… perhaps more Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff traits was often caught unawares by the boisterousness around them.

They entered the Infirmary and Poppy Pomfrey saw them and bustled over from the door of the store room in her usual no-nonsense manner. Hermione felt Emily come closer to her side and without warning the young girl grabbed her hand. Looking down, Hermione saw large frightened eyes gazing up at her. "It's all right; no one will hurt you," she encouraged softly, but allowed the young girl to keep her hand. It felt good to think that she trusted her.

Hermione noticed that Pomfrey gave a disapproving glance when she saw Emily's hand slip into the student teacher's, but she didn't say anything about it, she just cleared her throat and asked, "What can I do for you tonight, Mistress Granger?"

"Good evening, Madam," Hermione said politely, and when there was no reply she sighed and continued on. "As you know, Miss Ware was involved in a Muggle automobile accident before she commenced Hogwarts, and she is still having trouble with her knee. I was wondering if you might examine it for her?"

"Shouldn't it be Professor McGonagall bringing her then?" Pomfrey snipped, irritatedly.

"Professor McGonagall is a busy woman, I am bringing a student whom I believe needs your assistance, does it really matter who accompanies her? I will make certain that Professor McGonagall is fully informed as soon as I see her." Hermione was indignant, why was the matron snapping at her?

Poppy sniffed and turned her gaze to the girl. "Get up on the bed, girl," she ordered.

Hermione felt Emily freeze, and she wondered if she should have risked taking her to Severus instead. It had always been obvious that the matron had no compassion for children, regardless of how nice she appeared to be. Emily was obviously picking up on this, hence her hesitance to do as instructed.

Watching as Emily shrank further into her side, Hermione squeezed Emily's hand in support as she pondered the matron. She guessed that most of Madam Pomfrey's attitude was due to the fact that she had no children of her own. It was sometimes the case that people who cared for children's wellbeing, had no practical experience in the art of doing so. "It is all right, Miss Ware. Do as the matron tells you," Hermione encouraged kindly, walking with her to the first bed.

She had only just helped Emily up onto the bed, when she unexpectedly saw Severus coming out of the store room. "Mistress Granger, is there a problem?" he asked, coming closer.

She glanced back at Emily, and then inclined her head to her professor to indicate that they should move further away, as she said to Emily, "I'm not going far, Miss Ware, I'm still here." But once they were out of earshot, she whispered, "Emily is having trouble with the knee she injured in the car crash." Hermione took a breath and glanced at the matron examining the offending joint. "I thought Madam Pomfrey might be able to offer her some relief, she has run out of her Muggle medication."

"Mmmm," Severus said thoughtfully. "Let me know how you get on when you come down to finish your marking tonight," and he shrank the empty crates he'd brought last night's brewing up in and placed them in his pocket before nodding a polite, "Mistress Granger," and turning for the door.

Hermione watched after the raven-haired professor as he disappeared out of the door and down the hallway. After a moment she realised that her eyes were fixed pointedly on his backside, even if she couldn't see it under his billowing robes. She watched him turn the corner and sighed, thinking as she turned away that she no longer questioned his curt treatment of her in public. Weeks ago, his dismissal just now would have set her to worrying that there was something wrong, and she smiled.

As she walked back over to Emily, she reflected on how surprised she was about how open their friendship was becoming; no subject seemed to be off limits now. Like last week when she started becoming short tempered and testy, Hermione was left desperately trying to think of a quick come back when he had turned and said, "I must make a note of this date so I can plan to avoid you next month at the same time."

Her mouth had dropped open initially, but then she'd quipped, "Oh very funny," catching on to his meaning, and even added boldly, "At least you only have to put up with the bad temper."

Without missing a beat, he scoffed and replied, "Fair point," but then looked at her mischievously and smirked, "But I'm still marking it on the calendar."

Making comments like that to her, about things she wouldn't have even thought Professor Snape would think about, let alone say, sometimes confounded her, but she found she enjoyed the openness they shared. She was also almost incredulous that he had only pulled her up on a few things as they settled into their teaching routine; she had expected him to be far stricter. Although, the things he had pulled her up over were important things, like being too easy on the students.

She smiled quietly seeing him on the screen of her mind, pinching the bridge of his nose and saying, "Mistress, they will start to take advantage of your good nature if you don't toughen up. Do not be afraid of deducting points, the system is there for a reason as are detentions. They are for the control of students who get too big for their boots." Hermione had listened attentively, but for her part the only thought powering through her brain at that moment, was simply being ecstatic that he said it all so kindly. The days of the sarcastic chaser seemed to be gone.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Emily arrived back at her side. "Well?" Hermione asked, expecting the girl to have a Potion or something for her pain.

"Madam Pomfrey said that all it needed to heal was more time," and the young girl sighed. "I guess I'll have to put up with it."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she glared at the back of the matron heading towards her office. "You will do no such thing. I have some Paracetamol in my room, you shall have some of it, and I will be asking Professor Snape to assess your knee." The Gryffindor witch couldn't believe the attitude of the matron, fancy knowing that a child was in pain and not giving her relief.

Then she remembered some of the things her friends and her had endured here without pain relief and she sighed. "Come, we'll collect your homework and the pain killers and I'll take you back to Gryffindor tower," Hermione said, trying to smile, but her most recent recollections made it only a quirk of her mouth and not a proper smile.

As they walked she marvelled once more at how indignant she felt at Emily's treatment, she was very surprised at what she felt.

Severus was now back in his rooms. He was very pleased to see how caring for Emily Ware was helping Hermione's self-confidence. He had been watching from the store-room as soon as Pomfrey had turned her back, and the fire in her eyes when Pomfrey had questioned her authority to bring the girl had frankly, made his trousers too tight.

He loved Hermione's passion, and to see it returning was wonderful, although he set his mind to wondering as he sat back in his chair, about the shadows her saw in those lovely whisky coloured eyes when she thought no one was watching her. He only had part of the picture of what had happened to her.

Reaching into his drawer he retrieved the letter from his godson that had arrived the day before, and he read it once more.

_Dear Severus,_

_Thank you for your inquiry, Gabrielle and little Luca are both well. Imagine me, a father it is something I never thought possible, and mother is beside herself with joy. I hope this new life will start to give her some of her purpose back._

_As to your inquiries concerning Hermione Granger, allow me to inform you that the night I came to you, telling you I had done an incredibly stupid thing. It was Granger who I had freed. At the time I was unwilling to admit what I had done, but she was such a brilliant mind, and to see her reduced to my twisted Aunt's play toy, that was the moment I realised exactly what was going on around me._

_I still stand by my act and your support of me during that time. I know I've said it before, but you saved my life by getting me out of the country that night, thank you._

_You must come to visit us at Christmas.  
Sincerely, your devoted godson,  
Draco_

Severus sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. So he knew for certain that Hermione had been captured by Death Eaters, and rescued by Draco, at least that explained part of it. The Potions master still remembered that awful night Draco had floo'd him asking for help. He had then stumbled through the floo bloodied and battered and promptly collapsed on the rug.

It was true to say that during that time, just a month before the final battle, total anarchy had reined within the Death Eater ranks. Every one of them seemed to be jealously guarding their little piece of turf. After he had healed and settled Draco he had gone to Malfoy Manor and had found Bellatrix having a temper tantrum, however, she had been unwilling to say why.

Every one of them had been terrified of the consequences of failing the Dark Lord, and at the time all Severus could find out was that they thought Draco had allowed someone to escape. He had gone back to Albus, and told the headmaster that Draco was in the dungeons and had repented, and the blond Slytherin had been taken to one of their off-shore safe houses. Once he was healed he had finished his education in France under an assumed name.

It was at this moment that Severus heard a chime, indicating that someone was about to use his floo. He placed the letter back into the drawer and warded it, just as the flames turned green and Hermione stepped through.

Hermione delivered Emily back to Gryffindor tower, and then floo'd down to Severus' quarters. She found him slashing vigorously at some student's no doubt meagre attempt at an essay, and she smiled quietly as she meandered towards his desk.

"How did you go with Pomfrey?" he asked, not looking up from his marking as she approached.

Snorting, before settling on the edge of his desk, Hermione scoffed, "What a joke. She told the poor girl that it only needed time to heal. She gave her nothing for the pain, and _nothing_ to reduce the ugly thick ropy scar down the outside of her leg." Hermione's eyes narrowed, but then her lip went between her teeth.

Severus was now sitting back twirling his quill in his fingers and listening. He recognised the sight of her lip in her teeth as apprehension about something and he chuckled, seeing where this was going. "So," and he flourished his hand. "What do you propose we do about it then?" he asked, as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Well, if it was me treating Emily, I would put her on a course of nutrient potions, she is very underweight for her age after her ordeal, and this would be in conjunction with proper pain management that keeps her comfortable while she recovers, not just the Paracetamol I gave her for tonight. Then I would add nerve regenerating potion and scar reducing cream to the treatment," Hermione recited to him vehemently.

The corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile and he nodded, "As would I, we will need to clear it with Albus, but I agree with your plan. Has she enough of your Muggle drug to keep her comfortable tonight?"

"Yes, she had one dose while I watched, and I gave her enough tablets to last until tomorrow morning."

"Well done, we will speak with Minerva and Albus and act after breakfast tomorrow morning." He thought a moment, "Of course I will have to examine the knee to see what the best cream would be for it, but that is only a matter of course."

Severus watched the fire in those lovely amber-flecked eyes, she had someone to protect, and it looked like the girl did indeed need someone to help her. He hadn't been surprised that Pomfrey hadn't given her anything to help the child; she never did give pain potions out without it being something major. "Don't worry, Hermione, we will work it out," he added.

Hermione pushed herself off his desk. "Thank you, I better get to my marking," she said, and rested her hand on his sleeve tentatively for a moment. When he didn't pull away she smiled as well. "I appreciate your help."

"You are most welcome," he replied, relaxing under her touch, and even awkwardly patting her hand once, softly, but soon he was picking up his quill again to continue his own work.

Later that night, Severus, Hermione, Albus and Minerva had a small conference concerning Emily Ware over supper.

"I have been watching the young girl, she does not appear to be fitting in terribly well, that is certain," Albus said, and he looked to his teachers. "It is understandable under the circumstances," he continued, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"How many girls were sorted into Gryffindor, Minnie?"

"Five, Albus," Minerva replied.

"And still she hasn't made any friends?"

The headmaster sounded incredulous, but Hermione knew that Emily was similar to her. "Headmaster, just because Emily has been sorted into Gryffindor, it is not a given that she will instantly make friends. It took me two months to make friends," and she sighed heavily. "And that friendship was predicated on a lie right from the start," she muttered more to herself than anyone.

Severus watched Hermione's features tighten; he knew who she was talking about, and he could see how difficult the subject was for her. He also knew that neither Minerva nor Albus would want to hear anything against either of her former friends, so he didn't add anything. Although, her muttered statement had given him the perfect conversation starter, because her eyes had paused on him as she said it.

He was roused from his contemplations when Albus said, "Well, as long as it is fine with Minnie, then it's fine with me," and he rose from the lounge. "Thank you for supper, dear boy. Good night Severus, Minnie, Hermione."

Minerva followed him up, "Yes, we'll meet in my office straight after breakfast," and she followed Dumbledore to the floo. "You won't stay down here too late again, will you, dear?"

"No, ma'am. I'll be up soon, I'm just about finished my marking," and Hermione hid behind her mug, to hide her guilty smile at the small white lie.

"Very well, good night, Severus."

Severus bid Minerva good night, and once she'd left he turned to Hermione, his brow slightly furrowed. "You have no more marking to complete. Was that a slightly Slytherin evasion?"

Hermione blushed, "Maybe?" Severus just waited, willing himself not to overreact to her pretty blush. He knew she would continue; she was uncomfortable with silence. After only a moment, she sighed. "All right, I'm finding Minerva's attentions a little stifling. Don't get me wrong, I know she only has my best interests at heart, but I just need some space sometimes."

"And you believe I give you space?" Severus asked.

"Oh yes," she gushed, "I love spending time down here," but then she blushed redder and lowered her head.

Severus found his heart beating wildly, and he forgot everything else and just smiled. "I also enjoy your company, little lioness, and remember, there is always the option of moving down here completely," he told her, after he had reined in his emotions.

"Yes," she murmured, "That would be nice," but then she sighed, "However, I can't see Minerva wanting to give me up that easily now, she has become very protective of me, in a very old fashioned way."

"Indeed," Severus replied thoughtfully. "I suppose that was bound to happen, she's an old fashioned witch."

"Mmm," Hermione sighed, "Well, I suppose I better go, thank you for your help this evening." She sighed again, "Sleep well, Severus."

"And you, little lioness." He rose and followed her to the floo, "You are most welcome to my help, good night," he said, tossing the floo powder into the fire and choosing her destination for her.

"Good night," Hermione replied, and stepping in, she spun away from him towards Minerva's rooms.


	11. Trouble In Different Forms

**Disclaimer:- **_My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._

**A/N:- **_Well, here we are again, thank you so much for your alerts and reviews, I appreciate every one of them. Our favourite couple are starting to make inroads past friendship in this chapter. I have still kept the pace gentle, but rest assured things start to heat up in the next few chapters. A big thank you to Golden Asp for her betaing work on this chapter. Please enjoy…_

**Chapter Eleven – Trouble In Different Forms**

Before anyone realised it, it was the end of November and close to the end of first term. Hermione and Severus were now—with Dumbledore's approval—completely controlling Emily's therapy, and it was going well. The young Gryffindor was filling out and her knee was healing.

The resident medi-witch was another thing; Severus was at a loss as to know what her problem was. She was business as usual with him, but if Hermione was with him, the woman spent the entire time they were there giving Hermione a positively glacial stare.

He had also noticed that the human stick insect, Sybill Trelawney—on the odd occasions that she was present at head table—also spent her time glowering at Hermione, but much to his disgust he knew the reason for her sullen stares. Surely this was not the reason for Pomfrey's strangeness as well. He shivered, for Merlin's sake, the witch was about the same age as McGonagall.

However, as the term wore on, Severus became more and more suspicious of the matron's behaviour. He put up with it though, mainly because he didn't want Hermione to have to deal with the woman. He felt his assistant teacher had enough to deal with, so he simply handled everything to do with the Infirmary.

During this time, Hermione had thought little more on the matron, as she was more concerned that Emily still hadn't made any friends. The girl just didn't seem at ease amongst the current batch of Gryffindor first years. Hermione herself remembered that the exuberance of Gryffindors had been very confronting to her also when she first started, but even she had made friends with Harry and Ron by this point in the term.

She snorted derisively. _Mind you, some friends they turned out to be,_ _even after years of friendship,_ _when the chips were down they thought the worst of me, and just because they couldn't believe that Malfoy may have had a conscience_. Hermione took several deep breaths to maintain her control. _That still doesn't even start to cover what Ron had tried afterwards_. Shivering at her thoughts, she turned her eyes back to Emily snuggling further into the chair she was occupying as she turned the page of her book.

To her great surprise, Severus was allowing Hermione to have Emily visit occasionally while spending time in his quarters. She was fairly certain that Severus was becoming quite fond of the small girl, and it hadn't escaped her notice that she was starting to think of the girl in quite a maternal way as well.

Last week, Hermione remembered smiling secretly while Emily was sitting at Hermione's desk doing her Potions homework and Severus had given a stern glance over their charge's shoulder. He had tsked, making Hermione glance up from her brewing.

"You've forgotten to note Bloodroot," he'd told Emily quietly.

"Oh," Emily replied, casting an eye over her paper, and then back at the list she had constructed as a guideline. "So I have," and she turned around and gave Severus a quiet smile. "Thank you, sir."

He had nodded slightly and moved towards Hermione, and she'd noticed that he looked rather pleased with himself.

"That was an inventive essay, good thinking," he had commented, as he peered into her cauldron.

She'd set her first years a three feet parchment on poisonous plants and their handling, and had been pleased that he'd thought it was good. It was that night after they had walked Emily to Gryffindor tower that Severus had offered his arm to her as they walked back to his quarters to finish their marking.

They both knew that they didn't need to mark together, but it felt right to do so, so they did.

Hermione was still thinking about this when Severus arrived back from supervising detentions. The lines on his face were deep and he looked stressed. "Good evening, Severus," she said, listening as Emily echoed her.

He nodded stiffly to both witches. "I can't think of anything good about it at present," he snipped. "There really is no peace. I've just been informed by an elf that..." but he suddenly seemed to focus of Emily's shocked expression at his unguarded speech, and he was much calmer as he continued, even if he did huff irritatedly. "The _matron_ wishes to speak with me."

Hermione caught the ever so slight apprehensive expression that passed over his face, and her brow furrowed. Marking her place in her book she got up, and walked over to him. "I feel the need for a walk to stretch my legs, perhaps you might like to accompany me while I deliver Emily back to Gryffindor tower," she said.

Seeing where she was going with her announcement, Severus gave a small smile. "Yes, I believe that would be acceptable, but I do not wish to put you out."

"I do believe that I would not be the least bit put out, and where the matron is concerned, perhaps two opinions would be better… and all that." She waved her hand to fill in the rest of the sentence.

Severus cleared his throat and turned to Emily. "Come along, Miss Ware, we require you in your common room before curfew."

"Yes, sir," Emily replied, hurrying to tidy after herself. It seemed that she was very aware of the privilege that had been extended to her, and she was doing everything she could to make certain that she kept it.

Severus turned back to Hermione. "_Two_ opinions?" his eyebrow had risen in interest.

"Yes, it wouldn't surprise me to learn that Matron Pomfrey requires my opinion," and she glanced at him defiantly, before muttering, "Even if she doesn't want it."

Severus bent down closer and whispered, "I heard that."

Hermione flushed. "Well, I think it's true."

"Indeed," he murmured, still close to her ear, and was fascinated to watch Hermione shiver and blush prettily. "Then let us go and offer her _our_ opinion."

The unlikely trio climbed up to Gryffindor tower and Hermione bid Emily goodnight.

Just before Emily entered through the portrait hole she turned to Severus and said, "Thank you, sir, and good night."

"Miss Ware," Severus replied evenly.

It was very dark on their way from the seventh floor to the third, but Severus seemed to be able to see clearly, and Hermione just followed beside him. However, as they approached the hallway that terminated in the double doors of the infirmary, Severus saw something glint in the light of the moon up ahead of them. He immediately stiffened, seeming to sense danger.

Hermione felt him grasp her arm to pull her closer. "Stay behind me," he whispered in her ear. Then he held his wand aloft, and cast a silent, _Lumos maxima_, and then his voice was commanding and clear. "You might as well come out before I am further displeased by having to extract you," he stated tersely, to the individuals Hermione could now see in the light. "Explain yourselves," he barked at the three Slytherins seventh years who had been lurking in the shadows.

Hermione noticed that all three glowered menacingly at Severus, but finally the tallest of the three spoke. "Stone had a stomach ache." It appeared for a moment that he was not planning to add anything, but then enunciated at snarled, "_Sir_."

Severus ignored the slight. "Has Mr. Stone been cured?"

"Yes," the same young man almost hissed at his head of house.

"Good, Mr. Flint, then you and Mr. Goyle escort Mr. Stone back to his dorm to rest, immediately, and if I catch you dawdling in the hallways again I will deduct points."

"It's not curfew yet," Flint told the professor, his eyes hard.

As if to back Severus up, they heard the great clock in the entrance chime nine. "It is now, Mr. Flint," he informed them, "so you better hurry."

They scowled at him and started backing away. Hermione could not see the expression on Severus' face, but she imagined that it would be fierce. She also noticed that Severus kept her out of their direct line of vision but she was certain that they knew she was there because she could sense the hate simply vibrating off them. It was like eyeing Death Eaters, and her stomach rolled mutinously.

Their business with Madam Pomfrey did nothing to relive her stress level either. It was apparent as soon as she saw Hermione with Severus that she had expected him to arrive alone. "Oh!" she huffed, "You're here as well!" Her inference was only too clear.

"Yes, good evening, Madam," Hermione said sweetly, ignoring all other presumptions.

"What is it that you require, Poppy?" Severus almost barked at her, he had also sensed her displeasure, and after the encounter in the hallway he was in no mood for nonsense.

"Oh," and she looked around. "I wished to speak to you privately."

_Does she look nervous?_ Severus wondered, "Concerning what?" his tone was cool.

"Err, this last batch of Calming Draught…" she glanced at Hermione, and then to the bottle on her desk. "It s-seems to be ineffective."

Severus looked at the bottle, its colour was insipid; it had obviously been diluted. "It will be, if it has been watered down, as this bottle has been," he told her curtly. "Why did you tamper with it?" he asked.

They watched the matron square her shoulders. "It is possible that… _Miss_ Granger brewed it incorrectly."

Hermione huffed at the accusation, but felt Severus squeeze her arm gently. "No, it is not possible that _Mistress_ Granger brewed the potion incorrectly. In fact, Mistress Granger's only contribution to this potion was in labelling it for me once it was bottled, as I was called away by a disagreement in the Slytherin common room. If you will remember, three nights back I delivered two, third years to you who were suffering the after effects of several fairly unsavoury hexes."

"Oh," was all the matron could come up with.

"Now, if you are finished wasting our time," and he grabbed the bottle of potion before the matron could snatch it back. "I will dispose of this, and I suggest that next time you put my well brewed potions to better use, instead of diluting them with water to try and incriminate an innocent party."

"I would never do that," she huffed, radiating indignity.

"Indeed," he glared at her. "Is that not what you intended by this little play tonight?" He stared her down easily, and when her eyes had moved to look at the fireplace, he said, "I will replace this potion and I will not report this breach of etiquette to the headmaster, but be certain, Madam, if it happens once more, I shall. Good night."

"B-but, Severus."

He ignored her. "Come, Mistress Granger, we have work to do."

Hermione was out the door again before she had even realised it. Severus had just taken her hand and started walking, and at the pace he was walking it was obvious that Severus was fuming. They were half way back to the dungeons before she spoke.

"Severus, I have wished to hold hands with you for some time now, but I had envisaged our pace being more of a stroll so we could enjoy it."

"What?" he muttered, halting in his tracks.

Hermione held up their linked hands to him and smiled.

"Oh," he said, and actually looked surprised. "Well, perhaps we should slow down then?" and he smiled slightly before they continued back to his quarters at a much more leisurely pace.

The next day, the school had just sat down to lunch, and Severus was a little late, but when he sat he said to Hermione, "Am I right in thinking you have no class last period today?"

"Yes that's right," she replied.

"Then here, I have the list from Pomfrey, could you start brewing the bases this afternoon so we can finish them tonight?"

"Very well," she said, taking the list from him, but then followed his line of sight when she heard him mutter an oath under his breath.

It had been at this point that Severus had noticed that three of his seventh-year Slytherins were missing. His eyes narrowed as he checked up and down the table just to make sure. "I will see you after," he said distractedly, and getting up he strode with purpose to the Slytherin table. "Mr. Flint, where is your brother and his offsiders?" he asked brusquely.

"I d-don't know, sir," the third year said. Jacob Flint fidgeted not meeting his Head of House's severe eyes.

"Indeed, you're lying to me, Flint, where is he?" his voice lowered to that menacing whisper he often used.

The third year's resolve crashed under the most intense stare in the castle. "Prefects b-bathroom, s-sir," he stuttered.

"Ten points from Slytherin for lying, I'll see you at seven, front courtyard," and with robes billowing, Severus marched from the hall.

Hermione was quietly observing this altercation, watching after Severus with a worried expression set on her face after hearing where he was going and remembering their encounter with the same three. Then she recalled Minerva's words of some time back and looked down. _'You are making it too obvious that you are befriending a man who all remaining Death Eaters consider a traitor to their cause. They will use any weakness they can find to get at him,' _she had cautioned her, and with this in mind, Hermione started eating her lunch with great determination.

By the time Severus made it onto the second floor where the Prefects Bathroom was located, he had a full head of steam just begging to be released. "Dawdling daisies," he barked, as he approached the door, and it yielded to his violent shove. "Out… _immediately_!" he seethed.

The three surly young men glared at him but obediently marched out of the bathroom as a cloud of smoke issued from the open door. They might have been bullies but they had no doubt been cautioned by their parents as to exactly how dangerous this wizard was, and even with their hostility toward him they withered under his command. They knew they were no match for him, even if they constantly tested him.

"Smoking, boys you disappoint me. This deed will cost our house dearly. Have some respect for the name of Salazar Slytherin, will you?" Severus stated, in a menacing whisper. Looking at each of them in turn, he snarled angrily in their faces, "Twenty. Points. Each, and seven o'clock, tonight, front courtyard, now get to lunch," he bellowed.

He watched them walking up the hall and quickly went into the bathroom to check that smoking was all they were doing. He sighed as he vanished the hastily stubbed cigarettes and the Playwitch they had been perusing. He would be glad when these three were gone, they were trouble.

It was dinner before Hermione saw Severus again, and he was in a foul temper. "You'll have to finish those potions alone, I'll get back as soon as I can," he told her.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Hermione said, smiling.

Hermione saw his eyes soften fractionally, but abruptly looked back to her meal. She was unwilling to look too long, in case she appeared too familiar and just made matters worse.

Severus was aware that the three older Slytherins were watching him, and he was glad that Hermione's gaze had not lingered long, although he missed it pointedly when she looked back to her plate. "Whatever you do, do not come looking for me tonight, agreed?" he cautioned, in his low voice.

His voice and the concern in it made her shiver, but she nodded and whispered, "Please, be safe, Severus," and where no one could see, she reached across and squeezed his hand as it sat on his thigh.

The pressure was gone almost as soon as it was there, but Severus felt his heart speed up at her touch. "I'll be fine, Mistress, you just get those potions prepared."

Hermione nodded again, "Very well," she said and went about trying to eat.

"Are you spending time with Miss Ware, tonight?" Severus asked after a moment.

"It is one of my usual nights to spend with her."

"Then allow her to keep you company while you brew. She might even be able to make herself useful by preparing ingredients for you… as long as she has no homework."

"Yes, Severus." Hermione was having a hard time not smiling. This was a wonderful development.

Later that night, Hermione had the finished potions cooling in their racks. She had also cleaned up, she had delivered Emily via the floo system back to Minerva's office and into Gryffindor tower, and returned, and still Severus wasn't back. However, she was determined not to leave before he returned.

In order to keep herself occupied, she sat on the floor surveying the music in his bookcase. She found the volume of Chopin Nocturnes and decided to see if she could play one. After having a go, she vaguely wondered how to get all the notes in the right hand to coordinate with the left. As she was thinking this the door finally opened admitting a scowling Potions master.

Hermione looked up and smiled when she saw him, only just resisting the urge to jump up and hug him she was so relieved to see him. He was obviously tired and looked very stressed. He merely raised an eyebrow in her direction before heading into his bedroom.

He was gone so long that Hermione thought he wasn't coming back. She had taken the liberty of telling Lotti to get him some whisky, and when he re-emerged neither of them said a word, but she motioned for him to sit with her on the piano stool as she handed him the glass.

He smelt fresh, so had obviously showered before he came back out, but she could almost see the tension rolling off him in waves as he sat there erect and tense in just his shirt sleeves.

Without his heavy teaching robes and frock coat he looked almost vulnerable, and Hermione had the urge to soothe him. He needed to relax; surely now they were just two friends who could comfort one another. She wanted to throw her arms around his chest and snuggle in, but thought that would be too much to start with. "Tough night?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, "Thank you," he said holding up the glass.

Hermione smiled at him. "You're perfectly welcome," and she refilled his glass for him, not knowing what else to say, then she set about trying and make him feel better. She glanced at the gap between then, it would only have been a few inches but as she made her decision and slowly started to close it, it felt like a yawning chasm between them.

Her heart beat furiously in her chest and her breath became uneven, but she steeled her resolve and kept inching toward him. When finally her arm brushed his arm, she felt herself release the breath she was holding, and a crackle of electricity shot between them.

Severus drew in a quick breath and tensed even more. He sat totally still for some time, eventually without looking at her he asked softly, "Hermione, did you mean to sit so close?"

"Yes," she replied in an even voice, waiting to see what would happen. "We are friends, are we not?" she waited for his eyes to turn to her. "And friends comfort each other," she offered.

"Oh, I see," and she was rewarded as she felt him relax slightly. "What else do friends do, little lioness?"

Hermione glanced across at his hand closest to her, lying on his leg. She ever so quietly placed her small hand on his elegant long fingered one. Again she was rewarded with a hissed intake of breath as she laced her fingers gently through his.

Once more all he said was, "Oh," however a moment later he lifted their entwined hands and shifted his grip so the hands were laced together palms facing and his hand was on top and the back of hers was resting on his thigh. "Is that better?" he asked, as she felt him relax more beside her.

"Yes," and she gently finished the deed of comforting by resting her head on his shoulder, at which she finally felt him relax completely and sigh.

Sitting thus, Hermione felt a new closeness to this prickly and sarcastic man. She knew he was making a valiant effort to retract the spikes and curb the sarcasm where she was concerned and she appreciated how very difficult it must be for him. He was so used to behaving like that in his need to keep the world at arm's length.

After they had been sitting still for some time, it was Hermione's turn to rapidly inhale as she gained the ultimate reward, feeling his head tentatively lower to rest gently on hers and his silky voice softly croon, "Thank you, little lioness, your comforting is much appreciated."

"You're perfectly welcome, any time," and she brought her other hand over, wrapped it around his arm and snuggled in closer.

Severus sat there as the witch snuggled in close to him; not even Lily had been able to make him feel this relaxed. It suddenly dawned on him that this woman had become indispensible to him. He wanted and actively sought her company and now her comfort. He was certain that he would never tire of sitting like this with her. How had this happened without him realising it?

He was sitting here thinking this when he heard her soft voice once more. "Would you play for me, please?"

"Hermione, I haven't played for a long time, what would you want me to play?"

Hermione released him and he shivered a little as he felt her sweet fragrance and warmth leave him, but he turned to look at what she was doing.

"I've always loved this nocturne," she said softly, turning to the music, "but I've never been able to work out how to play the runs of unbalanced notes in it." Her brown eyes were softly watching him. "Could you play it for me?" Her eyes started to plead with him. "Please?"

Severus found himself lost in those eyes; he just wished that the fire that was currently shining brightly in them was there all the time, like it used to be. He turned around on the stool. "Of course, my lioness, make yourself comfortable and we'll see what I can do."

Hermione settled herself against the piano, her head resting on her outstretched arm, as she turned to face him, her loose, voluminous curls cascading over her shoulder and onto the piano. As the first delicate stains of the melody washed over her, she closed her eyes and drank it in. There were only three bars before the first arpeggios and Hermione sighed happily as his fingers seamlessly balanced the notes and kept going.

Severus knew this Nocturne by heart; it was also one of his favourites. At the beginning of the third line, the first left hand note brought the tension up a notch with its depth, and as he played it he watched her relax, resting on the piano with her eyes closed. She was so beautiful; her skin looked like velvet and he longed to caress it. Her silky chestnut hair was catching the light from the candles and refracting all kinds of colours, and he became lost in her as he played.

To his surprise the second run balanced as well as the first, and he watched her eyes flicker and open as she sighed in response.

She saw him watching her, his black eyes glittering, and she smiled at him. Then when he fumbled the notes in response, her smile became broader.

Severus was just happily settling into the second page, thinking fantastic thoughts as their eyes danced with each other and their breathing aligned, when he heard a whoosh and they both started badly.

The music stopped, Severus' head whipped around and Hermione's shot up, as an old man stood there grinning at both of them. For once in his life, Severus had allowed himself to be so caught up in the moment that he hadn't heard his own warning system. Why hadn't he thought to put a ward on the floo, and there stood Albus Dumbledore, his mischievous blue eyes twinkling merrily as he took in the scene that greeted him.

Surprisingly it was Hermione who recovered first. "Thank you, Severus, I'll try playing it like that next time," and she faked a yawn. "I'm getting rather tired though, I think I'll go now, if you don't need me for anything else."

Severus caught on in the blink of an eye. "Yes, do try it like that. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night," and she squeezed his arm softly as she passed. "Headmaster," Hermione acknowledged as she walked passed Dumbledore and left via the floo for her room.

Severus turned on Albus the instant she was gone. "Well, old man, what can I do for you?" he said irritatedly, rising from the piano. "And you can wipe that idiotic grin off your face," he continued menacingly.

"Severus if you wanted… _privacy,_" Albus said smoothly, "you should have warded the floo."

"Mmm," the Potions master huffed gruffly.

Albus laughed. "I'm sorry Severus; would you like me to go?"

"What the deuce good would that do? You've scared her away now." He snarled, staring at the fire place. "Sit down Albus and tell me what you want," he continued, still irritated and pushing a glass of Firewhisky at the headmaster.

"Thank you, I just popped in to see how you and Hagrid faired tonight. I'm concerned about those boys, they have the potential to be big trouble makers. Truly, dear boy, I'll be glad to see the back of those particular families, they seem intent on causing as much trouble as Lucius Malfoy used to."

"Well they're all inter-connected, aren't they? I'm thankful that there aren't more of them still causing trouble. Even Lucius seems to have learnt his lesson, well, to some extent. Although, I still wouldn't trust the sly bastard as far as I could send him with a throwing hex. I actually had to employ my Occlumency shields tonight."

Albus was a little shocked. "That bad?"

"Yes, that little shit, Flint; he actually tried to get into my head."

In her room, Hermione was curled up on her bed hugging herself as she went through what had just unfolded in the last hour. _Damn Dumbledore_, she thought, and she felt a quiver of pleasure thinking that the moment at the piano could have easily ended in the kiss she so badly wanted. Oh how she wanted him to take her into his arms and kiss her. He was such a sardonic and forceful man, yet he was so gentle and patient with her.

She had never been kissed; no one had ever thought that was something they wanted to do. Even at the Yule Ball the year of the Tri-wizard Tournament, Victor hadn't even tried to kiss her when she had put in such an effort to look nice. She had been sixteen that year, and everyone else around her had been getting up to all sorts of things for a long time. Then she thought of the incident with Ron, even he had only wanted to get her knickers off and take advantage.

Tonight, they had been interrupted, but Hermione couldn't help wondering if another opportunity would ever arise. She sighed and stood to get ready for bed. Finally slipping under the covers, she remembered the look in Severus' eyes again as he watched her. She slowly allowed sleep to take her, as she hoped the nightmares would stay away tonight.

oOo

**Notes:- **_The Nocturne in the scene at the piano is Chopin Nocturne Op 9 No. 1_


	12. Admitting What Ron Did

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story, Harry Potter and his wonderful world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_I don't think I have anything to add here, thank you as always for all your alerts and reviews, they are all most welcome._

hHh

**Chapter Twelve – Admitting What Ron Did**

The catalyst for Hermione finally moving into Severus' rooms came at the end of the next week. It had been an extremely hectic Friday as they had decided on a trip to Flourish and Blotts the next day. Severus had to pick up a book he had ordered and he had asked Hermione if she would like to accompany him and make a day of it.

They were therefore trying to get a head start on their weekend workload so they didn't have to hurry back to finish anything the next day, which then left then Sunday free to prepare for the next week. However, by the time they had finished brewing it was late—very late—and Severus had told Hermione not to worry about the marking but she was determined and obstinately sat herself at her desk and started.

He didn't scold her; he merely shook his head and went to his own desk in the other room to start his own. When he next looked up at the clock again it was two thirty in the morning, and he hadn't seen Hermione leave. He knew that it was unlikely that she would pass him without him noticing, and she wouldn't have left without saying anything, so he took himself wearily into the lab. There was Hermione, head resting on her folded arms as they lay on her desk, and she was sound asleep.

He looked at her blissfully slumbering, and he couldn't bring himself to wake her to send her back to Minerva's room. He was sick of her being there anyway; he wanted her with him, not stuck up in Gryffindor tower. Trying not to disturb her, he gently swivelled the chair around enough to pick her up and he carried her, cradled against his chest to her would-be bedroom.

The door opened at his wandless command and the covers on the bed flew back allowing Severus to gently place her between the sheets. He smiled when she sighed and murmured something he didn't quite catch, and he wondered how he could make her more comfortable.

She had already removed her jacket; it was hanging over the back of the chair in the lab. He looked at her boots and tentatively removed them, but dithered over what else he could do. Finally, he decided that the safest option was to cover her and quietly leave before he was tempted to bestow the kiss on her that he had been longing to give her. He turned away and gently closed the door going to his room and his bed as well.

xox

The next morning he was just walking back from his lab after brewing his morning coffee when he heard the whoosh of the floo. He came back into his sitting room to find himself being stared down by the angry eyes of the Head of Gryffindor, and she appeared to be in full moral protector mode.

She didn't have to say a word; Severus could see the accusation written all over her face. He couldn't help himself he smirked at her, which appeared to notch her temper up to infuriated, and he smiled to himself. "Good morning Minerva, bee in your bonnet, dear?" he soothed silkily, and watched her lips go so thin they almost disappeared. He loved sparring with this witch; she was priceless.

"Severus Snape, where is Hermione Granger?" she seethed.

"I believe she is sound asleep in her bed, if you care to check," he said, indicating the door. "You will find her completely clothed and her honour intact," he drawled, smirking shark-like again. He couldn't have wished for a better reaction, and he watched as she stalked across the room towards the door.

Minerva was just about to place her hand on the knob when it opened and a blurry-eyed Hermione wandered out, a little disorientated but otherwise unharmed.

"Good morning, Hermione. Minerva is concerned that your honour may have been compromised," Severus told her, still grinning.

Any remnants of sleep were instantly gone and Hermione stared open mouthed at Minerva McGonagall before laughing. "I have no qualms concerning my honour, or my virtue. Severus is an utter gentleman, and I thank him for taking care of me when I was too obstinate to admit that I was far too tired to keep marking and fell asleep at my desk."

Hermione saw hurt flash across Minerva's expression and she realised that the elder witch must have been worried, and so she added, "I am sorry to have worried you, Minerva," and she walked forward and greeted her head of house properly. "I appreciate your care and interest in my welfare very much."

Seeing all was in order Minerva accepted Hermione's embrace and gave in graciously. "Well I'm very pleased to see everything is accountable. I will see you both at breakfast, good morning," and she grabbed a pinch of floo powder and was gone.

By this time Hermione was standing stock still, desperately trying not to laugh, finally she turned to Severus and they both burst out laughing at the same time.

"I just don't believe it," Hermione cackled, but was soon too caught up laughing to comment further. It was then that she noticed how beautiful Severus' laugh was. There was no sign of tension or discomfort in it, just crystal clear joyous mirth, and her heart rejoiced in it.

Before he could stop himself, Severus walked over to her, taking her face in his hands he said, "Thank you for your trust, dear one." Then realising how close he was too her, and what he wanted to do more than anything. Finally, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and quickly let go of her, distancing himself from her once more.

Hermione watched him picking up his mug and not looking at her, and she realised he was unsure of her reaction. He walked to the French doors where he stood looking out, as Hermione remained stationary and silent. She felt the blush rising and knew there was nothing she could do to stifle it, so she just accepted it and walked over to stand next to him. "Do you think I might be ready to move down here now?"

When he spoke he hoped his voice sounded calm and even. "It would be my honour to have you here with me, as long as you feel comfortable with the arrangement."

"I will speak to Professor McGonagall now when I go up. What time do you wish to leave for Diagon Alley?"

"After breakfast, just come back down when you're ready."

"Very well. Thank you, I'll see you at breakfast," and momentarily he heard the floo activate and she was gone.

Severus turned and stumbled into the closest chair, nobody had ever defended so valiantly before. His heart was very full. He had almost snatched her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. He now knew he had been correct to push through his defences and get to know her, and he was now certain he had his first friend since Lily, and he also knew he wanted more than that, but he was torn. He had let Lily down, he felt a stab of the ever present guilt; he would not allow that to happen again.

Finally he got up and headed for breakfast. When he arrived he could see a smiling Hermione and a seemingly satisfied Minerva, and Severus wondered what Hermione had said to her, but didn't ask as he sat down. He felt Hermione's hand reach for his under the table and squeeze it, and that told him enough.

xox

It was about ten o'clock when they apparated from the gates of Hogwarts straight to Diagon alley. Hermione happily entered as he held the door open for her. "How long may I look around?" she asked, never actually having been to the store with someone as mad on books as herself.

"Just keep looking, I'll find you when I'm finished, all right?" She smiled and nodded and Severus watched her disappear into the shelves of books with a look of intense pleasure on her face. Three hours later he found her deeply engrossed in a tome, seated on a step a little under half way up the spiral staircase. Her chosen reading matter had the dubious title of, Curses for All Occasions.

He watched her; she would look up to some unseen point and mutter and then bury her head back into the pages again. His eyes panned over to the pile on the other side of her, and looking at the spines he recognised several of them. Hermione was sitting so that when he stood next to her their heads were the same height, and she jumped when he said, "Are you planning to buy all of those?"

"Yes, why?" she returned, as she recovered from her shock, her eyes still wide from being roused from her concentration.

"Well at least four of them are in my library at home, so unless you specifically want your own copy you could use mine if you like and save yourself the expense."

"Oh, very well," and she smiled at him, "thank you, which ones do you have?" Severus leant through the banister and his arms rested across her lap as he sorted through the books. "These ones," he said, taking them out of the pile.

Hermione was just about to say thanks, when a nasty, but familiar voice spat at her. "I see you've gone up in the world?"

They both turned to see Ron Weasley and Pavarti Patil standing, watching them. "I beg your pardon, Ronald," Hermione said, coldly, her eyes instantly narrowing. She forced herself to be calm on the outside, even if under that she was panicking so much that she failed to see Pavarti at all as her attention zeroed in on Ron.

Severus didn't though, he watched the encounter closely, but held his tongue for the moment waiting to see what would develop. He calmly gave Ron the 'I know what you did, you shit', look, and waited to see if anything would register with him. He also saw that Pavarti Patil was wearing a confused look at Hermione's greeting to Ron. _She doesn't know what happened_, Severus instantly thought. He turned his eyes back to Ron, _and I bet this redheaded shit has spread all sorts of things about Hermione's disappearance_.

Ron continued speaking, seeming oblivious to whom he was actually angering with his remarks. "I see you're traded one Slytherin boyfriend for the most prestigious Slytherin of all. How many steps were there along the way, 'Mione, ay?" and he glared at her before all but spitting, "I always knew you were a slut at heart."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, surely he was mad. Apart from the things he was saying, you didn't insult Severus Snape, ever, well not without repercussions.

Pavarti was having difficulty comprehending this kind of stupidly as well, but she was rooted to the spot in apparent morbid fascination, and she actually jumped when Hermione chose that moment to speak.

"Ronald are you so stupid that you haven't realised what you have just said, or who you have just said it about." Hermione snapped at him in disbelief. She was buoyed by Severus' presences and she was having none of his attitude.

For her part, Pavarti was watching the Professor's face change from calm, to rage, to infuriation, and she tried to grab Ron's arm, still watching Severus' face. "Ron apologise quickly, don't be so bloody stupid. Do you realise what you've just done."

However, it was Hermione who answered, finally acknowledging her house-mate. "No Pavarti, I honestly don't think he has any idea," she stated solemnly, trying to swallow the rising nausea at the steam of memories that were assaulting her. Hermione's eyes slowly turned to where Pavarti's were fixed, on the scowling countenance of Severus Snape and she laughed a hollow huff. "But something tells me he's just about to find out," she added exhaling a shaky breath.

Severus calmly turned to Hermione but spoke through clenched teeth. "Hermione, if you and Miss Patil will please wait here I shall be back momentarily. Mr. Weasley and I are going somewhere to conduct a little business." He looked at the books he was holding, and handed them to Hermione, before squeezing her hand to show her it would be all right.

"Yes, Severus," Hermione replied quietly, and Severus could see her starting to withdraw again. Her voice sounded hollow and empty again, and this just made him even more furious, as he knew that meant her confidence had just evaporated because of this.

Severus grabbed a now horrified Ron, who as usual had engaged his mouth well before his brain had had time to think, and now it had, well, it was too late. So Snape calmly frog marched him outside and with a crack he apparated them both away.

When they landed, they were in front of an establishment Severus knew in Knockturn Alley and he marched the redhead inside and threw him down on a red velvet chaise. "Sit, do not even think about moving or using your wand," he spat, then trying to calm himself a little called, "Lola, are you in?"

"Severus!" came the surprised baritone reply. Then as a tall man with shoulder length peroxide-blond Shirley Temple curls and a pink satin dress walked into the room. He continued speaking in the same deep baritone as Severus. "How the hell are you, dear cousin?"

"Well, at this moment I'm really very pissed off, Lola," and Severus gestured to Ron. "I have here Mr. Ronald Weasley who, on top of the unforgiveable crime of the attempted rape of a friend of mine, he has just insulted everything Slytherin once more." Severus levelled a gaze at his cousin, and tried hard not to flinch as he asked him, "Does the object of my seventeenth birthday present from my _loving_ father still working here?" Severus' mouth curled into a tiny smirk as his cousin nodded, and as he turned back to Ron his smirk widened. "Then you, Mr. Weasley are about experience what true sluttish behaviour is. You can take this experience as punishment for what you have just inflicted on my _friend,_ Mistress Hermione Granger."

Ron made an indistinct noise, and Severus continued his charge.

"Do you have no concept at all of what young Mr. Malfoy actually saved Hermione from the night you and your dunderheaded friend almost killed him?"

Ron now looking more horrified, and he just shook his head and whimpered.

Severus leant in closer and put an arm either side of Ron's head on the back of the lounge, and in his very best menacing whisper Severus spat, "Well, you stupid, shitting, little prat, just be very thankful that I'm not showing you what they did to her. I am also giving you one warning before I hand you over to Lola. If I ever hear of you saying or doing anything to impeach Hermione's character or virtue… or for that matter hear of you going within six feet of her, then I will personally arrange for you to find out how true Death Eater's party, and that's a promise. Do I make myself clear?" and with that Severus turned to leave. "Lola, he's all yours, I think Griselda should give him the _full_ treatment," Severus added, then looking back at Ron he grinned nastily. "With the lights on," and he chuckled, while reaching into his pocket.

"Oh no, Severus this one's on the house," his cousin said, already reaching down to haul Ron up from the lounge.

"Then I'll make sure you receive an obscenely large bottle of Ogden's then," and he nodded politely and apparated away back to Flourish and Blotts.

xox

When he returned Pavarti was talking, and he heard her say, "Hermione I'm so sorry, I didn't know. He followed me in her this morning, I don't see him any more usually," and she was squeezing Hermione's hand. Hermione was sitting quietly with her head bowed. "I've been thinking there was something odd about your disappearance, I should have owled you."

Pavarti looked around when Severus returned, but he noticed that Hermione remained with her head bowed. "Miss Patil, far be it for me to tell you how to choose your friends, but please be warned that Ronald Weasley appears to be not of stable character," the professor said almost kindly.

"I think I realise that, Professor," she said earnestly. "I was just telling Hermione that he followed me in here, I'm so sorry to have caused her grief, Professor."

Severus thought she did look genuinely upset as well, he saw her glancing around behind him apprehensively. "Don't worry, Miss Patil, Weasley will be indisposed for some time, you needn't worry. Good day," Severus said, and started collecting the books Hermione wanted from her lap.

Pavarti nodded, her expression calming and she turned back to Hermione. "We should meet at the Three Broomsticks sometime. I will send you an owl, and I'll invite Lav as well, we can have a good catch up." However, Pavarti gave Hermione a worried look when she just nodded in reply. Clearing her throat nervously, Pavarti looked at the professor. "Good morning, sir," and she was gone.

Severus looked at Hermione, "Are you all right, my little lioness?" he asked quietly.

Her head started to rise, and she tried to smile at him but her lip quivered, so she nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate you sticking up for me," she whispered, her voice sounding shaky.

"My pleasure," he replied quietly, and he watched her for a moment before taking a slow breath and continuing, "There is somewhere I'd like to take you," he said. "Come."

Hermione managed a smile at him this time. "As long as it's somewhere quiet, please?"

Severus smiled and offered his hand, encouraging her to get up. They paid for their books and left. He didn't tell Hermione what he had done, he just told here, "I know the perfect quiet place," and guided her toward The Leaky Cauldron.

A wave of his wand saw them in Muggle attire and they walked to a Muggle park that Severus knew. It had a nature walk and seats dotted along the trail, and even though it was November, it was a pleasant day, not too cold.

They continued to hold hands while they strolled along the path, but Hermione was silent and withdrawn. Severus found himself deep in thought, looking for a conversation starter. Finally, he went for frankness. "Did you know that Phineas saw what Weasley tried to do to you?"

Hermione gasped and stopped dead. Without warning she pulled her hand free and turned towards a tree by the side of the path. "Oh no," she whispered, bowing her head.

Severus heard her say softly, "He thought I was a whore." The raven-haired wizard was not going to be put off this time, and he quietly turned her and lifted her chin. There was a single tear threatening to cause an avalanche, and Severus spoke softly, as he thumb caressed her cheekbone. "You, my sweet Hermione are most definitely nothing of the sort." He couldn't help the evil chuckle though, as he followed this with, "I believe Mr. Weasley now understands the true meaning of the word 'whore'."

"Oh," but Hermione found herself caught up in Severus' eyes and she didn't even question his statement. Words just started to flow, "I haven't even been kissed by anyone, no one seems to want to. Let alone do anything else," and that single tear broke the dam wall, "and yet, Ron calls me a whore and then tries to…" but she couldn't finish.

Severus drew her to him, and he stood there holding her. He stroked her hair, waiting for her to be able to continue while he said, "Shhh, don't cry. Talk to me, tell me… share your burden, I want to help you."

Finally, Hermione gathered enough control to start talking again. She stayed against Severus, feeling truly secure for the first time in ages, as she started to tell him one of her awful secrets."I understand the circumstances looked bad, but instead of asking they both just accused." She glanced up at him and saw him watching her intently. "It was an unexpected kind act that landed me in such trouble, and sometimes I think that they were only upset that someone else came to my aid, and it was someone they wanted to think the worst of. They simply refused to understand. They wanted to believe they were rescuing me from him, and they didn't take the time to see what had happened to me."

Another tear finally rolled down her cheek, and Severus said, "I know who the person was that rescued you, and what he rescued you from, but that's not the issue at the moment." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her to him again. "Did you ever tell either of the stupid oafs what actually happened?"

"I tried but they wouldn't believe me. They kept calling Draco my boyfriend, and insisted that he had done the damage to me." She looked up at him again, "Severus, why did they… and especially Ron not believe me? Why did he try to violate me?"

Severus held her tightly, he knew why the redheaded idiot had acted the way he had, but he wasn't certain that Hermione was ready to hear the reason. He sighed, realising that he had said he would help her, so he told her. "I believe that Weasley thought that because he assumed you had given yourself to your rescuer, and you were injured that he couldn't do any more damage to you by doing the same thing to you."

"Oh," Hermione gasped, clearly shocked, and she finally broke down. "Ron said... if I... if I would let that Slytherin bastard s-screw me, he was damn well going to as well," and she collapsed against him sobbing plaintively. After a time she managed some more, even if each portion was broken by a sob. "That's not what happened at all… I was hurting—so badly—and neither of them seemed to even notice… or care… They fought over me, both of them against Draco… they all lost it completely, pulling me away from him… He yelled at them… not to be so rough with me… I was hurt, b-but they didn't l-listen… and they didn't catch me. I f-fell like a rag doll between them all. I-I w-was huddled on the ground with hexes and curses flying over me… I just lay there screaming… it was so humiliating," she sobbed and then drew in a great stuttering breath.

Severus tried to calm her by rubbing gentle circles on her back, and just letting her get it all out.

After some time, she seemed to start to settle, and she continued, "I never even got to thank him for helping me. I still have his cloak. I haven't even been able to return it to him. Severus I actually thought they had killed him, and they forced me to my feet and dragged me away."

Time seemed to stand still and slowly the hurt lessened, and all she could sense was being held and comforted. Hermione slowly realised through all her pain that until the day she died she would never feel more at peace than when cradled in this amazing man's arms.

Severus stood with her, the act of comforting transcended by something far more intimate. Her pain became his pain and when the edges blurred their pain and its common source bound them. His relief that she was finally able to cry was tremendous, coupled with the absolute wonder of being able to comfort this frail injured woman in his arms and sustained him through her torment. Even as he questioned where this side of him had emerged from when it was needed. He was not in the habit of comforting people, nor had he ever had the opportunity to comfort a witch.

Eventually he heard her voice hiccupping and husky from crying say, "I'm sorry Severus, I never meant to crumble like that," and she drew in a shaky breath as she watched his concerned face.

Severus desperately wanted to let her know that it was all right. Eventually his churning emotions allowed his brain to formulate the words he wanted. "My poor injured little lioness," he said stroking her cheek. "I've been waiting to comfort you."

Hermione held his gaze even though she was aware she must have looked a mess. His face was finally completely open to her and she was astounded by the changes in it. He looked younger and even caring, something that she was certain no one else had ever seen.

Leaning in closer, he whispered, "No discomfort was experienced in the act of giving comfort to you, my lioness." His breath was soft against her face as he continued, "And just for the record, there is someone who would think himself the luckiest man in the world to be allowed to kiss you," and he cradled her cheeks with his hand and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. It was just a tiny whisper of a kiss, but in his mind it was priceless. After watching her a moment, Severus push the hair back from her flushed cheeks. "Hermione, would it surprise you to learn that I wish us to be more than friends?"

Her voice was shaky and rough, but her eyes sparkled. "No, it would not surprise me…" and she watched his face intently, "and I would welcome it," and she leaned into him.

His kiss this time lingered for a moment longer, and he murmured, "Then it shall be so," and placed his arm around her waist to guide her to a bench by the lake. "Come, you sit here and recover. I will go back to the little cafe we passed on the way and get us some lunch." He made her comfortable on the seat, even conjuring a blanket to cover her knees. "Will you be all right while I'm gone?"

Hermione looked up at him and managed a smile. "Yes, I'll be fine," she grasped his hand that had just finished arranging the throw over her knees, and her action made him pause in his ministrations and look at her. "Thank you, Severus. I was good to finally share that."

"My pleasure," he glanced back towards the main park. "I will not be long," and he saw her smile.

As he walked back up the path Hermione felt his magic wash over her and she realised that he had added wards to the location, and her heart skipped a beat at this gesture as well. His absence gave her time to adjust to this new aspect of their relationship, and also to tidy herself up before he returned.

Looking out of the pre-winter lake, she saw that autumn was stripping the leaves from the willows and littering the water with them. It was like a yellow carpet, only broken by the swans and ducks silently gliding and bobbing for food in the no doubt frigid water. Hermione watched as their movements made swirling patterns in the leaves and the serenity of this scene calmed her further.

By the time Severus returned with steaming mugs of soup, a small baguette that they could share and take-away coffee, she offered time an open and genuine smile and lifted one side of the blanket so his knees were covered as well.

As they ate they discussed her situation in more rational terms. "We can pay my godson a visit if you so desire," he said. "I've been invited for Christmas and I know he would only be too happy to add another guest."

"He would accept me into his home?" Hermione blinked at her companion. "No offence intended, Severus, but I find that difficult to believe."

They had just finished their repast, and Severus banished the remains and drew her closer to him with an arm around her shoulder. "I can understand your hesitance, but what happened that night changed Draco as well. He left England, turning his back on his family, and I must say that he has turned out to be a far better individual than I ever thought he would, considering his parentage. He now lives permanently in France, with a family of his own including a new baby son."

"A family, really, oh I'm so pleased for him," Hermione gushed. "Do I know his wife?"

"He married Gabrielle Delacour," Severus told her.

"Oh, now there's an interesting match," she said, and looked out over the water with an unreadable expression on her face.

They kept talking for an undetermined amount of time, but eventually even with the warmth of the blanket Severus felt her shiver once more. He looked around and was shocked to notice that the sun was almost setting. "I think we should return to Hogwarts now."

"Yes, I guess we should," Hermione sighed. "I've had a wonderful day, Severus, but she immediately looked coy.

As they rose from the seat, Severus said, "And even the emotional bits, they brought us closer," he offered, hoping she wouldn't feel that it had been a bother. He saw her smile and knew she had understood his meaning.

Without letting her go he apparated them back to the gates at Hogwarts. As they started up the drive in the newly risen moon, they stopped several times along the way as their conversation decreed. At one point they stopped near the tree he had leant up against the night she had first come back, and this filled him afresh with wonder, as he remembered his thoughts that night.

xox

It was quite late when they finally got back to their now shared quarter, and Severus instructed Lotti to get Tinky to help her move Mistress Granger's belongings to her new quarters. The couple had supper while this happened. The only hitch in progress was when Crookshanks arrived.

Poor little Lotti struggled valiantly with him, but he was not appreciative of her efforts, and was threatening to separate her poor nose from her face when Hermione intervened and took him off her. "He hates apparating," she said apologetically. "Bad Crookshanks," Hermione scolded as the fiend hissed and spat at her as well. She quickly shut him in the bedroom and drew her wand to repair the damage to poor Lotti's nose.

Severus watched the commotion from his chair, and when she emerged from her room still brushing ginger fur from her robes he asked, "And the appeal of such a monster is?"

Hermione sighed, "I somehow feel akin to him because nobody wanted him either," and Severus remained silent and simply encouraged her back to her position on his lap.


	13. Hermione Becomes A Professor

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his wonderful world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Thank you to everyone who has sent me alerts, reviews and PMs. The overall consensus is that you all seem to be enjoying the story, thank you. I would like to make one small note, I have called Professor Vector, Melinda in this story and not Septima. There is I believe some confusion about her name, and I hope nobody takes offence at my changing it. Please enjoy this chapter._

hHh

**Chapter Thirteen – Hermione Becomes A Professor**

Throughout the first term, Albus had been giving his staff updates on Professor Vector's condition, and by all accounts she had slowly been losing her battle with life, and it seemed there was nothing that could be done about it. It had been the next Wednesday evening, after their 'date' to Diagon Alley when Dumbledore arrived while they were in the lab.

Severus was counting stirs and Hermione and Emily were at Hermione's desk, the former reading a book on curse scars, and the latter finishing her homework. They all heard the floo, and Severus and Hermione knew who it would be, so they just waited.

When Albus appeared in the door he was struck by what a pleasant little family these three misfits made, they all needed the family environment they had established between them. He was pleased to see that especially the young girl had finally found a place to belong, although he wished that it had been with housemates her own age, but he couldn't fault any of them for the way they got on. "Good evening, friends," he said, watching the two witches smile in acknowledgement, and Severus nod.

"What is it Albus?" the Potions master asked, shocked when he took in the headmaster's expression as he glanced up from his work.

"Miss Ware, Professor McGonagall is waiting in her office to escort you back to your common room. I'm sorry to break up your time together, but I need to speak with the professors," and he genuinely was sorry he had to send the girl away.

Emily dutifully packed up her belongings and stood. "Thank you, Mistress Granger, goodnight." The young girl turned to Severus, "Thank you, Professor Snape and good night to you, sir," and as she walked to the floo past Albus she bowed her head and repeated herself. "Good night, Headmaster," and she headed for the floo.

Albus watched until she was gone, and then he said, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Severus had now finished stirring clockwise and placed a stasis spell on his brew. He walked over to Hermione's desk and stood behind her, he had a fair idea what the bad news would be, the day after Hermione had officially moved down here there had been an update from St. Mungos telling them that Professor Vector's condition had deteriorated further.

Dumbledore looked at them both, his usual sparkle gone. "Melinda Vector died this afternoon" he said sadly. "She certainly put up a valiant fight, but she lost it at 4.03 p.m."

"Oh" Hermione gasped, quietly. She felt Severus put a hand on her shoulder, and she brought hers up to cover it. "That is truly sad," she continued in a tiny voice, and just sat there blinking.

Albus looked at Severus. "The funeral is on Friday afternoon at 2 'clock, lessons will be covered, for those staff members wishing to attend. He looked from one to the other. "I'll leave you two to each other, there are more people I need to inform, good evening," and he was gone.

Severus encouraged Hermione up from her chair. "Come, you need some fresh air, get your cloak. I think a walk is what is in order."

Hermione gazed at him as he removed his work apron and put his frock coat back on, but she silently obeyed, coming back from her bedroom in her cloak to see him waiting at the door wearing his.

They left his quarters, but instead of heading to the front of the castle, they turned in the other direction. "I've never been this way," Hermione said, looking around the moss covered walls of the passageway. "Where does this come out?"

"Just near the front gates," Severus told her. "We can walk as far as Hogsmeade if you wish." He picked up Hermione's hand and they started to walk.

Hermione nodded, and as they walked they talked about her major projects. "As you know I have spent most of this term designing the matrix for my Arithmancy project." She watched him nod, giving her his full attention. "Well now, I think I've worked out what I would like to centre my Potions major work on."

"Well come on then, enlighten me," he smirked.

"Healing curse scars." She looked up at him, chewing her lip nervously.

He stopped and looked down at her. "Ah, that explains several of your most recent pieces of reading material. Interesting, what do you have in mind?"

"What I would like to investigate is how a salve could be used to assist in healing cursed scars. It has come to my attention that once inflicted the wounds take a tremendous amount of time to heal, and when they finally do they leave a horrendous scar."

"You are correct, especially if the curse isn't neutralised immediately, continue."

She looked at him a moment, not understanding his terminology about neutralising, but he appeared to be lost in thought. _Is that the same as a counter-curse?_ she wondered. _I'll have to look that up_, so her thoughts were also not noticed and she went on. "I have also extrapolated from my research so far that results will depend on the curse used proportionate to the required properties of the salve."

His eyes came back to hers. "Are you centring your research on any particulars curses?"

"No, at the moment I haven't specialised the research, it's still broad spectrum." Thinking to herself,_ If I knew which curse it was I would_.

"It is very interesting that you have chosen this particular line of research," Severus told her. "We haven't as yet spent time together speaking about my current research project, the subject of which actually aligns with your chosen subject very well. In fact, thinking about it, it may well be possible that our individual research projects could be reciprocal."

Hermione noticed that his countenance showed a sudden flash of intense irritation, but she watched him then controlled it and continue speaking.

"That's if tonight has not closed my efforts down." he said, rather tight lipped. Hermione stopped, and gave him a quizzical look, and he sighed. "It concerns healing injured nerve-endings in Crucio damaged patients."

Several things dropped into place and she gasped, "Isn't that what..."

Without warning Severus' countenance shifted back to intensely irritated, and there was anger in his words. "She wasn't researching it she was _playing_ with it, and look where that got them. Second rate brewers who think they know everything." He was on a roll, venting his anger at the situation without thinking. "Why do you think she was doing it on her holiday? It was because she wanted to get one up on everyone else. She was just trying to show off, stupid woman. Bloody Ravenclaws; she had always been an infuriating show off."

However, then he saw the look on Hermione's face, and his rage abruptly died. He shut his eyes then bowed his head, "Oh no," and he took both of her hands in his. "Oh sweet girl, I'm so sorry." He flinched. "I had no right to explode at you," and he pulled her towards him. "Damn my bloody temper, please forgive me."

Hermione shook herself, and took a deep breath, Severus had a right to be angry, she knew he had developed many medicinal potions and this one could help so many people. She gazed up at him for a moment, before placing her hand softly on his cheek. "Even though it was a shock, I know it was not venom aimed at me, dear man."

Severus released the breath his hadn't realised he had been holding, and turning his head slightly he kissed her hand where it lay on his cheek. "Thank you, Hermione, I don't deserve you. Are you very upset with me?"

Hermione was having trouble concentrating on anything, he was so close and he'd kissed her, but she pulled her thoughts together. "Severus, I know you were just blowing off steam. It must be frustrating to watch people who know less than you do taking all the credit for what you have done, or in your case researched. The fact that she has martyred herself and now her sister in the process detracts from the work you have done. I know you do work without getting the credit, I have seen that for many years and I hate it," she finished emphatically.

Severus could see her eyes in the moonlight and the fire blazing in them at her perceived injustice to him was burning brightly. All he could think was, _She supports me._ _Even though I yelled and screamed like a juvenile. She understands about all the times I did all the work and someone else got the glory_. Then his mind took a lateral leap. _How could I not have seen how much stress she was under when she was a student? All I did was add to it, especially in her last year. How could I have been so blind? _"I am so sorry I never told you exactly how brilliant you actually are," he told her passionately. "I know that you suffered at my hands as a student."

She was steadily holding his gaze, as she felt his hands slide from the purchase on her cheeks to her arms to steady her. Hermione had not realised she was swaying, but it was all very emotional.

"You see..." and he looked past her into the darkness to gather his thoughts. "You actually scared me intensely, especially in your last year." He heard her gasp, and he continued before she could get the wrong idea. "Hermione, not for the reason you're thinking, love." He took a deep breath. "I was drawn to you, you fascinated me right from the very second I laid eyes on you. Then when that fascination grew into something far more intense in your last year… I'm afraid to say I pushed you aside even more aggressively in the process of denying what my heart was telling me." Severus skimmed his hands back up, placing one either side of her face as he gently cradled it once more.

Hermione brought her hands up to wrap her fingers around his where they were resting and she squeezed softly, her eyes wide and her face open she replied, "I am so fortunate, in these last two months I have had the whole world laid at my feet." She leant into him as her hands moved down to encircle his waist. "Thank you so much," she whispered in a breath and took the last step into him, resting her head against his chest.

Severus slid his arms down her sides again and enclosed her against him. He couldn't think of anything that felt better than having this small witch against him, but eventually, he murmured, "Come on, we best keep walking, it is rather chilly tonight."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, the air holds the promise of snow, doesn't it?"

"Indeed," Severus chuckled.

"Oh, I just remembered, there's something I've been meaning to run past you."

"Well, I'm listening?" he told her, and they started wandering along again.

"I've thought of a plan to hopefully provide Emily with the opportunity to make some friends."

"Indeed," and he raised an eyebrow of inquiry.

"It came to me when I had two second year students transferred into my Arithmancy class."

"Yes, I noticed that the class numbers had swollen."

"They came from Divination," she told him, and they both told me that if they had known more about their electives before they finished first year they would never have chosen the courses they did. So, I was thinking—with your agreement of course—that I would ask the headmaster if I could run a kind of Arithmancy club for first years. You know offer them simple puzzles to solve, and show them how to use numbers a little."

A short time later they were walking along the now almost deserted main street of Hogsmeade, although they could still hear laugher coming from the Three Broomsticks.

They decided not to go in, and Severus slid his arm around Hermione's waist again, as they slowly turned towards home. He nodded, "Yes, I like your idea, but Hermione, you do realise that you have just become the Arithmancy professor, don't you? Do don't need my approval for how you deal with your own classes anymore."

"Oh, I didn't think about that." She stopped walking and her lip went between her teeth. "That's really sad, isn't it?" Her countenance changed and become troubled. "I wish I had known her better than I did."

Severus scoffed. "I'd known her for twenty years and I still didn't really know her. I believe she was an odd witch," he offered.

"Do you think I should go to her funeral?" Hermione asked.

"That's entirely up to you."

"Would you come too, if I went?"

"I believe that could be arranged, perhaps we could go out to dinner and a movie afterwards." Then he grimaced, "That's not being too insensitive is it?"

Hermione had never seen him question anything, but she shook her head. "No, I don't think so, besides as we've just admitted we're going because we respected her as a peer, not because she was our friend, and I believe I would really enjoy dinner and a movie."

Severus nodded, "Good, I'll let Albus know we will not be returning immediately afterward and then organise it. He saw her shiver slightly. The night was very chilly and their breath was white in front of them every time they exhaled. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes I'm perfectly fine," Hermione replied, but snuggled in closer. She could now see his breath weaving a promise into her hair. "What will happen at this funeral on Friday?"

As they started walking again, Severus started to explain the rituals and rites that would accompany the burial and Hermione kept nodding. She hadn't attended any wizarding funerals after the battle, and she then asked, "Where will it take place?"

"That I don't know, but I'm sure Albus has the Portkey all under control for it."

"Oh, I don't like Portkey travel."

"Don't concern yourself about it, I'll take sure you're all right." He looked down at her and saw her shiver once more. "You are getting cold; it's time to go home. Would you like me to apparate both of us, or would you rather apparate yourself?"

"Severus..." and she seemed to lose her nerve, and looked away.

"Tell me," she said gently, lifting her chin so her eyes were on him again.

"I don't want you to let go of me," she finally managed to tell him, shyly.

"I'm glad, very well, come closer." Hermione stepped forward and he drew her into his arms and they were at the gates and the apparition boundary, where they stood, still embracing.

It was the sound of rowdy laughter further down the track that made them focus back into the reality around them. "Ah, the three witches from Macbeth have been to the pub again," Severus chuckled into Hermione's hair, but released her before they appeared. "Good evening ladies," he stated imperiously.

Hermione noticed that Severus pulled her into the shadows as Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout and Sybil Trelawney came into view.

It was obvious that at least one of the three did not see her, because Trelawney's eyes lit up when she saw him. "Oh Severus, how are you?" and she immediately lunged forward into his personal space.

Unceremoniously pushing her back with a quick movement, and with a cold look, he stated curtly, "I was much better before a banshee smelling like the dregs of a sherry bottle took it upon herself to accost me."

The witch giggled, in a way Hermione was certain she thought was sexy and tried to thread one of her skinny hands up through the front of his robes. Her bangles clattered and Severus' expression turned icy, she ignored the building storm clouds. "You know you don't need to play hard to get with me Sevie, I have seen our union in the stars. It is written there plain for all to see."

"Professor Trelawney," he started, in his best menacing whisper.

She interrupted, "Its Sybil, Sevie," and she made another hand movement which he avoided as well, and still without revealing Hermione's presence.

"_Professor Trelawney_," and his voice was now pure steel. "I have told you many times that I am, and never will be interested in you, or anything that the stars tell have to you, and acting the way that you are at the moment is most disrespectful to Mistress Granger, who is my chosen companion for the evening."

At this point, Hermione stepped forward further by his side into the moonlight, and Poppy Pomfrey gasped. She walked forward and placed an arm around a stunned Sybil Trelawney, whose lip was already quivering.

"He's cheating on me, with this… this, harlot," she shrieked, shaking Poppy's arm off.

Poppy turned to the third witch, who had not uttered a word. "Mona, would you be good enough to help Sybil home. I need to clear up a misunderstanding?" She turned to Sybil, who had tearing spilling down her cheeks. "You've been telling me porky-pies haven't you?"

They watched the professor, sniff loudly and they all saw guilt pass over her face, but she refused to admit it, and looked straight at Severus. "It's written in the stars."

"More likely written at the bottom of your sherry glass, Trelawney," he snapped.

"Come on, you batty old love," Pomona said, in her usual no nonsense way, and she led the still protesting professor away.

Severus, Hermione and Poppy watched as they disappear into the darkness. It was Severus who broke the silence. "A misunderstanding, Poppy?"

Poppy took a deep breath. "I think I owe both of you an apology." She turned to Hermione, "Especially you, my dear. I have been very curt towards you recently, you see, Mona, Sybil and I are friends," she glanced nervously at Severus. "We all know that Sybil is a little delusional, but she had me convinced that you and she were together. I can see by your reaction tonight that that's just a figment of her… rather vivid imagination." She looked back to Hermione, "I thought you were trying to muscle in on my friend's relationship, I'm sorry, I can see now that I was wrong."

"Um… I not certain I know what to say," Hermione managed, she was truly dumbfounded, of all the things she had considered, this was not one of them.

"Well, I certainly know what to say," Severus said through gritted teeth. "You stupid, dunderheaded, Hufflepuff twit, what were you thinking? You know I detest Sybil Trelawney, I would never enter a friendship with her let alone anything deeper." He took a step forward, looming over her. "You shut out Mistress Granger when you could have helped her. You also tried to frame her with a potion you yourself tampered with, but worst of all you left a first year in pain because you were so misguided. I think it might be time that you retired, this time I am going to inform Albus."

A voice from the darkness, just beyond them said, "Thank you dear boy, but there is no need. You take yourself and Mistress Granger home. I will deal with this," and Albus and Minerva appeared from further down the path.

Nodding to the headmaster and turning, Severus guided Hermione in through the gates without another word.

The wards prickled them as Hogwarts allowed them to pass through, and Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as the magic rippled over them. "Ooh," she squealed, softly, shivering, "that tickles."

"Ticklish are we? I must file that away for future reference," Severus smoothed, with a mischievous smile in place.

"You wouldn't dare?" she returned, playfully.

"Oh but I think you know I would. Besides you never know when I might need to know a piece of information like that, my dear."

He picked up her hand again and then changed his mind and put his arm around her and they started walking up the driveway in the cool moonlit night. After a while he caressed her waist as he held it and said, "I find I like this state of affairs, you fit me perfectly."

"Yes, it does feel comfortable, doesn't it?"

He sighed, and he pulled her closer as they finished their walk up the drive. "Let's have Lotti organise us some supper."

xox

They now curled up in front of the fire in their quarters with a large bowl of hot chips between them, and they were discussing Sybil Trelawney.

"Good god, no!" Hermione screamed in disbelief, she was laughing so hard she was holding her side. "And she was naked underneath?" She shrieked with laughter again.

"I can assure you it was no laughing matter," Severus told her haughtily, picking up another chip and dipping it in the patch of tomato sauce on the side of the bowl. "She had summoned me on the pretext some prophesy she said she had about a potion with amazing properties." He looked at her solemnly, "At first I discussed it with Albus, hoping he would tell me to ignore her, but he thought I should indulge her because she was depressed. I, of course should have known better than to think he would tell me not to go. Yuk!" he said visibly shivering.

"You didn't feel inclined to indulge her with what she had in mind then?" Hermione asked, teasingly.

"No, I most certainly did not wish to indulge her. I have never seen anything more revolting in my life." But then he cackled, "Well maybe once or twice, I have," but then he shivered theatrically again.

It had gotten rather late as they were talking, and to make herself more comfortable Hermione reached up and undid her hair, letting it cascade down her back.

The fragrance of her shampoo wafted towards Severus and he found it enticing beyond belief. "What is that?" he asked, leaning closer and picking up a stand of hair to sniff it. "I can make out coco butter, violets, rose, sage… but what else… jojoba, maybe?" Hermione nodded as she watched him. "Where did you buy it?"

"I didn't," Severus smelt it again, and she watched his eyes flutter shut in pleasure. "I make it myself."

When he opened them again, she found his irises so wide that his eyes did truly look black, instead of their normal dark brown. He caressed her face, and she leant into his touch as she became lost in his eyes. "Of course you do; I should have known better." He smiled at her, "But all those ingredients to mix and infuse… have you charmed it?" he whispered, and watched a slow smile spread across her face.

Hermione's smile widen into a grin when she saw how impressed he appeared. "Yes, I've charmed it," she confirmed.

"You've invented a shampoo and you've charmed it?" He grinned in return. "You really are brilliant." His eyes were searching her face, watching her intently. "Why?"

"Why do I make my own shampoo?" he nodded. "Severus, do you remember what my hair looked like seventh year?"

"Oh," Severus chuckled, and Hermione nodded slowly.

Then her expression became fierce as she continued. "It has a silkening charm added to keep the hair under control," she told him. "I use to hate my hair. I figured if I was studying Chemistry then it could do me some good, and then it wasn't a great leap in logic to infuse it was magic." She saw his unspoken question, and snickered gently. "Just because I can," she told him cheekily and shrugged. This made Severus laugh heartily, which made Hermione caress his cheek in return. "I love your laugh, I feel so privileged each time I hear it. It's like a rare treasure… beautiful," she concluded, but then instantly looked down.

Severus was shocked with this heartfelt appraisal, and gently lifted her face with one finger. "Hermione, your words have touched my heart more than you could know." He leaned even closer to her.

She became very aware his closeness. "I glad, you deserve every word," she breathed, trying desperately to drag another breath into her lungs to replace the one that his breath had just stolen from her, and her eyes fluttered shut as their lips connected. Hermione heard a tiny whimper leave her throat, but she couldn't have stopped it if she'd tried. Severus was kissing her. Not like the other day, this was a proper, lip caressing, fully on her mouth kiss, and she realised that her head was swimming.

His other hand came up to hold her head in place, and she heard him take a breath. That was when she realised that her head was swimming because she was holding her breath and she forced herself to inhale before his lips sealed over hers once more, and she felt her own lips start to move, reciprocating.

She moved closer to him, vaguely hearing the ping of a bowl against the leg of the coffee table, she didn't care. Severus was kissing her, and she wound her arms around his neck to press herself even closer. She wanted to feel him against her, and she pulled him up against her as she rested back on the lounge.

Severus took this a permission to deepen their contact and he heard Hermione moan softly when his tongue cautiously swept across the seam of her mouth, and her gasp opened her to him.

Hermione had never experienced anything so lovely. He taught her tongue to dance with his, and she became lost in the slid of it against hers. She knew she was whimpering and moaning into his mouth but she could also hear his deep groans in reply each time. His deep responses were vibrating through her and lodging in that spot between her legs that she had thought nobody could coax into life after her experiences, and she never wanted it to end.

However, Severus seemed to sense moments later that she was about to go into sensory overload, and he gentled their kiss and chuckled gently against her lips, kissing her quietly just once more before drawing back slightly.

"Oh, that was lovely," she sighed.

"Indeed," came his familiar reply, but in a sultry tone that made all of her sensitised bits ache. He glanced at the clock, "Come, we have to teach later today, it is frightfully late."

Hermione hadn't realised how sleepy or contented she felt, and she allowed Severus to assist her to her feet, and found that she had very wobbly legs. This made him chuckle as well as he silently walked her to her door. "Good night, my little lioness," and he gave her one more kiss, but pulled back when she tried to deepen it, and he opened her door for her. "Get some sleep, Hermione."

She smiled at him, and slipped through her door. "I've enjoyed myself tonight, thank you."

"As have I," he replied and smiled watching as she shut the door.

As soon as she was in the dark and privacy of her room, she did a little happy dance, and stifled a squeal of delight. _Severus kissed me, and it was amazing_, her mind screamed at her. _Wow!_


	14. Settling Into Routine

**Disclaimer:-**_ I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_This chapter is a fairly long one, and kind of a transit point for the story, and only one more chapter to go before the Christmas holidays._

_Also a quick thank you for all your alerts and reviews, I am very happy with the way this story is being received. Thank you, one and all._

hHh

**Chapter Fourteen – Settling Into Routine**

As they walked to breakfast the next morning, Hermione and Severus were held up waiting for the stairs to come back after suddenly swinging away. Hermione stood waiting with a thoughtful look on her face. She had been so caught up in what had happened between her and Severus that she hadn't even considered the fate of Pomfrey and Trelawney, and she gasped as she suddenly asked, "How do you think Trelawney and Pomfrey got on with the headmaster last night?"

Severus sniffed, imperiously. "Albus will probably just smack both of them on the back of the hand and keep them," and then he shrugged, "But then again, maybe he might cut them loose, he's an unpredictable old bugger." There was silence for another moment, and then he muttered, "It's beyond me to fathom why he keeps Trelawney now the war's over; she's a drunk." He sniffed again, "In fact they're both passed it."

Hermione remembered that Trelawney had hit the sherry even when she had been a student, but out of his statement she honed in on the fact that he had admitted not knowing something, regardless of how he had phrased it. She still remembered his statement to her about never telling a know-it-all what to do, and she pounced, desperately trying to keep a straight face while crowing internally in triumph. "Now there's something I will never accept," she returned, unable to hide the cheeky glint in her eye, especially when he appeared puzzled. "And if that is truly the case, I'm afraid," and she sighed theatrically, "I will not be able to continue as your apprentice." Sticking her nose in the air she attempted to appear haughty, as she watched his face change. "How could I have been so wrong?" Hermione paused for effect. "I was under the impression that you, my dear master, knew everything," and she couldn't hide her joy any longer.

Catching on, Severus' eyes suddenly glinted dangerously, and a slow smile spread across his lips. "Oh my playful little dear, you are going to pay for that one."

Hermione decided to extend the game, after all everyone would already be at breakfast, and she replied, "Only if you can catch me." Snickering, she waved. "Bye," and leapt with as much dignity as she could muster onto the stairway before it had fully stopped, charging off towards their destination.

Still trying to appear well-behaved while partly running to avoid the man bearing down on you from behind was more fun than she had ever imagined. He was scowling and she was laughing gaily by the time they reached the doors of the Great Hall. Mind you she was glad that they didn't meet anyone. The last thing she wanted was people thinking Professor Snape was chasing her, even if he was.

When they reached the Great hall, Hermione stopped so fast outside the closed doors that he almost ran into her. She turned to find him looming over her, and she put her finger under his nose. "I win!" and she smiled broadly. "You didn't have a ready come back, that time," she teased.

Feeling certain there was no one around, but discretely looking anyway, Severus turned back and unabashedly grinned at her. Moving in even closer, he murmured huskily into her ear, "You think so, do you?"and his hand caressed her waist.

Hermione instantly became flustered by his closeness. She parted her lips to speak but only a vague noise came out, and she heard him chuckle darkly. His laugh was delicious and seemed to lodge in the pit of her stomach, quickly turning her legs to jelly.

His sparkling black eyes looked into her wide brown ones, and he chuckled even more wickedly. He could see that she was totally dumbfounded, and leaning forward he seductively breathed in her ear, "Do you know what your smile makes me want to do, Hermione?" and he skimmed his lips around the shell of her ear and along her jaw, deliberately placing an open mouthed kiss on the column of her throat.

Her head fell back and she moaned as his lips and tongue worked on her throat. His arm tightened around her waist and he allowed her to feel what she did to him, just momentarily pressing his hardness against her stomach. When he pulled back his voice teased across her lips. "Now, I believe it is you without a comeback, my darling one. Tsk tsk, better luck next time."

Her mutinous stomach chose that moment to rumble, and she blushed even darker.

This reminded Severus of where they were, and why. He straightened abruptly and offered his arm, "Now, as much as I could watch that pretty blush of yours all day, your stomach has just reminded me that we need to get this day underway. Come," and he escorted her into the hall.

Hermione felt that every eye was watching her. She did not know that Severus had placed a quick Notice-me-not Charm on her until her breathing settled again and her flushed cheeks disappeared.

He had no intention of announcing to the whole hall by Hermione's flustered appearance that they had been misbehaving outside the doors. It was his hope, that some day in the future she would be as comfortable with those kinds of situation as he was. Right now though, it still flustered her, and he would protect her dignity for her.

Once they were seated, Severus glanced up the table to see if Trelawney and Pomfrey were present, neither were. However, he did become aware that both Minerva and Albus were watching them. He wondered for how long, and damn it they were smiling. He scowled in return and got up, walking over and leaning slightly in between them he inquired, "What are you two grinning like idiots about?"

"Oh nothing at all dear boy… nothing at all," Albus replied innocently, but added enigmatically, "Certain charms are most useful, are they not?"

Severus pursed his lips but then sneered, "Indeed." He glanced quickly at Minerva before his eyes returned to Albus and he said, "Hermione wishes to be included in the funeral party tomorrow, and I will accompany her."

"Very good, Severus," and Albus noticed his Potions master's covert glances at the two empty chairs at the other end of the table. "Ah yes, I wish to see you and Hermione before classes start."

"Albus," Severus nodded, and went to eat his breakfast.

Once Severus was seated again, everyone heard the headmaster tapping his fork on his glass and the hall went quiet in anticipation of his announcement. "Good morning, students. Any student requiring the infirmary, until further notice is to report to their Head of House, as the infirmary is currently unattended. Please have a wonderful day everyone, and remember learning is fun." There was a general groan at the headmaster's last comment that reached across the four house tables, but people soon went back to their conversations and food.

Severus and Hermione were just leaving the hall after breakfast to meet Albus when Minerva approached them. "I'm planning a trip to Hogsmeade during last lesson, this afternoon," she told Hermione, "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to aquire formal funeral robes for tomorrow?"

Hermione's lip went between her teeth, "Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Yes, I would… but I have…"

"You have a free," Severus cut in with a significant look.

Minerva nodded, "Very good I will meet you at the front entrance."

"I'll make sure she is there," the Potions master replied, as they started on their way once more.

"But I have double third year Potions this afternoon," she reminded him as they walked.

"No, my dear, just for this afternoon _I_ have double third year Potions," and he smirked shark-like. "I'm certain they will all be suitably impressed with this arrangement."

"Oh undoubtedly," Hermione laughed, "and you will also get to visit with your favourite student," she asserted cheekily.

"Impertinent woman," he mocked, secretly pleased about this new cheeky side showing its face.

She smiled and replied sweetly, "Yes Severus."

"Oh she even agrees, now that can only mean trouble." He saw her watching him with mischief in her eyes. "I can see I'll have to think up a suitable chastisement for later."

"Really, then I shall look forward to that." She smiled as he ushered her past the gargoyles and onto the stairs going up to the headmaster's office.

xox

The meeting with Albus was only a quick one. "Poppy will return after Christmas, a holiday to sort her head out will do her good, and I have put Sybil on stress leave."

"What the deuce has that stick insect got to be stressed out. The mixture of sherry and the oppressive fumes from her incense have finally sent her loopy," Severus said with little compassion.

Albus chuckled genially, but moved on and turned to the subject he wished to discuss. "Now that I can officially make you professor of Arithmancy, to accommodate your circumstances we will ask the castle to move the Arithmancy rooms to the second floor directly above Severus quarters. I feel that this will allow things to be more streamlined between the pair of you, and allow your offices and living arrangements to align to the one set of stairs."

"When will this happen?" Hermione asked.

"I believe that the beginning of next term would be the best time," Albus told her. Then studying them a moment he took a deep breath. "Now, if you are to remain living in Severus' quarters, then you will need to apply spells to alert you if any one requires you in your office. You will be required to appear as though you are living in your own quarters even if you are not, and you will also need to be seen entering and leaving from your own office as well."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said quietly, not at all impressed with this development. She enjoyed the way things were, and her mind only had to flit back to this morning's little game of chasings to remind her of that, although she could also appreciate the headmaster's point.

"Please do not get me wrong, you two are encouraged to carry on as you are," Albus told them, feeling the atmosphere in the room changing with the information he was imparting.

"Oh, how magnanimous of you, Albus," Severus interrupted sarcastically, narrowing his eyes.

Albus ignored him, and continued, "Spend your private time how you like, but for the public's sake, you know." Albus' eyes went a little misty. "I was genuinely touched last night by the pleasant picture that the three of you made when I arrived."

Severus' eyebrow rose, "Is that so," he said sceptically, he could see that the headmaster's announcement had just upset Hermione, and he moved his hand to cover hers. "We will work it out between us," he continued, squeezing her hand. He was not at all happy with this development, and even though he was aware that as a professor everything needed to be seen as proper and appropriate, he was also aware that Albus had just striped off a layer of the security he had built up around Hermione, and he was a little cutting as he said, "We need to get to class now, good morning, Albus."

"Yes, I had better get a wriggle on as well. I will be taking Divination until I can secure a new teacher," he told them. "Oh, and all out of school hours excursions for Heads of Houses are curtailed for the rest of the term, unless I can secure a temporary replacement for Poppy," and he turned in the direction of the north tower.

Severus paused his and Hermione's progress near the end of the hallway. She was being very quiet, and he wished to make her feel secure. "We will carry on as normal, little love," he told her bringing her face up so their eyes were looking at one another. He took in their glossy appearance and knew that she was fighting her emotions. "I do not care, if you have to leave from your blasted office, I shall walk to it and escort you where ever you wish to go from there," he asserted.

Hermione graced him with a watery smile. "Thank you, Severus," she murmured.

The raven-haired wizard knew that he had taken a chance showing his affection for her in front of the Great Hall doors this morning, and that he was taking another bigger chance here now, in this hallway. He wanted to make her feel safe though, and he leant forward and kissed her forehead before he escorted her into the populated parts of the school to get the day underway.

xox

The day progressed at a cracking pace and left Hermione little time to think about anything but work, and before she knew it, it was lunch time. As she walked into lunch she saw Severus talking to Pomona Sprout, the jolly little witch laughed heartily at something he said, and as he sat down next to Hermione, he smiled and innocently handed her a list of herbs and assorted flowers. "I required these from the green houses. Could you pick up them up and take them back to our lab, remember to place a stasis spell on them won't you?"

Hermione looked at the list. It didn't seem to correspond with any potion she remembered. She read down it in confusion as Severus watched, eventually he could stand it no longer and he leant over and whispered, "Problem, Mistress?"

She shot him a confused look, and noticed that he looked intensely smug. She scanned the list again. Rosemary, thyme, ivy (plain green-small leaf), tea rose (dark crimson), Aconitum, Bay leaves, Forget me not (blue), Asphodel (White) and Helenium (red)?

Severus could see her thinking, going through all the possibilities, she was even murmuring to herself about all the different properties of each one. Severus watched as she pondered the problem all through lunch and he sat there smirking like the cat that got the canary while he ate his lunch. Finally, he pushed his plate away and turned to her. He moved closer under the guise of looking around behind him, and slyly his silky voice drawled in her ear, "Is my impertinent little lioness confused enough yet?"

Instantly she realised what he was doing, this was to be her so called retribution for this morning. He was going to send her insane with curiosity to know what he wanted the herbs for. She narrowed her eyes, "Touché, my master," she whispered sweetly.

"Oh you better believe it, dearest little-miss-know-it-all. I shall see you after lesson five," and he nodded to her, his eyes absolutely dancing and he left.

Hermione had just started pondering what the list of plants was for again, when a voice next to her said, "He looks very pleased with himself," she turned around to see Professor McGonagall watching Severus leaving.

Hermione smiled, "Oh he just thinks he's given me a puzzle I can't work out."

"And is he right?" her elder questioned, surveying Hermione's intense expression.

"I hope not," she said hesitantly, "but this list of ingredients doesn't add up to any potion I know."

Looking over Hermione's shoulder, Minerva McGonagall laughed out loud. "That is because it isn't a potion, Hermione."

"What!" Hermione cried, now totally confused. "What is it then?" she demanded.

Her Head of House was positively vibrating with glee. "Oh, far be it from me to solve your puzzle for you, just remember we are going to a funeral tomorrow," she said significantly. She watched Hermione look back at the list still appearing confused. "I shall meet you out front at the end of next lesson," McGonagall laughed again. "Oh, very good Severus, very good," and she was still cackling as she walked off to her classroom.

Hermione was now very irritated. She hurried to catch Neville and walked to the greenhouses with him.

"Hey 'Mione," he said, as she caught up with him. "What's up?"

"The professor's given me this list of plants I need to collect from you."

"I'll get them for you," he offered, looking at her list, but when she said nothing more, he offered, "I guess you'll be using the strands of ivy for the base, so you'll need them good and strong and about two feet long?"

Hermione's brain went into overdrive, _Base_, she thought. _Base for what, if it isn't a potion?_ _And why two feet long?_ Then she heard Neville say, "They'll have to be strong strands so there's enough support to weave the flowers through them." The penny suddenly dropped, she never would have worked it out. She turned back to Neville, "Yes that all sounds perfect, thanks." Then thought to herself, _Severus Snape you think you've got me, don't you? I'll show you, you adorable sneak_, and she smiled happily, especially when she realised that each of the flowers and herbs were to do with mourning and loyalty, as well, well if you knew their meaning in the language of the flowers. With her conundrum solved Hermione was now able to concentrate on pleasantries. "How's Luna?" she asked.

"Oh she's great, I can't wait until we're married and she can move here."

"When are you planning to get married?"

"'Bout three months, the invitations haven't gone out yet, but of course you're invited. Are you and Ron..."

Hermione cut him dead instantly, her voice turning cold. "Ronald Weasley… n-no, I… I've never been with him, and the three of us have not had much to do with one another for years."

Neville wasn't certain what to say, he hadn't known. "Oh I'm sorry, 'Mione, I thought it was strange that you weren't at Harry's wedding," but he saw Hermione's expression stutter, and he looked chastened. "I'm sorry; I don't get all the news sometimes."

"Never mind, Neville," she encouraged. "I should have known you wouldn't know," Hermione told him as she watched as him collecting everything she needed while she talked. Once he had handed her the basket containing everything, she thanked him and left, the encounter had unsettled her, far more than the events after breakfast had. She hurried back to Severus' private lab to try and calm herself down enough to assemble the flowers and herbs into the object Severus sought.

xox

"That's a pretty basket of flowers, my dear," Phineas said, as she tapped her wand on his portrait.

"Thank you, Headmaster Black. They're for a wreath for tomorrow," and she hurried inside and headed for the lab. If she was quick she would have it finished in time to meet Professor McGonagall.

Removing her jacket and donning her work apron Hermione wove and plaited the ivy into a circle about two foot diameter. Then added the other herbs, finally she threaded the flowers through the base, taking extra care to seal each Aconitum stem she used and not get the sap from it on her.

Finally, she stood back and surveyed her work, something more was needed. She conjured some Ravenclaw blue and bronze ribbons and entwined them into the wreath finishing them in a bow at the bottom, then stood back pleased with her work. She vanished the scraps and placed the finished wreath where Severus would see it as soon as he opened the door. Performing a stasis spell on it she headed into her room to freshen herself up before grabbing her cloak.

As she left Phineas called after her, "Have a nice afternoon, my dear."

"Thank you, Headmaster Black, I will," and feeling much more relaxed and having forgotten about Neville's accidental blunder, she literally skipped off up the stairs remembering to jump over the seventh step, ecstatic to know that she had solved Severus' puzzle. Even if Neville and Minerva had given her some hints. She had solved it.

When she reached the front courtyard Professor McGonagall was waiting. She saw the wide smile on her face and said, "Well done, my dear. I knew it wouldn't take you long."

"Thank you, Minerva. I hope he is significantly impressed when he sees the finished product."

"You mean you have actually finished the wreath as well. Oh my dear, I'm sure he will be beside himself," and she laughed heartily again, quietly knowing that Severus Snape had finally met his match. "Come on then let's get out of here, I've been looking forward to this all day. Even with not having much time, it will give us a chance to catch up on things." They headed off towards the gate and then apparated into Hogsmeade, agreeing to met outside Honeydukes.

When they had arrived Professor McGonagall said, "I promised Albus I would get him some lemon sherbets, I'm sure he's addicted to them. I won't be a minute," and she patted Hermione's arm, "why don't you start looking around and I'll meet you."

Hermione smiled and headed for the 'Robes for all occasions' shop next door. It wasn't long and Minerva was standing next to her again. Hermione had just been browsing but once her companion arrived, sales girls seemed to come from all directions, everybody knew the head of Gryffindor house.

Soon Minerva had organised three different sets of robes for Hermione to try on and was hurrying her into a change room. It was then that Hermione realised that the first robes had three quarter length sleeves, and her right hand instinctively covered her left forearm. _Damn, how am I suppose to do this without anybody seeing my arm?_

Hermione had hidden what was on her arm from everyone. She hated it, hated that she was now so disfigured. She only vaguely remembered her rescue and by the time Harry had claimed her, Draco had covered her with his cloak. It was strange… almost weird, the Draco Malfoy was now the only person who knew what was carved into her forearm. A surge of anger curled through her for what felt like the millionth time at what Harry had said to Draco, but then her attention was drawn back to the present.

"Come on, Hermione," Minerva encouraged.

Hermione's face became frantic. "It's all right, Minerva," she picked the one with long sleeves, and said, "This will do, let's just go."

"Nonsense, my dear, I think this one is far more to your taste, and in any case you need to make sure it fits." Minerva took the long sleeved dress off her and handed her the one with shorter sleeves. "After all its an expensive item and it might need adjusting, and I'm here to tell you that once you have funeral robes you only change them as you get older and you can't fit into the smaller ones anymore," and she pushed the ones she'd chosen further into Hermione's hands.

With shaky hands Hermione changed into the robes. She tried unsuccessfully to cast a glamour over the word that ran almost the length of her arm from elbow to wrist, and she sighed, she had already known that it wouldn't work the word refused to be hidden, but she had tried anyway.

"How are you going?" the elder witch wanted to know. Hermione cringed and hid her forearm behind her back as she walked out of the change rooms, not thinking that that gave Minerva the perfect view of it in the mirror behind her.

"Oh, Hermione," she gasped. She turned sympathetic eyes to the younger witch and rubbing her other arm. "So that is why you were so reluctant, don't be concerned, dear. I'm sure it will fade with time. But it is a pity to see though… the things of war," she mused sadly.

Hermione was thankful that she reacted that way, but all she could think was Severus. "Please don't tell him. Please, I'll show him in my own good time, but please don't say anything," she pleaded.

Hermione was thankful that the professor actually knew who she was concerned about "Don't concern yourself dear, your secret is safe"

"I don't want him to think less of me."

"I would remind you Hermione that Severus has something equally as abhorrent to him on his own left forearm. If anyone will understand he will, my dear, and after all it wasn't gained by choice, now was it?"

"Oh thank you," and she hugged the other woman. "Thank you."

"You're perfectly welcome, my dear," Minerva said, releasing her and getting back to the task at hand. "Now let's see, I think you may have been right, try this one on, will you?"

Hermione smiled, Minerva had picked the ones with long sleeves, and she went back into the change room.

This time when she opened the door Minerva said, "Yes I agree with you, and it's supposed to be quite chilly tomorrow anyway." She looked at the robes. "What do you think Severus will think?"

Hermione instantly blushed. "I don't know, I hope he'll like them."

"How could he not, you look lovely," Minerva told her.

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror, and the reflection promptly told her how wonderful she looked. She took this opinion with a grain of salt thinking these mirrors were probably charmed to inflate the ego. The robes were black silk, and were pin-tucked around the waist to pull them in and show off her figure, this coupled with black pearled flowers embroidered on them with the black lace reaching up the neck line to her throat and edging the sleeves, they were beautiful and she hoped they were what Severus might have chosen for her."

xox

With their purchases finally under control the professors started back towards Hogwarts, and Hermione was pleased about this, it had been a truly challenging day and all she wanted right know was to curl up in Severus' lap.

This was about this time that Severus was heading to his rooms after class, he opened the door after quipping with Phineas, who had teased him about his shadow being off enjoying herself without him and he headed straight for the lab.

Opening the door Severus saw the completed wreath, and his breath caught in his throat. Apart from the fact that she had solved his puzzle; she had done a wonderful job, it was beautiful. He flopped down into Hermione's desk chair and just sat there looking at her work. He didn't even move when he heard the front door open, but his eyes turned to the woman standing on the threshold of the lab.

"My smart little lioness," and he smiled. "Come and greet me," and he held out his arm with his hand extended to her.

Hermione almost flew forward. "Oh Severus, I'm so happy to see you. It has been a very complicated day."

Severus guided her to his lap and gathered her close. "That it has, love. That it has," and he sighed, planting soft kisses on her temple and forehead. It was then that he felt her hands brushing the front of his robes, and he watched as she tentatively took the lead and her fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

Seeming to regain some of her nerve, smiling cheekily she pulled his head down to her. "Hello," she murmured.

"You are becoming braver, my little love, I like it," he chuckled, brushing his lips against her mouth, in a voice far silkier than she had ever heard.

This sent a surge of tingling sensations flowing through her, and her shiver increased as his mouth stopped teasing her lips and met them in a passionate kiss. Hermione was shocked by the violence of the feelings surging through her she whimpered and clung to him tighter as she tried to press herself further into him, making Severus chuckle darkly again as he angled her head so he could better explore her mouth.

Not really knowing what she was doing or what the feelings she was experiencing were, it was all a bit overpowering; all Hermione knew was that she liked it and she allowed him control, groaning into their kiss.

After a time Severus gentled the kiss, pulling her head gently to his chest. She nestled in and sighed.

After a moment he felt her relaxing against him and he kissed the top of her head. "Is there anything else you need to do after dinner tonight?" he crooned softly.

"I'm not sure," she sighed. However, suddenly her eyes widened and she sat upright again. "Oh no, I still have homework to mark," she groaned.

"A romantic reply that was not," he chuckled, but added, "Remember unless you have them in the morning it can wait until the weekend."

"Oh that's right, I forgot, so I only need to mark first year potions, good that won't take long. But I guess I better get it done," and she reluctantly started climbing up off his lap. "How come you don't have homework to mark?" she asked, as he pulled her back down.

"Who says I don't, but I'm content sitting here cuddling you," he said. "The homework can wait for a while."

"Yes, Severus," she grinned and cuddled back up.

He kissed the top of her head again. "Now, that's better."

xox

Next day the morning progressed with only minor hiccups and soon it was after lunch, and time to get ready to go to the funeral. Hermione went to her rooms and was just getting dressed when she heard Severus arrive and slam something down on his desk. Even though the shut door she heard exactly what he thought of Misters Flint, Stone and Goyle. She wisely thought that she better just let him blow off steam and wait for him to calm down. When she heard his bedroom door bang she folded her cloak over her arm and came out of her room. She wandered across and placed herself in the chair by the fire to wait for him.

It wasn't long and he emerged again dressed in formal robes, the scowl on his face though said that he hadn't calmed down that much. She rose when she saw him and he caught the movement in his peripheral vision and turned.

It was amazing; Hermione watched his face relax and calm as he saw her, and he bowed his head to her. "You look exquisite, Hermione," and came over to kiss her tenderly.

She looked him up and down. "You look pretty special yourself," she enthused.

He smiled, "My lady," and taking her cloak off her he helped her on with it before offering his arm.

About half way to the front entrance he had calmed down enough to tell her what had happened. "I have to supervise detentions tonight," he said, in a rather peevish voice.

"Oh, that's a pity."

"That's not what I think."

"I know, I heard what you think, my dear sir. I believe you even invented some new words."

He chuckled but then continued in the same sullen tone. "Well I'm not very pleased with their newest idiocy. I was forced to deduct sixty points from my own house again, they are becoming abhorrent."

Hermione didn't ask what they'd done, and he didn't offer an explanation. They arrived at the entrance hall where Albus, Minerva, Hagrid and Madam Hooch were waiting for them.

"Only Professor Dumbledore could get away with wearing turquoise to a funeral," Hermione whispered, laughing softly.

Severus smirked at her in agreement, and turned towards the others as the headmaster said, "Severus, Hermione are you ready? Hagrid, I'm sure that can wait, come friends we must be going."

Dumbledore then organised everyone around the Portkey. "Rolanda you stand over here next to Hagrid, Minerva you're fine, may I my dear," he said, and placed Hermione deftly between himself and Severus.

Hermione glanced up at Severus who nodded.

"Every one set?" Albus asked, and he tapped the tea pot with his wand, and they were suddenly thrown out at the other end onto a hill top overlooking the sea.

Hermione became aware that she had an arm tightly around her waist and looked up to find Severus smiling at her. He had pulled her close to stabilise her before they landed so she wouldn't fall. Being only small, travelling by Portkey could prove a little violent.

"Wow, what a beautiful location," Hermione enthused, looking around. The salt air nipped at them, and they seemed to be on the edge of a moor somewhere. There were a lot of boulders and both white and pink heather dotting the landscape.

"Yes, very windswept," said Severus as he caught a mouthful of his own hair. The coffin was perched on the hill top and many in-extinguishable candles hovered around it the flames dancing merrily in the wind.

The party approached the small group of mourners, and Dumbledore reached into his robes extracting the shrunken wreath. A silent, "_Engorgio_" and it came back to its proper size, and he walked forward and placed it on the coffin.

Minerva leaned over and said, "Beautiful Hermione, well done, dear."

Hermione smiled.

The service was simple, but elegant and conducted by an ancient looking wizard who appeared even older then Dumbledore. At the ceremony's climax the coffin disappeared into the ground beside the obviously recently erected monument to Rosalind Vector with an accompaniment of soft sobs from several people, including Madam Hooch as a mist seemed to descend around the new grave. The vapour then symbolically wafted skywards, leaving the flowers and candles to mark the spot.

Hermione had to say she felt extremely sorry for the elderly parents losing two children one after the other, and she wondered if Madam Hooch and Professor Vector had been close friends, the flying instructor seemed very upset.

The whole scene made her reflect on her own parents who still didn't know she had gone back to Hogwarts. Perhaps it was time to try and make peace with them again, maybe write them a letter tonight telling them what she had decided. While she was thinking on this the service ended and they started back down the hill side.

xox

"You're quiet, are you all right?" Severus' silky voice said next to her. They were walking back to the Apparition point after Severus had assured Albus that they would not need to return by Portkey.

Hermione smiled half heartedly. "Yes I'm fine, but I think I need to write a letter tonight." Severus looked at her, his brow furrowed. "My parents don't actually know I've come back to Hogwarts yet," she informed him, her expression tight.

"Oh? Well maybe that is one little thing less to worry about once you've told them."

"I'll not guarantee that, but I have to try and clear the air. It's the right thing to do," and she held her head high. "Near the end of my seventh year they were downright against me remaining where I felt I belonged. That's one reason I eventually gave in and tried to attend a Muggle University. They never understood my gift or really accepted it. They even found themselves too busy to attend my graduation." She looked at him remembering her last conversation with her parents. "I'm not expecting them to be pleased with my decision, but I should tell them, even if they have pretty much told me that if I didn't decide to live like a Muggle they didn't want to know me," she said seriously.

Severus dropped her arm and placed his arm around her waist, and she leant in closer appreciating the extra contact. "Yes love, you should tell them, at least that way you will know you took the first step."

Hermione nodded, and Severus apparated them back to Hogwarts. "It's a pity about our plans for tonight," Hermione said as they started up the drive.

"Yes, but it's a small price to pay to get rid of two thorns in our side. They'll be other opportunities, after all we only have one week until the holidays."

"That is true," Hermione agreed as they walked.


	15. Trouble

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither earn nor own anything. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Thank you all for your alerts and reviews, I'm very happy that you like my story. Just a heads up here for those who may be sensitive to it, there is some non-graphic discussion of torture contained in this chapter, within the first scene. As I said, it is not graphic, but I still like to warn people (I know I like to be forewarned of such things). Please also remember that this is an alternate version of events, so Hermione is able to be the one to dispose of Bellatrix. Hope you enjoy this instalment…_

hHh

**Chapter Fifteen – Trouble **

It was now the week before the Christmas holidays, and Hermione found herself facing her first major problem with student behaviour. It was near the end of third year double Potions, when she found herself having to deduct points from one Jacob Flint for brandishing his cutting knife menacingly at a terrified Priscilla Jones.

"Twenty points from Slytherin, Mr. Flint, put that knife down this instant," she commanded clearly. "Knives are only to be used with care," Hermione continued angrily.

In his office Severus' head shot up from his marking, listening intently for more signs of trouble, however, when he heard nothing further he went back to work after glancing at the clock. _Only fifteen more minutes, _he thought, as he swiped another red line through the abysmal essay he was marking.

Inside the classroom, the encounter had upset Hermione far more than she let on. She breathed deeply as she watched the vials of completed Sleeping Potion clink against one another as the students added their samples to the stand on her desk and she fought to maintain her composure. Steeling herself internally, when class finished she called, "Mr. Flint, Miss Jones, remain."

Severus heard this and was on his feet in an instant, waiting behind the door his hand poised on the knob and his wand ready in the other hand.

"Mr Flint, knives are only to be used for the purpose intended, in this case Potion ingredient preparation. Your actions this afternoon were unacceptable, apologise to Miss Jones."

Jacob Flint—the youngest of the three brothers—was a tall boy with an evil glint in his eyes like both his siblings. He towered over Hermione, and he now used this advantage to try and intimidate her, glowering over the top of her, but she steadily held his gaze.

Hermione Granger had stared down Lucius Malfoy—even Voldemort himself—while under severe adversity and this little twerp didn't scare her. She would never admit how terrified she was, and of course she didn't know that Severus was still poised to intervene as he heard her roar, "Apologise," her eyes boring into Flint. Priscilla Jones was starting to back off, but Hermione grasped her arm. "Remain," she said, still watching the Slytherin.

Finally he relinquished, "Sorry," he muttered sullenly.

"Say it like you mean it, Mr. Flint," Hermione ordered.

"Sorry, Miss Jones" he spat vehemently. Hermione gave in, thinking that was the best the boy was actually capable of.

"You have detention tonight at seven with Mr. Filch, Mr. Flint. Good bye."

It was at the moment of dismissing Flint however, that Hermione realised something, she had blundered badly. By keeping the Gryffindor girl here it meant that she now had to walk up alone. _Stupid, stupid woman,_ she chided herself, and now she looked at her, the girl looked terrified.

Hermione draw breath. "I am going to the upper levels; you may walk with me if you wish, Miss Jones."

Hermione saw her face relax. "Yes, Professor Granger."

The Potions teacher cast a tentative glance in the direction of the office, and left with the girl. She only cast locking wards because she knew Severus was marking in their office.

As soon as she'd gone, Severus opened the door preparing to follow at a distance. He didn't like the way this was developing. He warded the classroom as he left, while watching the two witches disappearing up the hallway. _How could she have been this stupid?_ he seethed internally. _What have I been telling her for weeks and weeks about the Flint family?_

He heard a noise further up the hall, and knew he was correct; Flint was waiting to surprise a lone female, probably Miss Jones.

xox

When they reached the main castle entrance Hermione wished the student a good evening, and watched her retreating up the staircase as Severus' words echoed in her brain yet again. _Interact as little as possible with members of the Flint, Stone and Goyle familes, they are dangerous and never put yourself in a position where you're alone with any of them. Always refer their discipline to me, _always_, little lioness._ Hermione's heart was beating strongly against her ribs as she headed back to the dungeons, and she was starting to feel very sick to the stomach. She had heard a noise in the hallway and knew what it implied, so with her wand within easy reach she started back down.

Severus waited until he was out of sight of the stupid boy, and hearing what sounded like female feet coming back down, he ducked into a dark alcove at the bottom of the stairs to wait for Hermione to pass him. She passed him by without even noticing him, although he saw her turn momentarily and prayed she wouldn't see him, that would ruin his plan to follow her and see her safely back to the classroom. What she should have done was gone to her own rooms and floo'd back down to the dungeons.

Severus watched as Hermione made it almost all the way back the classroom before Jacob Flint stepped out in front of her, blocking her way. Trying to appear calmer than she felt, she ordered, as steadily as her voice could. "Mr. Flint, move."

"What if I don't, _Professor_?" he sneered, derisively.

"Ten points for insolence," Hermione seethed, alarmed at the position she had put herself in and suddenly realising she should have gone up to her rooms and floo'd back down. Then she heard footsteps rapidly closing in on her from behind, and thinking it might be someone to support the brutish boy her heart started trying to thump out of her chest. Her relieve was palpable when she heard the menacing whisper she knew so well, and she forced herself not to sag back against him in relief.

"Stop littering my hallway. Get to the common room, Flint."

"Yes, sir," the boy said, and ran before his head of house deducted more points or added to his detention, he didn't even look back.

Severus didn't say anything as he unwarded the classroom door and brusquely ushered her inside still without speaking. This along with his famous scowl indicated to her that he was seriously displeased, and once they were in his office he erupted. "Hermione, what streak of insanity made you think detaining a third year female down here after pissing off an unstable Slytherin was a good idea," he asked her.

"I'm sorry, I realised I'd done the wrong thing after it was too late," Hermione was feeling very contrite for her lack of foresight, but also very devastated by the whole incident.

"Well sorry wouldn't have helped Miss Jones—or you—if that maniac or his brother had gotten hold of either of you," Severus roared in full flight. His temper was made much worse because of the terror he felt thinking something horrible could have happened to her.

Hermione crumbled, her arms instantly went around herself and her eyes closed tightly. She uttered a plaintive little groan. "I hate knives… and what they're capable of." She still had her eyes tightly shut and was desperately trying not to let the images that had been trying to bubble to the surface in her head ever since the incident make her scream; she swallowed hard.

It was within this intense concentration that some of the images spilt out into Severus' mind. He felt her mind enter his, it was a sensation he hadn't felt properly since enduring Riddle and Dumbledore invading his mind to gain information. However, when she did it the feeling was gentle; it almost tickled. Severus knew she wasn't conscious of what she was doing; she was too caught up in her own horror.

The images she passed on of the mad menacing ramblings of an insane witch. The feeling of bone numbing terror she felt as she was stripped, then strapped to a St. Andrew's cross and menaced by Bellatrix while others watched. Then of the spiralled silver dagger poised menacingly above her, teasing her, before it started drawing patterns on her. Then her tormentor's displeasure when Hermione refused to cry out, and the heinous spells the bitch added to increase her suffering.

Now he knew exactly what had happened to her, and his anger instantly left him, like a breeze leaves a curtain at the window. He gently pushed her mind back where it belonged and pulling her to him he lifted her up. Walking to his office he sat back in his chair with her cradled in his lap, and he comforted her as she sobbed.

Hermione was crying, not only because of what had happened, also on becoming aware that she had showed him the source of her torment. "I'm sorry, Sev, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Shhh, my love, you're fine," he told her, stroking her hair as she cried. He bestowed a kissed on her head, and added, "Although I had a fair idea of what would have happened to you," he drew a deep breath, "and I'm guessing that's not all."

Hermione shook her head, but buried it deeper into his robes. "Not today… I can't."

"It is all right, in your own time, pet, just know that I am always going to be here for you."

Her eyes finally came up to his, and sniffing her shaky hand came up and caressed his cheek. "Thank you," she managed, hoarsely.

"I'm glad I can help," and he let the subject drop, feeling very guilty that his temper had flayed her into that state in the first place.

Once they had sat cuddling for some time and Hermione seemed recovered enough, Severus encouraged her upstairs to have a bath and a lay down before the first meeting of her new Arithmancy club.

xox

Hermione had a soak in the bath, but would not go into her room to rest. She chose to curl up by the fire and neither of them attended dinner in the hall. Lotti brought them what was being served at the Head Table and they ate in their rooms, before they collected Emily.

Severus escorted the pair of them in the Arithmancy classroom, but he could still see that Hermione was withdrawn and harassed looking. Once inside her classroom, he turned her towards him and gently took her face between his hands. "Are you certain you're feeling up to this?" he questioned quietly, studying her face as if looking for the answer in her expression.

It was the first time that he had shown her this sort of affection in front of Emily, and Hermione realised that Dumbledore was right; they had unconsciously formed a bit of a family. Hermione nodded, gazing up at him, but as always becoming lost in his eyes. She smiled slightly, pleased with his care of her. "I've been looking forward to this ever since Professor Dumbledore gave me the go ahead and I'm not going to let this afternoon infringe on it, Sev."

"Good girl," he murmured and he gifted her with a peck on the lips. "I'll return at eight thirty to pick you up. I know that Miss Blair, and Mr. Barnett are planning to attend from Slytherin house, so I'll arrange for Mr. Barnett's oldest brother to come and collect them."

Hermione smiled, adding, "Filius said he would send a prefect for anyone who came from Ravenclaw, so did Pomona." She blushed when she realised that Severus was still stroking her face gently, and offered her lips for another kiss, "Thank you, Sev," she told him and sighed as she watched him leave. It was then that she noticed Emily smiling at her, and she blushed darker and became coy. "What?" she said, trying not to smile, but failing dismally.

"The professor loves you," Emily said simply.

"Emmie!" Hermione protested.

"What? It's true, Professor Snape looks at you like my dad used to look at my mum. I know what I'm talking about," the young girl said, earnestly.

Hermione rubbed Emily's arm. She knew how hard it was for her to think of her parents, and how worried the young Gryffindor was that she hadn't received a letter from her gran or sister yet this week, and Hermione changed the subject by asking, "Have you had an owl from your grandmother yet?"

"Oh, yes… I mean no, well not from Gran. A letter arrived with tonight's post, from Isabella she told me that Gran had a fall, but she didn't say how or why." She glanced down at her hands, and then back to Hermione. "I would really like you and Professor Snape to make sure that everything is all right when you apparate me home on Friday."

"Don't worry, Emmie. We'll make sure it's all okay before we leave for France."

"Are you excited about visiting France?" Emily asked seeming relieved.

"Yes, I've never been before," Hermione told her excitedly.

That was when they heard someone at the door and Emily took her seat. The young Gryffindor had been very enthusiastic about coming to the Arithmancy club.

Ten minutes later and Hermione was looking at five other eager faces as well. She arranged them in a group around one table and placed parchments in front of each of them. "I thought as an introduction we would start with some Muggle Mathematics puzzles," Hermione told them.

Some of those present looked at the large square of eighty one smaller squares, arranged into lots of nine with confusion. Hermione looked from one set of eyes to another, she knew Emily loved Sudoku puzzles, and she was good at them. This was why she had chosen this activity as the ice-breaker. While it wasn't Arithmancy, it was working with numbers, and once they had the first puzzle solved then she would start on the very basics of Arithmancy, and she started explaining how to fill in a Sudoku puzzle.

By the time it was eight thirty, Emily was happily chatting with Ravenclaw, Jasper Patterson, Slytherin, Hestia Blair, and a Hufflepuff called Matilda Birchmore and Hermione was sitting back happily watching the small girl interacting with her peers. She understood why the hat had placed Emily in Gryffindor, she was a very brave little girl, but she wished that it had placed her somewhere that was easier for her.

Emily's braveness did not manifest itself in the rowdy plummeting head-first into situations persona that it did in most Gryffindors, hers was like Hermione's a quiet dignity that surrounded her like a cloak, and manifested itself quietly.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as she saw Severus slip into the back of the classroom at precisely eight thirty. She showed him with her eyes how happy she was at Emily talking to other students, and he actually gave her a thumbs up, but then tapped his wrist to tell her that it was time to end.

Hermione was so pleased with the session that she was reluctant to finish it, but she realised that everyone needed to get back to their common rooms before curfew. "All right, everyone. We will hold another session same time, same place, next week. Thank you for coming, dismissed."

There was a general groan, telling the teacher that everyone else had also enjoyed themselves but there was also the scraping of chairs and collecting of belongings and everyone went with their allotted escort back to their house. Severus and Emily watched as Hermione warded her classroom and they walked with Emily back to Gryffindor tower.

The young Gryffindor chatted excitedly between them about the evening as they walked. "I haven't had so much fun for ages," she gushed, grinning happily, before wishing them both a good night.

Severus took Hermione back to her office door and formally nodded his head as he bid her a good night, as was Dumbledore's wishes, and turned for the dungeons once more, knowing that Hermione would be waiting for him once he arrived.

xox

It was now very late and Hermione and Severus were still in the lab, they were tidying up after finishing more potions for the infirmary. "This is a full time occupation isn't it?" she said, wearily.

"That's why, St. Mungos has a full time staff just devoted to brewing," Severus replied, smiling at her. She was sitting at her desk with her head cradled in her hands. "You look tired, love, I'll finish cleaning up, go to bed."

Normally she would have fought him, but tonight she was feeling especially shattered and emotionally drained, and she just murmured, "Thank you, Sev," and giving him a kiss as she passed him she wandered out the door a soft, "Good night."

He watched her making her way across the room, "Good night, pet," he called after her and went back to cleaning up before he went to bed as well.

xox

An hour later and Severus was still sitting in bed reading when he heard it.

Suddenly in her dream Hermione heard a high pitched wailing scream, then running feet, a door opening and she saw light. She couldn't get up, and she felt strapped down as she was in her dream. "I'm trapped I can't get up," she cried then someone was talking, oh it was Severus what was he saying. "Bloody cat, get off her," she heard him scold, and the weight was gone. "Wake up! Hermione... Wake up!"

But still caught in her dream she heard herself say, "A knife, oh no not a knife," then another scream.

"Hermione, love, wake up, you're having a nightmare." Severus didn't want to touch her in case it frightened her more.

Then he heard her cry, "She's going to cut me, get the knife, Sev, please get the knife off her."

Thinking fast he said, "It's all right, love, she's gone. I've got the knife, open your eyes."

"Huh," she muttered dazedly, and her eyes shot open. She flinched and drew breath rapidly, but her eyes were still terrified and unfocused.

"It's all right you're perfectly safe, love, look at me." Hermione slowly turned her head, and he took her face in his hands. "You're absolutely safe. I'm here, nothing can hurt you, it was a nightmare."

She nodded hazily at him and started to shiver. "Stay with me, Sev. I don't want to be alone."

"Are you certain?" Hermione nodded vaguely. Still shivering and obviously concentrating hard on breathing through her mouth she started pulling him into the bed with her. All she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. "I'm so sorry I woke you, I didn't mean to."

Deciding not to fight her, Severus gave in and resting back against the headboard he pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry about waking me, I wasn't actually asleep," and he kissed her head. "Are you all right?"

Hermione fell against his chest and she felt him enclose her with both arms, and she instantly felt safer. "I hate that dream," she murmured.

"I take it was inspired by Flint's idiocy this afternoon?" She nodded against his chest. "Well, you're safe and there is no one going to hurt you."

They were silent for some time, but Hermione finally said, "You told me I was brave to fight in the final battle," she murmured, and looked up to see his eyes watching her. "I did, so I could get back at her. I didn't care about anything else."

"I see," Severus intoned softly. "Well you got her from what I've been told."

"Yes, I did," and she snuggled further into the silk of his pyjamas, and his sweet freshly showered smell. "I had nothing left to live for, so I threw myself into battle with a passion that I couldn't have otherwise found. Severus?"

"Yes, love."

"I'm so glad you survived too."

He watched her eyes close again after saying this and her breathing even out. "So am I, Hermione," he whispered quietly, and he tightened his arms around her sleeping form.

xox

The next morning Hermione woke up alone, wondering what the hell had happened to her. She remembered the awful dream but something else as well, had she dreamed it or had it happened. She dressed and prepared to go into the sitting room unsure of what she would find.

As she opened her door she saw Severus standing at the French doors coffee mug gripped tightly in his hands, staring out at the swirling snow.

He glanced at her and said, "I brewed a weaker one for you," indicating the mug on his desk. "I thought you might need something stronger than tea this morning."

Hermione then knew she hadn't dreamed her midnight comforter, and she quietly walked to the desk. "Thank you, love," she said, walking over to him and giving him a kiss good morning. Picking up the mug with both hands she smelt the robust almost seductive scent of the brew, and took at tentative sip. She discovered it was very good and beautifully sweet, and wondered if it was just normal coffee or his special blend with who knows what added. Hermione looked at Severus. "Why did you leave?"

Clutching his mug tightly in both hands as he stood erect and stiff—in more ways than one—as he told her, "I thought it was best, you had just had a nightmare, and I did not want the temptation of having you in my arms when you woke this morning. When we finally take that step I want it to be pleasurable for you, and not with fading memories of a bad dream just under the surface."

"Oh," she gasped, touched by his plan for her. They stood there for a little while slowly drinking coffee, with Hermione smiling. Eventually she commented, "You know, I could become accustom to this," holding up the cup.

He chuckled and said, "Oh no, don't tell me I've corrupted you, your moral protector will finally have an excuse to hex me into next week." He chuckled quietly, "You know last time Albus upset her she vanished all his underwear, in the middle of winter. I hate to think where he had chill blains until he managed to calm her down enough to get it back."

Hermione started to laugh, "Oh god, Severus, it's the middle of winter now. How the hell am I going to look him in the eye if I'm too busy wondering if his upset her again and he might not be wearing his underwear."

They both laughed merrily.

xox

The term ended two days later and as promised, Hermione and Severus met Emily when the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross Station so they could escort her home. They were very happy to see her talking animatedly with Jasper, Matilda, and Hestia again as they alighted onto the platform, she seemed to have finally struck up friendships.

Unfortunately there were other eyes watching as well, and they were not as happy. Even though Severus and Hermione simply looked like chaperones, the story quickly went through this contingent of Slytherin families as sons were reunited with parents that Severus Snape had a pair of pet mudbloods.

Severus saw the cold stares aimed at him, and regardless of their best efforts he knew that this would eventually happen, but he refused to distance himself from the happy chatting of Hermione and Emily. He stood with them like the protector that he was, ready to strike and defend them if need be.

He had known for a long time that there were still families who followed their former master's old ways, and unfortunately three of them still had children at Hogwarts. He hoped that his formidable reputation would keep trouble away, but he doubted that it would. The one concession was that they didn't have enough support anymore to cause any harm. Things might change on that front if Lucius Malfoy ever got out of Azkaban, but that was unlikely, so he felt fairly protected.

He was aware that they had to be more careful at Hogwarts than they did out in public, because these families were basically cowards, they would not show their leanings in the public arena. However, that did not mean that they would not encourage their sons to cause mischief at Hogwarts.

"Are you ready to go?" Severus asked the two witches.

Hermione glanced to where his eyes were fixed and shivered. "Yes, Sev, let's get out of here."

xox

Severus side-along apparated, Hermione and Emily to an Apparition point close to where her grandmother lived, and Emily showed them the rest of the way. They were currently sitting in a comfortable lounge room with tea and crumpets, talking with a very frail looking old lady. Emily and her sister, seven year old, Isabella were sitting either side of their gran listening to the adults talk.

"Yes, silly of me really. I had a dizzy spell; got up too quickly and caught the fire grate with my leg," Eugene Delacour stated.

Severus was not so certain, and while Hermione and Eugene were talking he was covertly casting some diagnostic spells on the old woman. His results caused him to whisper into Hermione's ear. "Did you cast any protection spells on the bracelet you gave Emily for Christmas?"

They had already exchanged presents seeing they would not be together on Christmas day. "Yes," Hermione smiled.

"Good, anchor them to your wand," he whispered back. "We might need them," he said enigmatically.

Once afternoon tea was over, Hermione hugged her friend goodbye and whispered the spell to link the bracelet with her wand. "If you need us for anything over the holidays, Emmie, squeeze your bracelet and think of us, okay?"

"Yes, Hermione," Emily said, very chuffed to be finally granted permission to use the professor's first name in private.

Hermione smiled, when Severus squeezed the young girl's shoulder, and said, "Have a happy Christmas, Emily."

"Thank you, sir," she replied, somehow realising that a gently squeezed shoulder from this man was as good as a fatherly hug. _This is already a good Christmas_, Emily thought as she watched the couple she already thought of as her adoptive parents walk down the front path of her gran's house.

xox

As they walked out of the Muggle neighbourhood, Hermione asked, "So what did your spells tell you?"

"Eugene Delacour is part Veela, but she is also dying."

"Oh no, poor Emmie…" then Hermione stopped dead. "Delacour… as in Fleur and Gabrielle?"

"Yes, they may not know one another, but they must be distant relations."

"Wow," Hermione said, as Severus clasped her tightly around the waist and apparated them back to Hogwarts. "How long?" she asked they landed in the snow at the Hogwarts gates.

"That, I'm not certain about; I'll need to do some research."

"I'll help," Hermione added, and they started back up the hill to their home.


	16. Before Christmas

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the property of JK Rowling and associates. _

**A/N:- **_Thank you as always to all you dedicated readers who reviewed the last chapter, I appreciated every one of you. I would also like to offer my apologies for the length of time between chapters. Whilst I have most of this story written, this bit is one of the portions that I did not and inspiration would just not strike. Finally, though after much writing, deleting and rewriting it appears that I have about three chapters dealing with Severus and Hermione's Christmas holidays. Oh, and just a small request, please do not crucify me for my writing of French accents, and if anyone has any foolproof way of working out how to write French phonetically without having an intimate knowledge of the language (which I do not), I would love to know how you do it. Many thanks to my beta Golden Asp for her work on this chapter. So, here is the first of the Christmas chapters…_

**Chapter Sixteen – Before Christmas**

Over the next few days, Hermione thought a lot about Emily and Isabella's situation_, _and it left many questions whizzing around her brain_._ _This all seems so unfair; these two girls have only just lost their parents. What will happen when their grandmother dies as well? It is true that I care for Emily, and in some ways I already feel like a mother to her, but am I old enough—experienced enough in life—to offer her a replacement for her mother, would she want me to… and what of poor Isabella, she's younger? Will she be a witch as well? Could both the girls live at Hogwarts with me as their carer? _

She glanced at Severus._ What about Severus? I know that Sev and I have only been together for a while, but we've wanted each other for a long time, does that count? It's really only happened over the last three months, but I couldn't imagine losing him or Emily now, and I've had less time with Emmie. They are both an important part of my life. But how will all this impact on my relationship with Sev? Would I be able to adopt children without being married?… Married? _

Her eyes returned to Severus momentarily and she blushed before quickly looking back at her research notes. Marriage was something they had not discussed yet._ Would he want to marry me - should I be even thinking this at this stage in our relationship? Something tells me it's the right course for us... but it would mean that we had a growing family even before we'd started thinking about having any children of our own. _

Then reality crashed back on top of her and Hermione swallowed heavily. _Will I even be able to be intimate with Severus after what _she_ did to me? He has been so patient with me so far, and all I give him are new problems to deal with. Will he even want me when he finally finds out that while I may never have had sex I'm not pure anymore?_

Hermione resolutely tapped down on the feelings of revulsion and violation that those thoughts produced, and looked back at her notes. _And to top matters off, the research that we have managed to do has revealed little. Veela seem to be secretive creatures and there are many gaps in the knowledge that we have gained. We still do not have any answers, where Veelas are concerned, let alone a part-Veela. _

They had all but exhausted the Hogwarts' library for information, and it was true, they were not very much further ahead than they had been to begin with.

Severus looked up from his book when he heard Hermione sigh deeply. "What's the problem, little love?"

"This is all so unfair, Sev, those poor girls are going to lose their last family member, and I want to do something to help them."

Severus saw the tears gathering in her eyes. _Yes, this is very frustrating, but that's not all the sorrow registering there. It's true that over the term Hermione and Emily have clicked, and it had done both of them a lot of good. _He covered Hermione's hand with his. "All we can do is continue to be there for her, love."

"But she needs stability, a home. Can we offer that," and she quickly ducked her head and continued, "Umm, I mean how will that impact on you? You are most important," she told him, chancing a quick flick of her eyes in his direction.

He smiled at her coyness. "Little lioness, look at me." When he saw her eyes come back to his, he assured her, "We will adapt." He glanced around the deserted library before he continued, but then said, "I have also found a spot in my heart for Emily, and it will be no burden to include her, and if need be, her sister, more permanently in our lives." _Hermione needs stability and security as well._ _Is it too early to start talking about marriage? I know that she's the one for me, my magic has told me so, long ago. But I don't want to rush her, although typical engagements happen after three to six months between magicals. _Finally he settled for saying, "Little love, do not fret, we will work it out together." Seeing her lip start to quiver, he glanced back at their work table.

The state of her emotions made him even more certain that there was something more seriously wrong. He had seen whispers of it often, but had never caught the full picture like he had the day Mr. Flint and his knife had upset her. The troubling part was that he knew what happened to witches who found themselves captured for the amusement of Death Eaters, and his stomach lurched as he wondered how far the dark revel had progressed by the time Draco was able to get her out. His feelings remained hidden as he fought the rising nausea that his thoughts had produced and he said, "I think we need some private time, just for us," he told her, and started tidying their study desk.

Hermione nodded, and tried to smile, her thoughts had really gotten the best of her. "Yes," she sighed, starting to send books back to their places on the shelves as well.

As they walked back to her quarters—because they were the closest—they talked more about the situation. "Do you think Isabella is a witch?" Hermione asked, leaning closer to him for warmth as they walked.

Severus changed his grip to placing an arm around her, as he replied. "There are certain spells that will tell us."

Hermione brightened slightly as she remembered her head of house's first visit to her Muggle home. "Oh yes, like the one Minerva uses to tell Muggle-borns about their magic."

"Mmm," he replied as he dropped the wards and opened the door. "When we go back to collect Emily for the train one of us could cast it."

"Yes, but we would have to get Eugene's permission this time," Hermione cut in, "Because that spell is visible for some time after it is cast."

"That is true." His brow furrowed and his lips pressed together. "You do realise that I only had the girl's best interests at heart when I cast the diagnostic spells on the old woman. We could not have left the children with her without more precautions in place if there was a possibility that she could not care for them."

"I know, love," she said, sending his heavy cloak to the peg by the door next to hers once she had unclasped it. "We will have to put more in place for Isabella's protection and both their well-being when we return there at the end of the holidays," Hermione added thoughtfully. It was then that she thought how happy she was that Severus was here with her, and she decided to try being more forward with him; she truly did feel safe exploring this intimacy with him - well kissing any way. Sliding her hands up to tangle in his hair, she urged his mouth down to hers. "You're a good man, Sev, sneaky…" and she giggled, "but wonderful."

"That's all part of being a Slytherin," Severus chuckled as he willingly gave in to her urging.

Their kissing very quickly turned heated, and Hermione felt powerful when she heard him groan in the back of his throat, and she rubbed up against him, suddenly wanting to prove that she could go further. She wanted to feel normal for once, like she hadn't been tortured and violated.

Severus was slightly shocked by this move, she had never been this proactive before, but he went with it and started backing her over to the lounge. "What's brought this on?" his voice rumbled in her ear, while his lips explored her jaw and neck.

She tried to sound confident as she said, "I thought it was time I showed you that it is okay for us to go further," but the shakiness of her voice brought his eyes up to hers very quickly. Pausing in his attentions he studied her quietly, and he saw her quiver under the intensity of his gaze, but then he noticed that she was also shaking, and not from arousal. Then he saw it again, like a ghost passing across her features. _There's that something again, and it's anchored to her magic in some way. I've sensed it right from the start, draining her somehow_. _I will lay money that it has something to do with her experiences at the hands of Bella bitch_, _but what?_ "Sweetheart, your body is telling me one thing, but your mind is troubled. I can see those little worry lines gathering," he looked at her for a long moment and sat himself up so he could see her better, before he gently took her face in his hands. "Will you tell me what is wrong, my darling?" he asked gently.

All her bravado came crashing down around her as his dark eyes watched her with such concern in them. Her teeth captured her bottom lip in an attempt to keep it still, but soon a sob wracked her body. "I'm scared you won't want me after what she did to me," she admitted in a broken and pained whisper. "I j-just wanted to p-prove to myself that I c-could be normal," she stuttered.

His hands that had been cupping her cheeks started to wipe tears away, and he told her, "Neither of us can help what has happened in our past. What I am concerned with is our future and recovering from what has been inflicted on us. Do not say that I could not want you because of something you had no control over. I will always want you."

"Y-you will?" she sniffed.

"Yes, silly girl, I will. Has your magic not told you that you have met your other half?"

She sniffed loudly and watched him with a thoughtful expression for what felt like an age. "I... is that what that feeling is?" she asked, and watched him smile. "Oh Severus," and she threw herself into his arms, where he happily caught her, hugging her tightly.

"Then will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone," she whispered, before glancing up at him

He pulled away slightly, and taking her face in his hands again, he said, "I will stay, but only to sleep."

She nodded, and admitted to him, "As much as I'm looking forward to the moment I give myself to you, it still terrifies me in many ways after my experiences. I don't want to sound like a prude but…" and she blushed heatedly.

Severus placed a finger on her lips. They had never discussed sex before. He had always kept their play tame, taking it slow because he did not know how much she had suffered the night she was captured. He had just been given another glimpse of it now, but by no means did he have the full picture yet. "You are not a prude," and he gave her a quick kiss, and set about putting her further at ease. "Did you know that it is perfectly acceptable in the wizarding world for witches to wait until their wedding night, and in a lot of ways doing so strengthens the bond in a magical union."

"Oh," Hermione said, shocked, but then her features settled into a calm that she had lost somewhere along the way tonight, and she told him, "I am all yours anyway, you know that, but I'm just not ready yet. I wish I was, but…" and her voice trailed off, and she clung to him tighter.

He smiled, "I know that, and even if you're not ready on our wedding night," and he watched her blush. "Yes, I am already planning for our wedding night," he confirmed and chuckled at her heated flush and shy little smile. "Does anything in that statement bother you?"

"No, Sev, it makes me very happy. Although it also makes me wish I was just a normal woman with no baggage," and she sighed.

His thumbs gently stroked her cheek bones, and he whispered, "I will always care for you, no matter how long it takes to work though your issues." He hesitated a moment, and his lips tightened and finally he gave in. "I love you, I have for a long time, and having you here with me now is a dream come true," he told her earnestly in his beautiful voice.

Tears cascaded over her cheeks again, but for a different reason this time and she smiled as her eyes were caught deeply in his. "I love you too," she confessed, and she reached up to kiss him again. This kiss was filled with more than Hermione had ever felt before, this was home. The feeling of being in this man's arms and having his lips on hers. Somehow she knew that she would eventually be able to give herself to him, because she trusted him.

As the kiss ended, Severus laughed a low rumbling chuckle. "Now, to bed, little love, you'll get no more secrets out of me tonight."

They floo'd down to Severus' quarters and when they were showered and ready, Severus came and climbed in next to her. She cuddled up to him and was soon asleep, however, he lay there for quite some time just going over things in his head, and trying to piece more puzzle bits together.

At one point during the night she whimpered, and he shushed her, kissing her head. This made her sigh and snuggle closer to him, and it was at that point that Severus realised that he didn't care how long it was before they had made love, he just loved this intimacy with her, and knew that it would grow in its own time.

Christmas Eve arrived quickly and they were expected at Draco and Gabrielle's home, and to say that Hermione was nervous was an understatement. She had not seen the blond Slytherin since the night he had rescued her from her captors, and even though he had saved her, she still wasn't certain what his reaction to her would be now.

Severus sensed her apprehension and quietly took her hand. It was just on dusk when they landed inside the private apparition parlour of a spacious Victorian townhouse. The large bay window was filled with a Christmas tree, and showed that it was picture postcard perfect snowy evening outside.

Hermione looked around as Severus steadied her when they landed, and after a moment her eyes met the inscrutable gaze of Draco Malfoy. He was standing closest to them, behind and slightly off to the side of him were two blonde women. The one closest and on his arm was younger than the one holding a swaddled baby in a thick—but luscious looking—royal blue blanket.

Hermione was uncertain where to look, and shrank back on Severus' arm. Even though the scene was very different, and no one looked the least bit threatening, two of the faces frequently featured as reluctant watchers of her sufferings in her nightmares, and she choked up.

It was Narcissa who notice first that their younger guest was looking extremely pale, and handing her grandson back to his father, she took a step forward. "Are you quite well, my dear?" and then when there was no answer she turned to Severus. "Miss Granger does not look at all well, Severus, bring her to the sitting room and I will give her some brandy."

"Yez," Gabrielle added, also closing the distance between them. "You muzt zit down."

They all trooped into the sitting room across the hall. This room contained an even larger Christmas tree than the room they had just left, and Hermione was fussed over. Her cloak was loosened and her hand was patted, and the Gryffindor witch found herself resolutely trying to overcome her terror in the face of their care.

She had realised some time after the event that not everyone in that room the night of her ordeal was there by choice, and even if this didn't stop her nightmares, it was helping her now as they made such an effort to make her feel comfortable.

Her gaze turned to the wizard currently sitting next to her with concern in his dark eyes, and she realised that just recently she had also found herself even more pleased that he had been absent entirely. She realised that if he had broken his cover to rescue her, they most likely would have lost the war, because regardless of what most of the Order thought of him, it was his information that had helped them win.

Finally she found her voice. "Thank you for your concern, Mrs Malfoy, but I'm perfectly fine... really," Hermione insisted, as soon as her faculties returned.

"Are you certain, Miss Granger? I recognise that you have not seen Draco or I since that awful night." She shook her head, "I am truly sorry for what you suffered under the roof of our former home," and the usually cool blonde witch had moisture gathering in the corners of her eyes. "That was the moment I realised that the sister I had once known was no longer in the witch who did those things to you."

"Now mother, we are not going to talk about that time. You have come so far since then. Let us show our guests to their rooms so they can dress for dinner."

"Yes, Draco dear," she sighed.

Draco then turned to Hermione. "We are happy to have you here, Miss Granger… Hermione?"

"Yes," and she smiled slightly, looking from face to face. "I would be happy if you all called me Hermione."

Draco inclined his head slightly, a gesture she had seen Severus do often, and it helped her take a step closer to accepting that she was amongst people of culture and good manners. Reminding herself that they were trying their best to make her feel welcome, she swallowed down some more of her fear as she listened to Draco then say, "Then Hermione," and he smiled, "may I introduce my wife, Gabrielle and our son, Luca, and my mother, Narcissa?"

Hermione did her best to smile, "Mrs Malfoy," she nodded. "I am pleased to meet you all," she turned her eyes to the sleeping babe, "and your son is beautiful," she told Gabrielle and Draco. "

"Zank you, I 'ave 'eard zo much about you Mizz Granger."

"Oh?" Hermione replied uncertainly.

"Pleaze do not be 'esidant, my zizter and 'er 'usband do not usually stand wiz William'z parentz, do zay, Draco?"

"It is true. We know the truth of what happened that night, don't we?" and the corner of his mouth turned up a fraction in a further attempt to make Hermione more at ease.

"Oh, umm… yes." Hermione took a deep breath, "Please, thank you for your concern," and she finally seemed to relax and smiled up at Severus.

Severus found himself able to breathe easier once more. He had been very concerned at Hermione's reaction to seeing Narcissa and Draco. He had to admit he had been worried that she might have a negative response to seeing the Malfoys, but their reaction to her distress seemed to have negated anything too severe, thankfully. "Are you able to get up?" he asked quietly.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded, and she placed her arm in Severus' as they watched a nanny arrive for baby Luca and the party followed the young nanny back out into the entrance and mounted the grand staircase, the banister of which was entwined with Christmas garlands.

Their hosts left them at the doors to their adjoining rooms on the upper floor asking if they could be back in the sitting room for aperitifs by seven.

Severus nodded and after watching the rest of the party disappearing further up the hallway he took Hermione by the arms. "Are you certain this is not too confronting for you?"

"No, we will have a happy Christmas, Sev," she told him resolutely, before exhaling loudly as he still studied her. "These people are part of your family, love. I wish to get to know them as well, and by forcing myself to do this I will. I am already seeing that they are different people to whom I thought they were. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He smiled. "You're being very brave, love," and he kissed her forehead, before smiling quietly at her. After a moment he leaned forward and whispered, "I am also looking forward to seeing you in one of those beautiful dresses we bought for this trip. You attire yourself and I will come through for you in half an hour to show you around a bit before cocktails."

Nodding, Hermione smiled and stood up on her tip toes to reach his lips. "Thank you," she said.

Severus opened the door for her and ushered her inside, he smiled hearing her exclamation of pleasure as she wandered into the room and he shut the door behind her. He knew she was safe here; there was no one who would hurt her. These people had been just as traumatised by the war, especially Narcissa and Draco. They had been pushed into the fray without their permission when the dark lord had rebirthed himself, and it had left scars as deep and almost as bad as it had on Hermione, well on Narcissa at least.

Draco had coped better, but was still recovering. His wife had seen to a lot of his recuperation and they were very well suited to each other despite their age difference. Severus scoffed to himself as he closed his own door behind him and glanced at the adjoining door to make certain it was closed. He reached into his pocket for his shrunken luggage. _Their age difference, Hermione and I have a far greater age gap, yet it just doesn't seem to matter. We are well accepted by those around us_. He sighed as he finished striping off and stepped into the shower._ I wish she already was my wife_, he mused.

Dinner that night included Gabrielle's parents, her sister Fleur, and husband Bill Weasley and their two children. The other guests were Armand Delacour—Gabrielle and Fleur's brother—and his wife and children, and several aunts and uncles of the family who they would not be catching up with the next day.

At first Bill Weasley was cool towards Hermione and Severus, and Severus was convinced that he was still weighing up what he thought. _After all, he would have only heard that idiot's version of events, and I know Draco would not have said anything. _Then he had to stifle a chuckle. _Mind you, I did deliver his brother to a brothel for an experience that is probably still turning the dunderhead off sex. No matter how much the little shit deserved it… Arsehole_, Severus thought heatedly.

He found that this was all he could think about the youngest Weasley male, and he looked at Bill again._ I've always found this wizard to be not as dunderheaded nor narrow-minded as the rest of them… but they are brothers_... Hermione laughing with Gabrielle made him glance across the table. _It's good to see her settling in_ _and she looks amazing in her burgundy velvet dress_, he thought. Then his mind went back to Bill, _but Weasley probably only does know that little twerp's side of the story. I'll have to corner him after dinner and inform him of the true state of affairs._


	17. Christmas Day

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_This chapter begins with a discussion between Severus and Bill about what happened to Hermione at the hands of the Death Eaters, and ends with a scene between Hermione and Severus on the same subject. I have not made it graphic, but please be warned they are not pleasant conversations, and possibly make a fairly bittersweet Christmas day chapter. However, it was necessary to explain this at some time, and now was the chosen time. There will be more in the next chapter as well, so don't think this is the only explanation you will get._

_Thank you to all who alerted or reviewed last chapter, I appreciate you all. I am working on a short story just for Christmas this year, a thank you present to all my loyal readers and I'm hoping to have it ready in time, fingers crossed. xx :-) Oh, and BTW there is also another chapter of Scales of Balance coming as well just so you won't give up on me there either._

hHh

**Chapter Seventeen – Christmas Day**

It was the next morning before Severus had the chance to speak with Bill alone, and it happened entirely by chance. Bill and his family were also staying with Draco and Gabrielle for Christmas and it appeared that Bill, like Severus was an early riser, and as luck would happen, they had both decided on a walk before breakfast this crisp and clear Christmas morning. They met in the back entrance way of the house and nodded curtly to each other.

"Ah, Weasley, this is fortuitous, I was hoping to speak with you," Severus said, looking up from attiring himself for the snow.

"Snape," the redhead replied stiffly.

They walked outside into the garden and out onto the wooded parkland behind the row of houses before Bill spoke. "You have done some low things in your life, Snape, but delivering my little brother to a brothel where he was as good as raped by an old hag has to be one of the worst."

Severus smirked, "You think so, do you?" he inhaled and paused in his walking pace. "I wish to inform you of my reasoning regarding your brother Ronald."

"I'm not certain that I care to listen," Bill sneered.

"A great injustice has taken place, and you do not wish to listen? Typical of Gryffindors," and Severus whipped around and marched off, muttering, "I do not know why Hermione was sorted into such a bigoted house, she is nothing like any of them."

However, Bill kept up with him. "I assume you wish speak on Hermione Granger's behalf, seeing it is obvious that you are her latest lover."

Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Obvious, is it?" he scoffed sarcastically, and he saw Bill recoil at the venom contained in the comment.

Bill held himself warily, but he continued in the same tight voice. "I have no reason not to believe Ron and Harry."

"Why, because they're Gryffindors?" Severus sneered. "That does not make them saints. They can still lie to cover their tracks just as well as anyone else can."

"I do not believe they needed to lie. They know what they saw," Bill replied coolly.

Stopping in his tracks, Severus scowled and hissed through his teeth, "And that solves the problem, ay? Two adolescents, who have no idea of the world and its ways, tell you some cock and bull story and you all just accept it as god's truth. Is that how it is?" He saw that Bill was now frozen in place, thinking about what he had just been told. "So tell me, Weasley, does that also give your brother the right to call Hermione a slut, just because he saw us speaking to one another in a book shop?"

"He wouldn't," the redhead asserted, standing more upright.

"I have a witness and Pensieve accounts." Severus inhaled deeply, "But the pièce de résistance is that after the event that started this all, how do you explain that only days after her misfortune, something that traumatised her deeply that Ronald Weasley tried to rape her while she was recovering from her injuries?" He heard the other man's shocked intake of breath.

"He would never do that," Bill gasped.

"Again, I have a witness who says otherwise," Severus replied. "Now, for your information, Hermione and I have never been intimate, and I know for a fact that after what happened to her, there is a chance she never will be capable of that kind of intimacy. The night Draco Malfoy rescued her," and he heard Bill gasp again. "Yes, he rescued her; my godson did not attack her as her idiot ex-friends thought. How can you be a member of this family and not know how much Draco and Narcissa suffered because of Lucius' position in the scheme of things?" he asked, but then continued on. "The night in question, Hermione had the misfortune of being the main attraction at a dark revel," and he turned his scowl on Bill, full force. "Weasley, do you have any concept of what happens to captured witches—especially virgin ones—at a dark revel?"

Bill had stopped walking, and he shook his head dumbly.

The raven-haired wizard swallowed hard, he was feeling sick just recalling it all. "No, I thought not, and I'll guarantee that neither do Potter or Weasley. I am certain that they had absolutely no concept of what they stumbled into that night. It was only by dumb-luck and Narcissa's diversion—one she paid for dearly afterwards—that allowed any of them to make it out alive." Severus inhaled shakily before he continued; he was finding this all increasingly difficult to speak about, but he went on. "Near the end of the war when the darkness had finally sent Riddle completely mad, he allowed the most heinous entertainments to take place. His more maniacal followers revelled in it all, and actually tried to outdo one another in the atrocity of the acts they performed on their victims. The night Hermione was captured, Bellatrix Lestrange was centre stage, like her master she was insane, and I have had the misfortune of seeing what she would put a victim through before she would finally kill them."

"I think I get the picture," Bill said, swallowing hard as his imagination supplied him with some of the things he had seen in dark texts in his training as a curse breaker.

Severus was gratified to see that the redhead had become very pale, but like a true Gryffindor, in his discomfort he turned on Severus.

"So you know this because you have participated in these acts," and Bill's brown eyes were steely.

Sighing, Severus shook his head. "I saw the error of my ways long before Lilly Potter became a victim of Riddle's insidious cause, and since that point it became something I had to use my guile and cunning to avoid. I was not the only one who did so either, but sometimes watching was forced upon you."

"Were you there the night Hermione was captured?"

"No, in some way I wish that I had been, I would have turned their amusements on them, but it would probably have lost us the war. I have always had a truly great respect for Hermione Granger, I may not have been at liberty to show it, but it was there. I would not have been able to watch Hermione suffer, just as Draco and Narcissa couldn't. It was that night that made Draco and his mother finally rebel against the horror and change sides. But to answer your question, at that stage while Albus was supposedly 'dead', I was headmaster of Hogwarts, and as such I was very rarely summoned to those occasions."

"Oh," was the redhead's only comment. They walked in silence for some time before Bill continued. "I have to admit that I have always sat on the fence about this issue, while I couldn't think that Hermione would be what Ron was saying, the evidence without both sides of the story did look bad, and I was very upset about your 'punishment' to Ron, if he did as you say—and I would like to speak to your witnesses—then I can see why you did what you did. Fleur has always believed that Hermione was blameless, and has even been involved in some verbal sparring matches with my family over it, but this is a lot to digest." He thought about it for a time, and he stopped again, "I had no idea. W-was Hermione cared for after the event."

Severus' scowl deepened. "This happened during the period where I was thought to be a full Death Eater, and thereby black-listed by the precious Order. Imagine my anger now when I discover that she was not cared for, but turned on by the two she trusted most, who then turned everyone else against her. Even if I had been able to do anything for her, I was unable to," he said, before sneering, "And now I find that Hermione was languishing in a room at that dank old house, alone, and trying to heal her own wounds, and then three days after this, was when the vermin that is your brother attempted to rape her, by pinning her to a bed, trying to rip off her underwear and telling her that if she could give herself to Death Eaters that he was damn well going to have a go as well. Imagine how much more damage that did, apart from whatever happened to her at the revel she _is_ a virgin."

"You mean you don't know what happened to her?"

"She hasn't been able to speak about it yet, we have only been taking things one step at a time. I cannot believe that nobody helped her; it was a disgusting betrayal."

Knowing he didn't have a leg to stand on, Bill was grasping at straws. "But she just disappeared afterwards."

"After all that; do you honestly blame her?"

Bill shook his head, "No," he said sadly. "Thank you for telling me all this," he took a deep breath. "I do not think there is anything I can do to change any of it, and I would still like to see the evidence, but please know that I will stand with my wife from now on. If you don't mind I would like to walk alone for a while."

Severus looked at his companion for a long moment, and then nodded curtly. "Then, I will leave you to your walk," and he turned back for the house wanting to be there when Hermione was ready for breakfast.

Bounding up the stairs, he went to the fire in his room to warm himself again, it wasn't long after this that there was a knock on the connecting door. Going to open it, he saw a smiling Hermione. "Good morning, my love," he offered as she stepped through.

"Hello, Sev," and she wound her arms around his waist. "I like it here," but then she felt his fingers as he touched her. "Oh, you're cold, where have you been?"

"I went for a morning walk, I had some business to attend to," he told her.

"Oh, nothing wrong I hope?"

"No, not really, just blowing the cobwebs out." He kissed her forehead, "Would you like to accompany me tomorrow?"

"Yes," and she smiled and pulled his head down for a good morning kiss. Hermione was starting to feel very comfortable kissing Severus.

xox

Christmas day was being spent at the home of Monsieur and Madame Delacour, and what a home it was. It was more a mansion than a house, and the thought that immediately struck Hermione was how much they must have hated having their daughter's wedding at the Burrow. It also explained quite a bit about why Fleur had never seen eye to eye with the Wealseys, and Hermione felt bad that years ago—in her lack of understanding—she had been just as intolerant of Fleur behind her back as Ginny and Ron had been.

Now, as an adult she wondered how Fleur and Bill got on with the Weasley family. There had been a lot of issues that had seen them divided she imagined, and she questioned if they were even going to the Burrow this Christmas. They had spent both Christmas eve and now today here, although she knew that several of their party had other places to go later, so perhaps that was what they would do as well.

There was not the slightest bit of doubt in Hermione's mind that she absolutely loved this type of formal Christmas, but this made her think of her parents. She had not received any word from them, and that hurt. Although it did simply back up what she was already thinking, and she thought back to their last meeting.

She shivered and Severus, who was sitting beside her with his arm around her, asked, "Are you cold, Hermione?"

She sighed deeply. "No, I'm quite comfortable, thank you, but today of all days makes me remember my parents."

"Yet you would not go there for Christmas."

"No, I do not wish to inflict any more pain on myself. I sent them presents, but I didn't even receive a Christmas card in return, nothing. It has become their habit when they are displeased with me to ignore me."

"Why on earth would they be displeased with you, love?" Severus was shocked by this statement, and he saw an expression of intense pain cross her face.

"I cannot bring myself to speak of it, but may I show you?"

"Of course, but don't ruin Christmas just to do it. We can discuss this another time. You seem to be having such a wonderful time now you have seen through your reservations."

"It is because I am feeling so comfortable that I am able to show you, I will push the memory to the front of my mind."

Severus watched her square her shoulders and sit up straighter with a determined expression on her face. "Ready," he heard her say quietly.

The couple were sitting off to the side of the group, watching the skaters on the frozen lake. It was after their lunchtime feast, and everyone was happy and most a little merry on the eggnog. Hermione had never skated before, and had wanted to watch for a while before she thought about having a go, so they had sat to allow her to.

Glancing around and knowing that no one was taking any notice of them, he gently took hold of her chin. "_Legilimens_," he whispered, and he saw Hermione in a Muggle living room. She was telling her parents that she wished to study Potions. He was surprised to see her parents exchange an irritated expression.

The woman said, "Surely we have indulged this fantasy world for long enough, Hermione?" She then snapped at the man when she heard his gasped intake of breath. "She needs to see that she has to have a future now, a proper future."

He nodded in resignation, but was a little kinder with his words. "This magic thing, we thought you would grow out of it. Some parents have these troubled teenagers, but we thought it would be a passing phase. We even allowed you to go to that strange school, but 'Mione, it's time to grow up now."

"You thought I would just s-stop being a witch?" she had stuttered.

"Well, yes," her mother answered. "You can't be a freak all your life."

"You think I'm a… a f-freak?"

"Think of it from our point of view. What are we supposed to tell people when they ask what our sainted daughter is doing with her life?"

"Y-you think I'm a freak?" Hermione repeated; her mouth gaping open again after she'd said it.

Her mother ignored her obvious distress. "I will not tell them that you are some weirdo who stirs a cauldron like the three witches at the beginning of Macbeth. How could you do this to us?"

"B-b-but I h-had no choice in it. I was born magical, and I love being a witch, it's the very essence of me."

"Well I am here to tell you, young lady, that if you wish to remain our daughter then you will denounce this foolishness," the woman said.

It was at this point that Hermione pulled back from the painful memory, it had done no good trying to fit in with them. "Of course I'm here with you, so that means that I didn't… I tried, really I did," she said, quietly.

"It's all right, little one; I can see that they didn't understand."

She shrugged, muttering, "So now you know a little more."

Severus exhaled a long breath and drew her to him as she continued talking.

"After a short time I grew to hate the Muggle world as much as I feared returning to the wizarding one."

Then she pulled back a little, and her eyes first gazed into his dark ones, and then surveyed the happy scene around her. "This feels right to me, and perhaps I might have found a place to be after all." Her lip went between her teeth, and her eyes wandered to the arbour beside them.

Severus guided her eyes back to him. "It feels right to me as well, Hermione," and he gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you very much. Now, no more sad thoughts, we're going skating," and he pointed his wand at her boots making blades appear on them.

"Oh," she said, nervously, but looked back to his eyes and placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you as well."

He smiled, and started instructing her on how to skate. "You will enjoy this, just hang on to me," and he shot a stability spell at her feet just for safety.

Severus was correct, skating was wonderful fun. The best part was that he was actually a fabulous skater, and he had held her securely as he taught her. His finesse had made her look much better than she actually was, and of course there had been also been music, competitions and a lot of laughter and fun.

xox

Christmas night several of the party excused themselves to go and visit other relatives, and after skating Severus escorted Hermione back to the Malfoy residence about four in the afternoon. He could see that she was tired, and it still bothered him that she kept getting so tired. Of course she waved his concern off, but he was still convinced that whatever she hadn't told him yet had something to do with it all.

They were lying on Hermione's bed, and Severus was watching her sleep as he thought about things. Bill had been far more civil towards Hermione today than he had been last night, so the talk had been worth it. Perhaps now he would go off to his family and be able to at least be well informed about what had happened. He watched as Hermione's eyes started to open and she smiled lazily at him. "Hello, love," he murmured.

"Hello, Sev," and her hand came up to stroke his face.

Severus leant into the gentle ministrations and after a moment turned his head to kiss her hand. He could see a question forming in her mind as she smiled at him, and was not surprised when she drew breath to speak.

"Sev?"

"Yes, love."

"You know the other night when I tried to take things further?"

"Mmm-hum," he responded, a little uncertain about where she was going with this.

She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, "Can we try that again? Because I really want to see what happens next," she told him, starting to place kisses on his face.

This was the crunch moment. Severus knew that if she had any residual curses that hadn't been neutralised that this step would not go as planned. You see, unresolved curses, especially ones cast with intent to maim and not kill, had a nasty habit of turning pleasure into pain. Severus gently took her face between his hands and he said, "Hermione that would please me greatly, but," and he saw her eyes snap away from his in confusion. "Look at me, love," he asked patiently, and waiting for her eyes to come back to his, he continued, "I am almost certain that you have something that you haven't told me yet," he paused and searched her face, and after inhaling at seeing guilt flit across her features, he continued, "and whatever it is, I believe it will stop you enjoying the experience."

"W-what d-do you mean?" she stuttered.

He saw terror taking up residence in her eyes and he encouraged, "Don't be frightened, my love, I only wish to help. The memory is painful, but I can help you with it."

Tears had already started building in her eyes. "You c-can?" she worked to get her voice under control again.

"Can you show me… like you did this afternoon with the memory of your parents?"

She breathed nervously, but shook her head and sat up, turning away from him. "N-no, I can't."

Severus also pushed himself upright, and turned her back to face him. He glanced down at her left arm, and watched her flinch so he gently picked it up. He could feel her shivering, and he put his other hand on her cheek. "There's something on this arm, isn't there?" she still shivered but nodded. "May I look?"

Severus watched her nod shakily, and looked at her hand in his a moment. He took a pillow from behind him and tenderly lifted the arm and placed it on it. He looked back to Hermione who was still shaking, their eyes briefly met and he saw her unspoken trust in them along with her terror.

She shivered as he popped the first button and with each additional button he freed on the sleeve of her blouse. Hermione's mind was spinning, even though she was dreading the moment he saw her arm, the tender way he was releasing the buttons made the pit of her stomach tremble with a desire to reach out to him. She felt so overwhelmed by emotion in spite of her feelings of terror she didn't dare look at him.

Once he had opened all the buttons he slowly eased the sleeve up to her elbow as she continued to tremble, and it was only then, through her watery eyes, that she noticed his hand shook as well.

When Severus saw the state of her arm he gasped. After three years it was still red raw and there was evidence that it had bleed today. Severus exhaled deeply. "Oh Hermione, how have you lived with this like it is?" he questioned gently.

He hadn't dared to look at her while undoing the buttons but when he saw the mess on her arm he looked up to see silent tears starting down her face, he just wanted to hold her, but he had to help her first. Clearing his throat in a vain attempt to sound calm, he asked, "What words did she speak as she did this?"

"I don't know," she managed in a whisper, "I don't remember hearing anything over... over…" and her voice was lost as emotion overtook her.

Severus knew what the end of the sentence would have been, and he gathered her into his arms. He held her as tightly as he dared while he attempted to soothe her quietly and gently. After a time he said, "Hermione let me see, it will be in your mind even if you don't recall it." Hermione tried to hold his gaze as she wiped her eyes, but shook her head.

"I can't," she whimpered, "It hurts to recall it."

"I know it does, but please I want to know exactly what curse she cast. I can cure it, but I need to know so I know which counter-curse," he entreated.

Finally, Hermione nodded and he lifted her face with his hand on her chin. He saw her steel that famous Gryffindor courage. "Try to push it forward, like you did this afternoon," he reminded her.

She nodded again, but when she felt the tickling on the edge of her mind, Hermione found herself terrified of what the memories would do to her and at first shut it away.

Severus had suspected that this would happen, and his mind coaxed hers gently. Eventually she valiantly pushed the memory forward.

Hermione was conscious that she was shaking badly and she vaguely felt Severus grab both her hands in his other hand and hold on tightly. Unfortunately that didn't stop her screaming as the images surged back into her conscious mind unimpeded.

Severus found the information he needed, as he was consumed with rage and nausea by the time he had finished. He used Occulmency to help her to push it away again, and said to her mind. "Hermione, listen to me push it all into a trunk in your mind and lock it." Once he had her attention he continued, his mind speaking directly to hers. "Push it back; listen to me."

He could still hear her sobs, so he helped her. He gave her the image of the trunk and asked her once more, "Lock it away, you be the keeper of the key." Finally he heard her breathing start to settle and he saw her pushing the incident away, then the lid shut and the key turn.

"Good girl," he said gently, "now send it away. Imagine a lake send the trunk to the bottom and freeze the water above," and he watched amazed as she actually managed to do it without further help and he started to leave her mind.

It wasn't until he had released her mind that he realised what a tight grip she had on his hand and that there was blood where her nails had dug into him in her panic. His eyes flicked to her face, it was deathly white and tears were still streaming down it, she was gasping for breath and shivering uncontrollable.

He quickly summoned the extra blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around her, her eyes were still wide and unfocused, and he knew at the moment all he could do was hold her.

"Breathe, my love, measure your breaths," but when that didn't work immediately, he took her face in his hands. "Listen to my voice and breathe. In and out, slowly." He saw her fighting for control, and then he heard and saw the first two breaths and they were almost wheezes, but then the tension started to leave her and finally as his voice soothed her to relax she fell against his chest unable to move any further. He held her still crooning softly to her as his hand traced circles on her back. "I'm so sorry you had to relive that," he murmured softly, starting to place light kisses on her face. "I'm so very sorry, Hermione."

Finally she whimpered and snuggled in tighter and they sat on her bed in silence as Severus slowly rocked her and comforted her.

After some time his mind had formulated what needed to be done, and he told her what he would have to do. "The curse is a non-healing misery curse, and quite complicated. I know how to neutralise it so it will heal, but I need Dumbledore to help. Is it all right if we ask him to assist?" he asked quietly.

Hermione nodded against his chest, she wasn't certain her voice would work so she just nestled in closer.

He took the hint and kissed her gently. "Very well, tomorrow when we go home." He encouraged her into a sleeping position, "You sleep now, and I will watch over you."

"I love you," she whispered, taking a shuddering breath.

"And I you, now sleep, my angel."


	18. Curse Breakers

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Thank you to all who reviewed and or alerted after reading the last chapter, I am always interested to hear what you have to say. My apologies for this chapter taking so long to be ready, the chapter didn't want to cooperate with my expectations of it, so I just kept revising until it did, so here it is. I hope you enjoy._

_Just a quick warning though, the first part of this chapter has a non-graphic explanation of what happened to Hermione at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, I have kept it as tame as I could while still giving you all an explanation. Just so you know before you read._

hHh

**Chapter Eighteen – Curse Breakers**

To say Severus lay there calmly would be a lie. After he had settled Hermione with a calming brew, he held her while she slept, fighting an urge to resurrect every last Death Eater and then kill them all again, especially Bellatrix Lestrange.

Severus found himself happier than he could express that Hermione been able to exact revenge on her tormentor, bur he was also disgusted beyond words at what the sick madwoman had inflicted on his witch. Even his description to Bill Weasley that morning had not come close to the actual event he had just witnessed in her mind.

_It's no wonder pleasant sexual feelings confused her so much, _his brain told him._ She has no hope of breaking through the curse she's been living with… and for three bloody years... I wish I'd known_, he thought sadly. _I would have been able to save her from it. _

_Every time she experiences happy emotions her memories of being revolted as she was alternately crusioed, brutalised and fondled by a perverted madwoman come to the surface of her mind. This coupled with the memory of being cursed over and over as each letter of the word 'Mudblood' was carved into her arm, and all while the rest of them stood around enjoying her screams and encouraging her tormentor. I will never forget how much I used to hate what I would have to witness on occasion in my role as Death Eater spy, but this is so much worse than any of that._

Then an even worse thought occurred to him. _Victims of revels usually don't survive, but that bitch used a curse with lingering effects, and that meant that they had not been planning to kill Hermione._ He thought about this for a time._ I suspect they planned to send her back to Potter so broken she would be useless… well she should have been, but it didn't have the effect they thought it would. _Severus gazed on her sleeping countenance. _My brave, sweet girl, I hate the thought that your arm must burn every time someone says that cursed word. _

He placed a gentle kiss on her temple as she slept. _Well it all stops tomorrow; it would be better if it was tonight. _He sighed and adjusted his grip on her. "They all underestimated how strong you were, didn't they, my love?" he murmured against her temple, _and how bloody stupid your friends were_, he added in his mind, a sneer curling his lip at the thought.

Severus was more certain than ever as he watched her sleep in his arms, that here was the true hero of the whole war. Hermione Granger was someone who stood for everything the Death Eaters opposed and even with the damage they, and everybody else inflicted on her she was still functioning and daily rising above it. He felt another surge of anger go through him on her behalf, especially for the two idiots she used to call friends, and he pulled her tighter against himself.

He shushed her softly when she sighed in her sleep at his movement, and he watched her then snuggle closer and settle back down. He lay there absorbed in watching her, and berating himself for not being more observant, for adding to her distress in her last year as a student, but after a time, also thanking any deity that cared to listen that he had seen the error of his ways and was now lying here embracing her.

What must have been hours passed, but he kept his promise to Hermione, holding her while she slept, and he started considering what would happen tomorrow and became even more certain that the removal of the curse should happen tonight. Severus did not want her to suffer from this a moment longer than she had to. He was aware that the measures he had taken to lock the memories away would have to be undone to allow them to neutralise the curse, but he also had a plan; he'd told her he needed help with the curse because he was planning to spare her the pain of the process.

Under normal circumstances curses like these had to be removed while the victim was conscious, because the curse itself had a nasty habit of simply imbedding somewhere else in the victim's mind and continuing to taunt them even after the evidence of it had been removed.

If that happened it slowly drove the sufferer to madness, but Severus knew that he had such a strong affinity with Hermione's mind that it would allow him to use a Legilimency technique to place her in a sleep and channel her conscious mind through his. That way he could watch over her mind while Albus removed the curses and therefore prevent any further damage to her. He was not afraid of physical pain, he had endured more than his fair share over the years and it had made him incredibly disciplined and resilient, he could bear this for her.

Severus was finally drawn from his thoughts again when he started to feel Hermione stirring against him. "What time is it?" she murmured, sleepily.

Smiling at her, he kissed her forehead and told her, "Just before seven o'clock… How are you feeling, my love?"

"Like a truck ran over me," and she mumbled, swallowing, but then she seemed to gather her senses and repositioned herself so that they were lying facing one another. "And also relieved," her eyes rose from the buttons on his shirt to his as she spoke. "Minerva knows about my arm, but I haven't been able to actually discuss it with anyone," and her eyes came back to his after glancing towards the window to ascertain if it was seven in the morning or evening. "But you're not just anyone, are you?" Her brown eyes tried to convey the love and trust she felt for him, even as the voices started taunting her again in her head.

Severus reached over and cupped her cheek. "No, I am not, and once you have that curse removed, then I am hoping that I can start to show you just how special you truly are to me." He pulled her head forward and reached up with his lip to kiss her, looking away from her eyes when he saw them clouding with distress again. "Hermione, I think we need to have this curse removed tonight, now… as soon as possible," he said against her brow.

Hermione's bottom lip went between her teeth, and she cleared her throat. "Yes," and she cleared her throat once more. "I have to admit I've forgotten what it's like to live without it, and as much as I want to enjoy this it still terrifies me... Yet you also bring me comfort, it is all very confusing."

"Mmm… yes, I'm going to contact Albus and speak to Draco," he said, throwing his feet over the side of the bed before she had a chance to change her mind.

xox

"You two disappeared for a long time this afternoon," Draco said, waggling his eyebrows as Severus entered his godson's study.

"Does your mind have to reside in the gutter?" Severus snapped.

Draco looked at Severus and his brow furrowed. "Is there something wrong?"

"There most certainly is," Severus stated coolly, and his eyes burned with suppressed rage as he asked, "Why did you not tell me of the curses your mad aunt placed on Hermione?"

"Curses, what curses?"

"When she carved _that_ word into Hermione's arm," he hissed through his teeth. "She also placed a non-healing misery curse on each bloody letter, and after three years of living with it, it has infused every part of her. Oh she fights against it, but…"

"Oh dear Merlin, I didn't know," Draco gasped.

"How can you say that? You were there," Severus asked, in that menacing whisper that sent chills up and down student's spines.

"I may have been in the room, Severus, but I was also very busy trying to block out what was going on."

Severus observed him for a long time, before inhaling a slow breath, nodding and remembering that he used to take the same approach to the horror on occasion. "I wish to take her home and have Albus assist me in curing her. May I use your floo to call him?"

"Yes Severus, by all means. Will you return afterwards?"

"Perhaps, let us see how she is in the morning, she is currently resting. Allowing me to see the memory to find out the words the bitch spoke has taken a lot out of her already this afternoon, and I fear it is going to take a lot more out of her before the night is over."

"I understand." He watched Severus turn towards the floo. "Severus?" and he waited for him to turn back. "I'm sorry about my comment earlier," he shrugged. "We were hoping you had both disappeared for pleasurable reasons. If there is anything we can do to assist?"

Severus gave him one nod and threw the floo powder into the fire. "Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts," he called.

"Severus, dear boy, happy Christmas to you and Hermione," the headmaster answered.

"Err yes," Severus replied without emotion in his voice and his mouth tight. "Albus, could you meet us to my quarters at Hogwarts, in one hour, please?"

"Certainly Severus, is everything all right?"

"No, not really. I require your assistance. We will be arriving directly, and I will send you a report as I used to in more dire days," Severus told him.

"Very well, dear boy," Albus replied, and his head disappeared from the fire allowing the green flames to turn back to orange.

Severus turned back to Draco. "I will floo you when I know what we're doing."

"Very well, all the best, Severus," the blond wizard called after his godfather.

xox

When Severus and Hermione arrived via the floo, back to Hogwarts, Severus sent Hermione off to make herself more comfortable. "Your pyjamas and a robe would probably be the best, angel," he said, and after watching her walk into her bedroom and shut the door, he concentrated, sending his thoughts via his Patronus, as he used to when returning from meeting with Voldemort, and he then he started pacing. He turned when he heard the floo whoosh.

At Albus' raised eyebrow, Severus merely stated, "Do you understand what must be done? I can't put her through any more torment."

Albus patted Severus' shoulder. "Do not concern yourself, my boy, we will fix her." The headmaster stroked his beard and drew breath. "Are you intending that I remove the curses while you assist her mind through the experience?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, we have a strong affinity. I believe I will be able to be one with her while you work."

"Very well." Dumbledore took another deep breath. "I'm pleased she had finally revealed this to you. Now we can give her a substantial part of her piece of mind back again." He reflected a moment, "I'm surprised she didn't manage to fix at least part of this herself."

"Albus there is not a single drop of dark magic—apart from that curse—within Hermione Granger." He grimaced, and shook his head. "At least now I understand her interest in curse scars and why she has been researching them for so long. Even if I doubt she would have known where to start to fix it herself, she's probably put herself through hell trying," he finished quietly, watching her bedroom door.

xox

It was with a fair amount of trepidation that Hermione made her way back into the sitting room. She silently approached the two men solemnly conversing by the fire place.

Severus saw her approaching out of the corner of his eye and tried to smile in encouragement, holding his arm out. He watched her slide nervously under it and he closed it around her as he told her, "We have formulated a plan to lift the curses. However, we need to make certain that as this happens that the process does not imbed any hidden effects in your mind." He watched her fear increasing as he spoke, but he continued to explain to her. "In order to do this, and also to minimise the suffering in the removal, I am going to put you in a mind-linked state of sleep so I can counter any problems that may arise while Albus removes the actual curses.

Hermione nodded and swallowed thickly, looking hesitantly at Dumbledore then back to Severus, and they both nodded encouragingly.

Severus led her over to the lounge, and letting her go he sat down. Holding out his hand to her, "Come, you are perfectly safe."

"I know," she replied, but her voice sounded tiny and scared, and her hands were shaking. "I do trust you both," and she took the offered hand, allowing him to pull her towards him.

"I will not allow it to hurt you, I will control the pain, it will felt just like you are in a conscious state of sleep."

That was when she resisted. "But Severus where will the pain go; it will have to go somewhere?"

"Don't worry Hermione; lie down and put your head in my lap," Severus stated seriously.

When she still stared at him without moving, Albus conjured a chair and said, in his best fatherly way. "Hermione, as Severus has said, we have this under control."

His voice left no doubt that she should stop questioning and just submit. Hermione swallowed hard and looked back to her raven-haired wizard, her doubt still shining in her eyes. She saw him nod calmly.

"Come," he encouraged again.

Hermione felt herself falling under their confident stares, and she obediently allowed Severus to pull her on to the lounge and place her head gently in his lap. Still clutching his hand for strength, Hermione felt vaguely like she was visiting a doctor or dentist and was preparing for them to do something unpleasant.

With her head resting in Severus' lap, she looked up at him as he said, "May I have control of your conscious mind?"

Her eyes turned wide and made an indistinct noise of ascent.

Severus smiled at her and placed his fingers on the magical pathway points on her face and started to concentrate.

Hermione was quickly lost in his seemingly bottomless gaze, and the last conscious thing she remembered was Dumbledore picking up her left arm. She could sense being united with Severus in some way. She could feel his breathing and aligned hers to match, and it was apparent that he was pleased about this. After some moments she also felt their heart beats fall in synch and somewhere way off she heard Severus say, "I'm ready, Albus."

There was tugging and tearing on her arm, but it felt like someone had given her a local anaesthetic, where she could feel sensation but no pain. Everything else was being channelled away from her.

Hermione didn't feel Severus tense under her when her pain tore through him while Dumbledore neutralised each curse, one for each letter of the word. She didn't see the sweat running down his brow, or feel the nausea rising from his stomach. As Albus was nearing the end of the process, Severus was stifling deep groans in his throat, but he still had control of Hermione's mind.

"Finished," Dumbledore said finally, "you can release her." By this time Severus was a mess, very pale and covered in sweat from his efforts. The elderly headmaster looked at him. "Go, and do what you must," he told him calmly, "I will change you spell to a sleeping charm now the curse is gone until you return."

Severus nodded and released her mind as gently as he could.

Albus then instantly cast the sleeping charm. "Go," he said, lifting Hermione's head gently as Severus extradited himself from under her, and on shaky legs he bolted for the bathroom knowing he was about to lose his battle with his nausea.

Hermione remained asleep as Albus cleaned and closed the last layer of the fresh wound with sticking charms, which had the same effect as Muggle stitches.

Severus walked past them into his lab when he returned, and his still trembling hand reached first for a calming potion for himself, then a headache potion. He retrieved three vials of potion for Hermione, a jar of healing salve and a clean bandage.

Dumbledore glanced up as he returned to the lounge placing the vials, jar and bandage on the coffee table then sitting back down.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that, my boy," Albus said, as he lifted Hermione's head and shoulders for Severus to sit back under her. "It shows your true feelings for her, I am very pleased for you both."

"Indeed," Severus said, and went about brushing off the praise, as he always did. "Do not concern yourself, Albus, I have endured worse," he stated honestly.

"I know," Albus replied knowingly, as Severus saw him coat the now straight cut with healing salve and deftly bandage it. "But you are still very pale."

Once Albus had finished, Severus pulled the still sleeping Hermione up into his lap, and stroked her cheek. "I'm fine, and if I've spared her more pain then I'm happy."

"You have my boy, you have," Albus said, nodding. "I'll release the sleeping charm to you and take my leave before you wake her. Good night Severus."

"Thank you Albus you're a good friend. Good night."

xox

Albus left and Severus warded the floo, raising his wand he ended the sleeping charm. Before her eyes opened he heard her take a deep breath and groan, bringing her right hand up to her head as she did so. "Headache, sweetheart? Do not concern yourself, I've collected the appropriate potions." He leant forward and kissed her softly.

"Severus?" she murmured, then after a moment. "My head hurts… a lot."

"We have all just been through a major trial and my head hurt too before I took a headache potion." He leant forward and picked up the vials kissing her again as he passed her lips. "After all you have just had me rattling around inside your head for the last half hour. That's enough to make anyone's head ache."

Hermione had trouble stifling a weak chuckle, and then she said, "Ouch."

"Here, drink this before you do damage." He held the first vial to her lips and she opened them and swallowed. "The next is a healing potion and the third a cleansing potion."

Hermione drank each one, eventually she started to look around. "Where did Professor Dumbledore go?"

"He thought it best to leave us in peace."

Then she held up her bandaged arm. "Did it work?"

"Albus has done an excellent job, you'll get to see it in the morning." He started, placing light kisses on her face, and then said against her forehead. "Soon you need to rest, but before that you require chocolate," he said, still kissing her face.

"Chocolate?" Hermione exclaimed, rapidly recovering under his ministrations, and feeling things that she had been unable to feel before. She laughed, "Why do I need chocolate, dearest man?"

Severus' voice rumbled in her ear, sending another shiver through her. "Chocolate has many known healing properties."

"Really?" she murmured, like this state of affairs was entirely unlikely.

"Little lioness doesn't believe me," he pulled back from her and smirked. "No kisses for disbelieving Gryffindor know-it-all's then," he teased, playfully.

Hermione looked up at him. "Severus Snape are you pouting?" she said, now laughing happily.

"Certainly not; how undignified" he scoffed, but he was thinking, _How wonderful she's almost carefree. _

"You are so," Hermione insisted, and her laugh became more crystalline.

This state of affairs made Severus very content. It had been worth the pain just to hear that crystal clear laugh. "Now, there's a sound I love, and I'll… _pout,_ as you put it, all night if it keeps you laughing like that," he chuckled.

"And," she returned emphatically. "I'll eat all the chocolate you want, if you keep kissing me like that."

He chuckled once more sending another quiver through her. "Deal," she heard him breathe, his mouth capturing hers as he said it.

He stopped kissing her long enough to call, "Lotti, please bring coffee and chocolate cake," and as had become her habit when finding the couple occupying these quarters curled up together, the requested items arrived minus the elf.

This was probably wise seeing they had resumed their previous activities as soon as she left, and even though they were both exhausted the weight they felt lifted from them was immense.

Severus really didn't want to give Hermione too much time to think at the moment, feeling that she might come crashing down emotionally. It had been a very disturbing twenty four hours in a lot of ways, and a bit of positive emotion to finish it off seemed right, a reward almost.

Hermione for her part had almost forgotten herself and was fixated by what his mouth was making her feel as his tongue slid across hers again, even if just a tiny part of her mind wanted to know what was now under the bandage on her left arm. Then she dismissed it completely as his hands caressed her back and his mouth slid around to her neck causing her to groan deeply.

This in turn made him chuckle against it, his heated breath sending her even higher as it tickled the fine little hairs behind her ear. Hermione heard him inhale another breath and it sounded so erotic she almost swooned. Her head was thumping now with only single one syllable thoughts; a new mantra had replaced the doubt. _More… I want… more_. Trying to tell him she groaned again, and her hands started to wander to his shirt buttons.

He gently enclosed them to stop her. "My little sweetheart, I want us to do this slowly, please believe me when I tell you that you are not ready for the next step tonight." He stroked her passion flushed face, brushing her hair back from it. "Now the curse is gone you will find a lot of things will change without its influence on your thoughts." He kissed her forehead, "Especially where pleasure is concerned. Let's take it one step at a time, and enjoy each one." He brushed a line of kisses across her brow, and murmured, "The surge in desire you feel now is only a tiny taste, and it would be a pity to not wait until you're..." and he kissed her mouth fiercely, and then breathed against it, "Wantonly begging me for more."

Hermione groaned against his mouth and felt a pulse of pleasure surge through her.

"Do you understand sweet one?"

"I'm not sure," she replied honestly, "but I trust you know better than I," she finished, her wide passion-filled eyes confirming her statement.

"Good girl," he whispered, pulling her close.

It was getting terribly late, and eventually Severus released her with one arm, and drawing his wand turned his head to cancel the stasis spell on the coco. Then looking at the cake he laughed, Hermione drew back to see what he was laughing at. He was grinning as he said, "Who says elves don't understand human courtship?"

Hermione giggled as she saw what he was laughing at. "Oh, isn't that cute," she enthused happily. Lotti had provided them with a single large piece of chocolate cake and two cake forks. Suddenly the most delightful smile spread across her face. "Let me fed you cake, oh please Severus, let me."

He tried to look at her sternly, but found himself melting. "Who am I to refuse when my beautiful lioness wants to fed me chocolate cake." He watched as Hermione grabbed for the plate, his arms supporting her so she didn't nose dive off the lounge. "Any way there are two forks we can feed each other," he concluded with a wicked smirk.

Hermione giggled ecstatically as she loaded the fork and guided it to his mouth, and after much laughing and kissing and licking of icing, when the last piece of cake had disappeared she gazed at the plate almost willing more to appear.

Severus saw this but took the plate off her seeing her frosting covered fingers. He smiled his wicked smile, and seductively scolded, "Dear me little pet, how did you ever manage to get so much sticky chocolate on your delicious looking little fingers?" and he gently guided her sticky chocolate covered fingers to his mouth.

He watched with immense pleasure at her gapping expression as she watched him. Her eyes were full of erupting desire as he meticulously allowed her to see his tongue luxuriously licking every last scrap of frosting from her fingers, and he could feel her tensing as she squeezed her legs together while sitting on his lap. "Now there is the beginning of the expression I'm searching for," he finally murmured to her in the same tone.

Hermione had never felt anything like it as she sat watching his actions. Her lips parted, her eyes transfixed and her body pulsing, and when she moved on his lap she felt his hardness against her bum.

Hermione's only comment being, "Oh?"

Severus laughed and crooned seductively to her. "Now does my little lioness understand what I meant earlier?"

All Hermione could do was nod vacantly at him.

He laughed again, and could see that she was in a state of utter yearning for him. "Good," he murmured and claimed her lips in another kiss. "Now it's time for rest, Hermione. I'm going to take a shower before bed," and he helped her up off the lounge and into his bedroom. "I won't be long, pet," and he settled her into bed before going to relief his tension in the shower. He hoped she was asleep when he returned, so any lingering temptation was voided.


	19. Rediscovering The World

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither earn nor own anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_First and most importantly my apologies that this chapter (and also the next of Scales of Balance – which I am still working on) have taken so long to get to you. We started some major house renovations just after Christmas and my time for writing (and everything) has been very limited. Thank you for your patience as well as your reviews and alerts for the last chapter. I do appreciate you all very much, and without further ado, onward…_

hHh

**Chapter Nineteen – Rediscovering The World**

The next day when Hermione woke in the early morning light, it was like a blindfold had been lifted from her eyes and mind. There were new and long forgotten sensations humming through her system, and they were asking her to do things she didn't remember ever contemplating before.

For the first time ever she realised the full repercussions of the fact that she was lying beside Severus, and she found that she wanted him to do things to her, things that had not entered her mind before without feelings of fear and anxiety accompanying them.

She didn't exactly have any practical experience of what those things were, as a teenager she had never experienced any of them, although she had read books on the subject. However, she had a feeling that she should know, and as if on impulse her hands started exploring his' back and shoulders.

It was like her hands had a mind of their own, but she refused to allow them to slip beneath his waist. Her breathing sped up and her heart beat raced, this was all so foreign to her, even the throbbing ache between her legs, but she rejoiced in the fact that she could touch him and feel these things and no awful thoughts or feelings of foreboding surfaced in her mind.

The very pleasant sensations of Hermione's hands caressing and massaging his back and shoulders drew Severus from sleep very quickly, and he almost instantly realised he had an enormous problem; her ministrations were making his morning erection throb painfully. He hadn't thought of the possibility that she would be as randy as a rabbit this morning, and as he lay there very still thinking about it, he forced his breathing to remain deep and his muscles to stay relaxed, like he was still asleep.

There was no way he was giving in right at this moment. Hermione deserved the whole courtship routine; he already knew she was destined to be his wife. So, there was nothing he could do but lay there metaphorically kicking himself for not working this out before, and frustrated because he desperately wanted to pin her to the mattress and own her.

It was still only just dawn outside, and he told himself that she had only just got her own mind completely under control again; she did deserve the whole slow build to this moment. He reminded himself that he wanted her to experience every step, and besides he was pretty sure that she would chicken out any second if he continued to feign sleep. He was right, after several more seconds she stopped and after another moment snuggled back into his back, winding her arms around his waist.

He quickly secured her hands so they wouldn't feel any lower and mumbled sleepily, like he wasn't awake. He waited for her breathing to even out again, indicating she had gone back to sleep and he took advantage of it, slipping out of bed to avoid the temptation completely.

_Perhaps allowing her to sleep with me was a stupid move_, he thought, glancing down at the large bulge trying to escape from his pyjama bottoms as he sat on the side of the bed gathering his thoughts. _But after that nightmare at the end of term I have not been able to turn her away_.

_However, now she has her mind back I wonder if we should have separate beds again until she is truly ready for the whole couple scenario. We haven't even been on a proper date yet, well only that time when Albus and I met her and Minerva in Hogsmeade, and that couldn't really be counted_. Getting up he went to the bathroom, and shutting the door he turned on the shower.

For some reason as he stroked himself to relieve his problem, he felt guilty about doing so. He had never felt guilty about masturbation before, it had been his only sexual release for many years. Although, he knew exactly why he felt guilty, it was because he had refused to acknowledge that he was awake this morning while Hermione was exploring him, but he told his lust doped brain that he was doing the right thing by her.

Under those circumstances his desire for release left, even if his problem didn't, and he grabbed his wand, shooting a deflating spell at his uncooperative member. He dried and dressed before stalking into his lab. He lit the flame under a number one pewter cauldron and started a new batch of healing salve for Hermione's arm as he pondered all of this. Once he had the potion bubbling away he went to the floo and called Draco. He had decided that they would not go back to France, and he informed his godson of the same.

There was something else that had dawned on him as well, he had realised that they needed to tell Draco about Eugene Delacour. If she was indeed part Veela, as his spells had indicated, then she would soon require help from her own kind, if she didn't already. It concerned him that she must know of her heritage, but had done nothing to seek out like people, or inform her granddaughter, especially when said girl was a witch.

While he was doing all this Hermione woke again and lay in bed wondering what had happened earlier. She was now a little embarrassed by what she'd done, although she wondered if it had been a dream. _If it wasn't, I'm really pleased he didn't wake up_, she thought, rolling over to hug his vacant pillow. As she did another spike of desire shot through her when she smelt his scent on the pillow. _I suppose this is all because I'm no longer cursed, but my, the urges are so strong. Could this be what everyone else has been going on about? _she wondered.

Finally, she glanced at the clock, it was almost nine, and she got out of bed and showered. There were other sensations assailing her as well now that she was up, and she suspected that one was Emily's, through the bracelet. She had the impression that the young girl was worried about something and a little more upset by it than she had been before. Therefore when she dressed it was in Muggle clothes. She walked into their lab, but as soon as she saw Severus her mind filled with images of him naked and touching her-even though she didn't know what he looked like naked-and she instantly blushed and lowered her eyes.

Looking at her reaction to him, Severus realised that they needed to talk about it a little more urgently than he had first thought, but he greeted her with, "Good morning, love, going somewhere?" and he came around the bench to kiss her, like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Hermione became all shaky with his nearness, and swallowed thickly before resting her head on his chest and saying, "I would like to check on Emily and her family."

"Are you concerned about them?" he asked, enclosing her in his arms.

She glanced up at him quickly, and nodded, "Yes, I have started to feel that she is troubled, I think, and I'd just like to check."

"Very well," he responded, kissing the top of her head. "Is it urgent?"

"No, I think the spike in sensation is just the result of my mind being more open, but I'd like to make certain."

"You are most probably correct, then after breakfast." He watched her nod. "There will be many things that are more intense now," Severus informed her.

"Mmm," was her only reply, and she blushed heatedly. "But I remember you saying we need to take things slow… it's just that," and her lip slipped between her teeth. "I'm being literally assaulted by sensations I've never experienced before… well, I'm pretty sure I haven't anyway, a-and it's very confusing."

"Indeed, I would imagine that it is. I suppose my words last night, were of more of an intellectual nature." His eyes scanned her face for any signs of discomfort at his words, when her expression didn't change he asked, "Would it be all right for us to put off further discussion of these effects until we have some leisure time later?"

"Actually, I think that might be a good thing. That will give me a day to become accustomed to things," Hermione smiled.

Severus kissed her forehead and rubbed the top of her arms as he changed the subject. "Then, may I see your arm?"

At the mention of her arm she almost started bouncing on the spot. "Yes, I'm eager to see it as well," she replied, holding it out for him to take the bandage off. She watched her skin being revealed and gasped when she saw an almost healed cut on her arm. The offensive word was gone, and in its place was just a single straight incision.

Severus coated the cut with the healing salve he had brewed, and he saw her brain fathoming things as he did.

Finally, what she was thinking came out her mouth. "I still don't understand why I felt no pain last night," she muttered, still watching his hands. Then her eyes slowly rose to his as a sudden thought came to her mind and she gasped. "It was you, wasn't it? You took my pain away through the mind link." She studied him critically for a moment, "Oh Severus, why would you do that?"

Severus held her now stormy gaze, and raised a raven eyebrow; he had known that she would work it out sooner or later, and all he could be was honest with her. "Because I love you," he told her simply, "I was happy to spare you the pain." He looked down to secure the end of the bandage before his eyes came back to hers again.

Thinking about the implications of his act, Hermione sighed, and her anger left her as quickly as it had arrived. Wasn't this what she'd always wanted, someone there just for her, a person with whom her and her needs were always first. "I love you too," she replied, her hands brushing the front of his work apron as she tentatively took the lead and moved them up to tangle in his hair. Smiling as seductively as she could muster she pulled his head down to her.

Severus chuckled against her mouth. "I take it, I'm forgiven?"

His laugh sent a surge of electricity curling around her, and she felt a shiver pass through her in its wake. "Yes," she whispered hoarsely, as his mouth met hers. Hermione was shocked by the violence of the feelings rolling through her and she whimpered, it was all a bit overpowering, all she knew was she liked it.

She had never initiated their intimacy, and in the short span of this morning Severus was starting to discover that it was all completely new to her. In one way this gave him a thrill to know that no one else had touched her. However, it also meant that she hadn't developed that innate sense that told her to be comfortable with it all. He was going to need to teach her before she understood, and he had the desire to do that gently, leisurely and definitely in comfort, so he broke their kiss, and holding her close decided that it needed to wait until they had time alone.

xox

After a hearty Hogwarts breakfast they rugged up and headed down the drive. The day was fine, thick snow blanketed the ground but Hagrid had cleared the main paths, and Hermione was eager to stretch her legs and explore the forgotten feelings of ease she was now experiencing. She had been unaware how much influence the curses had exacted over her, and now they were gone, it was like she hadn't taken a deep breath for such a very long time and she now desperately needed to.

They walked to the gates of Hogwarts and Severus told Hermione that he had arranged for Draco, Gabrielle and her mother to meet them at Emily's house when he indicated that they were ready. "I think that perhaps it might be best if you take the girls to a park or somewhere close by until they speak with her."

"Yes, that is probably best," she agreed and walked into his arms so he could apparate them to an alleyway near Emily's street. Before they left their quarters, Severus had attired himself in Muggle clothing as well, and Hermione had to say that she was having trouble keeping her eyes off his nether regions.

The cut of his black jeans seemed to draw her eyes to his backside, even though he was now wearing a black duffle coat over them, and today she was also noticing the contents of the front of his trousers as well. Then there was that little unknown episode this morning while he had been asleep.

_I guess this is all part of these new feelings as well,_ she pondered as she felt another spike of sensation shoot straight to the apex of her thighs. _I've never ogled anyone like this before, but I think I like it. _However, then her attention was taken with the sight in Emily's front yard.

There were Emily and Isabella and they were hardly rugged up against the cold and building a snowman. This time Hermione was shocked to feel… well she wasn't certain what it was, was it parental concern for the girl's wellbeing. It was far too cold for the clothing that they were wearing, and especially for the littler one, and she wondered how long they'd been out there.

Emily suddenly looked up and squealed in delight. "Hermione, Professor!" and she was running towards them, grasping her little sister's hand tightly.

They met at the gate. "How are you, Emmie?" Hermione asked, accepting her into her arms without question. She then felt Isabella nudging her hip and looking down she saw huge sad blue eyes looking up and pleading for affection as well.

Hermione's heart melted for the little girl who looked so cold and had so recently lost her parents as well. She glanced at Severus and he gave her one of his half smile.

Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "It appears we have two that are relying on us."

Severus crouched down to Emily's level and turned her away from Hermione slightly. "Is all well, Emily?"

"You called me by my name again," she smiled, but then her face quickly turned serious again and she shook her head, as her eyes turned sad and her bottom lip quivered. "No sir, I don't think so," and they saw their little friend swallow hard. "Grandmother is becoming weaker by the day, but she refuses help, she says that doctors can do nothing for her. It's kind of scary, a-and this morning s-she said."

"Where is she at the moment?" Hermione asked, more interested in getting the girls out of the cold. There was time for explanations once she'd done that.

"She's inside, and she told us not to disturb her, but Izzy is getting too cold."

Hermione saw that the little girl was indeed blue around the lips, and they were both shivering. It appeared that her sister had been trying to keep her active to keep her warm. As discretely as she could Hermione transfigured her scarf into a woolen jacket for Isabella and she saw Severus do the same for Emily.

"She will be reading that book again," Isabella told them, once she had allowed Hermione to button the jacket for her.

"That book?" Severus asked.

"It has a very pretty blonde lady on the cover," Isabella added, "But it scares me," and she looked around before she whispered, "It's not a nice picture, and it changes into an evil looking bird thing."

"A Veela book then," Hermione said, and glanced at Severus, leaning closer she added under her breath, "She must know what she is."

"Mmm, indeed," Severus agreed, and looked around the street. He spotted a café on the next corner. "Well, we can't have you two freezing," he looked back at the girls and then turned to Hermione. "Why don't you take the girls for hot chocolate, love? I'll join you all in a little while."

He turned back to the girls. "I am a kind of healer, I wish to see if I can help your grandmother," he told them. "You go with Hermione where it's warm, don't worry I'll tell your grandmother where you are."

They both nodded and smiled at Hermione. Each girl took her hand, and as they walked down the street the Gryffindor witch was pleased Isabella was taking to her so readily. She glanced at the little girl, like Emily, she was small for her age, and the poor little thing looked so cold, and they both looked thin.

When they entered the café Hermione seated them at a table near a roaring fire and asked, "Would you like something to eat with your hot chocolate."

Both decided eagerly on hamburgers, and even though it was only about eleven o'clock they both ate ravenously, making Hermione wonder how long it had been since they'd had a good meal. She noticed that in the week that Emily had been away from her the girl had lost weight, and she couldn't afford to do that. "My goodness," she joked, "don't forget to stop when you get to the plate."

Emily became a little coy, "Oh, we just didn't have any breakfast this morning."

"Oh… really?" Hermione told them, not certain she believed them. She sipped on her latté and the next time the waitress came by she ordered a bowl of chips for them all to share and a long black with milk for Severus. "Could you hold the coffee though, until my partner arrives, please?" she asked.

"Certainly, ma'am," the woman answered and went to get their chips.

As she continued to watch the girls eat, and drink her coffee, Hermione had the urge to pack them both up and take them back to Hogwarts with her. She had noted the first time they visited, that Eugene Delacour reminded her of her own mother, faultlessly polite, but harsh and unyielding, and she wondered if the similarity ran deeper.

She took a swallow of her drink to hide the distress she felt that these two girls may be living with someone as unsupportive to their plight as her mother had been towards her. They both did seem to be crying out for comfort and support.

Hermione was drawn from her thoughts as the waitress brought the chips and she smiled absently at her in thanks. From what she had learned of Emily's mother, the woman had been very affectionate. _Probably, aware of how cold and lonely it was having parents that didn't want you,_ the Gryffindor witch thought_._

Then she saw Emily's blue eyes watching her, and she smiled trying to ease the troubled expression on her young face. "Is something wrong, Emmie?"

The young girl tried to smile. "Y-yes, Grandmother is going to write to Professor Dumbledore and withdraw me from Hogwarts. She says," and her lip shook as she said, "She told me that she will not countenance such foolishness, when she needs me to take care of Izzy for her."

"Oh Emmie, that's terrible," Hermione said, watching tears starting to roll down Emily's cheeks, but before she could say anything else she was interrupted when Isabella suddenly spoke.

"I like you, you're just like my mamma."

"I am?"

"Yes, she was very nice, too. Grandmother scares me sometimes especially when Emmie isn't here," and her bottom lip quivered, making her capture it with her teeth. She bowed her head and whispered to her lap, "I miss mamma and papa very much."

That made Hermione's mind up for her, she encouraged both girls to dry their eyes. She was desperately searching for something to say when she saw Severus walk into the café and low and behold Albus Dumbledore was following him.

"Ah, Miss Granger," the headmaster stated, and Hermione wasn't certain but she was sure that the table grew in size as he approached and an extra chair simply appeared, but it happened so quickly that she couldn't tell.

"Hello, Headmaster, may we order you something," and she looked at Severus. "I've already ordered your coffee, love," and as if on cue the waitress turned up with it.

"Thank you," Severus said to Hermione, giving the waitress a slight nod.

They watched as Albus ordered a double, jaffa mocha, and a triple choc-chip muffin and then turned to the girls. "Always remember young ladies, you can never have enough chocolate."

Both girls giggled and noticeably cheered at his comment, and Hermione noticed that Isabella was fascinated with him. Of course only Albus Dumbledore could get away with wearing indigo and gold wizarding robes into a Muggle café, and Hermione tried to catch Severus' eye to find out why he was here.

Finally Severus leaned across and whispered, "I called Albus, because as supreme mugwump he can take children into his care on behalf of the wizarding community. The girls are coming home with us; I'll explain fully when we're alone. I could see your concern for them written on your face, love, and I've confirmed that it was justified."

Hermione kissed his cheek, "I love you. We'll take good care of them."

Albus watched Severus explain as much as he could to Hermione and then he turned to Emily. "So, Miss Emily Ware, this is your sister Miss Isabella Ware, I am pleased to meet you, Miss Ware," and, Albus nodded to Isabella. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live in a giant castle, Miss Isabella Ware?"

Emily gave a little squeal and looked to Hermione.

The Gryffindor witch smiled, "We were wondering if you and Isabella would like to live a Hogwarts with us?"

Emily got up and came around to Hermione and hugged her. "Yes, oh yes," and she looked at Severus, uncertain how much affection she could show to him.

Severus patted her shoulder, understanding her unspoken question. "I understand, Emily, now finish your food, please."

"Yes, Professor. Thank you." She sat back down and started finishing her meal again, but soon stopped when she thought of her grandmother once more. "But what about grandmother, she does need someone to look after her?" she said, suddenly.

"Calm yourself, Miss Ware; your grandmother is going to be cared for. Severus and Hermione know the people who will be looking after her, and they will take you and your sister to visit as often as they can," Albus said, brushing muffin crumps out of his beard as he watched the girls finishing their meals.


	20. Family

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Thank you to all you out there in cyberland who are loving this story. I'm sorry that I haven't been quicker with the update, but life sometimes gets quite hectic. I have really appreciated all your reviews and alerts, and wish to thank each and every one of you. To answer a question, yes, Harry will be making an appearance in a couple of chapters, Ron has already done his dash as far as Severus is concerned, I'm pretty sure he won't be back (Well not if he knows what's good for him – only a fool would pull a tiger's tail, but this is Ron we're dealing with) but I really haven't made my mind up yet as to whether Ginny will be making an appearance, we'll see. Please enjoy his next instalment…_

hHh

**Chapter Twenty – Family**

The remainder of the day was taken up with settling the family's affairs. Eugene seemed almost ecstatic to be going off to Paris with Desiree, and the girls were both overjoyed to be coming to live at Hogwarts.

It pained Hermione to see that neither of the girls appeared to be very close to their grandmother, although it was obvious that they both respected her, but unfortunately it was also very apparent that the old woman frightened them.

Hermione recalled the day they had dropped Emily off at term's end, and she remembered thinking then that the whole sitting quietly either side of their grandmother had appeared very staged. In fact now as they packed up the girl's things they saw that Eugene did not wish to have anything to do with them; she was more interested in Desiree.

While she packed, Hermione realised that she still did not know what the catalyst for the girls being declared wards of the wizarding world had been, but Severus had been very tight mouthed when he came to the café and it was obvious that Eugene was not going to miss her responsibility to them. She watched, to be certain, but it was more in irritation that it was taking so long and not in any way like Hermione remembered her own grandmother being.

She had been about Emily's age when she'd lost Nanny Granger, but she had really mourned her loss. Her grandmother had been very close to her and had stood up to her mother when she told her that she was weird every time something unexplained happened around her.

"She's an angel from heaven," the old woman had always said to her sneering daughter-in-law. The kindly old woman had been vindicated when it was found that Hermione had magic, and she'd taken Hermione aside before she left for Hogwarts and said. "I knew you were special, my poppet, and know that my heart soars for you. I will be watching you even if I can't be there." She hadn't mentioned that it would be from heaven, but perhaps she hadn't known, Hermione reflected.

Nanny Granger had died during Hermione's first year at Hogwarts, and Hermione's father had crumbled over it. He had been a timid man before his mother's death, but afterwards he had allowed his wife to simply take complete control. Hermione wished he would actually leave her mother; she had the belief that he might be happier if he did, but of course that was another story.

Pulling her mind form that recollection, Hermione considered that it had been a very long time since she had thought about Nanny Granger, and she smiled as she added a lightening charm to one of the suitcases. Soon both girls belongings were all packed and Hermione was levitating everything out into the front hall.

Albus had returned to Hogwarts to 'organise the castle', as he'd put it, and promised that he would return to collect them. As she approached the front hall she saw Severus and Draco in deep discussion; she had wondered where he'd got to. He had taken one load of luggage to the front door and never returned.

"My apologies, Hermione," he told her as she approached. "My attention was taken by Draco."

"Mm-hmm," she hummed. "I know how that works," and she winked at them. The girls were following her and Hermione turned and asked, "Is there anyone you wish to say good bye to before we leave?" She watched Emily shake her head, but Isabella, who Hermione noticed had spent a lot of time glancing out into the back yard, looked uncertain, and Hermione squatted down in front of her. "Isn't there anyone you got to know here that you would like to say good bye to?"

"O-only Mr. Scruffy," and her lip quivered. "I wish we could take him with us."

"Who's Mr. Scruffy, love?" Hermione asked, glancing up at Severus.

Both Severus and Draco stopped talking and turned their attention to the little girl, coming down to the same level that Hermione was. "Is Mr. Scruffy an animal?" Severus asked.

She nodded, "He visits me in the back garden."

"He is the child's imaginary friend," Eugene stated curtly from across the room.

The three adults looked in the direction of the matron as she spoke, and Draco offered, "With respect, ma'am, I do not believe that Isabella would be getting so emotional about an imaginary friend."

Eugene scoffed, "Who knows with that one, she's always emotional. Whines about everything all the time," she added in a condescending voice.

This made Isabella gulp and Hermione saw big tears start to splash over her lashes. She stood and pulled the little girl close. She turned her upper body to retaliate, but Severus placed a hand on her shoulder, and strode past her.

"Of course she's emotional. She's seven and not long ago she lost her parents in a car crash and then her sister went away to school. She must feel very isolated, have you sought counselling for her," and when the old woman's expression turned to stone, Draco cut in.

"Have you even comforted her, you know talked to her about things," he asked, coming to stand next to Severus.

"What ever for?" Eugene asked, appearing truly puzzled. "She's merely a child."

At this point Emily came over to Hermione and whispered in her ear. "Grandmother is wrong, I also know Mr. Scruffy, he's a little grey dog with messy fur and dark eyes, we've both played with him, but I think one of the neighbours might own him."

"Thank you Emmie, we'll find out," Hermione said, squeezing her arm. "We'll search for him, okay, Belle," and catching Severus' attention she conveyed her wish to leave. "It doesn't matter if Albus has come back or not, I'd like to get the girls home and settled," she said quietly.

Hearing this, Draco walked back to Gabrielle who had been very quiet while all of this was going on. "Is it all right with you if I assist Severus in tracking down the dog?"

"Yes, by all means, Draco." She glanced at Eugene, still sitting there giving Severus a look of defiance, and she whispered, "I am glad zat woman is Maman'z respozibility, I could not deal viz zat obvious disregard for a child. Je tiens à rentrer à la maison à notre petit ange. Je jure notre fils chéri ne sera jamais supporter un tel traitement."

Draco kissed her temple, and pulled her close, as she always did when she was upset his beautiful wife reverted to her native tongue. "Puis toi le faites, mon amour. Je vais vous ramener à la maison, assurez-vous que la mère rentre à la maison avec sa charge et puis je vais aider Severus," he replied, quietly.

After his reassurance, he watched her go over and bid her mother and Eugene good bye, and he came back to Severus. "I will see Gabrielle home and then return for the others before we do a spot of dog gathering. It can't be much harder than finding mother's crup when it slips through the fence."

Severus laughed. "Very well, I was thinking of employing Hagrid, but we'd have to wait until after dark to do that, so your assistance would be most welcome."

"I'm going to hazard a guess that by the time we get this sorted it will be quite safe to bring a half-giant into a Muggle area because it will be dark," Draco laughed in return.

"Indeed," Severus answered. "I will escort Hermione and the girl's back to Hogwarts," he said, ushering Hermione and by extension the two girls towards the door, "and I shall bring Hagrid back with me."

Draco collected Gabrielle and told his mother-in-law that he would return very soon. They left the two elderly ladies talking quietly and once they were outside, they were greeted by Dumbledore returning.

"Draco, my boy. It's good to see you," Albus said, smiling, "and Gabrielle, how is your little son."

"Hello, Professor, sir," Draco said, offering his hand to the old headmaster.

"'E is good, Profeszor," Gabrielle returned politely.

"I'm glad to hear it," Albus stated jovially. He turned to Emily and Isabella, "Well, young ladies; are you ready to go to your new home?"

xox

As they walked up to the castle, Severus considered that this solved his thoughts from that morning of whether Hermione should sleep in her own bed once more until she was ready for all the things entailed with a couple sleeping in the same bed. He also felt a bit guilty about it as well, she may be ready now, but he still wanted her to experience every step along the way, she deserved that, and of course they could not be seen to be unmarried and sleeping together now the two girls were going to live with Hermione.

He was really hoping that they got some time alone tonight, but Hermione already looked exhausted, so he wasn't sure they would get it. He had noticed throughout the day that she was developing a healthy curiosity about his body, that was good, but now they had a readymade family before they were even married, and he hoped she could handle that on top of everything.

There had been no question that she would take on the two girls, and when he'd called Albus this morning he had no hesitation in telling him that they would be a surrogate family for the girls. Hermione had a strong affinity with both of them, and after his discussion with Draco he understood why.

He glanced at her happily chatting to Emily as Isabella cuddled into her side; the thought that she would not be next to him also made him sad he liked her small form beside him. Even her suffocating hair, unless of course it ended up in his face, but there was no way around it, it would have to be done until they were married.

xox

It was well after dinner when Severus entered Hermione rooms followed by Hagrid who was carrying a scruffy grey dog, and Isabella jumped up, ecstatic.

"We have made certain that he is not owned," Severus told Hermione. "An Agnes Anderson two doors down from Eugene Delacour informed me that the dog has been handed from house to house, but he had never settled anywhere."

"Well, he looks quite settled with Isabella," Hermione commented, seeing Isabella sitting on the floor stroking the little scruffy head while it lay across her lap, with Emily and Hagrid sitting either side of her watching.

"Yes, he certainly does," Severus agreed.

"What did Albus say about where the dog is to live?" Hermione asked.

"Hagrid has agreed to keep him," Severus said.

"I has," the half-giant put in getting up from the floor. "An I best be getting' 'ome. Fang 'll be wondering where 'is tea is." He turned to Isabella, "Now, dogs ain't allowed ta live in the castle, but you can come any time and spend time with li'ttle fella'." He took in Isabella's sad look and added, "He'll be fine, Fang 'll love 'im."

"Who's, Fang?" she asked, excitedly, suddenly brightening.

"Fang's me dog," and he scooped up Mr. Scruffy and started for the door. "Good night all," he called and was gone.

"I'll take you to see him tomorrow, Belle," Hermione assured her, "but now it's time for a bath and bed."

Hermione was very taken with everyone's reaction to Isabella as she watched Emily guiding her up the hallway, it must be years since any professor has had children here who were not students, but Dumbledore took it in his stride. He apparated both girls and their luggage to the front gates, and her first apparition had made Isabella sick, so he had fussed over her like an old grandfather, even producing a Calming Draught from somewhere within his robes. Then she smiled remembering Severus leaning over to her ear and whispering, "I guess we need to get used to that," and she gazed up at him now, wanting nothing more than some alone time with him, it had a very confronting day and she was feeling very tired, emotionally drained and extremely windswept.

Severus seemed to sense her dilemma, and as he watched his witch looking after the girls, he wrapped his arms around her, saying, "You're tired too, love, why don't you go and have a bath as well."

Hermione nodded against his chest. "But what will you do?"

"Don't you worry, I've got some reading to do, take your time and pamper herself."

She smiled. "I will," and she noted that it was actually the first time in what seemed like forever that she felt like doing just that.

xox

Most of the mirrors in the castle were charmed to talk back to you; however, Hermione was eternally grateful that hers wasn't. For one thing she couldn't think of anything worse first thing in the morning than to be greeted by ones bathroom mirror, or of course for that matter, now as she stood naked in front of the mirror thinking about things that hadn't crossed her mind for a very long time.

As she climbed into her bubble bath and started to relax she couldn't help contemplating its size, and the thought struck her that it was actually huge; easily big enough for two people. This was then followed by thinking about things she'd heard two people could get up to in a bath this size. Of course this caused a strong pulse from an area of her anatomy that she had ignored for years.

Looking down she watched her nipples starting to stand out and she had a burning urge to touch herself between her legs. She had forgotten about things like this but now there were no boundaries on her mind, she had been imagining things all day, and now in her relaxed state she was actually contemplating doing what her brain was screaming at her.

Her heart was thumping so hard that she could hear it in her ears and it was making her breasts bounce with every beat. She didn't know what to do, she had never discussed this sort of thing with anyone, and trying to ignore it only made it worse, and she found that she could no longer relax.

She took the only option she could at the present moment, and she got out of her bath. She dried herself, and got completely dressed in fresh clothes again. She checked on the girls who were both asleep and she smiled that they looked completely peaceful and she tentatively made her way out into the sitting room.

Seeing Severus relaxing in what had become his chair by the fire perusing a book even made her nether regions pulse strongly. She watched him look up and of course her saw straight through her cool-as-a-cucumber act and cocked that sexy eyebrow which instantly undid her. "So what have you been up to, you were very quick?"

It was a perfectly reasonable question, well perfectly reasonable if you hadn't just been contemplating, doing things you had never done before, and as she could have predicted when she said, "Oh, I decided to get out," his eyebrow went even higher.

"Indeed?" he chuckled, and when he followed this assertion by calmly placing his book on the table beside the chair and patting his lap. "Come here, my darling, I think wish you to give me a blow by blow account of that bath, thank you." Hermione blushed brighter, making him chuckle wickedly as held his hand out to her. "Come, sit with me, little lioness."

Hermione gulped and the blush deepened, but she allowed him to guide her into his lap.

"Now tell me what's got you so flustered?"

"Nothing really," she assured him, trying to sound convincing. "Nothing has me flustered, Sev," she said, vainly hoping that he would drop the subject.

"Hermione, what kind of spy would I have made if couldn't uncover when someone was lying to me." He watched her twisting a strand of hair round and round her finger again. "And you're not even being subtle about it, sweetheart." He gently took hold of her hands to stop her. "Come on out with it," he coached encouragingly.

Hermione felt like such an innocent, but started talking anyway. "I had an experience, something... something I'd never even contemplated before," she said quietly, noticing she had his full attention. "In the bath," she blurted out. "It started when I was thinking about how both of us could fit into my bath," she finished almost inaudibly biting her lip and blushing bright red again.

He stroked her cheek and kissed her tenderly, then chuckled against her mouth. "The lifting of that awful burden on your mind has woken the wanton little creature that lives within you." He gave her another kiss, "It's only natural for it to rear up and demand things of you when you think about certain subjects."

She gazed at him with her lip between her teeth, and in a tiny voice muttered, "But I didn't know what to do..." she stopped talking and examined her hands in her lap.

Pulling her close he continued, "What did you feel like doing?"

"Touching," she whispered.

"But you didn't?"

"No," she told him in more of a hiss of breath than her voice.

"Why not, it's perfectly natural."

She glanced quickly up at him. "Of course I've read widely on the subject."

He had trouble stifling the laugh he felt bubbling up inside him, but he did because he knew Hermione, she was terribly serious. "I am in no doubt you know the theory of it, inside and out, you wouldn't be the Hermione Granger I know and love if you didn't, but sweet one, books cannot prepare you for what it actually feels like."

"I just wasn't expecting it to feel so intense and urgent," and she blushed again and mumbled, "or so lovely."

Severus chuckled wickedly, it rumbled through his chest into her ear and lodged in the pit of her stomach, and she thought she might swoon when he pressed his lips in a line around to her ear and murmured, "Hermione sweetheart, what you felt tonight is nothing compared to what we will experience together in time." He stroked her face and watched as she shivered violently. Smiling, he lightly rubbed his cheek against hers and continued, "We will pace each step," and he pressed little kisses onto her face. "So that you feel comfortable with each step, do you understand?" She nodded and he gently pushed her head so it was resting it on his shoulder. "But please don't be scared of it; you shouldn't feel like that."

"Okay, Sev, I trust you."

"Good girl," he said, still stroking her back.

After a moment of silence she sighed, "You know, the fact that I don't know any of this makes me feel very stupid." She glanced up at him and blushed, "None of this ever occurred to me."

He stroked her cheek. "Darling, the fact is that while other girls were out there experiencing getting hot and heavy in darkened alcoves all around this school, you were in the library working out how to make your writing small enough to add that one extra paragraph to a two foot essay which was only supposed to be eighteen inches to start with, and you were taking absolutely no notice of the human condition all around you. Then as a young woman you cut yourself off from it, hiding within the pain you felt inside." He kissed the top of her head, and changed the subject. He chuckled, "Do you know that I used a magnifying glass to mark some of your more creative attempts at essay writing."

"Truly," she said laughing also.

"Yes truly, dear little know-it-all, a magnifying glass and a headache potion. Sometimes you used to infuriate me with your need to add side bars on every possible aspect to a simple essay."

"I'm sorry, it took me a while to learn that writing everything I knew about a subject, wasn't actually answering the question being asked."

He raised both eyebrows. "I know." He suddenly tightened his arms around her and she looked up at him. "Now, I think it's time for some serious cuddling with my little lioness."

"Oh," said Hermione, "S-Should I check on the girls to make certain they are asleep?"

"No, you are required to stay exactly where you are," he said, and shot an alarm spell at both of their doors. "We'll hear them coming should they get up, don't worry."

Hermione laughed happily, "Oh, I would never have thought of that.

Severus groaned and said, "Good lord, Hermione that laugh does things to me. Come here."

Hermione felt his lips brush her forehead and then he brushed her nose with his, kissing her cheeks. Then he followed each kiss by a brush of his cheek on hers. Once he reached her lips he kissed her once and brushed her cheek once more, repeating the action on the other cheek, and his hands slid up to gently hold her head where he wanted it, and the next time his mouth met hers the pressure was firmer and more insistent.

After a time of caressing her lips with his, she felt his mouth open a little more, and his tongue urging her lips to open, and she whimpered softly.

"I promise I won't hurt you," he whispered against her lips.

"I know," Hermione murmured back, "it felts wonderful."

"Good," and this time he nibbled her bottom lip, and her mouth opened to him.

Hermione found her senses becoming over powered as his mouth urged hers to merge with his, and she quickly discovered opening her mouth increased the pleasure. All her concentration was centred on what he was doing to her mouth, how warm and moist it was and how the sound of their breathing made her feel.

She jumped a little initially when she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip but didn't tense so he slowly urged hers to entwine with his and he heard her groan quietly and he found it was taking all his resolve not to do the same. He kissed around to her ear and chuckled as he whispered silky sweet nothings and when she whimpered he claimed her mouth again until he felt her squirm on his lap unable to stop the deep guttural moan in the back of her throat.

Hermione suddenly groaned louder and grabbed at his shirt, he released her mouth and kissed her neck while she moaned and panted in pleasure at the waves of sensations her body was sending her.

Severus snickered deeply against her neck. "Was that nice?" he whispered, and he chuckled when he got another whimper for his trouble.

Hermione sat cuddled into him for some time, she took another deep stuttering breath, everything had left her head but one thought, _Oh dear lord I want him to do that again_. She ran her hands up the front of his shirt and tangled them in his hair, hesitantly at first then with more assurance and she give him timid little kisses on the mouth and then took his bottom lip between hers and kissed it, it was then she heard his soft groan so she did it again.

Without warning, Severus took over the kiss, and this time he let himself kiss her fiercely, their tongues duelling and exploring one another's mouths in turn, but it was when he felt his hands starting to wander that he decided the time had come to stop tonight.

He took one last happy taste of her mouth and just held her close until he heard her starting to yawn. "I better let you get some sleep," he murmured.

"Aren't you going to stay?"

"No, how would that look now there are children involved?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right," but she snuggled up closer. "I like sitting here like this, but we could lay on the bed and cuddle."

"We could, but we shouldn't."

"Why not? The girls would be used to their parents sleeping together."

"Yes, married parents. What if it slips out that Professors Snape and Granger are sleeping together and we're not married. People are going to assume if we're doing that that we're doing everything."

"Well y-y-you c-could… never mind," she said, ducking her head.

Severus knew where that sentence was going. "Hermione, look at me, love," and when she didn't lift her head, he pressed it up gently with his finger. He gasped at the tear that was trickling down her cheek. "Don't cry, love. Yes I could, and I will once your apprenticeships are over."

"Oh," she said, suddenly smiling at him. "I'm sorry, Sev, I didn't think of that, I shouldn't have pushed."

"Gryffindors," he said, rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't. Do we understand one another?"

"Yes, Sev. Good night, love," and she gave him a shy kiss as she got up, "we'll see you at breakfast."

"Thank you, good night, angel," and he headed for the floo.

oOo

**Note:-** For the French passages, I took advantage of Google translate, so I hope this is correct.

Je tiens à rentrer à la maison à notre petit ange. Je jure notre fils chéri ne sera jamais supporter un tel traitement = I wish to go home to our little cherub. I swear our darling son will never endure such treatment.

Puis toi le faites, mon amour. Je vais vous ramener à la maison, assurez-vous que la mère rentre à la maison avec sa charge et puis je vais aider Severus. =Then you do so, my love. I will take you home, make certain that Mother gets home with her charge and then I will assist Severus


	21. An Unexpected Letter

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

**~~~:~~~**

**A/N:- **_Dear friends, thank you for your patience, my life has been hectic lately and my writing pursuits firmly on hold. I have felt very guilty about this, as I know how I look forward to new chapters when I'm enjoying a story, so for this I am sorry I've taken this long to update. Thank you for your lovely reviews and alerts for the last chapter, receiving them really brightens my day, please enjoy this next instalment. A reader suggested to me that if I had pictures of outfits, characters, clothing etc that I could display them on Pintrest, I do not know anything about any sites for photos and pictures and I would be happy to hear from those who do either in your reviews of by PM, as I think it's a great idea._

**~~~:~~~**

**Chapter Twenty One - An Unexpected Letter**

Hermione had a restless night without Severus beside her and before sunrise the next morning she was already at her desk with a determination to finish her courses of study with him as quickly as possible. It had been in the early hours of her sleepless night that she had latched onto his words the night before about them being able to move on once her apprenticeships were finished, and she had risen and dressed, taking this as her impetus to get a move on.

She could understand all the points he'd put forward against them staying in the same bed under their present circumstances, but after the thorough snogging she'd had last night, she was scrambling to understand why they couldn't simply take their relationship to the next level without sleeping in the same bed. Many people did so without sleeping together all night, but of course that argument was purely academic because she wanted him there with her all night.

Then there was the more serious thought of their positions as teachers. Even though they were not doing anything wrong—they were both consenting adults—if anyone who wished them harm found out, there would be a scandal and the Board of Governors would likely be highly unimpressed, they may even lose their jobs.

She sighed resigning herself to the fact that they did have to be careful, and not only because they both worked in a school. Hermione drew a long breath in frustration, but soon smiled again, she would gladly work on making their relationship permanent at the pace Severus dictated to her, she liked him being in control, he was so commanding and it really turned her on.

That was when another thought struck her and suddenly had her grinning to herself. Even only a week ago she would not have been able to look to a bright future like this. The curses she had been subjected to, and Dumbledore had explained that even though it had all been perpetrated on her at the same time, each letter of the word had been cursed individually for maximum impact. The effects had been strong, and even though she had fought them, they had afflicted her badly, rendering her a mere hull of her former self.

The problem was that she hadn't seen this, now, in the present, years after the actual event she had sunk so far into her own misery that she had no longer been registering its effect. Hermione took a deep breath and silently gave thanks for the man she now shared her life with, it had purely been his knowledge and deeds that had saved her from her fate.

Smiling, she looked down at her work, finally turning her thoughts back to it. In reality she was on the cusp of finishing one of her dissertations. All the research was done for her Arithmancy thesis—a feat in itself in such a short time—and she had also realised the start of the practical side of that work, so there was little left to do. Once she had cleaned up her presentation and shown Severus, if he approved would then she would hand it on to Dumbledore for his approval and then finally to be submitted to the Arithmancy Association for approval.

Her submission for approval centred around a matrix that with the correct variables added would allow an Arithmancer to be able to advise the head of an organisation, say a headmaster of a school, or a person in charge of a company or even a department when something was about to go seriously wrong. It only had a limited use at present, but she hoped that it might make an impact once she had been able to encompass the whole school into it, and she was well on her way to doing that in a storeroom off her classroom.

The Potions project was far more complicated in comparison, and Severus had to approve her work before she could start the lab work proving the potion's effectiveness where she was only just hypothesising it at present with her research. It would be months yet before it was ready to be submitted to the Potioneers Licensing Board.

Putting her head back down she resumed her work as she heard the first brave birds venturing forth into the new winter's day and saw the weak sunlight striping a path through her window. At least the snow had stopped, and she absently waved her wand at the fire to stoke it up so it would be warmer for the girls when they got up and also to boil her kettle to refill her tea cup.

Hermione was unaware how long she had been working when the floo sprang into life and Severus walked through. Looking up, she smiled. "Good morning, Sev. I missed you last night," she told him rising and quickly covering the distance between them.

"And I you," he replied, eagerly accepting her into his arms and lowering his head to hers.

She sighed, resting her head on his chest as she regained her breath after his heated good morning kiss. "Mmm, that was nice," but then her brow furrowed and she pulled back enough to look at him. "Surely there must be some middle ground for us to occupy at this time?"

Severus smiled, kissed her forehead gently and releasing her he took her hand. "I have actually been giving this a great deal of thought as I lay alone in my bed last night," he told her, sitting them in their favourite chair by the fire. "I am aware that you are close to completing your preliminary Arithmancy dissertation, which is excellent. It is mainly the Potions apprenticeship that is going to take the longest, and I've been thinking that there may be the option of changing the master for your Potions apprenticeship, although I have not spoken to the wizard in question yet."

Hermione's head came up off his shoulder and she looked him in the eye. "Who?" she wanted to know excitedly. "I thought of Draco, but he's not been qualified long enough, has he, and of course there's your master, Master Jigger, who did Draco learn with, is there anyone else I've missed?" she babbled on, breathlessly.

Finally Severus rolled his eyes and covered her mouth with his, demanding her attention and stealing her breath away. It had the desired effect—as well as a few others—and kept her quiet long enough for him to be able to get a word in. "Shhh," he murmured against her lips, smiling gently as she moaned against his mouth. "You're rambling, my love."

She instantly quieted and bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Sev, it's just that I don't want us to have to stall our relationship because of my position under you."

Severus laughed, "Relieving me of your apprenticeship is the only position where I don't want you under me." He caught her lips in an open-mouthed kiss, and then kissed around her jaw line and up onto her forehead. "There are many other positions I'd like you under me in, and all of them involve you writhing in ecstasy whilst there," his silky rumbling voice told her.

This instantly made Hermione blush heatedly as her body roared into life under his hands and lips. "Oh Sev," she moaned, "You make me so flustered."

He kissed her once more quickly. "Good," he pronounced, "We'll explore those feelings more later," and he then continued on with his original topic of discussion. "I was actually thinking of Albus as your new master."

It took a moment for comprehension to dawn, but then she smiled, saying, "Oh is he able to do that?"

"Albus has a dual mastery just as I do, but his is Transfiguration and Potions."

Her smile turned into a grin. "So that means that once I'm approved by the Arithmancy Association, then Dumbledore can take over my Potions apprenticeship and we can…" and her grin widened, but she failed to voice the remainder of that thought as she flushed bright red. "Then let's get the girls up and go to breakfast, maybe you can talk to him," she ventured.

"We'll see if he's at breakfast," Severus confirmed.

"I think, if I get one more day tidying ends up on my Arithmancy project, I should have it ready for your approval."

"Very well, but having seen your work so far, I'm happy for you to just put your proposal to him, you will need his input for the next stage anyway if…" but he didn't get to finish that thought as two already dressed girls invaded the room chattering to one another merrily.

Hermione scrambled to get up out of Severus' lap, but he held her fast, and gave the two girls an inquiring eyebrow over the top of Hermione's head. "Good morning, young ladies," he said, "you will need your over coats to walk down to breakfast, it is a very chilly morning."

"And better add your woolly hats, scarves and gloves to your coat pockets too, if you want to go and see Mr. Scruffy, after breakfast that is," Hermione supplied, blushing at her position.

Hermione settled back against Severus when neither girl seemed to be bothered by the fact that she was sitting in his lap. In fact they showed no signed of question at all, Isabella was too busy jumping up and down and happily cooing, "Oh goodie, I like Hagrid, and I can't wait to count the Christmas trees in the big hall like Emmie told me about," and Emily was just smiling happily at the scene.

After a moment the small strawberry-blonde girl commented, "I remember mum sitting in dad's lap like that, it's nice to feel like a family again, thank you for taking us in," she said, rather teary-eyed. "I couldn't have stood not seeing Hogwarts or you and the Professor again," Emily added.

This time Hermione felt Severus urging her upright and once she was on her feet, she opened her arms to both girls as she felt Severus encircle her waist with his arms from behind. "I know we can't replace your parents," she told the girls, "but we're glad you feel comfortable with us," she said, happily embracing them both while leaning back against Severus. After a moment she corrected Isabella softly. "And it's called The Great Hall, sweetie, now go and get your coats and winter woollies," she encouraged, gently pushing them in the direction of their coats. It was while she was watching them that Hermione felt Severus lean into her ear.

"We need to talk to Albus most urgently so we can become a proper family," he whispered, as they watched the two girls clambering into their great coats.

This made Hermione smile up at him and twist around to cup his cheek. "I love you," she mouthed, accepting a chaste kiss from him. "Just let me get my coat and cloak," she told him, but abruptly found that he had already accioed the items for her and was soon holding her coat ready for her to put on.

xox

The walk to breakfast was a lively affair with a bubbly seven year old endlessly questioning them about everything they passed. She'd been to tired the night before to notice the moving staircases or the curious portraits that watched her in return as she danced up to them and introduced herself. She seemed very at home already, and Hermione and Severus were happy to see this, however, it also made Hermione quite pensive at what could have happened.

Severus had told her in a quiet moment soon after Albus had taken the girls to Apparate them to Hogwarts that when he had arrived to see Eugene Delacour after he had dispatched her and the girls off to the café that the old woman had been about to sign papers that would have placed them into the Muggle foster care system.

He had been angry at her lack of empathy with her granddaughters, and she'd basically challenged him to better that outcome. Of course she had no idea that he knew the Delacour family, and she'd had no trouble changing her plans when she found out that he did. He had secured the girls into Hermione's care when he told her that he would be able to introduce her to her family.

Eugene had indicated to him—with not a small amount of resentment present in her haughty voice—that she should be being cared for by her true family, that she knew about her heritage, but that her mother had broken contact with the Veela when she'd married a Muggle, as they had disapproved of the match.

It all made Hermione very sad to think about, especially that the old woman would have been condemning her granddaughters to a life as outcasts in the Muggle system because of their magical abilities and she obviously had little care for this fact.

Hermione tightened her grip on Severus' hand as they entered the Great Hall, and watched as the remainder of the faculty who were in residence over the holidays as they greeted Isabella. Albus had obviously informed them of Emily's changed circumstances and Isabella presence, and all accepted her hospitably.

It appeared that Muggleborns being taken on as wards was not an uncommon thing in the wizarding world as a lot of Muggles found it difficult to accept a child with magic. When Hermione found this out she was a little shocked, and more than slightly envious, wishing that it could have happened for her, may be that would have changed things for her. Although even if things had been strained to breaking point her parents they had still provided for her, so she guessed she did not qualify, or perhaps the parents had to ask for the help, and hers didn't.

Then there had been Harry, being forced to stay with relatives that had hated him, but he had been a special case. She wondered vaguely now if that was part of his problem. Then firmly said to herself, _You haven't seen him for over five years, you're not to ruin things now by thinking about him_. _You're finally happy again; embrace it without your former friends._

Although she would have liked someone to share her new-found happiness with, obviously she had Severus and the other teachers, but she would have liked someone as a friend as well. The only other person from her year that she had access to was Neville, Pavarti hadn't followed though with any lunch invitations yet after their meeting in Flourish and Blotts, but she hadn't spoken to Neville much since she'd rebutted his gaff the day she'd collected the flowers for the wreath. _Maybe I should build a bridge there?_ she thought, glancing up the table at Neville in conversation with Pomona,_ or I could owl Pavarti_. _No, I'm better to keep to my own little family_, _let them come to me if they want to be friends. _Then she almost laughed, _Neville's probably still scared of Severus, _and she smiled once more at her love sitting there trying to look stern and foreboding as Isabella chattered at him intently about how she loved her new pink room.

However, watching them together she recalled Minerva's words to her about befriending a man like Severus, and she realised just how hard it was going to be now keeping up appearances for the less charitable amongst the students with a small child between them to look after. This was going to prove most problematic once term resumed without Isabella understanding decorum, even Emily, how do you explain to an eleven year old that she must remain aloof from those she now considers her family whilst in public, the answer is that you can't even if you wanted to, which Hermione did not.

Despite her thoughts Hermione had to smile when the post arrived, and Isabella's attention was instantly taken by that. Hermione squeezed Severus' hand under the table as they watched her wonder at the few post owls delivering their missives.

Hermione was listening to Emily saying to Isabella in such bored knowledgeable voice. "Oh they're only post owls, Izzie, you'll see it every day," that she almost missed the large, obviously hired post-owl heading her way until it landed in front of her and held out its leg.

"Oh, my lord," she gasped, recognising the writing as she took the letter and indicated the bacon for the owl to help itself.

Turning his eyes from the girls, Severus asked, "Something wrong?"

"It's a l-letter from my f-father," Hermione gasped.

Severus' eyes narrowed, "What does he want?" All he could think of was the memory she had shown him of the man not standing up for his daughter as her mother bullied her.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, and she swallowed hard and opened the envelope. "He's obviously gone to a lot of trouble to send it," she commented. "He would have had to find wizarding money and a wizarding post office to post this," she continued.

As she was speaking her brow was contracting in worry, and he could see her visibly shrinking into her shell. Her hand holding what turned out to be a note was also suddenly shaking, and Severus took her hand again to show her his support.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wish you a belated Christmas, and thank you for the card you sent. I also hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for not standing up for you against your mother, I realise now how wrong we were about your magic, and thinking about how unhappy we made you is making me feel awful. Many things have changed for me since I last saw you, and I was wondering if we could meet at Alfredo's for coffee. I do not know how long this will take to reach you, or for that matter if it will. However, I will take a table at the café each day at two o'clock until you come._

_All my love  
Dad_

Severus read the letter over her shoulder, and saw the tears starting to spring forth, welling up in her eyes, and he was not the only one who registered her distress.

"Have you received bad news, my dear?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, not exactly," she told him in a shaky voice, and clearing her throat she added, "Well, I'm not exactly certain if it is bad or not yet."

Her enigmatic answer had Minerva joining the conversation. "Oh dear, but I'm sure it will all be fine," her former head of house encouraged.

"Yes, I guess it w-will…" but her voice cracked.

Severus intervened swiftly, knowing Hermione would not wish to become emotional in front of everyone, and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles for comfort he glossed over her stammer as he spoke to the girls. "Well young ladies, are you ready to brave the walk to Hagrid's hut?" and not letting go of Hermione's hand he also pulled her to her feet supporting her elbow with his other hand. "We, that is Hermione and I would like to speak with you later this morning, if you have the time, Albus," he said, as he started ushering his girls out of the hall.

"Come up once you return from Hagrid's, Severus," the genial old wizard said, looking at the change in his Potions professor and grinning inwardly, before he addressed Hermione's retreating back. "Courage, Hermione, you have a great capacity for that virtue, my dear. I'm certain that everything will be fine."

"Yes, headmaster," she said softly, turning back towards him as she kept moving out of the hall, wanting to get away to where she could ponder this development.

xox

Hagrid easily agreed to keeping the girls occupied for the morning, and Severus made certain that they walked back to the castle slowly. Although it was too cold to linger out in the open for long he could see that Hermione was deep in thought and he pulled her to a stop about midway between Hagrid's and the castle. "Talk to me, love," he said softly, taking her by the upper arms and rubbing them.

She looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "Oh Sev, can I trust him? I don't want to be hurt by them again."

Severus pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back as her tears fell against his chest. "I will not allow him to hurt you, Hermione, love." He held her quietly, resting his head on top of hers, when she had quieted, he continued, "In his defence, as you pointed out, he's gone to a lot of trouble to reach you. I think we should go, you may be giving up a chance to reconcile with him if you do not. Remember his letter said that many things had changed for him, and he cared enough to want to talk to you about it."

"I guess you're right," she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "There's just been so much upheaval this last week, and now this, and there's something else I realised this morning too," and her lip automatically went between her teeth.

"What's that, love?"

"It was something that Minerva said to me early on last term when she noticed how my eyes watched you. She said that for me to be so open with my affection for you in public was putting us both at risk because of…" her lip quivered, "b-because y-you have many enemies," she managed, only clearing her throat once.

Severus' smile was a slightly bitter one. "Unfortunately that's true," and he felt like a stone had just dropped into his stomach. By being with Hermione, especially now she had the girls, he was putting them all at risk, he had seen that plainly on platform nine and three quarters when they'd picked up Emily. It was actually already too late on that score; any damage that could be done was already done. He couldn't give them up now even if he had ever intended to. The three of them needed him for protection now just as much as he needed them. Severus took a deep breath, and his sigh came out as white mist in front of him. "All I can promise you, my love, is that I will do my best to protect you and the girls." He held her tightly, it didn't sound like enough to say that, but Severus knew in his heart that he would protect the three of them with his life if necessary, and woe betide anyone who tried to hurt them, because he would not be responsible for his actions if that happened.

Hermione sniffed, "I know you will," and she snuggled further into the folds his great coat when he undid the front and wrapped it around her. "I love you, Sev," she told him, sliding her arms around his waist under the coat and inhaling deeply with her head snuggled up against his chest. She adored the smell of the aromatic potions ingredients that seemed to stick to his robes and frock coat.

"I love you too, little lioness," and he kissed her head. They stood there snuggled together until he felt a shiver go through her. "Come, you're getting cold and Albus is waiting to see us," and they started walking again.

Severus was very grateful that their discussion had not changed anything between them, but he knew that until certain Slytherins left the school there would always be a danger that someone would try and exact retribution on him by hurting Hermione or one of the girls and this did trouble him greatly, but there was little anyone could do about it. He was not going to put his life on hold for the narrow-minded scum that still believed Muggle-born witches and wizards should not be included in the magical community.

xox

When they arrived in his office, Albus welcomed them into the warmth with open arms. He was prodigiously pleased that his meddling had brought them together. His plan had worked so well that he was twinkling madly. "What can I do for you two lovely people?" he asked, unable to hide his glee.

To his credit Severus managed to hold in the sneer that threatened to make its presence known, and he made his request. "Hermione requires a new master for her Potions apprenticeship, and I was wondering if you would oblige?"

"May I ask why, Severus?" Albus asked, as his house elf arrived with the tea service.

Severus took a deep breath. "In light of our changed circumstances, Hermione and I wish to make our situation more permanent, and we can't do that without marrying. Our magic has indicated to us that we are meant for each other, despite our age difference."

"I am very pleased to hear this, Severus. I never doubted for a moment that you would be perfect for each other, so when will the happy event take place?"

"Well the problem is that we feel that we cannot marry until I am no longer under Severus' tutelage," Hermione added.

"Ah, I see," Albus nodded, stroking his beard.

"And apart from the fact that I have not yet proposed, because of our situation," Severus added.

"So, tell me how things stand."

Hermione glanced at Severus who indicated that she should explain further. "I have made good progress with my Arithmancy apprenticeship, as I already had the idea in mind before I started. It had been a concept that I had already researched even before I returned to Hogwarts, it is perhaps only a term from completion. My Potions apprenticeship however, in only in its infancy and I wish to complete it if I am able to change master so I can..." She glanced to Severus again.

Albus watched Severus reach across and cover Hermione's hand, and he remembered the first morning he had brought them together just before the start of the academic year. Severus had been all scowls and caustic words and Hermione had been a dowdy, withdrawn shadow of her former self and he marvelled at the changes in them both in that four month period, but his attention came back to Hermione as she started to speak once more.

"If you would consider mentoring me through the apprenticeship instead of Severus, this would leave us free to make our commitments to one another, once the Arithmancy Association has ratified my Arithmancy work of course."

Albus smiled broadly, "I think it is an excellent plan, I would be more than happy to do that for you both. Then it's settled, I shall draw up the paper work for you both to sign tomorrow." The headmaster sat back in his chair, he had actually just thought of a plan that would see Hermione working with an Arithmancer friend of his now that his original plan had borne such wonderful fruit. "May I ask if you have anything concrete to show me yet of your Arithmancy project?"

Hermione thought about this for a moment. "Well, the larger model is housed in the storeroom off my classroom, but the basic idea is this," and she conjured the smaller matrix that contain their personal lines and started to explain her concept to a rapt Albus.

It really was a well thought out project and all the variables she had included, and she finished by saying, "I would love to be able to make a school wide version for you, do you think that would be a possibility?"

"I will consider it, my dear, you are making excellent progress." Then he changed tack, but as Hermione raised her wand to banish the matrix he stopped her. "No, it looks so lovely, I'd like to examine it more closely this afternoon if you will allow me," he said innocently.

However, Severus' ever vigilant Albus Dumbledore decepto-meter spiked into the red at those words, and his eyes narrowed as he said, "Looks so lovely…" and he sneered, tightening his grip on Hermione's hand. "Albus, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, dear boy, now, about Miss Isabella's schooling, what have you planned?" He continued without missing a beat.

Severus was nowhere near placated, and his words were a chilled warning. "You will explain to me precisely why you wish to keep Hermione's work, thank you."

Knowing the tone well, Albus decided that to avoid the fight that Severus was spoiling for, he would tell them a half truth. He sighed, "Very well, I have a guest coming for afternoon tea this afternoon and I wish to show off the work of our newest professor," he huffed.

Although Hermione was happy that Severus was protecting her best interests she tugged on his fingers, assuring him it was all right for Albus to show off her work and then she answered the question that had been posed. "We are not certain what to do about Isabella's schooling. There is an elementary school in Hogsmeade, isn't there?"

"Yes, I believe that would be the best solution," Albus was quick to agree. "She could floo in and out, would you like me to set up an interview with the headmistress?"

"No thank you," Severus said, and there was still a note of steel in his words. "We will owl her on Monday." He did not like being fobbed off by Albus—I'll do exactly what I please—Dumbledore, and he still thought that the old man was up to something. Severus was now wondering why he had initiated this step—well apart from the fact that Albus was the only other master around at the moment—but he reserved the right to be snarky when it was called for; his attitude may have mellowed now that the war was over, but he wasn't going to allow Albus free rein in his life ever again and that went for those in his life as well.

As Hermione and Severus walked out of the headmaster's office and back to her quarters, they were both optimistic that things were working out just right for once for them. When they arrived behind closed doors Hermione slid her hands up to grasp around Severus' neck and said, "Thank you for looking out for my best interests, Sev."

Severus' eyes narrowed again. "I know he's up to something."

Hermione giggled. "So far everything he's been up has been in our favour."

"True, but I know a very different side of him."

"Yes, I know you do, and I'm sorry for what you've suffered because of it, but I really do think he only has our best interests at heart. I trust him with my work."

"Yes, I suppose so," Severus replied still obviously dubious.

Hermione's answer was to pull his head down for a kiss. "Now, all I've got to worry about is meeting dad this afternoon," she sighed when their lips parted.

"You'll be fine and I'll be in the park you told me about with the girls, I won't allow anything to upset you, I'll intervene before that happens."

"I know you will, love."


	22. Arranging Things

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

**~~~:~~~**

**A/N:- **_Thank you to all who have reviewed and alerted me in regard to this story, I have loved hearing from all of you.____This chapter continues on seamlessly from the previous one, I wanted more space to get through things than the end of the last chapter offered, it was already well over my usual length. To answer a question that is often posed about this story, yes Harry will be making an appearance in a short time (perhaps one or two more chapters), but I'm not going to spill the beans ;-) Ron is definitely not returning to the story, in fact Bill is the only Weasley that will make a return._

**~~~:~~~**

_**From last time:- **__"You'll be fine and I'll be in the park you told me about with the girls, I won't allow anything to upset you, I'll intervene before that happens."_

"_I know you will, love."_

**~~~:~~~**

**Chapter Twenty Two – Arranging Things**

Hermione had not eaten much at lunch, she was too nervous. Severus, Minerva and Albus had all encouraged her, telling her it would be fine that her father would not go to all this trouble unless he desperately wanted to speak with her.

"But w-what if he's dying of something like that?" she whispered, finally voicing something that had been plaguing her mind since it had dropped into it just after breakfast.

"Oh dear," Minerva tsked. "You really mustn't think like that," she scolded gently.

Severus realised that she was not going to improve until the event was over, but he squeeze her hand regardless and urged her to eat something.

She shook her head. "Can we just go and collect Mr. Scruffy and get going, please?" she asked.

"Hagrid said he would meet us at the gates with him," Isabella offered.

"Yes, he said he would be clearing snow from around the memorial," Emily added. Then seemingly out of the blue she asked, "What does it commemorate?"

Dumbledore answered, "On the second of May 1998 there was a terrible battle fought here. It ended a war that had been raging for over twenty years, and many good witches and wizards were lost."

"Wow," Emily whispered, "Did you win?"

"Yes, Miss Ware we won. In fact everyone here fought bravely," and the headmaster cast his hand around the people at the table as he continued. "We've all lost people we cared for."

"What was the fight over?" Isabella asked.

Hermione covered Isabella hand with hers. "It was so that people like us, who come from a Muggle background, can come here and learn about their magic," she told her. This was not the conversation Hermione needed when her stomach was already rolling mutinously, but a child's curiosity should never be stifled, and she patiently allowed the girls their questions.

"Did you and the Professor fight?" Isabella wanted to know.

Again it was Dumbledore who answered. "Out of everyone Hermione and Severus were the bravest," he assured both girls.

Emily started to look worried. "Is the war really over now?... Only…" and she glanced quickly at Severus and then put her head down. "I don't want to say anything against your Slytherins, sir. Only on the train on the way back to London one of your bigger boys told Hestia that she was a traitor to Slytherin for being friends with me."

It was like a knife had pierced Hermione's heart. "But you got off the train with her," the Gryffindor witch encouraged, her hand in a death grip with Severus'. She felt him starting to brush his thumb over her knuckles to comfort her as Emily continued.

"Yes, she told the boy to sod off, we all did…" and she looked worriedly at them once more. "But if that's what you fought for it doesn't seem to have worked very well," she stated pragmatically, but then bit down on her bottom lip a worried look on her face.

Severus looked at the two little girls in what could only be described as a fatherly way, and he told them quietly. "Yes, we fought, and we won, but even now there are still some… people of the old order who believe in the pureblood nastiness that we fought against. They have no leader, and given time the problem should solve itself, but until then I want you both to promise me that you will never go anywhere alone or at least without telling someone where you are, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," they both said without hesitation, their eyes wide.

"Very well," and he took a deep breath. "So who's ready for our afternoon out?" he asked in a faultless upbeat voice.

It didn't take the girls long to forget the morose conversation in the Great Hall, and impeccably attired in Muggle clothing they were currently dancing around Hermione and Severus in excitement as they walked to the front gates of Hogwarts so they could apparate to the Leaky Cauldron.

As the girls had said, Hagrid was busy near the front gates with Fang and Mr. Scruffy running circles around one another while he worked at his task. They heard Hagrid before they saw him. "Oi Fang, ya dozy dog, leave little one alone, you'll wear 'im out before he gets ta go anywheres."

All the way down the drive Severus had been talking quietly to Hermione. "I'm glad we've got the issue out in the open," he told her, placing his larger hand on her small one where it sat on his arm.

"Yes, you handled that as though you really are their father."

He chuckled. "Yes, I surprised myself with the bond I'm feeling with them. Draco told me that it's part of their Veela nature. Apparently when children with Veela blood in them lose those closest to them they bond with the next most suitable people."

"Are the girls aware that they are doing that?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Apparently not. Again, according to Draco they will be experiencing a feeling of wellbeing when they are around us, so we must be very compatible with them. This is why we've all bonded so quickly, it appears that it is part of their magic that is urging us all to do so."

"Gabrielle told me basically the same thing," Hermione nodded, "and I also understand from her that it is not always this strong or this well accepted, she was also surprised by the strength of our ties."

"Well, both of us were crying out to belong to each other, and the girl's magic took advantage of that I suppose. Does it bother you?" Severus asked.

"No," and Hermione smiled. "How about you?"

"I have already begun to think of them as my girls in my head."

Hermione shrugged. "Then it is a done deal, we are a family," and she hugged his arm with both of hers. "I couldn't be happier."

Hearing this Severus pulled her to a stop a little way from where Hagrid was now watching both Emily and Isabella cavorting with Fang and Mr. Scruffy. He glanced at them and then looked back to Hermione. Guiding her to sit on a tree stump by the side of the path, he knelt down on one knee before her and said, "Then, my love, would you kindly do me the honour of becoming my wife?" and he produced an antique looking ring. "I had been planning to wait, but I want that father of yours—as well as anyone else that might test me—to know the Hermione Granger has a champion and a family that will never forsake her."

Hermione squeal of joy alerted the others to the fact that there was something going on and they all turned to look, dogs included. "Oh Severus," she gushed, "It's beautiful…" and she nodded furiously, "Yes, oh yes I will marry you."

Smiling, he placed the ring on her finger and pulled her up by the hand as golden bands of light snaked around their joined hands and sealed their betrothal. "As soon as I saw it I knew that it was the perfect ring for you, and it looks like our magic agrees." His hand cupped the side of her face as he proceeded to kiss her breathless until they were swamped by girls and dogs and an enthusiastic half-giant.

"Did you two just become engaged?" Emily asked, breathlessly. "That was beautiful," she gushed.

"Yes, you looked like a princess and the professor was your prince," Isabella added.

This made Severus and Hermione laugh. "In more ways than you know, little one," he told her and tussled her hair when she gave him a quizzical look.

"Congratulations," Emily stated seriously.

Hermione saw Emily's intentions and bent down slightly to receive a kiss on the cheek. Then the Gryffindor witch had to hide her smile when Emily tugged on Severus' arm intent to giving him the same treatment. He was not as familiar with customs like this as the girls were, and by the time Isabella had followed Emily's example perfectly he was quite flustered.

Mind you, Severus got his own back watching Hermione trying not to squirm as Hagrid also offered his congratulations to her in the same way. At least he only shook hands with Severus, something that he considered a monumental blessing.

xox

The café Hermione's father had suggested fronted onto a park and was not very far from the British Museum. Hermione had apparated there before so she knew where they should land, but because of the state of her nerves Severus apparated all of them to a spot he was familiar with just before the museum and they walked from there.

Hermione and Severus were currently settled on a park bench watching the girls and dog play while Hermione watched for her father to arrive. Just before two she grabbed Severus' arm. "There he is," she said, pointing, "… in the blue coat."

They watched as a man Severus would guess was about sixty approached the café and took a seat on the terrace at the front. He looked very nervous and kept glancing around, but Severus wanted to make certain that Hermione was not walking into a trap, and as she went to get up he stopped her. "Let's just wait a moment to see if anyone else arrives, love."

Hermione stopped dead and sat back down, knowing who Severus meant. She was very willing to watch for a while to make certain that her mother was not going to materialise. There was no way she was dealing with more of her venom.

After a few minutes of watching they saw that he had not been joined by anyone and Hermione also saw disappointment starting to cross his face. That was when Severus turned to her, and asked, "Would you like me to come?"

She knew that her father was not the source of her problems; he had the same soft nature as her. "No Sev, I'll go and see what he wants. I intend to be very upfront about my situation, and if he wants to give me trouble about it then I will merely walk away. My place is here with you and the girls and if he wants to be part of that great, if he does not…" and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Good girl," Severus intoned softly, and gave her a kiss before she stood and started to walk towards her father. The new weight of her ring was still very foreign on her finger, but it also gave her courage and she moved forward confidently. "Hello, Dad," and stated softly, and took in the look of relief that came over his face. Truthfully, it made her heart twist regardless of everything.

"Hermione, love," and he got up to kiss her cheek.

She allowed this; even though she was very stiff while he did so, and stepped back quickly afterwards while still looking around.

Finally he seemed to notice this and he told her, "I'm alone. Your mother and I are no longer together," and he indicated that she should sit.

"Oh," she said as she did so. An awkward silence descended for a moment, but finally Hermione cleared her throat and asked, "Why did you wish to see me?"

In answer he pulled a letter from his inner coat pocket. "I received this when your great Aunt Myrtle passed last month, and it made my life with your mother even more unbearable, because it seems that her allegations about my family are now very well found."

"What, you're a secret wizard after all," Hermione joked, taking the missive from him.

He laughed and indicated that she should read, as he asked, "Do you still like the honey latte you used to order?"

Hermione opened the letter and gave him a half smile before nodding."Yes, I haven't had one of those for ages, thank you," and she turned her attention to the letter.

_Dearest David,_

_Please do not think me a coward for informing you of these facts after my death. Just before my sister's death some years back, I learned that she hadn't set you straight about your family. I suppose that she believed that it would cause you and Hermione more grief. I am telling you now in the hope that it may help you to reconcile to the fact that you have a magical daughter and that you will embrace her regardless of what Jean thinks. As I've seen the schism that has opened between parents and daughter it has pained me. Your child is without the two people who should be her greatest source of support, and who should love her for her. She is not a disappointment, she is a powerful and beautiful creature, and she is not the only one in this family, just the only one with full powers for four generations. Allow me to inform you, my dear nephew, that you are indeed from magical stock, and that you are what is called a squib, a magical person without the ability to wield their magic; as both I and my sister were._

_Did you not think it strange that your great-grandmother lived to be one hundred and twenty; she was a witch, my boy._

_Now I have informed you of all this, if you do not make the move for yourself, make it for Hermione and any husband and children she may have in the future. Please be a part of their lives, David, Hazel would have been heartbroken to realise that her son allowed her granddaughter to be cast down for her magical ability, and that he had become so miserable in his own lot in life. You always spoke to me of being more, I am the last of your family to shuffle off this mortal coil, and I have lived a full and happy life, so please make the remainder of yours just as full and happy._

_My love always to you and Hermione  
Myrtle Frobisher_

Hermione didn't even notice that the waitress had brought their drinks she had become so engrossed in reading her late great aunt's words. "I'm so sorry that you've lost her, Dad." She suddenly gasped in realisation. "Great great grandmother's maiden name was Rosier, I never connected the two?"

"Do you know that family, are there still members in the wizarding community?"

Hermione sneered. "Yes, but they would not wish to know us, although I believe there are only cousins left now. I could ask Severus, but I'm fairly certain I am right."

"Well, I do not particularly care who they are, but because we have their blood in our veins it has freed me, Hermione." His eyes focused off into the distance for a moment.

"Yes, well their blood is pure. Dad," and she looked away as well. The tension of not knowing what this was about suddenly got to her. "The thing is, Dad, what do you want?"

He turned back to look back at Hermione and took a deep breath. "The thing is, Hermione, have I burnt my bridges with you? Is it too late?"

"I suspect that the answer I should give you is yes, but…" She looked at him with her lip wedged firmly between her teeth. "Look, can we see how it goes. A lot has changed for me too, recently, and if you cannot accept my changes then nothing will work."

"Well, how about you try me then. I'm assuming it has something to do with the ring you're wearing."

"Yes," Hermione confirmed, smiling as she looked down at the ring. "I really did try to make myself happy in the Muggle world, but I just couldn't, and well Professor Dumbledore finally convinced me to return to Hogwarts. You see, during my NEWT year after the war, while I was at Hogwarts I had become interested in one of the teachers, in fact I became his assistant, but we were both so damaged from the war that at the time we couldn't see past that. Of course nothing could have come of it anyway because we were teacher and student. However, now I've come back as a professor, we have discovered that we still care about one another. He has proposed, and I have accepted." Hermione chanced a look at her father and he was listening to her with an even expression. "We have also just recently acquired two wards, who once we're married we will probably adopt. They are orphans, and like me they are the first recipients of their family's full magical powers for some generations. So what you have told me today makes what I am to Emily and Isabella even more special."

"So in the near future I am to have a son-in-law and two granddaughters?"

"Yes," was all Hermione replied, but she did give him a tentative little smile.

David Granger smiled in return. "So, your fiancé is older than you?" It was not an accusation, just an inquiry.

"Yes, almost twenty years," she stated plainly, waiting for the objections.

"And you love him?"

"Yes, with all my heart, he has saved me."

"From loneliness?"

"That and so much more. Our magic has recognised our bond."

"Then why is he not here today with you?"

"He is, he and the girls are in the park."

"Well, let's go, I'd like to meet them. You go over, I'll just pay for our coffee," and he got up. After watching which direction she walked in David went to the counter to pay for their lattes.

"Well, that went smoothly," Severus said when she returned.

"So much better than I had hoped, are you ready to meet my father?"

"Do you wish to include him in our lives?"

"Yes, if it all works out."

Severus smiled and called the girls over. Both girls were red-faced and tussled from the wind and their play and poor Mr. Scruffy looked exhausted. Then Severus watched David Granger approaching them and as soon as he had eye contact with the man a little surface Legilimency proved what he'd heard with his amplification charm, that this man posed no risk to Hermione; that he was telling her the truth. He was genuinely sorry and really wanted a family to belong to, to be included in their lives.

He had similar memories about his wife's rants as Hermione did. Only Severus discovered that he had taken the fall silently for Hermione on several occasions. His wife had actually beaten him, and the over-riding emotion he got from those memories was the fact that he was happy he had saved Hermione from harm.

Withdrawing from his mind, Severus pulled Hermione close and smiled, this man was worthy after all, and when he stood in front of him, Severus offered his hand. "Severus Snape, I'm very pleased to meet you."

"David Granger," David replied, "and likewise. You are obviously good for Hermione, I have never seen her so happy." Smiling he turned to the girls. "Now let me guess," he said teasingly, "You are Emily and you're Isabella."

"How did you work out who was who?" Emily wanted to know.

"Ah well, when Hermione told me about you she said Emily and Isabella, and when people talk about their children they usually go from eldest to youngest, I hope we can be friends."

"Oh, that's very smart."

"Can we call you poppy?" Isabella said, her words being interrupted by a yawn.

David looked to Hermione and Severus. "I don't see why not, how do you feel about it?" Hermione replied, glancing up at Severus who just quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't mind," David said genially. "Well, I better let you good people get home, it's starting to get colder. Would you like to bring the girls to the museum before school starts back? I'd like to show you my new job."

"Oh dad, you've finally got the job you wanted," Hermione gushed.

"Yes, I figured a new broom and all that. If things were going to break up I wasn't going to miss the opportunity the Anthropology department were offering.

As they were speaking the wind was starting to pick up and it looked like snow again, and a particularly cold blast of wind was what finally made them move on. Isabella was leaning heavily on Hermione, obviously exhausted and Emily's tummy grumbled; it was time to head home.

"Thanks for the coffee," Hermione said, "I'm glad you contacted me." She turned to Severus, "What are we doing Wednesday?"

"I'll wager that we're going to the British Museum," he chuckled, looking down at her. "Would midday be suitable?" he asked, looking back to David?"

"Perfect. Okay, it was good to meet you all, see you Wednesday."

"See you."

"Bye."

xox

When they got back from London, Severus saw Hermione and the girls to the front of the castle and then he'd taken Mr. Scruffy back to Hagrid. It was now on his freezing walk in the dark back from Hagrid's that he wondered if a better housing arrangement could be found for them all.

It was true to say that it might take some getting used to, he laughed remembering Crookshanks initial reaction to the canine interloper in his territory last night, but it hadn't resulted in all out war, so there was hope that things might settle down. Regardless there were spells that could be employed to make each animal feel secure.

If they had ground floor quarters they could have a yard, and his brain shifted and he remembered how he'd always wanted a place to grow his own potions ingredients. I could have a garden, he thought. However, then he reflected that really they needed a place of their own, a family home.

That night Hermione and Severus had a quiet dinner with the girls without going up to the Great Hall, it was holidays after all, and Isabella especially was very tired. Hermione had instructed her to have her bath as soon as they'd arrived home. Now dinner was finished she had cleaned her teeth and slid into bed. Hermione was just finishing reading her a story when Severus came to the bedroom door. "Albus is here, and he wants to speak with us," he told her.

"Oh, all right," and she turned back to Isabella. "Good night Izzie, sweet dreams," but the tired little girl was already asleep, and Hermione giggled softly as she walked passed Severus, who lowered the lights and quietly shut the door.

"The old bugger looks intensely smug," he whispered as Hermione passed him in the doorway.

She stopped and looked up at him. "What do you suppose he's done?"

"Well it could literally be anything."

"Mmm, where's Emmie?"

"Sitting by the fire with that book of Sudoku puzzles she got this afternoon."

Hermione smiled. "She's become quite addicted to them, hasn't she?"

"Yes," he replied, answering her smile with one of his own. He moved his hand to her cheek, and caressed it as he said, "Do you know how happy you have made me?"

Leaning into his hand, she rubbed her cheek on its steady warmth and replied, "If it is anything like how happy you've made me then…" and her lip went between her teeth and she cleared her throat as emotion bubbled up and constricted it. "I love you," she whispered.

Severus smiled, leaning down to brush his lips across her mouth. "And I you, come we had best see what Albus wants." He took her hand and they walked into the sitting room.

"Ah, Hermione, my dear," the elderly wizard was beaming as he rose from the chair opposite Emily's. "I hear from Hagrid that congratulations are in order."

Hermione grinned and held out her hand, but Severus stood stiffly behind her wondering what Albus' interest meant, and Emily seeing his unease took the hint and made her move to leave the adults to whatever they were up to.

"I'm going to finish this in bed I think," the young girl stated. "Good night, Headmaster, Hermione, Sir," she said as she passed each one of them."

"Good night, Emmie," Hermione replied, and hearing Severus adding the same she waited and then said, "Don't forget your teeth."

"No Ma'am," the young girl smiled, and disappeared up the hallway.

Severus asked his elf to organise tea for the three of them, and Albus resumed his seat in the chair he'd risen from.

"So, Headmaster, you wanted to speak to us?" Hermione started once they all had a cup of tea.

"Yes, my dear. My guest this afternoon was very taken with your work," Albus took a casual sip of his tea. "In fact, she wishes to meet you." The headmaster watched Hermione glance at Severus and the raven-haired wizard's eye narrow.

"And who was your guest this afternoon?" Severus wished to know, in a slightly sarcastic manner.

"This afternoon I had tea with Madame Ophelia Muddlemore."

Hermione gasped, "Ophelia Muddlemore, the author of 'Arithmetic Equations For Matrix Development'?"

"The very same," Albus grinned.

"Y-you showed my half finished work to the foremost Arithmancer of this last century?" Hermione's voice was a mixture of awe and horror.

"To what purpose?" Severus demanded.

"So she could see how brilliant Hermione is of course," Albus said, like this was blatantly obvious. He turned back to Hermione, "She wishes to offer you an apprenticeship, my dear."

"But she doesn't offer apprenticeships and besides, I already have one," Hermione stated defensively, covering Severus' hand with hers and not wanting to hurt his feelings.

Albus' eyes twinkled madly. "But think, if you accepted her rare offer, the pair of you could marry almost immediately," he taunted. "Perhaps even before term recommences," he suggested to further illustrate his point.

Severus saw straight through the concerned mentor routine and cut to the chase. "What are you withholding from us?"

The headmaster surveyed them for some moments and then flipped one shoulder casually. "It's a small matter of school policy, dear boy."

"What school policy?" Severus demanded.

"If you have not wed by the recommencement of term now you have announced it as your intention to do so. I am required by the school charter to segregate the pair of you until you're married?"

He said it so easily, but Hermione rose up off her seat. "What?!"

Severus followed her. "I was headmaster for almost a year, and I have read the school charter from cover to cover, and there is no such clause," he stated heatedly.

Albus was undeterred. "Ah yes, you are correct, Severus. When you were headmaster there was no such clause. The board of governors added it when Mr. Longbottom commenced his apprenticeship, and it is only aimed at employees under the age of fifty. It was thought that if professors were going to take apprentices that it was needed to maintain the standing of the school."

"That's discrimination," Hermione declared.

"What twaddle!" Severus added.

"But it does benefit the two of you," Albus suggested. "Think about it," he said, rising from his chair as if he had been discussing nothing more inflammatory than the weather. "Thank you for the tea," and he started towards the door. "Oh and Madame Muddlemore is coming back tomorrow at ten o'clock to meet with you Hermione, I'm certain that at the very least you will wish to meet her, my dear. I'll see you in my office tomorrow morning. Good night."

They watched Albus wave cheerily and nonchalantly leave. "Manipulative old bastard," Severus snapped as soon as the door was closed. He turned her Hermione and saw worry lining her features. "Do not worry, little lioness, it will be all right, we'll work it all out."


	23. Decisions About Us

_**Disclaimer:-**__ I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

_**A/N:-**__ My apologies for taking so long with this chapter I wrote myself into a corner I did not mean to be in, and I've been thinking hard about how to get the story back on track. You see I wrote much of this story in 2011, but there were bits missing, and it was one of the filling in bits that took me from where I had originally planned to go. I think I've finally come to a compromise which should bring it around to my already written narrative once more. Illness within my family has also robbed me of much time to write in the last few months, slowing me down to a crawl while I was dealing with other issues._

_As always, thank you to all who have reviewed and alerted, I truly do appreciate your efforts, and once again my apologies for taking so long. _

_**From last time:-**__ They watched Albus wave cheerily and nonchalantly leave. "Manipulative, old bastard," Severus snapped as soon as the door was closed. He turned her Hermione and saw worry lining her features. "Do not worry, little lioness, it will be all right."_

**Chapter Twenty Three – Decisions About Us**

At his words Hermione forced her concern down, if there was one thing she knew, it was if Severus said it would be all right then it would be. She placed her hands on her hips but overcame the urge to stamp her foot. "I'm starting to see why you are so suspicious of him, Sev," she stated, far from pleased as she stared at the now closed door.

"Yes," Severus added, his voice clipped and tense as he walked forward and wound his arms around Hermione's waist.

She leaned back against him and looked around and up at him. "I don't want to be without you once term starts, I need to have you here with me. I can't even think of anything else."

Severus turned her with his hands on her upper arms and then slid them gently up to cup her face as he sighed in resignation. "I will not allow that to happen. It annoys me that he's such a control freak that he manipulates us all by keeping little secrets such as we've just been told until it's too late, especially when he could have helped us plan things better by telling us."

Hermione's arms snaked around Severus' waist and she squeezed. "But I guess it doesn't change the important things, and we were always going to have a quiet wedding. It's just that I wasn't expecting it to have to have to happen before the sixth of January."

Severus' lips thinned in irritation. "And it is not going to be, we are not rushing for Albus bloody Dumbledore."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "I know we decided on a spring wedding this afternoon, but we won't be able to live together as I want us to if we don't marry before term starts." Her lip went between her teeth. "We will be able to still see one another though… won't we?"

"We're seeing one another now, aren't we, I'll wager that these supposed wards will have a specific trigger."

Worrying her lip again, Hermione finally sighed. "Mmm, and thinking of the bigger picture, I suppose it does send the wrong message to the students if we're all but living together and we're not married, doesn't it?"

Severus knew she was right, this was the whole point of the measures that had been taken by the governors. He sighed in reply, but then suddenly she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"You know, we could test the limits of the wards," she told him with a glint in her eye.

Severus smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I think I'm rubbing off on you, but I'm not entering a game of tit-for-tat with that old bugger upstairs," he said, tossing his head skyward towards the headmaster's tower.

Hermione looked up at him and laughed, sliding her hands up to his shoulders as her mouth started to place kisses on his jaw. "Of course not, Sev, but we do need to celebrate our engagement. We haven't had any alone time since we became engaged."

"We do, love," he replied, giving her further kisses in return as he walked backwards towards the chair by the fire. Sitting down he pulled Hermione down so that she was astride his lap, and he watched her smile broadly as she brought her head down for more kisses. It made his heart soar to see such an expression on her face, his witch was finally alive again, the woman he'd met in Dumbledore's office at the beginning of the year was gone and Hermione was back to her vibrant self once more.

He would do everything he could to make certain she stayed safe and happy, and his mind clouded even as he responded to her kisses enthusiastically. He would never let on of course, but he was gravely concerned on this count, this new measure that he had known nothing about had a more sinister side. It left Hermione and the girls alone here without him for part of the time.

Hogwarts was still a dangerous place, even this long after the war, and the headmaster was striping a layer of protection away from them. It wouldn't take long for people to learn what the three of them meant to him, and they would try to get to him through them, especially certain seventh year Slytherins, who had already caused so much trouble last term. It was making Hermione and the girls more of a target than they had been before.

Trying to push his concern down by thinking that at present at least it was not an issue, he wondered if indeed they should marry before the term resumed. _No this has been rushed enough, even though our magic has agreed with us bonding, if Hermione wants of spring wedding, then a spring wedding she shall have_, it was at this point that Severus stopped thinking and gave himself over to the sensations and urges flooding through him as their tongues slid and caressed over each others, and he pulled her closer burying his hand in her hair to hold her head at the best angle for his explorations of her mouth.

When they finally broke the kiss they were both panting softly. Severus kept her cheeks cradled in his hands and told her in all seriousness, while punctuating his words with kisses. "Hermione, I know every hidden passage in this castle, and while that sanctimonious old coot upstairs may know a lot of what happens within this castle, he does not know everything, and even though we may be limited in what activities we partake in, we can still see one another, and I will always be here in a moment of your call if you need me." He knew that he was also saying this to calm his worried mind as well.

"Oh Severus, I love you," and her mouth crashed down on his once more, rewarding him for his words of protection.

It was during this fiery kiss that for the first time Severus allowed his hands to wander below her shoulders. As his mouth devoured hers, his hands slid up under her jumper and made short work of untucking her blouse before he cupped her breasts, squeezing and massaging them as he kissed her.

Hermione moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands caressing her, and his actions turned her on so much that without even thinking she slid forward so she was right up against him and she started rocking against the hardness she found there.

"Is that nice?" his voice rumbled in response.

His question fell like liquid chocolate, pouring over her senses and she moaned. "Yes," she managed as she felt his hands sliding around to undo her bra.

Severus made certain he paused long enough for her to object if she wanted to, but then his hands were finally cupping the silky flesh of her breasts without impediment.

Hermione felt so hot and flustered, her mind was a blur of sensation and she wanted more. She wanted his hands somewhere else that was aching to be touched, but she didn't know how to tell him. Then one of his hands was pushing her jumper up and over her head as the other was undoing the buttons of her blouse while he continued to kiss her.

When he had most of the buttons undone his lips started down the column of her throat, before he leant back and his eyes took in the flesh he'd bared. "Perfect," he murmured, as he pushed the material aside. He dipped his head and his tongue came out to tease one already taunt bud of flesh.

This sent a spike of pleasure coursing through Hermione and she whimpered, instantly overwhelmed by the sensations.

Severus' eyes flicked up to hers and he smirked at her when he saw her passion-filled eyes, and he lowered his mouth and started to suckle as he watched her watching him.

"Oh my Merlin," she groaned, and pushed harder against his crotch, and suddenly overcoming her hesitancy she cried, "Touch me, Sev, lower down… p-please." Her hands came up and held his head in place as she arched her back and literally ground herself onto him.

Severus chuckled and released her breast, before taking the other one into his mouth for the same treatment, but while he was occupied with this, one hand slid down in between their bodies and he cupped her still clothed sex stroking firmly. "Is this what you wanted?" he mumbled around his mouthful.

"Yes, touch me… ohhhh, stroke me," and a heavy groan left her lips. "I've never felt like this before."

Hermione was being very vocal in her appreciation of Severus' ministrations, and neither of them were taking any notice of their surroundings, and they both literally froze when they heard a sleepy little voice say, "Hermione, are you all right?"

"Oh no," Hermione whispered, and buried her head in the crook of Severus' neck.

Thinking fast the Potions master said, "She's fine Isabella; she's just got a bit of a tummy ache. I'm looking after her, you go back to bed."

"But I'm thirsty," the little girl told them.

"Very well, you get back into bed where its warm and I'll bring you some water," Severus replied, rubbing Hermione's back. He watched over Hermione's shoulder as Isabella, clutching her teddy bear, walked back up the hallway, and he kissed a mortified Hermione's cheek, whispering, "And that is a lesson in why you should always remember to set alarm spells and a silencing charm."

"Oh Sev, I wonder what she heard?"

"She was happy to believe that you were sick. I will the water, and then I want you to go and get ready for bed, my love," Severus told her.

He said this like he was sending her to bed without him, and Hermione's lust doped brain became confused. "But I thought… You're going to stay, aren't you?" she asked.

"I have a plan, love, but it does not include us in bed."

Hermione still didn't get his meaning, and her emotions took over. "Oh please, Sev, we've come so far tonight, I want to finish what we've started."

Severus suspected that the moment they took their activities to the bedroom the measures put in place by the governors would spring into action, probably landing him back in his quarters, but it would upset Hermione terribly, and he didn't want her first time to be upsetting in anyway. He had been at Hogwarts long enough to understand how rule-breaking was dealt with by magical wards, but seeing Hermione with tears suddenly welling up in her eyes told him that she didn't know how it worked and he knew he had to explain and fast.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. "Hermione, I suspect that the wards the governors have added to the school will separate us if we attempt to sleep together tonight."

"What!? But nothing's happened yet." She pulled back from his embrace to look at him. "And we've slept together before?"

"You know as well as I do that magic is all about intent. Yes, we were unaware of the wards before, but we also had no intention of doing anything other than sleeping in the same bed on those occasions. If we got into the same bed tonight, neither of us would be thinking about sleeping."

"Oh!" Hermione blushed. "You're right," and she sighed shakily. However, then her countenance clouded. "But does that mean that when we're finally married, the headmaster will know when we do… you know… make love?"

Severus sighed. "Yes, there is a strong possibility that he will."

"Did he know just now?" she almost squealed, pulling her top closed, totally affronted by the thought.

"I'm fairly certain he would not have sensed such a small intrusion into the wards," Severus stated, "but I can't be certain.

"Well regardless, it's still an invasion of privacy," she snapped, her face showing her full of passionate, self-righteous anger.

"Yes, I agree, it is totally unacceptable, therefore, in the light of what we now know we have some decisions to make. I suggest that our best option tonight is to set up camp on the lounge and sort out the repercussions of this development. You go and get ready for bed, I have a potion I need to check and then I'll come back."

"Okay, I can live with that," and watched as he went to get the required glass of water, but as he went to walk past her, she plucked it out of his fingers. "I'll take that to her, you go and check your potion and hurry back, love," she told him reaching up and kissing his cheek as he went to walk past. She saw him smile and nod to her and after having delivered the water to Isabella, who had actually gone back to sleep, Hermione hurried to her bedroom to shower and change.

As Severus walked back through the floo he found Hermione sitting cross-legged on the lounge that she had expanded to the size of a double bed, and she was drying her hair by the fire while wearing track pants, a fleecy top and socks. There were pillows and blankets for them that she had obviously gathered from her bedroom, and on the coffee table supper was set up. She looked up and smiled as he walked back through the floo and closed it off for the night.

"Potion, all right?" she asked, and patted the lounge beside her.

"Yes, it will take care of itself for the night now," he stated, unbuttoning his heavy outer robes.

"Good," she replied. "Come, make yourself comfy," she told him, amused that when he shed his outer robes he was now wearing similar clothing to her and had also obviously showered as his raven hair was still damp.

Severus toed his boots off and came to sit in front of her, mirroring her position. It didn't take long and they were discussing their options as they ate their biscuits and drank their hot chocolate.

"The way I see it," Hermione stated, "there are three main options. We can remain here and abide by what has been enforced on us, we can hand in our resignations and move on, setting up house somewhere else, but that leaves Emmie here alone, and I wouldn't want to do that at present."

"She _has_ made friends finally," Severus added.

"Yes, and as long as she was safe and happy, it might be easier for her if her guardians were not living in the castle with her, but I think we both know that she is not entirely safe." She heard Severus' intake of breath and she smiled. "I know you've been trying to protect me from what's going on with certain seventh years, but I also saw the looks of threat on the faces of their families when we picked Emmie up before Christmas," she sighed. "I hate that I've suffered so much for this cause and that it's still not safe for muggle-born magicals here. It's not even safe for you, Sev, and that infuriates me."

Severus was a little surprised that she understood so much more of his predicament then he thought she did, and more then touched that she wanted to protect him as well, but he knew that really, their hands were tied until she finished her masteries, and they had placed themselves into this position by asking Albus to oversee her work before they had known any of what they'd been told tonight. _Perhaps I should have been more circumspect before starting in on all this, but I love this wonderful witch with all my heart and I wanted her to feel that she belonged somewhere, especially when she was going to see her father_.

He was brought back from his thoughts when Hermione sent their used mugs and the plate the biscuits were on to the kitchen. She performed a cleansing charm on her teeth and lay down, tugging on his arm so he would come too. Severus followed her example with his teeth and gave in to her urgings laying down beside her so that they were snuggled up and facing one another.

Once they were laying comfortably under the blankets, she brought her hands up and caressed his face. "I love you, Sev."

"I love you too," he replied, surprised how automatic it was becoming. Having never had someone to love and care for, he had had trouble with the phrase to start with, but he had meant it from his heart and that made it easier each time he said it, until now when it was almost automatic.

She smiled at him before giving him a kiss. "You know, we are discussing all of this, but it's only really the third option I want, and that is the one that sees us together. I would like us to have a family home, where the girls feel safe and nurtured and they can have Mr. Scruffy with them. A home that we can call ours, with plenty of rooms to add to our family when we're ready." Her teeth captured her bottom lip as her eyes watched him.

His smile was beautiful. "That's really all that I want too," he told her, placing his hands on her cheeks.

They were occupied for some minutes after that kissing, and when they finally ended the kiss, Hermione placed her forehead on his. "Sev, I don't care if I don't finish my Potions mastery, because that's really going to be the stumbling point, isn't it? We've allowed Dumbledore control, and he's going to use it to manipulate us into staying here, isn't he?"

"That is very possible, but would you throw away all the work you've done by quitting?"

"If I had to," and she kissed the end of his nose. "But I have Britain's premier Potion master right here. We could work on the balm together once you've finished with the nerve potion you're developing."

"Of course we could, we could collaborate. The main question we need to answer at present is…"

"How long we stay here?" she giggled. "I suppose it's feasible to just see what happens."

"Yes, I'm thinking we would really need the summer to search properly for a house, can we live with things until then? Of course we can take breaks when we can manage it, to… explore our relationship, away from here," Severus murmured suggestively.

"How soon do you think we could start doing that?" Hermione asked, leaning back a bit so she could see his face with her eyes bright.

"Well, we're still on holidays, and the girls are going to spend the weekend at Draco and Gabrielle's house so they can visit their grandmother before term starts, perhaps we could go away from the weekend ourselves.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," Hermione cried, but she found herself suddenly stifling a yawn.

"Right, time for sleep," Severus commanded, and he rearranged them slightly so they were comfortable on the pillows and snuggled into the blankets. He watched as she smiled at him. "I love you," she whispered, yawning with her hand over her mouth.

"And I you, now sleep, my love. We will make it work," and he kissed her head as he watched her eyes drooping, while wondering how he was going to sleep with the raging erection he was sporting again. He exhaled slowly and started breathing deeply to relax himself, and soon sleep took him as well.

The next morning they rose before the girls were awake and set the lounge room to rights again. Severus produced a complete set of his usual clothing, shrunken to fit into the inside pocket of his outer robe, and while he changed Hermione started coffee, then they swapped, and she woke the girls and got dressed, while Severus finished preparing the coffee.

Once the girls were ready and the adults had had their first cup of the day, the four of them took their morning walk down to the Great Hall. They had just greeted every one and sat down when the mail arrived, and just like she had been the morning before, Isabella was in awe of the owls soaring into the hall.

Hermione noticed that Severus received a very official looking envelope, but she was taken up with her own mail, which was an owl from Ophelia Muddlemore asking to meet with her, Severus and the girls.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I would be very happy to receive your family and yourself at my home, 3 Mockingbird Lane, Hogsmeade tomorrow afternoon at three o'clock for afternoon tea._

_Sincerely  
Professor Ophelia Muddlemore._

Hermione surreptitiously squeezed Severus' thigh under the table and handed him the missive to read, but frowned as he placed his letter quickly back in its envelope and into his coat pocket after scanning the table to see if anyone was watching him.

Seeing Hermione frowning at him, he placed his hand on hers and leaning over closer he whispered, "I'll tell you later," and then he read her note. "Impressive," he replied warmly, looking back up in time to see Hermione nodding to Dumbledore in thanks.

He noticed that Dumbledore seemed to know that this would happen and sighed internally. Severus knew that Hermione was still very cross with the headmaster over his stunt last night, but he was glad to see her acknowledge him anyway. The meddling old man only had good in his heart, even if he had a strange way of expressing it.

They finished their breakfast and Severus said, "Come, we'll take the girls to Hagrid's so they can play with the dog, I need a quiet moment to speak with you that's not inside the castle."

"Oh?" Hermione gasped.

"Will you stop thinking everything is bad," he whispered, squeezing her hand as he helped her up.

"I'm sorry, Sev," she replied, "I'm just a bit stressed out."

"I know, love, but occasionally good things happen," and he smirked secretively.

The walk to Hagrid's seemed to be eternal for Hermione, as she wondered what was going on, but finally they got there and the girls ran to Hagrid, Fang and Mr. Scruffy the former of which was tending the hippogriffs.

"Stay behind the fence, girls," Hermione called. "Only go in if Hagrid says it's all right."

"We will," they chorused and Emily climbed up on the fence, while Isabella collapsed in the snow with Mr. Scruffy, who had come running when he'd seen her, laughing as she let him lick her.

"This is how it should be," Severus said, close to her ear, and when she squeezed his hand and gazed up at him, he was almost overcome he felt for her so deeply. "Come," he managed after a moment where their eyes were caught together. "Let's sit over here," and he led her to the edge of the clearing and cast privacy wards around them.

Severus cleared the snow off one of the fallen logs that littered the edge of the forest, and then he used his wand to dry their makeshift seat before indicating that Hermione should sit.

"It appears that I am the sole survivor of the cursed family that spawned my useless mother," he told her with a sneer, and handed her the letter he had hidden from sight so quickly this morning, and watched as she opened the envelope and unfolded the missive.

"I know what you think about your mother and her family, but could this be turned into something good for us?"

"I believe we will know more once we have attended the appointment with the goblin in charge of the Prince estate. It could well be just what we're looking for, a home for us… of course it could also turn out to be a pile of rotting wood as well."

"It says here that Gremble, the goblin in charge has arranged an appointment for you for tomorrow morning. That's New Year's Eve, Sev, what a great day for changes to be made," Hermione encouraged.

"You're right, as always, and I'm not going alone either, I would like you to come too," Severus stated.

"Of course, love, I will be honoured to go with you," Hermione replied, pulling him in for a kiss.

**A/N2:-** _So, it looks like our couple might be setting a new course, stayed tuned, I promise the next chapter will not take as long to post. _


	24. Uncertainty and Stress

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

**A/N:- **_Okay, I'm not going to make excuses for taking so long to post this chapter, life happens, it's a fact and I have little control over it. I'm sorry, I've taken so long, and I realise that a lot of people stop reading when you take too long between chapters, but I just hadn't been able to get to it. Writing, that is. Thank you to all the kind readers who reviewed, and or alerted after the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this extra (just for making you all wait so long) long chapter. _

**Chapter Twenty four – Uncertainty and Stress**

Gringotts stood in front of them. It was just before ten and Hermione saw Severus inhale deeply as she felt him squeeze her hand. It was then that she realised he was very nervous of what they were about to discover, and she squeezed his hand back as they walked into the bank.

Once they had learnt of their meeting at Gringotts, they had rearranged their plans with David Granger, and he had happily agreed to show Emily and Isabella around the museum while Severus and Hermione were occupied.

They arrived at the first goblin counter, and a very astute looking goblin greeted them. Without Severus saying anything the goblin said, "Good morning, Lord Prince, Madam, please follow me." They were ushered into a side office where another goblin was apparently waiting for them.

"Good morning Lord Prince, Madam," this goblin stated as well, looking Severus in the eye and then greeting Hermione. "I am Gremble," he told them, sitting back behind his desk. "I have asked for this meeting this morning as your last blood relative has recently died." He saw Severus about to say something, and he added, "We at Gringotts are aware of the Prince family views on blood, and their treatment of your mother, but allow me to assure you that goblins do not consider their views as valid. We have no interest in the squabbles of wizards about blood values or pureblood heritage. You are now the rightful owner of the property by law and we are executing that law."

"Indeed," Severus replied with a tight edge to his voice.

Gremble ignored this and went on to start listing the assets. "There are three main properties, the principal estates in Wessex, a summer house in Umbria, as well as a townhouse in London. In view of your circumstances we are awaiting your permission to send in the curse breakers to dismantle the wards on all three properties."

Severus nodded. "Are they in a structurally sound state?" he asked.

"Yes, both are in remarkably good condition, they have been well cared for, but as you will understand there are many… issues that will have to be rectified before you take possession."

"Then yes, you have my permission to strip the properties of their wards and place neutral one for protection only, I will build the new ones."

"Certainly, do you wish us to remove anything threatening before you enter?"

"No, but I do wish you to collect anything of harm and place it all in one room for our inspection," Severus said simply. He watched Gremble nod once and make a note in his ledger. "Where is the house in London?"

Referring to his notes Gremble read, "Number Two, Grimmauld Place," and looked up at Hermione sudden intake of breath.

Hermione had been sitting there slightly in awe of what was being told to them. Her Severus was finally being given the place he deserved, he could now leave teaching if he wished to and extend himself. He had never been suited to the life of a school teacher, but he had not had any other options. "Are there house elves?" Hermione asked suddenly, interrupting her internal dialogue as she realised that there must be.

"Yes, twenty five," Gremble answered.

Severus heard Hermione gasp softly again and he covered her hand before saying, "Then give them this message. Those who will happily serve us may stay and will receive regular recompense for their labour. Those who do not wish to remain will be given clothes and you will arrange other stations for them," he glanced at Hermione. "Of course only after we approve of where you wish to send them."

"Very good, sir," the goblin said, making another note in his file. "Now to the vaults. There are twenty seven in all, but they are not available for inspection yet either. With the new laws concerning dark magic, they are currently being cleaned of curses and dark objects. You will of course wish to know what objects are considered banned?"

"Yes, I would like a full inventory," Severus agreed.

Gremble wrote in his ledger once more before continuing on. "The Prince estate is still very solvent, here is my up to date ledger, I have also included a copy of this in the portfolio I have prepared for you," he said once he'd looked up again, and he handed Severus large book from beside the one he was currently writing in.

"And does this take into account taxes and death duties?" Severus asked, handing the book back. The total had astounded him, never had he thought he would have such wealth.

"Yes," Gremble stated simply. "This portfolio contains everything that is known, for you to take and pursue in detail at your own leisure." He handed over the scrolls which Severus shrank and placed in his pocket.

"I will be in contact when everything is ready for you inspection, and rest assured it will be safe at that point for you fiancé to accompany you," he added, glancing at Hermione. "If there is anything else you wish to know, do not hesitate to contact me."

"Thank you," Severus stated and they started towards the door.

"Well, that answered some questions," Hermione commented softly, as they walked back up the street.

"You were very quiet," Severus replied, patting her hand as it rested in the crook of his arm.

"I'm not very good with things like that. I've never handled money before, well, not of the magnitude that I glimpsed in that ledger, you are now independently wealthy, Sev." They were deliberately walking to the far end of Diagon Alley away from the crowds.

"Mmm," Severus intoned, and his concerns finally surfaced. "Are we doing the right thing accepting the inheritance of such a bigoted family, taking this destiny?"

Hermione had never heard him sounding so uncertain. She looked up at him. "It won't change anything if you decide not to you know, but think of the things you could do if you did…"

"We did," he corrected. "You and I are equals, Hermione."

"We," and her lips tilted upward, "could make this world safer, better, develop a program to support to assist the families of non-pureblood origin with some of this fortune. We could make something good out of something that you've always felt a disadvantage."

Severus smiled at her. "That would have them all rolling in their graves."

"Yes, I suppose it would," she smiled back.

"Come," he said, pulling her closer. "How about we visit the exterior of number two Grimmauld place before we go back to the museum? Just for curiosity's sake."

"That's a good idea," and she snuggled into his side, totally forgetting that there might be anyone watching. The street was not busy, and especially at this end there were few people, but she still saw Severus glance around before he allowed himself to pull her into a proper embrace. It was sad that still, after all this time, they had to be so very careful of how they acted if they did not wish to attract the wrong kind of intention.

"Then come," he murmured, and they were standing in the little park across from number twelve Grimmauld Place.

They both peered across the road like alarms might go off at their presence near what was now the Potter residence, but nothing happened and they transfigured their robes into Muggle clothing, slipped unnoticed out of the park and headed down the road.

Soon they were standing outside number two and it was an elegant townhouse, much nicer than number twelve. "Isn't it funny," Hermione commented, "you know, being in the same street and all?"

Severus smiled. "I remember someone commenting once, I think it may have been Albus; that this street had once been a small community of pureblood society."

I wonder what happened to make it a Muggle street with only a couple of wizarding houses left."

"I don't know, I suppose you would have to start with finding out when that happened," and he looked thoughtful for a moment before looking around and discovering another small park similar to the one opposite the house up the street. "Look, we even have our own apparition point."

"Wow, it's very well thought out, isn't it?"

It started snowing again while they were standing there, and Severus saw Hermione shiver as she finished her comment. "Yes, it is but I believe it is time we found somewhere warmer, it is hardly the weather for standing out of doors."

Hermione looked up at him lovingly, and then leant up and kissed him. "We could catch up with dad and the girls and go into London for an early lunch."

"What was that for?" he asked, smiling. Severus found himself smiling often these days.

"You make me so happy," she told him.

He gathered her into his arms, revelling in the fact that he could do this on a muggle street and nobody thought anything of it, and he watched her wordlessly for a moment before he leant forward and whispered in her ear. "The feeling is very much mutual, my love," and he placed a kiss on her pulse point.

Hermione whimpered softly pulling him closer and urging him to continue, and she giggled as she felt him urging her to walk backwards into the small park where they were sheltered from prying eyes, and once there he set about devouring her mouth.

They had come to rest against a tree and were embarking on a mammoth snogging session, but the weather turned against them. The tree being devoid of foliage gave no protection and the snow suddenly became sleet and their lips parted in shock and Severus quickly erected a shield around them before apparating them away.

David had told them they could apparate straight into his office when they returned as nobody would be there. This was now a godsend as the pellets of ice peppered the ground around them, stinging any exposed skin that they hit.

"Are you hurt?" Severus asked, brushing several stray pieces of sleet off Hermione and onto the floor, as he examined her face.

"No love, it was just a bit of a shock though."

Once he had finished his examination to make certain she was all right, Severus chuckled, "Yes, it's not only Dumbledore stopping us from exploring our relationship further, now the weather is against us as well."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, let's go and find them," she said, grabbing his hand and exiting the office.

They found the three of them in the Egyptian section of the museum, with David telling the girls the story of Cleopatra.

"Well hello, young ladies," Severus said as they approached, and they were greeted with smiles all around.

"Did you have a good time?" Hermione asked, looking just as much at her father as at the two girls. She took in each of their smiling faces, but when she got to Isabella's she gasped. "Oh, it's finally come out."

Isabella grinned at her. "Poppy Granger had this special cream, and it made my mouth feel funny so it didn't hurt when he pulled the tooth out," she stated excitedly. "See," and she pulled a tissue from her pocket that contained her tooth.

"Dad?" Hermione questioned.

"It was just a tiny wipe of EMLA on the thread of skin the tooth was hanging by, it didn't even bleed, and it was bothering her."

"What's EMLA?" Severus wanted to know.

"It short for, eutectic mixture of local anaesthetic, it's a combination of lidocaine and prilocaine," David told him. "It's perfectly safe, and we rinsed any residue away afterwards."

"Oh, very well, we've come back to see if you're all ready for lunch," Severus stated, seeing that David had had Isabella's best interest at heart. Both he and Hermione had tried to get her to let them remove the tooth which was causing her a lot of trouble when she ate, but she had refused. Obviously grandfather figures, and perhaps especially ones who were dentists instilled confidence in seven year olds who were losing their first tooth.

"Are there elephants running on the roof?" Emily asked, laughing as she looked up into the vast ceiling.

The storm outside had intensified apparently and Hermione answered, saying, "No Emmie, it's a sleet storm."

David made a whistling noise and smiled, "Well, in that case we better find a safe way to get to the cafe I've booked for lunch." He tapped his finger on his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Do either of you girls know how we could do that?"

"You said that we were having lunch in the café down stairs," Emily told him.

He slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Ah, too smart for me, Miss Emily Ware," and he leant forward and stated conspiratorially, "Just like Hermione," before he chuckled.

"Dad!" Hermione scolded.

David ignored his daughter. "Come Severus, let us escort these lovely ladies down to lunch," and he winked.

Severus chuckled in reply and smiled at Hermione.

Over lunch the storm abated and surprisingly the sun came out. It was frigidly cold still, but it made all the ice and snow glitter in its light.

"Wow," the girls gasped together.

"Can we go over there?" Emily asked, pointing to an area that in summer would have been a green lawn.

"Yes," said Severus, "but don't get all wet, we would have time for you to change before we go to Madam Muddlemore's this afternoon."

"No Severus," they both chimed, and ran off towards the snow-covered grass area.

Hermione watched them go, and then turned to her father. "You seem to have struck up a great affinity with both girls."

"They are charming children," he answered. "I hope you don't mind Izzie calling me Poppy Granger, mister just didn't sound right."

"No, I think it's wonderful," Hermione said. "Dad, they need someone to fuss over them, god knows their real grandmother hasn't, in fact she couldn't wait to be rid of them. A bit like Mum with me," Hermione stated with no small amount of bitterness.

"So who's this Madam Muddlemore?" David asked, obviously changing the subject.

Hermione ignored his change of subject and continued. "We're planning to adopt them during our wedding service, did you know that?"

"No, but I think that's wonderful. Have you told them?"

"Not yet," Severus cut in. "Their maternal grandmother is still alive, and wizarding law states that they must have no living relatives before we can adopt them."

"So how long is this grandmother going to last? You said you were going to adopt them at your wedding, now if I remember rightly you told me that would be at Easter."

"She's tottering on death's door as we speak," Severus stated.

"You don't seem very worried," David replied, his brow furrowing.

"We're not, she's an odious woman. The girls have never been close to her, but they visit regularly, in fact they're doing so tomorrow. She's currently living in France with relatives."

"Oh, I see. So have you two set a date yet?"

"Easter Saturday," Hermione told him, smiling. Her smile didn't last long though. "Dad, what should I do about mother? I don't want her ruining our day," and she linked hands with Severus.

"Send her an invitation," he leaned forward and covered her other hand which lay on the table, but looked to Severus. "I mean no offence by this, Severus," and he turned back to Hermione, "but you're marrying a wizard, love, your mother is scared of being around me, like I might zap her or something." He laughed, and said, "Imagine what she'd be like with a room full of proper wizards and witches, she won't come."

Hermione smiled at Severus. "I think my father would have made a wonderful Slytherin, what you think?"

Severus laughed, "Yes, you would, and you have a very valid point, David."

David blushed slightly, and checked the time on his phone. "Oh, I better get to work, I want to get the latest specimen finished before I finish for the night."

But Hermione saw his face fall as he said it. "Is everything all right?"

"It's nothing, love, I'll work it out," David assured her, patting the hand he still had covered with his.

"No, what is it?" Hermione insisted.

He exhaled slowly. "It's just a housing problem, but I'm sure I'll find somewhere else by the end of the month." He smiled, "Don't you worry about it."

"Why, what's happening?"

"The owner of the house I'm renting recently sold it, and the new owners want to live in it. They've given me until the end of January to find somewhere new, it will be all right, don't you worry," and he patted her hand again. "I'll see you both soon," and he got up and walked in the direction of Emily and Isabella.

Hermione and Severus watched him saying good bye to them and as they walked over they heard him say to Isabella, "Now you put that tooth under your pillow tonight so the tooth fairy will come."

The little girl grinned and replied, "Yes Poppy Granger," then she hugged him.

Hermione choked up when Emily joined the hug, and she felt Severus place his arm around her waist. "This is what family should be like, isn't it?"

"I don't know, love, my family life was more wacked up than yours, but I have to say I'm blissfully happy at the moment with all this around me."

Hermione looked into his eyes and they were still gazing happily at one another when they heard David call, "Bye, everyone," as he left, and everyone, including Severus, waved before the four of them left for the apparition point to go back to Scotland.

Two thirty that afternoon saw Hermione and Severus in a thestral drawn coach with an excited Emily and Isabella, heading to Hogsmeade to visit Madam Muddlemore. In more moderate weather they probably would have walked, but the snow had started once more, even though Scotland hadn't had the sleet storm that had happened in London it was still extremely cold. Hermione was happy when Dumbledore placed the coach at their disposal for the afternoon, if only for little Isabella's sake because after her active morning her energy levels were starting to drop.

Of course, Emily had had many questions about the strange creature pulling their carriage, and this reminded Hermione all over again that both these children had seen death at an earlier age than she had. She hadn't been able to see the thestrals until she returned to Hogwarts for her sixth year.

It took a little over twenty minutes to arrive at Madam Muddlemore's and despite all the warming charms cast to keep them warm they were bitterly cold by the time they arrived. Hermione's stomach was rolling mutinously, she was very nervous, she had never met the woman they were going to see, but she had heard things about her and she wondered what kind of reception they would get. She glanced at Severus casting another warming charm over Emily and Isabella, their eyes met and it calmed her mind a little.

Hermione knocked on the door and it was opened after what seemed like an age by a thin, but elegant looking witch, who despite inviting them to her home, looked at them with suspicious eyes, especially Emily and Isabella. Ophelia Muddlemore had the look of a pureblood about her, and Hermione remembered Dumbledore saying that they were school friends, which remarkably made her over one hundred, because she didn't look it. There were signs of the ravages of time around her eyes and on the backs of her hands but Hermione thought she would have easily passed for a woman of about sixty.

Hermione cleared her throat, determined to appear calm. "Good afternoon, Madam Muddlemore, thank you for inviting us," she said, noticing that Emily was standing very close to her and that Isabella had almost disappeared into the folds of Severus' robes in an attempt to not be noticed. "This is my fiancé, Severus Snape and our wards, Emily and Isabella Ware."

The blonde witch turned cool blue eyes to Severus and nodded, but there was no feeling there and her eyes skimmed over both girls, ignoring them completely. Hermione found herself bristling at the woman's attitude, and also the constant Dolores Umbridge type coughs she seemed plagued with. Hermione kept reminding herself that she was in the presence of the principal Arithmancer in Britain, perhaps the world, even if she appeared to be a sour old prune of a spinster. They were ushered into a sparely furnished, but comfortable and thankfully warm, sitting room and Hermione steeled her resolve to make this work. She sat opposite her new mentor and waited to see what would happen.

Tea and biscuits were served, but Hermione just couldn't relax, and she already had the notion that this arrangement was going to be beyond difficult.

After sitting in silence for some moments, Ophelia seemed to be gripped by a delicate coughing fit, and placed her lace handkerchief over her mouth. When the quartet before seemed uncertain what to make of her efforts she took a dainty sip from her cup before saying, "My health is very poor you know."

Hermione instantly knew that their host had been pressed into doing this by one Albus Dumbledore, and was trying to get out of it now she'd had a chance to think about it and realise that she'd been duped by Britain's foremost meddler. She shot a sidelong glance at Severus and saw that his expression told her the same information, and she was very relieved when he spoke.

"Then I am surprised to hear that you are willing to mentor Hermione," Severus said, and had to stifle the smile when the woman actually gave another round of her half-hearted little coughs.

"Albus can be quite convincing," she told them when she'd recovered.

"I would never dream of imposing on you," Hermione told her gravely.

"No," Ophelia agreed. "However, since I did offer I feel I should do something. Here," and she held out a letter to Hermione. "This is a letter of introduction to Madam Juliet Merryweather, she is the Arithmancy professor at Beauxbaton, and a former pupil of mine. She is expecting your letter," and she rose gracefully, and started towards the door.

Hermione was relieved and annoyed in equal parts, but she placed the letter in her pocket and started ushering the girls out, rugging them back up against the cold. A glance at Severus as she was doing so told her that this was far from over, but then the worst possible thing happened, Isabella sneezed.

The woman all but covered her mouth and nose with her handkerchief and snapped, "Get that wretched child out of here before she infects me!" The old witch did not seem affected by the three sets of angry eyes glaring at her, or by Isabella's sudden tears.

Severus picked the little girl up and she buried her head in the crook of his neck, telling him, "I couldn't help my sneeze, mothballs always make me sneeze."

"Shh, little one, we know you didn't do it on purpose."

"It's true," Emily added, and she turned to Ophelia. "And pardon me for saying so, but you're very rude," she said, and walked out to the carriage.

"Aren't you going to apologise for your off-spring's behaviour, Miss Granger, I could take that letter back you know."

Hermione drew herself up to her full height, her face stony and placed the letter on the side table. "Do as you please, Madam, my family is more important to me than finishing a mastery. Thank you for the tea, happy new year," and she saw Severus' angry eyes as she took Isabella off him and walked back out into the street with the still crying little girl. "Don't cry, Izzie, she's just a nasty old woman," she whispered as they walked. "Come on, we've got to go home and put your tooth under your pillow."

Severus came out the door moments later and it snapped shut smartly after him. "What did you say?" Hermione asked, as he climbed into the carriage and the thestral turned it and started for home.

"That is of little importance, love, are you all right?" he asked, and allowing Emily to cuddle up next to him

Hermione nodded, but she saw his sly little smile, and she loved him even more for doing whatever he'd done. "Yes, I'm fine. We'll talk later," she told him and tightened her arms around Isabella.

Once they were alone after their busy day, Severus was sitting watching Hermione working at her desk, he had hoped that she would be able to complete both her masteries. Even though she'd said she would drop the Potions apprenticeship if Albus gave them trouble, he knew it would bother her if she did have to give it up before she finished, but now it looked very much like it would be the Arithmancy mastery that she wouldn't be finishing.

Albus didn't seem to be able to stop himself from meddling in things that were of no concern to him, and he had blotted his copy book big time this afternoon as far as Severus was concerned. He shook himself, maybe it wasn't that bad. Hermione had almost completed her Arithmancy project, and he glanced up at her still working at her desk. Perhaps she could still finish it just based on the work she had already done, Albus had it within his powers to submit it for her.

Then another thing came into his thought processes. Everyone was confident that Hermione was ready to deal with life as an autonomous school teacher, Severus hoped this was true, in a way he was looking forward to just going back to just teaching Potions and even though he was happy that Hermione was starting to spread her wings, he didn't want to lose that extra time he spent with her.

He still couldn't rid himself of the feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong. These new rules they were being subjected to concerning their personal life, were putting her at risk.

He rubbed his hands over his face and exhaled, he was eager to see if the estate he had just inherited proved to be a suitable place for his family. If everything turned out all right, he was hoping to spend time there with Hermione while Emily and Isabella spent it with their grandmother over the last days of the holidays.

Then there were the changes for next term. Dumbledore was arranging a spare dungeon classroom into a lab specifically for Hermione's project. It had been a complicated exercise to find all the time needed, considering they had to take Emily and Isabella's needs into account as well, but a tentative plan had been made and he hoped it would soon be set in stone.

Isabella had been accepted into the school in Hogsmeade and Hagrid had volunteered to escort her there and back each day. In fact Hagrid had become a very protective sort of uncle to both girls, and he often took them when both Hermione and Severus were busy. Severus was surprised that he had accepted Hagrid as well as he had. He had always had a soft spot for him—even if he had never shown it—but since Isabella and her dog had turned up, he had found a new respect to the half-giant. He was so gentle and caring with the girls and Severus knew that he would be a fierce protector of them. In short, a good person to have on their side.

He was broken from his thoughts by Hermione sitting down next to him. "Penny for your thoughts, love," she smiled.

Severus pulled Hermione into his arms and then onto his lap, kissing her head as he did so. "Just thinking about next term and the changes."

"Mmm," she replied contentedly snuggling into his chest. "I'm a little unsure about it all. This all feels very quick. Not us," she clarified quickly. "But the teaching on my own and not teaching the younger Potions students, I'll miss them, and the Arithmancy students have had a lot of changes since last year, I'm concerned that another change of teacher might disadvantage them."

"Children are resilient," Severus replied. "However, I understand your concern, the seventh year class Arithmancy class has a couple of young ladies in it who took Vector's passing hard."

"Perhaps having a woman teaching them again might help that."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Indeed," he intoned, in his deep and smooth voice.

Hermione shivered at his expressive voice, but quickly added. "I only meant…"

He saved her from trying to explain and digging herself in deeper. "I know what you meant," and his hands started wandering her body. "Now, would you like to start from where we left off last night?" he murmured in his silky voice.

She needed no second invitation, and slid her arms up around his neck. "That would be lovely, Sev."

They had just started kissing when the floo chimed. Severus groaned and Hermione giggled. "Yes," she called to the fireplace.

"Ah, Hermione dear, I was wondering if you might know where Severus is," Dumbledore's voice asked without his head appearing in the fire.

"What do you want, Albus?" Severus demanded.

"Now, now, Severus, I was merely wishing to make certain that you had remembered the head of house meeting tomorrow morning at ten. We will be interviewing candidates for the new school mediwitch."

"It is in my schedule, Albus, I will be there."

"Good, good; how did it go this afternoon?"

"Hermione will not be studying under that prune-faced bat," Severus snapped.

"Oh, what happened, Hermione?"

Severus quickly hushed Hermione with his finger on her lips, before mouthing, "Allow me," and he turned back to the fireplace. "She is an unsuitable choice for Hermione's mentor, I do not know what you were thinking, Albus."

"I assure you, Severus, I only ever had Hermione's best interests at heart."

"I'm sure you did, but you'll have to find another way to gain your Arithmancy professor, as Hermione will be unable to complete her mastery under that particular witch. Good night, Albus."

"Oh… err, good night, Severus, Hermione."

"Good night, headmaster," Hermione called as she heard Severus mutter under his breath. "Meddling old busy-body."

Severus drew his wand and closed the floo. "Not even a mention that it's almost midnight, inconsiderate old cuss."

Hermione snuggled into Severus' chest. "I do believe he has no concept of time."

"Mmm," Severus agreed, still looking at the fireplace. He smiled slightly after a moment and turned back to Hermione. "But he will now move heaven and earth to help you finish that mastery. Now, where were we?"

"About here," she replied, giggling and raising her head to join their lips again.

This kissing session quickly became heated, and this time Severus remembered to add a silencing charm and a Notice-Me-Not, just for good measure, and he divested Hermione of her top in a very short time.

Hermione moaned and shifted herself, without breaking their kiss, so that she was straddling Severus' lap. She allowed her instincts to take over and started flexing her hips more strongly against him.

Groaning softly into their kiss, Severus shifted his hands from where they were busy caressing and fondling her breasts down to her waist and he pulled her hard up against him while opening his legs so hers in turn opened.

She whimpered and set about rubbing herself against his crotch in powerful strokes. Her mouth left his and she placed her forehead on his shoulder and groaned deeply. "Oh Sev," she moaned, panting.

They had just reached the pinnacle of their passion when without warning they were suddenly separated and found themselves glued to opposite ends of the lounge.

"Shit!" Severus cursed looking towards Hermione, and he saw utter confusion turning into anger on her face.

"How dare they?" she snapped. "We're consenting adults, not children mucking around in the corridors."

Severus was surprised by the fervour of Hermione's tirade, but he wholeheartedly agreed with her. Then his mind was caught by the passion still evident on her face and the rising and falling of her heaving, naked breasts and his eyes almost glazed over. However, he found enough presence of mind to say, "Are you all right?" He seemed to be saying that a lot today.

"I'm physically fine, but I'm very angry," she told him. "I know we knew this might happen, but I guess I n-never really believed it would," and she abruptly dissolved into tears.

Severus used his formidable mind powers and managed to calm his lust doped brain by thinking about tranquil rivers and forest trees swaying gently in the breeze, the wards released him and he tried to get to Hermione. Unfortunately her normally well-audited mind was currently just as lust doped as his had been and he couldn't get to her.

"Hermione love, listen to my voice. The wards will not allow me near you while you're so lust centred. Try to calm your mind, think of something else," he urged.

Hermione heard him through her distress but she couldn't use the same technique as him. Instead of calm Slytherin logic, the Gryffindor witch used hot passionate anger to break through. She imagined the entire board of governors shackled to a dungeon wall with water rising around them.

It did the trick though, and she collapsed into Severus' arms moments later. "Okay, so maybe we should have been more careful there," she said when she'd recovered from her distress.

"Yes, let's sleep," Severus encouraged, and he used his wand to freshen them both and summon the blankets and pillows they'd used the night before from Hermione's bedroom.

Hermione snuggled down next to him and then said cheekily, "And that means that you were wrong."

"I cannot imagine what I might have been wrong about?" he replied, in a mock voice of disdain.

This made Hermione laugh. "About us having to be in a bed for that to happen."

"Mmm," he hummed, and changed the subject. "Good night, love," and he kissed her temple.

"Good night, Sev," she sighed. "Oh, we did leave a sickle under Isabella's pillow, didn't we?"

"Yes love, I did that as soon as she was asleep."

"Oh good. Good night, Sev. I love you."

Severus kissed her head. "I love you too."


	25. Important Things Settled

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowlings and associates._

**A/N:- **_This is it folk, this is the chapter that finally contains the lemons. It was as I wrote this chapter that I considered that this story is almost told, there are perhaps only three to four chapters remaining, but I like this little family, so I've decided to see what I can do about keeping it going through the end of this portion of the story. To that end, as I often do, I would welcome reader input, if you have any ideas please share, they might be useful to me for the future.  
As always thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews and alerts. Happy Christmas, oh, have you all checked out my Christmas present to you all, it's called 'The Christmas Gift' and I started posting it yesterday. All the best. One Red Shoe. :-) _

**Chapter Twenty five – Important Things Settled**

Over the next few days things were put into place for the start of next term. The interview process went well, and Hogwarts had a new school nurse. Madam Margaret Entwhistle, a very experience nurse, who was of all things Professor Sprout's sister. The witch was a widow, she had the same short iron-grey hair, rotund stature and merry disposition as her sister as well, and it had been a unanimous decision by all heads of house and the headmaster to employ her.

Unfortunately, the new nurse meant work for Severus and Hermione. With four days left before the start of term, Madam Entwhistle asked for almost an entirely new store of medicinal potions. Emily and Isabella were still away in France visiting their grandmother, and Severus and Hermione had hoped to get away themselves, but that just wasn't to be, they were busy in Severus' lab almost the entire time.

It was now late in the evening and the pair had been working non-stop to get things ready. "I have to say that this variant of burn salve really does appear to be better than the one Pomfrey used," Severus stated, as he toiled over a large cauldron.

"Yes, all of the new matron's suggestions have brought the infirmary more up to date," Hermione agreed, unable to hide her yawns any longer.

This was also their last night before the girls returned and term started tomorrow. Gremble had not told them that an part of Severus' new estates were ready for them to inspect yet, and Severus was starting to become agitated about this, wondering what was wrong. He glanced at Hermione as she yawned once more. "These will be our last potions tonight," and his gaze shifted to the extensive list hovering between them. Thankfully most of them had a thick red line through them, and a wave of his hand crossed off the two they were working on. This left only three still to be brewed, it had been a mammoth effort, but they were almost complete. Severus watched Hermione starting to bottle the potion she'd been working on, and he gathered the jars for his.

Finally, they were finished for the night, and they both stumbled out of the lab, exhausted yet again. They fell into Severus' bed too tired to worry about more, and were soon both asleep, snuggled up together.

The next morning was when it got difficult, as it always did. Hermione opened her eyes to see Severus observing her quietly with a smile on his face. "Hello," she whispered, her voice still heavily doped with sleep.

Severus took a deep breath. "Hello," his silky voice rumbled, caressing the wispy curled floating around her face. His hand came up and pulled her head towards his. The kiss was soft but grew in intensity very quickly.

"I want you," Hermione sighed in an almost pained whisper, as their lips parted and they knew they had to get up before things went further.

"And I you, love," he replied with just as much frustration in his voice. "We better get ready and head down to breakfast, I'll brew the coffee while you shower," and he gave her a small kiss.

Unfortunately, she followed his head as he pulled back and their mouths merged into a somewhat desperate kiss. Hermione shifted her hips forward as their lips and tongues mingled and she started rubbing herself on his morning erection.

Severus knew that they shouldn't do it, but he was only human, and her rubbing was driving him crazy. He rolled her onto her back, his mouth devouring hers and their combined groans of delight filling the room.

They were both wearing their clothes from the night before, and Hermione started undoing the buttons of her top and opened her legs as they kissed, allowing Severus to settle between them and rub against her clothed centre. She moaned loudly with each of his strokes against her.

"Off, I want our clothes off," she groaned.

In the heat of the moment Severus did it instinctively, and suddenly they were flesh against flesh. It felt so good, but it was also what brought him back to his senses. "No," he gasped, finding the will to stop his movements and shift off her. He held himself rigid over her and looked down into her suddenly angry eyes.

"I hate this place," she hissed, her eyes already welling with tears of frustration. "I want you, I need you," and she took a ragged breath. "Why did you stop?"

Severus could clearly hear her exasperation in her voice. "I stopped, my darling, because I want your first time to be perfect for you."

"But I ache for you, Severus," she cried, the tears starting to fall.

"And I for you, dear one, but surely the goblin will contact us soon," he said, still trying to hold himself away from her but also attempting to sooth her tears away. "Come on, love, you have first shower." He kissed her temple, and whispered into her ear as an idea struck him. "Imagine I'm there with you, maybe use your fingers to help out," and he watched her blush, but smile half-heartedly at him. "That's my girl," he murmured.

He tried his hardest not to watch as she slipped out of bed at his urging and into her dressing gown, still sniffing after her distress, but so help him his eyes devoured all of the flesh he saw before it disappeared into her dressing gown. The view coupled with the coy, but teasing look she sent him over her shoulder as she disappeared into the bathroom had his erection soaring back to life in no uncertain terms.

Severus forced himself to get out of bed and put his dressing gown on, however, his frustration vented itself not in tears, but as his fist connected with stone wall. He allowed the pain to solve his problem for him as he walked to the kitchen he started the coffee, trying not to think of Hermione taking his advice in the shower. He forced himself to focus his thoughts on the bespectacled stick insect, and that coupled with the rising bruises to his knuckles gave him relief. _If that bloody goblin doesn't contact me soon_… his mind pondered as he waited for the coffee to brew.

It was as he was thinking about this that Hermione came into the kitchen, and he cast a glamour over his battered hand, he was not ready to relinquish that pain yet, and he did not want her to worry over it. One look at her and it was immediately obvious that she hadn't taken his advice and she was still very frustrated. She sat down at the small table squeezing her legs together and swallowing hard.

"Why did you not relieve yourself?" he asked as gently as he could in his displeasure over the whole business they were being subjected to.

Hermione swallowed hard. "I j-just couldn't, I wanted you to be there," her eyes pleaded with him to understand.

Placing her coffee in front of her, he leant forward and kissed her head. "I understand," he said, and without further ado he was clad in his customary black robes. "Then I will not either. Come we better get our day under way."

Severus led Hermione to the door and they wished Phineas a good morning, even though they didn't feel it. However, as they started up the hallway the tapestry caught there attention.

As usual it was reflecting Hermione's mood, and the couple under the cherry tree were very busy copulating like bunnies. "Oh, now that really sucks," Hermione snipped.

"Ignore it, love," Severus encouraged, but after sneaking another look at the naked couple, hard at it on the seat under the cherry tree, and then glancing at Basil the Banal avidly watching the scene he withdrew his wand and blindfolded the portrait. "You dirty shit, how dare you watch that," he stated irritatedly.

They had just passed through the tapestry covering their hidden exit when Hermione stopped. "Do you think that tapestry will keep doing that forever."

"It's in a hidden passageway, love."

"But what if we leave?"

"Are you thinking of leaving?"

"At the moment, yes, but only if you and the girls do so as well," she added quickly.

"I'm glad we're invited."

"You know what I mean," Hermione told him, hearing the sarcasm in his voice.

"Would you like to leave, we do have the choice now."

"True, but I wouldn't want to leave our students in the lurch."

"No, you wouldn't," and he smiled at her.

"But I don't want to be this frustrated while living here either," she stated as Severus opened the doors of the Great Hall for her.

"Oh dear," Minerva whispered to Albus, seeing how unsatisfied Hermione and Severus looked as they entered The Great Hall for breakfast, both cradling matching mugs of coffee and belligerent expressions. "Can't you do something about those wards, look at the poor dears, I don't think I've ever seen so much pent-up sexual tension, and we work around hormone driven teenagers."

Albus grimaced, he also saw the glow of Severus' glamour. He hadn't seen that since the height of the war when another frustration was his professor's constant companion. "I agree, the board has over-reacted to having younger members of staff, but my hands are tied, we need the money they supply us."

"But the governors didn't do anything before, I mean Severus has been on the staff for twenty years."

"Well he seemed to be a confirmed bachelor," Albus pleaded, he had sensed the couples aborted attempt at intimacy this morning, just as he had two days ago when the wards had actually activated. He felt very sorry for them, and really thought the wards were an invasion of their privacy, and the fact that he could sense things made him feel like a pervert invading the couple's privacy. The stupidest part was that they were only aimed at the teaching staff, and not the hundreds of randy teenagers who resided here.

"What utter rubbish, you need to try and do something quickly or you'll find yourself shy Potions and Arithmancy professors."

"I think perhaps it may be too late, the meeting with Ophelia didn't go well I'm afraid."

Minerva scoffed. "Well, I did warn you, that witch makes vinegar seem sweet."

Albus sighed, watching Severus seat Hermione and nod a curt good morning to him. Albus nodded and smiled to them both in return, before saying to his deputy, "I suppose I did do this whole thing to help two people along that seemed to belong together, I just didn't realise it would get this complicated."

"Yes you did, and they obviously do." She patted his forearm, "And what you've done is very sweet, you're a good man." She took a sip of her tea, before adding, with a chuckle. "An irritating one on occasion, but a good one."

"Thank you, Minnie," Albus said, before he'd heard the end of her comment. Then he sighed heavily once more. "What am I going to do?"

"Perhaps you should have been more up front with them, I think they're upset that you've kept this from them until they became engaged, and now they're stuck with wanting to further their relationship while waiting for several things to work out. They deserve the opportunity to be intimate, they're adults, this new rule is ridiculous, and you know it. Mr. Longbottom is also an adult who should be able to…" she stopped talking as Filius Flitwick walked passed. When she started speaking again, she leant in closer. "Make the three of them day teachers, then they only need to stay when they have duties outside of their classrooms."

"But Severus is..."

Minerva interrupted him. "Make Sinistra head of Slytherin, you know she's always wanted to be, and her husband wouldn't care, they do not spent any time together. Discuss it with Severus before it is too late."

"What of the trio of seventh years who have caused so much trouble?" Albus tried.

"They are more threat to Hermione and Severus, and by extension Emily and Isabella then they are to anyone else…" she thought for a time. "Well, any Order member really, I suppose, but I do not believe they would have a problem with Aurora Sinistra."

"I hope you are correct, Minnie," his comment was interrupted by the arrival of the mail. Albus looked up into the enchanted ceiling. "I'll offer them that solution if they want to leave."

"I really think you should do it now, Albus, or you might lose them for good."

"Oh, I can't believe that, Minnie," Albus said, horrified by that point.

Minerva realised that he had said it more to reassure himself than to disagree with her, but she still thought he was risking too much. She glanced down the table to where Severus was showing Hermione a letter he had received, and they both looked happy about it. That was the moment that she realised that perhaps it already was too late.

The last of their brewing forgotten, Severus and Hermione were walking towards the front gates of Hogwarts. Gremble had owled Severus to tell him that while they were still working on the two large estates that the London house was ready for them to take possession.

Severus had floo-called Draco asking if they could pick the girls up from their place later this afternoon, and once he had confirmed that this was possible they had started out of the castle on their way to London.

"I can't believe that goblins work on Sundays," Hermione said, smiling up at him.

"I've never thought about it before, but I suppose they have different priorities to us."

"I guess you're right," Hermione commented, going out the gate as Severus held it open for her. She gave him a cheeky look and smiled. "Do you think we'll be able to find a bed once we're there?"

"I will gladly lay on a bare floor," Severus chuckled, and watched Hermione blush. "In fact, I believe I might like to see you riding me." He pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Severus!" Hermione whispered, blushing more deeply.

He gave her a naughty half-smile, seeing the lust curling in her eyes, and he stirred the pot. "I think we should try everything; on top, underneath, behind, sitting, standing."

"Stop, Sev, or we won't make it there, I swear."

Severus chuckled wickedly and side-alonged them to number two Grimmauld Place. When they landed in the little park opposite their new town house, Severus kissed her. "Do you know how pleased I am that you're talking to me now as the optimistic witch you used to be?"

Hermione grinned at him. "Come on, we have an agenda to achieve before we go back to that blasted castle."

"Yes, little lioness," and he allowed her to drag him across the road and up to the front door of the house.

Gremble had apparently been waiting for them, because as they approached, the curtain beside the door fluttered and then the door opened for them. "Good morning Lord Prince, Miss Granger. The house has been cleaned and all items we have removed are located in vault number fifty three at Gringotts for your inspection at a later date. Be assured that this house is perfectly safe now, I will leave you to personalise your wards, and I will contact you once more when we are finished with the other two properties."

"Very good," Severus said.

"Then I shall wish you both a good day," and he bowed his head before walking through the open door on their right and straight to the floo.

As soon as they were alone, Severus immediately went to work on setting up security wards, and as he worked he sensed the house responding to him. It was a breezy presence and he felt comfortable with it and found that he liked it as an entity.

While he was occupied Hermione started exploring. She quickly found that the house was of a similar layout to the one up the road that she had spent so much time in as a teenager, except that this house seemed bigger. There were double doors both sides of the entrance way, and to her pleasure she found that someone in the past must have placed undetectable extension charms on the place.

She went through the doors on her right that the goblin had left open and found a surprisingly pleasant looking sitting room, closing those doors once she'd looked, she crossed the hall to her left and opened the other doors. It was a ballroom, much bigger than the one at number twelve and still in pristine condition with gilded mirrors lining the walls and French doors opening out onto a huge terrace, which again must have been magically enhanced.

Coming back into the hallway Hermione paused as she felt the whole building shudder, Severus' magic washed over her and she sighed in pleasure. While she was standing there, he came to join her.

"All secure, the building will recognise you, me, Emily and Isabella… and I added your father to the wards," Severus told her after pausing.

"Oh Sev, that was sweet of you," but then she gasped. "You're thinking that he might like to live here, aren't you?"

Severus shrugged one shoulder. "Well, it's only an eight minute tube ride to his work, and we'll have two other houses."

Hermione launched herself into his arms. "I love you," she told him, and her mouth was on his.

As it had this morning, their kiss quickly escalated to wild passion, and Severus started backing her towards the stairs. "The kitchen and dining room can wait, I'm more interested in the bedrooms at the moment," he mumbled to her between kisses.

"Mmm," she moaned, burying her fingers in his hair as they walked backwards.

Arriving on the second floor Severus tried the first door and found a linen cupboard. He walked them on to the next room while allowing Hermione to kiss and lick his lips and neck. He groaned softly in the back of his throat when she also started rubbing herself against him each time they stopped. He forced his eyes to stay open to see where they were going, even though the feel of what she was doing made him want to just surrender to her ministrations right there and then. The next door turned out to be a bathroom, but in the next there was a bed so he walked them in.

When she felt the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed Hermione willingly fell backwards on to it, pulling Severus down on top of her. "Get us naked," she demanded, as she had done that morning.

Severus snickered and they were naked. He continued kissing her, but he started working his way down over the column of her throat and onto her collar bones.

All Hermione could do was pant encouragement, she had waited for this moment for so long that words failed her. She eagerly opened to him, allowing his fingers to sink inside her for the first time. It was exquisite, it felt like she had been on the edge of the orgasm currently building inside her ever since the wards had parted them two nights ago.

The sounds she was making were music to his ears, and he thought he just may burst before they were finished. Hermione's voice suddenly rose higher, and he rubbed that spot inside her once more making her clench tightly around his fingers.

Hermione was lost, all she could focus on was what Severus was doing to her and how utterly amazing it felt. It was like there was a huge ball of tension inside her and she knew that until it burst that she would not be whole again. She stilled, anticipating its breaking, and it did not disappoint, it shattered her in the most delicious way as she felt like champagne was fizzing through her veins in waves.

She lay there, arching up off the bed as rapture washed over her, and then she became aware of Severus rubbing something else up and down her still quivering and pulsing flesh. She heard him murmuring, "Beautiful… you are so perfect," and she opened her eyes lazily to look at him.

"Do it," she told him, her eyes caught in his dark ones. She knew it would hurt, she was prepared for that. What she wasn't prepared for though was the spell Severus whispered as he slid home. "It didn't hurt," she exclaimed.

"I want to give you pleasure, not cause you pain, so I took the pain away. Are you all right?"

"I feel very full, but I'm fine… actually it feels amazing." She gave him a languid smile.

He returned one of his half smiles and moved within her experimentally. She moaned in pleasure so he took that as a good thing and started thrusting properly. Knowing he would not last very long, Severus held himself over her on one arm and slid this other hand down in between them.

His witch's gasps and pants told him she was close once more and his thrusts became erratic, she just felt so good around him that he was lost. He felt her walls tightening around him and he couldn't hold on any longer. It was the most beautiful release he had ever felt and he collapsed onto Hermione as it finished pulsing through him.

Hermione welcomed his weight, wrapping her arms and legs around him to hold him there on top of her. "I love you," she whispered when she'd finally recovered enough to speak.

And then he was kissing her, languid but deep kisses that touched her soul. "I love you too."

"Is it wrong of me to want to do it all over again?" Hermione sighed.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that at all," Severus agreed.

They lay there kissing for some time, and eventually Severus rolled off her and encouraged her to get under the covers. "We'll get cold."

They readjust their positions and Hermione sighed. "I don't want to go back there. I can't not have this at every opportunity, now that I've had it once. How have you lasted so long?"

He smiled at her. "Practice at abstinence," he stated, only half joking.

Hermione snuggled into his chest. "As long as we're back by breakfast time tomorrow, we could stay here tonight," she said hopefully.

"No, love, we really couldn't. We're got Isabella's first day at school in Hogsmeade tomorrow and three more potions to brew."

Sighing, Hermione looked up at him. "Responsibility."

Severus nodded. "Come here," he commanded softly, his gaze locked with hers, and deftly he rolled her onto her back as he started kissing her face. "Are you not sore?"

"No, not in the least," she told him, allowing his mouth to connect with her once more.

"Then this time we will take more time," he murmured between kisses.

As his kisses migrated down her body Hermione's thought processes started to shut down, the delicious feeling of his tongue and where it was going was short-circuiting every higher level of function in her brain, making her a creature of mere reactions and pleasure.

Finally his head disappeared under the covers and she felt his breath across her most intimate part. It didn't feel unwelcome, she had always thought it would, being so open and exposed to another's gaze, but she found herself pushing the covers aside to watch him.

The first swipe of his tongue made her squeal, and her voice quickly repeated this effort and then doubled it. Being pleasured like this was amazing, and it didn't take long before she was panting and squealing and holding Severus' head against herself as he worked.

"Oohhhh, oh my goodness," she groaned, tensing all over. There was that ball once more, but this time when it burst, she saw stars behind her eyes and as she was groaning her release she felt Severus moving.

Surging back up her body as her release broke over her, Severus buried himself in her once more, not allowing her time to sense the change of flesh pleasuring her. Her hands had landed either side of her head, and he linked his with hers as he embarked on finding his own release. This was perfect, Hermione was perfect, they had come home, and she was correct, they couldn't go back to the way it was before.

As he thrust and listened to Hermione's voice rising only in grunts and pants, her usual articulation escaping her completely, he considered that he wanted to feel this and hear this at every opportunity, they would go back to Hogwarts when they had to, and they would tell Albus that they could not continue like they had been. He felt Hermione's control snap once more and he stopped thinking and plunged into the same world of sensation that she was currently occupying.


	26. Trouble Arrives

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

**A/N:- **_Happy New Year everyone. We have arrived at the pivotal chapter of this story, and just a warning, in this chapter there is a fairly graphic attack, as well as Harry Potter finally making his appearance. Thank you to all for your lovely reviews, comments, and alerts. I have been meaning to answer some of you but I haven't managed to so far, perhaps this chapter. Oh, and just a gentle reminder to guest reviewers, if you ask me a question I cannot answer it if you are not signed in, and I always like to answer questions posed by readers. Thank you, I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter Twenty six – Trouble arrives**

It was three weeks into second term, and Hermione was hitting her stride as a fully-fledged professor. Following the problems with Ophelia Muddlemore, Minerva McGonagall had taken matters into her own hands and submitted Hermione's Arithmancy thesis to the relevant board of peers, using the clause in their charter that allowed a master of mistress from a related (well Transfiguration contained calculations) discipline to approach them with an apprentice's work.

Thanks to her efforts, and after a copious interview process Hermione was presented with her mastery without further study. Hermione was still working on her Potions project, but it was difficult to find the time with everything else going on. She was not only teaching her usual Arithmancy classes, but the higher three years that she had no experience with as well, and they were planning a wedding for Easter Saturday. Apart from the wedding, Severus and Hermione were both dealing with an instant family, who were still often going off on weekends to visit a grandmother, who Hermione felt obliged for them to keep in touch with, but who showed little interest in them.

That was another problem, Eugene Delacour were still carrying on as hale and hearty as any of them, despite the healer's opinions that she was indeed dying. She appeared to have regained new vigour since arriving in France, and this meant that they may not be able to adopt the girls at their wedding as planned. On top of all of this, Hermione and Severus were both battling significant sexual tension once more, as since they'd returned to teaching this term they had only managed one weekend at their townhouse.

To make things even more complicated David Granger had now started living in the townhouse, so they could hadn't floo in and disappear into a bedroom if they got the chance without some explanation, and that just wasn't something either of them wanted to explain to him.

There was a chink of hope in all of this though, an afternoon tea with Minerva had informed Hermione that her former head of house was still not happy with Albus Dumbledore, and she was endeavouring to convince him to allow them to be just day teachers.

Hermione was quite excited about this development, the only problem was that they had just as good as given away the only English residence they could use to live in. The summer house in France had been turned over to Severus, but now term had started they had not had time to go there yet. The curse breakers had encountered some rather nasty wards in the English manor house, and so far they had been unable to break them so that house was still not an option.

Severus had spoken to Bill Weasley while collecting Emily and Isabella from their last visit to their grandmother, and Bill had told him that Prince Manor gave him the creeps. "I don't mean to offend, Severus, but there is something sinister about the place, it's nothing like the townhouse," Bill had told him, adding, "Your townhouse was a lovely place once we'd striped the wards, and I like the place in France as well, but apparently the old woman who last resided in the manor was as nutty as a fruit cake, and I mean, nasty nutty."

Like Hermine's list of problems, the property issue was not Severus' only difficult matter either. After the scene on platform nine and three quarters at the start of the Christmas holidays with certain Slytherin families, Severus had been expecting problems now term had resumed, but so far there had been no signs of anything unusual.

However, Severus was often aware that he was being watch, and more worryingly he had noticed that Hermione and the girls were as well. This particular evening, as Severus surveyed the Slytherin table at regular interval as he always did while he ate any meal, he noticed something he did not like. This informal type of observation gave him an idea of anything that may need his attention in the near future, but tonight when his eyes landed on Misters Flint, Stone and Goyle he found them sneering at his witch in between speaking in amongst themselves.

The three boys were nothing but nasty schoolyard bullies. Their parents on the other hand were not; they had all been prominent supporters of the Dark Lord and were none too pleased that he was gone, and Severus wondered what ideas might have been placed in the boy's thick heads over the Christmas holidays.

He glanced at Hermione who had missed what had happened and was carrying on a discussion with Longbottom. He grasped her hand under the table and squeezed, she returned his gesture although, as usual, she didn't look at him knowing their precarious position. Severus was filled with horror to imagine what these three thugs may be planning, and as he walked Hermione and Emily to the Arithmancy club meeting that night after dinner, he said, "Promise me you'll floo down to your quarters from your office afterwards with Emmie, and allow me to walk her back to Gryffindor tower."

Hermione stopped dead her hand still on the door handle of her classroom. "Why? I'm perfectly capable of walking Emmie home," she said, turning to face him. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but for reasons I do not wish to go into at present, I do not want you walking around by yourself outside school hours," he told her. Of course, all this statement did was inflame her anger. Severus couldn't bring himself to worry about that though, her safety was far more important. He knew how much certain families wanted to get back at him for his part in the defeat of Voldemort. "Please Hermione, just promise me."

Severus saw a look of panic bloom on Emily's face as she listened and he also took in the moment Hermione's Gryffindor bravado subsided enough to allow her to see that he was genuinely worried, and he opened the classroom door and moved them all inside. "Emmie, get the puzzle boxes from Hermione's storeroom, please," Severus asked, and he saw her watching him as she reluctantly moved towards the storeroom. As soon as she was gone he rested his hand on Hermione's cheek. "I know you can take care of yourself, love, but promise me you'll floo through to me afterwards with Emmie anyway. I have reason to believe that Flint, Stone and Goyle may be planning something," he murmured.

"No Sev," she gasped, and flung her arms around him. "I'm sorry I was so pig-headed, is that why you allowed Minerva to take Isabella off with her while you walked us here?"

Severus returned her embrace, and nodded. "Yes, and you wouldn't be you if you weren't pid-headed."

Hermione finally nodded and smiled. "Don't worry Severus we'll be careful," she told him wistfully, her eyes lost in his dark eyes, and she instinctively leant up to kiss him, but it quickly became heated. "Oh, we need some alone time," she groaned, resting her forehead on his.

When they parted his eyes searched her face. "Agreed," he replied, but added, "It's important… no very important, my love. Please don't let that famous Gryffindor courage go into overdrive."

She reached up and pulled his head back down to kiss him again. "Don't worry," she said against his lips. "I will be carefully." She noticed that he kissed her back tenderly, but she felt he was still not convinced of her safety, and anger for stupid people lanced through her.

It was now a fortnight later but nothing further had happened, unfortunately that meant that Hermione for one had let her guard down a little. Tonight, Severus was supervising detentions and she needed to go to the library for her research project. It was only ten o'clock and the library was only around the corner, so she called Lotti to stay with the sleeping Isabella. "I will be quick, I only need one book and I know exactly where it is," she told the elf.

"Lotti is thinking that she should get the book for Professor of Arithmancy," the little elf tried, remembering what her master had told her about security.

"Nonsense, Lotti, I'll be fine," Hermione assured her, slipping out the door and heading for the library.

Even though they were into spring, tonight was very cold and the moon was waning so the corridors were dark, and she briefly thought about going back and allowing Lotti to retrieve the book for her, but just as she was thinking this Hermione heard a noise. She stopped, "Who's there?" she demanded, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Hermione?" a voice that sounded like Neville's said.

The Arithmancy professor watched her friend coming out of the gloom, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She was just about to greet him properly when her hearing picked up another noise.

They both looked towards an alcove just outside the huge library doors, and Neville whispered, "Did you hear that?" and he watched Hermione nodding.

"Over there," she whispered. They started closing in on the noise, but before they could see who it was she felt a spell sizzle passed her and Neville was unconscious on the floor.

"_Expelliarmus_," Hermione cried, and a wand flew past her. However, as she grabbed it she was grabbed from behind.

Now, there was no way Hermione Granger was going down without a fight, no matter who this was, and she didn't care as she brought her elbow back as hard as she could. It connected, and a volley of spittle flew past her ear but the boy maintained his grip.

"Did you think that would stop me, Mudblood?" he whispered into her ear.

"I demand that you let me go," Hermione shouted.

A cold chuckle came from the shadows. "Oh, we've been waiting to get you all term, but Snape's been very careful with you, hasn't he, Mudblood?" and the seventh year Hermione knew only as Flint, sauntered out of the darkness. "Now we can have some proper fun," he told her.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Hermione spat. "You don't scare me," and she brought her foot up and slammed her heel down on the toe of her captor and allowed the momentum to propel her knee up into Flint's crotch. "I am a teacher at Hogwarts and you will respect me," she hissed, even as she recalled Minerva telling her that not even Severus dealt with these students without backup. She glanced down at Neville still out cold on the floor and panic flooded through her.

"You bitch," Stone spat, and grabbing her arm he span her around and smacked her across the face with the back of his hand, her neck snapped backwards, and her face was instantly alight with pain, which only incensed her further. She regained her balance and her spells started, fuelled by war-honed instinct, and she was faster with her wand. Stone fell to the ground screaming as her stinging hex hit, she then fired a binding spell, but it missed when he rolled away.

"You fucking idiot, didn't you disarm her," Flint bellowed, kicking the young man rolling around on the floor. "Grab her Goyle," he demanded.

Up until this point Hermione hadn't noticed the other thug lurking in the darkness, and she found herself being grabbed from behind once more, and this time her wand was snatched from her grasp too. She concentrated hard, even as her heartbeat hammered in her ears, and she managed to send three red stars zooming away up the hallway. To her horror though they bounced off the wall at the next turn of the hallway and evaporated.

"Typical of Mudblood magic," Flint sneered in her face as he used his own binding spell on her. "You are filth, you just don't have what it takes." He looked at her, his eyes cold shards, and suddenly he smiled. "My brother tells me you don't like knives, Mudblood," he continued, loaming in Hermione's face as a dagger appeared in his hand to taunt her. He caressed her cheek with the blade, and smiled nastily at her when she tried to recoil away from it. "Let's give ol' Snapie a trail to follow to find his pet mudblood," he said, and without further words he thrust the dagger down and across Hermione's wrist.

Her scream of pain as the knife sliced through her flesh was swallowed by the night, and they dragged her away.

Severus arrived in Hermione's quarters at the end of his detentions to find Lotti, sitting on the floor rocking back and forth with great concern on her face. Panic filled him. "Explain!" he demanded.

"Oh master. Lotti is being very worried. Professor of Arithmancy said she would only be a moment, but she has not returned. She say that Lotti is to stay with little one..."

"Enough!" Severus barked. "Where did she go?"

"The library," Lotti told him in a tremulous voice, as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Stay here," and he was gone again towards the library at a flat run.

Severus came to a sliding halt beside the form on the floor, and throwing a light up he saw that it was Neville Longbottom. "_Rennervate_," he growled. "Where's Hermione?" he demanded, shaking him as soon as he started to regain consciousness.

"S-She was here," Neville started, looking around him. "W-we h-heard a noise, I d=don't remember anything else."

"Who by?" Severus pressed.

"I didn't see."

Severus let him fall back to the floor and was on his feet once more, muttering spell after spell reaching out with his magic to try and find Hermione. It was then that her blood started to glow.

"P-professor, look," Neville squeaked, pointing to the floor as he scrambled to his feet.

Severus saw the glowing trail and barked, "Inform Albus," and he was on his way again.

Somewhere along the way Hermione passed out, and when she came to she was tied to a tree, but she didn't know where. She tentatively flexed her injured wrist and found that it stung cruelly. She dared not look at it, and raised her eyes to look for her captors. _No, correction captor_. _I wonder where the others are?_ her panicked brain asked, but she couldn't stop the next thing that left her mouth. "You won't get away with this," she told Flint, raising her head high.

The boy's eyes were mere slits in his head and his face wore a horrifically sadistic expression as he said, "I already have."

Hermione kept her up and stared him down defiantly, trying very hard not to see the dagger still in his hand as he sauntered towards her. "The Snape traitor's, Mudblood slag," he spat mockingly and slapped her across the face once more.

But that's all he did, and the seconds ticked past like hours but nothing more. It became apparent to her that the animal seemed to be waiting to see if someone was coming, and to her horror she realised that he must be waiting for Severus to arrive.

Without warning the boy smiled and turned to her. "Start striping, bitch," he ordered as the ropes fell away.

As terrified as she was she knew that she had to at least try and talk him down. "No, how dare you." she exclaimed, and her eyes were starting to scan the area. Finally she saw a slight movement in the darkness, and she knew who it was. She defiantly looked at Flint. "Fifty points from Slytherin for insolence, Mr Flint."

"You are in no position to deduct points from me, Mudblood," and he took a step closer and Hermione's heart thumped wildly against her ribcage. "I said strip, and once the audience arrives I'll show you what's going to happen to you."

Hermione wanted to give Severus time to get closer, so raising her shaking hand to her coat she started slowly undoing buttons.

The boys eyes lit up and she could see him literally salivating as he waited to see flesh, it revolted her. All his attention was focused on her hand on her buttons, and her stomach rolled and churned in disgust, but she could see Severus was a wand width away now out of the corner of her eye. It still worried her that she couldn't see the other two thugs, and then she understood why they were waiting to ambush.

"Severus, behind you," she cried, finally seeing Stone and Goyle charging at him with their wands drawn.

Flint's hand struck her again. "You'll pay for that, Mudblood," he said. But when he span around and watched Severus easily defeating Stone and Goyle, the boy must have realised what he was dealing with, because as he moved towards his head of house brandishing the dagger he had a look of panic on his face. However, his bravado was obviously intact. "Traitor," he spat at him and before anyone could do anything he'd span around and thrown the knife.

"_Expelliarmus_," Severus shouted, but the boy had already thrown it, it flew out of his hand and was spinning through the air. Severus' spell only knocked the knife off it's intended target, the centre of Hermione's chest, and he watched in horror as it embedded itself to the hilt in her shoulder just under her collarbone instead. He heard her gasping cry of pain and saw her recoil under the force of the blow and slump to the ground.

The volley of hexes that followed lit the night sky as Severus retaliated. Flint went down on the first curse, cowering, but after that the rest sailed over the top of the boy.

People seemed to come from every direction, but Severus didn't see any of them, he was beside Hermione carefully cradling her head as he checked her. He didn't dare remove the dagger until he could see that it was safe, he needed to get her to the infirmary. He picked her up and she cried out. "Shhh love, I have you, you're safe," he told her as he used a numbing spell on her shoulder.

He strode out of the area, and everyone he passed gasped and tried to stop him, but he just scowled menacingly at them and pushed past with his precious burden. The only sound issuing from him each time was a deep rumbling growl in the back of his throat.

When he reached Minerva he brushed past her as well, and started running with a moaning Hermione towards the hospital wing. "Hold on, love, I've got you," he murmured breathlessly as they went.

When they entered the infirmary Madam Entwhistle was prepared, and of course Albus Dumbledore was standing gravely by. Severus placed Hermione as gently as he could her on the bed indicated, but she still cried out when he put her down. His shaking hand stroked her head gently. "Don't cry, my love it will be fine. I will stop the pain, you'll be fine."

Severus didn't collapse after his effort of getting there, he kept going on pure adrenaline. He did lean heavily on the bed for a moment to force his legs not to buckle, and allow his lungs to gasp in air and control his breathing. But he fought his pounding heart into submission, he struggled against the lactic acid burning in his muscles, and he started issuing orders to the new matron while grabbing things from the cupboards in addition to what she had already procured.

Albus put his hand on his shoulder. "Severus," he said firmly, "I'm sure Madam Entwhistle knows her job, let her do it."

Severus batted his hand off with another growl and told him, "This is your fault, Albus, leave me alone." The Potions master wouldn't come away until they had put a spell over Hermione to make her sleep and he had watched the matron carefully extract the dagger.

He examined it, casting several spells over it to make sure it was merely a dagger and nothing more sinister, and every time Albus interrupted him Severus gave him a look that indicated his imminent death should he disturb his concentration again. Eventually, he was satisfied and collapsed into a chair beside the bed, scrubbing his hands over his face.

Dumbledore chose that moment to say, "Severus we have things to organise, leave Miss Granger to Madam Entwhistle."

Severus just sat there glaring at him and watching the new matron treating Hermione, so Dumbledore tried again. "Madam Entwhistle, is Miss Granger in any danger?"

Margaret Entwhistle shook her head. "I do not believe so, I'll have to mend her collarbone, but once I've healed her then some rest but she should make a full recovery."

"Thank you, then come, Severus," Dumbledore finished sternly. "The three boys will have been incarcerated in the western tower, and the Aurors are on the way. I have also informed the Minister of Magic. This is a very serious incident Severus, they are all of age, which means they will be tried as adults." Albus looked at Severus a moment, but when he did not respond, he asked, "Severus are listening to me at all?"

"In a word Albus, no," he growled, standing up and walking back to Hermione's side.

"You couldn't have stopped Hermione going out there tonight. She needs to feel useful..." Albus said, before Severus whipped around and cut him off.

"Don't talk to me, old man, there were several things that you could have done to make things safer for Hermione and the girls, and you did nothing but quote crap about rules to me," Severus told him angrily. "You can shove your idea of where I need to be, I'm staying here with Hermione. I will speak to the Aurors when they are ready, but I will not assist you. I'm through assisting you… in everything," and he turned back to Hermione.

It felt wonderful to finally emancipate himself from Albus Dumbledore. He knew he couldn't do anything until he'd spoken to Hermione, but he was fairly certain that she would agree with him that this was the last straw, and as soon as the dust settled after this, they would be leaving here.

That was when they heard another voice from the doorway. "Bravo, Severus. You heard him Albus, why don't you go and sort this mess out," Minerva McGonagall said, her eyes narrowed and her expression stony. "Severus is right, this could have been avoided," and she poked him in the chest. "You just wouldn't do anything," and she walked passed him. "How is Hermione?"

"She's very lucky," Margaret said. "It could have been a very different outcome if any of those knife wounds were inches either side of where they were."

Severus almost staggered sideways thinking on that statement. He decided then and there that once her condition was stable he would carry her back to their rooms, and it was as he was thinking this he noticed that the matron was bandaging Hermione's shoulder. Her wrist was already bandaged. He watched as the mediwitch raised her wand to remove the remainder of Hermione's clothes and Severus stopped her. "Hermione will not be staying here, once you have her stable I will take her back to our rooms. She needs to feel safe after this."

The matron agreed. "Yes," and she patted his shaking hand. "Sit down, Severus, Hermione will be fine."

He had only just sat back in the chair when a vague groan issued from the bed, and Severus shot to his feet again. Then he heard Hermione murmur, "Severus?"

"I'm here, love. You're safe," he said, taking her hand in his.

A tear stole down her cheek. "Isabella… I left Lotti with her," Hermione's hoarse voice murmured.

Minerva was listening quietly, and patted Hermione's arm gently in between the two bandages. "I'll go and sit with her until you are able to come back."

"T-Thank you," Hermione managed. Now she was starting to wake up Hermione found her shoulder was throbbing and her split lips and her wrist were still painful even though she knew she must have been healed, and she tried to sit herself up a little but her head lurched unsteadily.

"Lay still," the Margaret warned. "Allow yourself to settle a bit before you try to sit up," and she went off to dispose of the mess.

"Severus," Hermione whispered, reaching for him with her good arm.

"I'm here, are you comfortable, love, do you need anything?" he asked leaning forward to brush her forehead with his lips.

She gazed up at his dear face and whispered, "No, I have everything I need right here. Thank you, dear man. I blundered into the middle of things, didn't I?"

Trying to work out how he could kiss her properly without hurting her he replied, "I don't know why you're thanking me, you ended up injured because I wasn't quick enough."

"Nonsense, Sev, you weren't to know what the stupid brute was going to do with the dagger, and if you hadn't come it would have been a lot worse."

"I should have though," he said sadly, as he stroked her face. "I've dealt with these types for too many years now," and he looked at her sadly.

Hermione reached across and caressed his face in return, but she flinched as her other shoulder moved with her.

"Rest, love. Lay back and rest. I'll take you back to our rooms as soon as you're strong enough."

He brought their joined hands up to his lips, but then seeing her tears he leant down and gently kissed them away.

"I wish the world saw you as I do," she murmured to him.

"No, dearest girl, only for my girls," and he kissed her face gently, but smiled enigmatically at her. "And perhaps one day a little boy… or two as well, that would be nice." But he changed the subject before she could reply. "Now you didn't answer my first question," he said gently kissing the end of her nose. She looked at him puzzled and he sighed. "Are you comfortable?"

Hermione smiled serenely at him for his comment, but sighed. "I think I'm about as comfortable as I'm going to get tonight."

"Well can I get you anything?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I could use my hair bush, oh and my wand, do you have my wand?"

"I'm sure it will be…"

But he was interrupted when someone approached the bed. "Hello, Hermione," a familiar—but tentative—voice stated, as green eyes looked down at her.

"Harry?!" Hermione gasped, and she swallowed hard.

Harry Potter turned to Severus. "Hello sir," and he watched the Potions master stand. "We will need your statement, but tomorrow will do. Yours too 'Mione, if you're up to it. We will meet you in Albus' office before breakfast." Harry looked awkward for a moment, and then added. "It's really good to see you, 'Mione. You too, sir."

Hermione remained silent, and Severus nodded once.

"We'll see you tomorrow… Oh, and I found your wand, 'Mione." He smiled at her. "I knew it was yours, it still feels the same in my hand."

"T-Thank you," Hermione stuttered, holding out a shaky hand to take it. She was silent for a moment as she looked at her wand, and then her lip went between her teeth. "D-Do you think Severus will be in trouble?" she asked at Severus collected her hand once more, placing her wand on the bed where she could get it easily.

"So far our investigation show that the professor," and he glanced towards Severus and then his eyes came to rest on their joined hands and the ring that Hermione wore. "Are you engaged?" he said suddenly.

"Yes," Severus replied, stiffly.

Harry smiled. "Congratulations."

Well you could have knocked them both over with a feather. It appeared that Harry Potter had finally grown up.

"Thank you," Severus said, uncertainly. "Now, you were saying?"

"Oh… umm, yes. I don't think you have much to worry about as far as the law goes, sir. I'll see you both in the morning."

They watched him walking out of the infirmary, and Hermione sniffed a tear escaped her control. From behind Harry still reminded her of the lovely student she used to know what seemed like so many years ago. "I want to go home, Sev," she said, looking up at Severus.

Severus looked to Madam Entwhistle who had just returned and she nodded and smiled, so Severus placed Hermione's wand next to his up his sleeve and lifted his witch from the bed and carried her out of the ward.

When they arrived at Hermione's quarters and saw a sight they never thought they'd see. Minerva McGonagall was asleep in a chair by the fire, with her mouth open, snoring like a lumberjack.

"Oh, don't wake her, she'll be embarrassed," Hermione whispered.

Severus looked like he was having a hard time resisting the temptation, and pursed his lips, but he passed the head of Gryffindor by and took his witch into her bedroom. Sitting her on the bed, he started changing her into her pyjamas. It was a slow and painful process for her, and her tears started in earnest now they were alone. So Severus held her and whispered words of comfort to her as she cried.

"I d-didn't think ducking to the library w-would…"

"Shhh, yes you shouldn't have done it, but it could have been worse."

"Oh Sev, I wish people would forget that horrid wizard. Why do some people think that he was?… Never mind." She sniffed. "It's an unanswerable question, w-we all have different views." She wiped her eyes with her able hand and changed the subject. "Can you hand me my brush, please, love? I want to plait my hair before it gets too messed up."

Severus looked at the wild tangle of curls, the silkening charm having worn off, and he kissed her forehead. "I think its gotten a head start on you."

"Oh ha, ha," she said weakly.

Settling her under the covers and getting up, he moved over to pick up the brush. "Here let me help you, slide forward a bit."

Hermione looked at him, and he inclined his head. "Just do it, love," he commanded, smiling as he slipped out of his outer robes. She managed with his help to slide down the bed and he sat behind her, it was the strangest feeling knowing it was Severus brushing her hair. He had never offered before, but he seemed to be enjoying doing it, he brushed out every knot so carefully. She heard him tsk at a couple of the knots, but not once did he pull her hair. Then he deftly divided it into three bundles and expertly plaited it for her, even knowing that a band was located on the handle of the brush. Once he had finished he helped her to lie back comfortably again and placed the brush back where he had retrieved it from.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Good, I'll see Minerva to the floo and make us tea."


	27. The Morning After

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates_

**A/N:- **_Well, here we are, and surprisingly the world does keep turning, even after the death of one of Britain's finest. Of course, I'm referring to Mr Rickman, which was an unexpected shock that made me wonder if I could keep writing Snape for a while, but here we are at the next chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed and alerted the last chapter, I appreciate each one of you. So, on with the story._

**Chapter Twenty Seven – The Morning After**

By six next morning Severus was up and getting ready for what was certain to be a trying day for both of them. He had spent the night in deep reflection, while watching over Hermione as she slept and in the cold, early hours of the morning he realised that his saving grace would be the fact that he hadn't hit the boy with any serious curses. This of course, was due more to shock rather than good management. After the first spell had dropped him, all the further ones could be seen to be going well over his head. It was as he was thinking all this that Hermione walked into the room. She was still blinking sleep from her eyes and looked incredibly stiff and bruised. "Should you be out of bed, love?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, what time is our meeting?"

"Eight," Severus replied.

"I was wondering if you could help me shower and dress please."

"Certainly, but afterwards you are to rest again," he warned.

"Yes, Sev," and walking forward as he got up from the desk she kissed him. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"And I you," he returned, placing an arm around her waist as they walked back to the bedroom.

"What are we going to tell the girls?" Hermione asked, as they walked.

"As little as possible," Severus replied, thoughtfully.

"I'm not certain that Emmie will buy that, and the Hogwarts rumour-mill, you know."

"Mmm, she is an intelligent child," Severus stated, helping Hermione out of her nightwear, and wishing he could touch as he did so. However, apart from the fact that she wasn't up to anything like that at the moment, they did not have time. "I think this weekend would be the perfect time to take your father up on his offer of any time we want to stay," Severus added, changing the subject as he turned on the shower and striped out of his own pyjamas as well.

"Yes," Hermione laughed. That's a wonderful idea." But her lip slipped between her teeth. "Do you think Emmie will want to come, she only just been reunited with her friends."

"We'll ask her at breakfast," Severus stated.

"I'm not certain that I want to appear before everyone all bruised and battered," Hermione replied, despondently.

"Then you shan't, we will cast glamours after our meeting," Severus told her, kissing her head as he washed her, and then trailing kisses down her cheek and around her jawline. "Besides, most of the bruising will be gone by tomorrow, and I'm certain that will make you feel much better."

They occupied themselves kissing for some moments after that, and Hermione groaned in frustration that she was too sore to do more.

"Don't worry, love, it will keep," Severus encouraged, "with any luck we'll have all weekend."

"That's true," she smiled, leaning against him as he washed her hair for her. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I thought I'd be all right, I was just going to the library, and only for one second." Her tears started as she admitted she'd been wrong to charge off by herself.

Severus took a very deep breath. There were so many if onlys. "We can't worry about that, love, you should have been safe, if I hadn't been supervising detentions, but we can't think about things like that, what's done is done," he told her, holding her as she cried. He had cast an impervious on her bandages before they'd got into the shower, and he just let the water cascade over them as he held her. They were both washed and clean, and the shower was warm and comforting.

Eventually they got out and Severus dressed them both quickly. "Now, I'll make you some coffee and then I'll go and talk to David about us staying," he told her as he replaced the sling on her arm.

About ten minutes later, Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table with her coffee, when Isabella bounded into the room twirling around as she went. "The snow looks really pretty this morning, can we go play in it?"

"Perhaps," Hermione replied absently, getting up and turning away before the little girl saw the state of her. She started preparing the weak cup of sugary tea that Isabella liked first thing in the morning with her back to the child. Thankfully she heard the floo in the sitting room indicating that Severus was back before she finished.

He strode into the kitchen, but came up short seeing Isabella sitting at the table. "Good morning, young lady," he smiled.

"Hello Severus, can we play in the snow today?"

"Yes, but not here. We're spending the weekend at Poppy Granger's."

"Oh goodie," Isabella clapped. "Can Mr Scruffy come too?"

"What does David think of dogs?" Severus whispered to Hermione.

"I'm sure he'd love it if Mr Scruffy comes too," Hermione returned to Isabella, giving Severus a smile. "So drink your tea up and go and get ready, I'll take you, and he said he'll take you out for breakfast. We'll come along with Mr Scruffy and Crooks after we've had breakfast here," she instructed.

"So I get Poppy all to myself," Isabella squealed.

"Yes you do," Severus answered.

"Sweet!" she cried with glee, and both adults watched her shoot up from her chair, tea forgotten to run and get ready.

When they were alone again, Severus said, "Your father said we can stay as long as we like, and I think in view of what has happened..."

"No," Hermione interrupted, knowing what Severus had been about to say, but then her lip slipped between her teeth, and her resolve faltered. "I would like to keep going until the end of the year for the students, although… I don't know if I can," and she almost whispered the final phrase.

Severus nodded in understanding, he was damn certain he was getting his girls as far away from here as possible. "Let's use this weekend to sort through our options and ask for a meeting with Albus for Sunday night."

"That's reasonable," Hermione conceded.

It wasn't long and Isabella was back dragging an enormous bag. "My goodness," Severus said. "What in the world have you packed, young lady?"

Isabella grinned at him. "Everything important."

Thinking it was just a child's way of explaining things, Severus shrank the bag and placed it in his coat pocket. "Come then," and he held out his hand.

Isabella happily took it and wished Hermione good bye as they stepped into the floo. She was still so caught up in everything that she didn't never Hermione's injuries, and the Gryffindor witch found herself thankful for that.

It didn't seem like long and Severus was back. "You should see what she's got in that bag, I'm certain that it _is_ everything she owns," he joked as he walked back into the kitchen, but he was not prepared for the tear that slipped from Hermione's eye. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sure I can't do this now, a-and I sometimes wonder if living here is too much input for Izzie, I remember how overwhelming it was as an eleven year old, and those were more innocent times."

Severus pulled her into his arms and held her. "I thought it might prove too daunting for you at the moment," he murmured.

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "It's not just what happened last night." She inhaled shakily, and looked up into Severus' now worried countenance. "I love you, Severus that is the one thing that will never change. I loved you before I left here as a student, and I love you more deeply now we are a couple, but that is the only thing that has not changed. In the space of four months we've are been manipulated, abused and deceived by almost everyone, become an instant family and gained so much, but…" Her voice paused. "I want to stay for my student's sakes, but I-I-I'm not certain that I will ever feel safe here again, and I'm worried for our girls, especially little Izzie, I'm worried t-that something bad might happen to Emmie and Izzie."

"Sweetheart, you're getting yourself overawed by everything. We'll work it out this weekend, all right?"

"And we'll arrange a meeting with Dumbledore for Sunday evening?" she repeated.

"Yes, now come, let's get this over with, and then we can plan what we're going to do."

Hermione nodded as he kissed her.

Severus collected what he needed and they took the floo to Albus' office. As they stepped out they were greeted more enthusiastically than either of them were feeling up to.

"Ah good morning, Severus, Hermione," Albus greeted cheerfully, as he sat at his desk resplendent in purple and gold.

Severus nodded and seated Hermione on the over-stuffed lounge near the fire, before looking around the room at the other faces. "Good morning Albus, Mr Potter," he also nodded to Potter's offsider but didn't greet him.

"And are you feeling better this morning, Hermione?" Albus enquired.

"I am fine thank you, Headmaster. Good morning, Harry," she paused as if trying to remember and then asked politely, "It's Smythe, isn't it?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "John Smythe, Hermione Granger." He watched them nod to each other. "John, why don't you go and find Neville Longbottom and get his story, he should be at breakfast, I'll be right here."

"Very good," Albus said, watching the exchanges as he rose from his chair. "Let's get this out of the way before breakfast shall we," and he moved to his pensieve. "Severus," and he watched as Severus placed his wand to his temple and extracted a long strand of wispy memory.

Both Albus and Harry moved to examine them, Severus had started the memory from where he was quietly closing in on Flint, and finished it as he passed Minerva on his way to the infirmary. Potter didn't need to know anymore, and knowing it was a fairly long memory he sat down and took Hermione's hand while they waited for them to examine it.

When they both surfaced from the memory, Dumbledore looked pleased and Potter seemed satisfied. Severus stood as Harry turned to him.

"Professor, your memories provide conclusive proof of what took place. Of course Flint says you intended to cause him grievous bodily harm," and here Harry laughed. "Knowing what you are truly capable of, sir, it is my opinion that you were just toying with him to bring him under control. You have nothing to worry about, after the hex that brought him down there were no more aimed directly at him."

"Thank you, Mr Potter, that is most perceptive of you," Severus said politely, it had not been lost on him that Potter had for once given him his correct title, and he was determined to try and get on with the man for Hermione's sake.

Hermione knew it was now her turn, they had seen what happened while Severus was there, but none of them knew about the scene in front of the library, and she turned and looked Harry squarely in his clear green eyes. "I suppose you have some questions for me now."

"Umm, yes," Harry stated. "Err... I need you to give me your account of the events of last evening in front of the library."

Hermione nodded and started at where she met Neville and they heard the noise. "Then a stunning charm came from somewhere unseen, and Neville didn't see it coming."

She told how they caught her and she fought, but then remember what Minerva had said to her about these young men, and then she got to the part about the dagger and she stopped talking.

Harry nodded. "And then?" he prompted.

Hermione took at deep breath at this point and Severus reached forward and placed her hand in his again, covering it with his other hand. "Is it really necessary, Hermione has been through enough, don't you think?" Severus calmly stated.

Harry watched as Hermione laced her fingers through Severus' elegant ones, and this small gesture left Harry scrambling. Apart from the simple beauty of it, his brain remembered all the occasions that she had offered him support in a similar way, and suddenly his mind was screaming at him how much he missed his friend, and what a complete fool he'd been. It had taken some time, but he'd found out what Ron had tried to do to Hermione, and he had since heard the rest of the story from Bill, in the strictest of confidence of course.

Then Harry looked at how Hermione was dressed and her demeanour. She still showed many of the Gryffindor traits of his school friend, but the woman sitting in front of him here was almost a stranger to him. To make matters worse she was treating him with a courtesy he did not think he deserved, and it humbled him.

Finally he spoke. "Would you prefer to give us memories as well, 'Mione?"

"I would appreciate that," Hermione said quietly, and Harry saw her squeeze Severus' hand.

"To this day, I still can't speak about daggers," she added. "After what happened." She stopped and lowered her head, obviously fighting hard to keep her composure.

"Potter!" Severus hissed menacingly, now obviously annoyed. "Just get on with it, and spare her, man, she deserves at least that much consideration, taking into account what she has already been put through."

Harry became instantly aware that the Potions master was where Bill had collected his information on what had happened to Hermione. He gulped at Snape's raised eyebrow and stony expression, and stuttered, "Err yes of course, Professor," and he turned to Hermione. "Just bring the memory…"

"I know what to do," Hermione informed him coolly.

"Oh… oh, yes, of course," and Harry raised his wand.

"Ready," Hermione told him.

He plucked the memory from her temple, but then something unexpected happened.

"Severus, I can't… No!" she screamed.

"Damn it, I was afraid this might happen," Severus stated, pushing a stunned Harry out of the way.

"What the hell is happening?" Harry wanted to know, obvious panicked, the memory he'd removed still on the end of his wand.

Shapes started to whirl around Hermione, forming into flimsy, yet horrible, apparition-like images.

"Her mind is manifesting," Severus snapped. "She had all this locked away, and she opened it all to give you the memory, and now she can't get it to stop, she's too upset," and as he feel to his knees in front of her, he was addressed Dumbledore. "He's got his bloody memory, Albus, now get him out of here!"

Harry was dumbfounded as he saw what had actually happened to her the night she'd been captured by the death eaters, and that Draco Malfoy had indeed rescued her, and then from her perspective what they'd done when they'd found her, and how painful it had been for her. Then the absolute proof of what Ron had done to her, and fighting in the final battle, friendless and alone. Her attempts to fit in in the muggle world, her pain when she'd read about Harry and Ginny's wedding and had not been part of it.

Then Albus was leading him from the room, and he heard the Potions master trying to calm her.

"Legilimens," Severus whispered, and he carefully entered Hermione's mind. He saw the imaginary chest he had helped her lock her worst memories in, open and with everything tumbling out. He was fairly astounded that she had managed to get last night's memory in there without his help, and his respect for her grew deeper. He realised that he should have known she'd placed it there, because she had been calmer than he thought she would have been this morning. However, now she'd opened the chest the problem was that given her emotional state she was unable to repack it and cast it away again.

Severus sheathed his wand without breaking contact with Hermione's eyes and then cradled her wet cheeks with his hands. "Shhh, sweetheart, I am here with you and you are safe, concentrate; deal with them one at a time." There was a pause and then. "That's it, well done," and the images faded and seemed to float into vapour. "Now lock it and ice it. Good, I'm going to leave your mind in three, two… one."

Hermione collapsed into Severus' arms. "Thank you," she sobbed. "Thank you, that hurts so much."

Harry was still moving towards the door, astounded at how fast Severus had sorted the problem. What he had seen had been unspeakable cruelty on the part of several people, himself included and he found himself very angry, but he didn't try to speak to her, she was in no condition to listen anyway.

A very pensive Harry walked with Dumbledore towards the Great Hall. After a time, he turned to Dumbledore and found the old man watching him, Harry opened his mouth and then closed it again.

They had been walking for some time when Albus finally spoke. "As you are no doubt aware the war against Tom took a huge toll on a lot of people. Our friends Severus and Hermione were among those hardest hit. I believe that before the final battle both of these fine people had been forsaken by almost everyone. In fact, Hermione more so than Severus."

Dumbledore was interrupted by Harry making an indistinct groaning noise which the old man deliberately ignored. It seemed to come straight up from his heart, as he realised exactly how much Hermione had been forsaken, especially by him.

Those who watched closely would have seen the corner of Dumbledore's lip turn up just marginally, but the old man purposely continued to leave Harry to think about it. They caught up with Smythe coming back as they were almost at the Great Hall, and Dumbledore started talking to him. "Well Smythe do you enjoy your work, son?"

"Yes sir, very much," John Smythe replied.

Back in the headmaster's office Hermione was slowly calming down. Her whole body shook as she drew in another shuddering breath. "What happened," she whispered.

"That was what's called an Occlumency loop," Severus told her.

"Oh," she answered. "It was pretty scary," Hermione whispered, looking at him.

"Don't worry, you'll get stronger at controlling your mind as you become more experienced with Occlumency. I remember spilling a whole horrible dark revel experience to Albus when I was learning," and the corner of his mouth rose a fraction trying to lighten the mood. "Shocked the hell out of the old bugger."

Hermione rested her head back on Severus' chest. "We need to get out of here."

"Yes, but you're tired again."

"Mmm, but I want to go to bed with you with me."

"That would be nice," Severus agreed, smiling at her. "Would you like to have some breakfast?"

"No, I don't think I could stomach it yet."

"Very well, we'll arrange our meeting with Albus and tell Emily what's happening and then collect Mr. Scruffy and your orange monster and go."

Hermione managed a smile. "Good plan."

"Well come on, my witch, we have things to do," and he started kissing her face, holding it in his hands. "I love you, Hermione," he told her between tender kisses.

"I love you too," she replied, and set about deepening the kiss.

They walked down to the teacher's entrance behind the head table and Severus seated Hermione while he spoke to Albus. As he was speaking quietly to Albus they all heard gasps and expressions of shock from the student body, and then utter silence, and all eyes were on Hermione.

It was at this point that the Gryffindor witch realised she'd forgotten the glamour spells and was horrified to think exactly how shocking she must look. It was only the staff who knew about the attack, and obviously nothing had been said to the students. Her eyes moved to where Emily was sitting gravely gazing upon her adopted mother's injuries.

When Severus came to escort Hermione through the hall they didn't need to approach Emily as she hurried up to them as soon as they passed the head table.

"What happened?" she cried, when they were out of the hall.

"I do not wish to explain here," Hermione said quietly, placing her hand on Emily's arm. "Look Emmie, Sev is taking me to stay the weekend at Poppy Granger's, would you like to come too. Izzy is already there." But before Emily had a chance to answer, Hermione was turning as someone called her name.

"'Mione, could we talk?" Harry had apparently waited for them to come down.

"Don't over-burden her, Potter," Severus warned.

"I won't, sir." He stood there looking at Hermione for some time, and finally said, "Geez… I don't know where to start. I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are," Hermione agreed, stepping closer to Severus.

"I'm so sorry, 'Mione."

Hermione just looked at him. "I really don't know what to say, Harry. You withdrew your friendship from me at the lowest point in my life, and I'm not sure I can forgive that."

"I'd at least like to try to make it up to you."

"I don't know, all I can say is we'll see, come Emmie," and she took Severus' arm and the three of them started up the stairs."


	28. More Disclosures

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and Associates._

**A/N:- **_Thank you to all for your continued support. Many people tell me how much they love reading this story, and let me tell you, I love writing it. It is a decadent indulgence to write that I never seem to tire off. I hope you all continue to enjoy it. This chapter is fairly intense as well, and contains mentions of abuse, but it is not graphic. I mention it just in case you are like me, and of a sensitive nature. I know I like to know what I'm about to read, I hate nasty surprises._

**Chapter Twenty Eight – More Disclosures**

It was a very angry Harry Potter who stalked down the drive of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after his encounter with Hermione and Severus by the castle entrance. The first place he was stopping was The Burrow and he was going to… going to, what was he going to do, smack Ron one? Geez he hardly ever spoke to Ron now, he'd turned out to be such a complete prat. Harry came to a sudden stop about two thirds the way towards the gates. "I'm as bad as Ron," he muttered.

He was so angry with Ron, but also with himself, with Hermione's cold rebuttal of him, and with Snape for being a better person than he was, and yes even at Malfoy for rescuing her originally. "It should have been me, who rescued her," he muttered to a rock beside the path. Then he ran his hand through his hair and looked over towards Hagrid's hut. He wanted someone to talk to someone who wasn't a Weasley at the moment, and he turned in that direction.

As he made his way along the winding track to Hagrid's he realised that he really wasn't angry with Hermione. God he would not have been surprised if she'd hexed him or even smacked him. He passed the spot where she'd hit Malfoy in their third year. _Just like she did that git, Malfoy… but her coldness that's worse_. May be she thought he wasn't affected enough by her plight. It was true, he had not shown Hermione how much her pain had affected him, but he certainly had been affected by it.

He silently cursed the training that saw him keeping a calm face when he was terribly upset about something. Of course, he could still be shocked as he had been when the apparitions had started to appear after he'd extracted the memory from Hermione's head, but after his initial panic… and it had all happened so fast, then he had gone into what had become his default Auror mode.

A lot of time had been spent during Auror training to get his passion under control, it had taken him almost two years before he could do it automatically, and now he cursed that because perhaps Hermione thought he was not reacting passionately enough to what she had suffered.

Rounding the corner in the path he saw Hagrid in his pumpkin patch and stopped to just watch him. He remembered helping the lovable half-giant tend his pumpkins, just as two students were helping him right now.

Harry sighed. _Why is it that you don't realise how special your school days are until you've lost them?_ But then he snorted. _Of course, most school kids don't have murderous maniacs chasing around after them, but I had good friends_. That stopped him dead, _and now I don't have them_, he snipped too himself. _No, now I have a nagging wife and two kids of my own and I'm only twenty four. But that's what I wanted, wasn't it? A family, the Weasley dream. _Harry sighed and turned away again, maybe he didn't need to talk to anyone, and he had a job to do, so he better get back to work.

He headed back towards the gates with a sigh. He'd lost Ron's friendship soon after he'd sent Hermione to god knew where. _Why did I do that? I should have known she would have been being straight with me._ _I have to try and make things right again with her, but in the situation I'm in, I'm not sure how I will do that. _Then it struck him that there was one Weasley that might help him. "Bill, perhaps I need to talk to Bill again."

It was now Saturday afternoon, and Hermione was currently snuggled up on the lounge with Severus watching TV. It was snowing again outside and they were all snug and warm. Isabella had got to play in the snow in the backyard, and Hermione suspected that Emily and her father had had just as much fun as Izzie and Mr Scruffy had.

She glanced around at her family, this was where she belonged, with these people. Her father was sitting in what was obviously his favourite chair with both Isabella and the dog piled on top of him, and Emily was laying on the floor doing her homework. "I like it here," she said softly to Severus.

He smiled. "Yes, love, I like it here too."

David heard them. "Well, you know you are welcome to reside here, you do own the house. Besides, I've got a new project at work, and I expect to be travelling a fair bit this year."

"You didn't tell us that," Hermione chided.

"It was only organised during the week," David returned.

"Oh," Hermione said.

Nothing more was said until on those subjects until that night when the girls had gone to bed. They had enjoyed a lovely family meal, and the three adults were now sitting in the lounge room again. "So, what's your new project?" Hermione asked, as soon as they were settled.

"Africa," David grinned.

"Ah, the cradle of civilization, an anthropologist dentist's holy grail," Severus chuckled.

"Exactly, there's a new dig in Ethiopia, and apparently I'm considered _the_ expert in my field," David told them.

"Oh, that's fabulous, Dad." Hermione was so glad to see him finally spreading his wings after years of being down-trodden by his wife. Her father did not know, but she had magically protected him for his wife. The woman would never be able to remember him quite well enough to think to contact him.

As she was thinking this David took a deep breath. "So what are you two planning? I'm not certain I want my girl… well, any of my girls, or you Severus, where there's even the remotest possibility that you may come to harm."

Severus chuckled. "I'm glad you do not think I'm a girl as well."

"Oh you know what I mean," David grinned.

"I do, and I thank you for your wishes." Severus took a breath and glanced at Hermione. "A colleague of ours has been pushing for us to remain on staff as day teachers only, meaning that we would still be required there for classes and if we conducted our office hours during the second half of lunch then we could, in theory leave when lessons finished at three pm."

"But you don't think this likely?" David asked.

"To understand our misgivings, you have to know Albus Dumbledore," Hermione added.

"The headmaster?"

"Yes," Severus answered, but the rest of his answer was cut off when the floo chimed.

Severus pointed his wand and Draco's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Hello, is Hermione feeling up to visitors?" the blond asked.

Glancing at Hermione, Severus saw her nod and smile, and he replied to the fireplace, "She says yes."

Mr Scruffy, who had been dozing lazily by the fire yelped at the unexpected intrusion to his peace and he got up and scurried around behind David's chair, but Crookshanks only open one eye and gave the dog a disdainful look.

It was when people started coming out of the fireplace that it became more than Mr Scruffy's dog brain could fathom, and he started barking loudly.

Soon the sitting room contained not only the original three adults, but an additional five. There was also one annoyed, barking dog and two panicked girls who arrived from their bedroom wondering what the devil was going on. However, part-kneazle just made himself more comfortable and appeared completely uninterested in the proceedings.

David picked Mr Scruffy up to try and silence him, and blurry-eyed Isabella arrived to help, as David watched the two wizards, a blond and a redhead who had what looked like claw mark scars on his face go forward and insist that Hermione remain seated while they gave her a kiss on the cheek in greeting. Both men went to stand with Severus as the women then engulfed his daughter with their well wishes. He noted French ascents as two of the witches fussed over Hermione, and then in turn Emily and Isabella. Then finally David found himself being introduced to everyone.

"David Granger, this is my godson, Draco Malfoy," Severus stated, and then indicated with his hand to the next wizard. "Bill Weasley," and watched David shake hands with each of the men. Then they turned to the ladies all now seated either with or around Hermione, Emily and Isabella. "This is Narcissa Malfoy," Severus pointed out the eldest witch present with his hand. "Fleur Delacour-Weasley, and Gabrielle Delacour-Malfoy."

Each witch rose and politely shook David's hand before Draco asked, "So when were you planning to tell us what's happened?"

"And what we wish to know," Narcissa cut in fiercely before Severus had a chance to reply. "Is why Hermione was placed in such a position to start with? Albus Dumbledore has a great deal to answer for I think."

"I'm afraid very little has changed since you last had anything to do with the school, Narcissa," Severus answered.

"Well, perhaps it's about time that it did," the blonde witch stated coolly.

"Yes. Ziz needs to be made public," Fleur said. "People need to know ze trutz of zings."

"'Ere, 'ere," Gabrielle added. "Beauxbatons would accept you wiz open arms, 'Ermione, I know zat Madame Merryweazer is 'oping to retire," she continued, patting Hermione's arm and then saying to the girls, "And zay would love to 'ave you both too, mes chers."

"Yes, Draco added, Madame Maxim is currently looking for a replacement for the Arithmancy Professor."

"I'm not certain what I want to do at present," Hermione answered uncertainly. She glanced at Severus and he took up the conversation.

"However, we are certain that Hermione will be remaining here for a time, to recover. We will be speaking with Albus tomorrow night."

The conversation continued on and Miffy, their inherited house elf served refreshments. While this was all happening Isabella had fallen asleep again. Emily however, was still wide awake, and now she was wondering what Beauxbatons was like, because after what had happened to Hermione she didn't think she wanted to go back either. Also, there had been a few incidents that she had not said anything about that were still playing on her mind, and especially the incident on the train with Jacob Flint. The whole thing had been a little more serious than she had told Severus and Hermione, and now as she was learning the truth about what his older brother had done to the woman she thought of as her new mother, she became scared listening to the adults talking.

Another thing that had her concerned was that this week Hestia had been very strange, she had asked more than once if Emily thought they'd let her come and live in Gryffindor tower. She'd seemed frightened, but had said she was okay. Emily had told her to talk to Severus, but she didn't know if she had, she hadn't talked to her since Friday last lesson. Emily snuggled up closer to Hermione.

The floo flared again, and this time it was the very man that the adult had just been discussing, Albus Dumbledore. "Severus, I must ask you to come back, I'm afraid there has been another incident. This time the trouble was from Gryffindor house, but it is a Slytherin student who has been injured."

He didn't question why they needed him. He had organised with Aurora Sinistra to be temporary head of house this weekend, but in the event of something serious happening it was only natural that they would need him too. "I'll be there in a moment." Severus looked around at those assembled. "My apologies, it appears I must leave you."

"Bet it was tit for tat," Draco commented.

"Yes, most likely, bloody fools," Severus replied as he stepped towards Hermione. "I'll get back as soon as I can, love," he said, leaning down and kissing her.

"Be careful," Hermione told him, trying not to cling but worried nevertheless.

"I will, you go to bed, don't wait up," but he saw by the resolve that entered her eyes that she would still be up when he got back. "I love you," he whispered close to her ear.

"And I you," she replied.

Taking a step back, he squeezed Emily's shoulder and said, "Night, Emmie," then he turned and stepped through the floo.

Severus stepped out into Albus' office. His eyes panned to the still flustered looking head of Gryffindor, met the dark eyes of Sinistra and then came to Albus.

"Jacob Flint is in the infirmary, he is not too serious, but it is bad enough," the headmaster said.

"So, what happened?" Severus asked. He was having a lot of trouble mustering any sympathy for his Slytherin, the boy would no doubt end up as bad as his two older brothers, and after last night… Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"According to witnesses," Minerva started. "Mr Flint was mouthing off about the injustice of his brother being thrown in Azkaban just for dealing with a…" Minerva hesitated and grimaced before looking at Severus. "Well, you can guess the word he used."

"Yes," Severus scowled. "And where did this happen?"

Albus answered. "As they all left the Great Hall after dinner."

"What exactly happened, then?"

"I believe that the saying goes something like," and Minerva had a hard time keeping a straight face. "They beat him to a pulp."

"Minerva!" Aurora gasped.

Minerva looked at the dark-skinned witch coolly. "I make no apology for my comment. It is the truth."

Severus sighed, and stated before the two witches commented further, "And were any of your Gryffindor's injured?"

"No, they're big strapping lads, the beaters off the Quidditch team, Lawndale and Sommes, and the other one, Liverworst is the goalie."

"Have they been suitably punished?"

Albus looked over his half-moon glasses. "Yes, they have been each given a week's detention with Filch."

"Indeed. Well, I suppose I had better go and see Flint and then visit the common room. Have his parents been informed?"

"No, don't concern yourself, Severus I will deal with them tomorrow."

"Very well, Albus, Minerva, I will wish you a good night then. Come, Aurora, we have work to do."

Severus stepped back into the sitting room two hours later, hoping the dog was not going to make a fuss at his arrival. He had used so much Legilimency tonight that he had a splitting headache, not to mention that he didn't want Emmie and Izzie up again. To his relief the dog was nowhere to be seem, and he suspected he would find him laid out on Isabella's bed, but that was the least of his worries.

He was too tired, and having Sinistra shadowing his every move had been stressful. They had spent time with every single snake tonight, making certain that there would be no more nasty little surprises.

Accessing the private thoughts of Slytherin students was not something that he did normally, and in most cases they had not even been aware that he was doing it, but after the last twenty four hours he had decided to be thorough.

His technique had uncovered something very unexpected though, and it had filled him with a rage so intense that he was pleased Albus was handing the Flints from here on in. As soon as his interview with Miss Blair had started he immediately sensed that the child was only holding things together by a thread and that what had happened tonight meant more to her than everyone else. Severus steepled his hands and leaned forward resting them on his chin. "Is there anything you wish to tell me, Miss Blair, you have the attitude of a troubled person about you?"

"S-Sir," and she's glanced at Aurora. "Ma'am, I'm very glad they're gone," and she held herself so stiff when she said it.

Severus recognised the stance of someone hiding something awful and he sighed. "Would you like to enlighten us as to why?"

"T-They hated me, it was scary."

"Why am I only hearing this now?" Then he grimaced as the truth hit him. "They've been threatening you, haven't they?" Rising he walked around his desk and squatted in front of the girl. He watched as she nodded, but lowered her head as tears started to fall.

Severus instantly wondered if he had failed this girl. She was in his care, and he had not noticed that she was being abused. Then he suddenly realised what part of the problem had been. There were only five, seventh year Slytherins this year, and only one of them was female. He relied on his female seventh years as well as the witch now helping him with his interviews to tell him of issues, that being male he was not privy to. However, this year's Slytherin female was head girl and her duties often took her away from the common room and things like this might go unnoticed. It was also likely that the boys concerned her chosen their times well, when nobody was around, and with the added strain of teaching two subjects last term he was yet to get to know his first years properly. He realised now that perhaps her should have handed the head of house duties on to Sinistra at the beginning of the year, or at least he should have enlisted the assistance of the sixth years this year as well. "Do you feel safe now, Miss Blair?"

"Yes, sir," she managed, still crying.

Sinistra moved to stand next to the girl, knowing what Severus would ask.

"May I see your memories of the events?"

"Umm… y-yes," Hestia whispered

Severus gently lifted her chin and said, "Please keep your head still and your eyes on both of us."

"Y-Yes, sir."

Sinistra moved her chair to sit beside Hestia down beside him and they both lifted their wands and said, "_Legilimens_." Severus, being the more accomplished Legilimens he controlled the spell, and he allowed Aurora to basically piggyback what he was seeing.

As soon as he entered her mind he saw her memory of cowering in the common room corner, crying as Jacob Flint stood over her. The stupid boy was threatening her, calling her a blood traitor because she was friends with a mudblood. There were also snippets of the three seventh years who had been arrested twenty four hours ago, using Stinging hexes and other little spells that would not show on her, and on more than one occasion. They had also been in the habit of touching her inappropriately, telling her they could treat her as they liked because she was a blood traitor.

Then he saw the incident Emily had told them about on the train, and he watched in horror as Flint did not only verbally abuse his ward, but when Emily ignored him, how the boy had grabbed her by the arm and halted her. He'd threw her against the wall of the train and invaded her personal space while, Miss Blair, Miss Birchmore and Mr Patterson stood there in total shock. What had saved her in the end, was not Miss Blair telling the boy to get lost, as Emily had told them, but the approach of a prefect. Flint had looked around and then smiled nastily, before knocking Emily to the floor. Flint had then just pushed passed the seventh year prefect, muttering as he passed her. "Clumsy firsties, can't even manage to stand up on a train."

Of course the prefect had simply gone by when she saw the others helping Emily up, and had not seen the terrified looks on their faces. Severus withdrew from the girl's mind and pushed Sinistra from his. The first thing he did was get up and go to the floo. "Albus, I need a word." He noticed that Aurora was offering the girl comfort, and he was pleased to see it.

"Yes, Severus," he heard, he knew that Albus understood what visiting the common room meant, and that he would know Severus wouldn't call him away unless it was urgent. "I wish to bring Miss Blair up, we need to call her parents."

"Very well, Severus."

Shutting off the floo connection, he turned back to the child. "Miss Blair," Severus said to the crying child, but there was no response. After a moment, Severus decided to put his newfound—Hermione inspired—empathy side into action. "Hestia, this needs to be reported to the headmaster, and your parents will want to know."

"Can I go home with them?" the girl sniffed, wiping her eyes with the cloth Aurora conjured.

"I believe it might be best so you can be helped properly," the Astronomy professor replied, glancing at Severus

So he had seen Hestia Blair go home with her livid parents, and he had offered them help if they required it. Severus had been in the same year as Fletcher Blair, but his wife had not attended Hogwarts. In fact if he'd caught the accent correctly he believed she might have been Belgian. Fletcher had been in Ravenclaw and had always been pleasant to Severus. Even tonight, after they had related what had transpired, and this was what had prompted him to offer them his assistance. He had stressed that he was certain that these occurrences had only happened during this term as Hestia and Emily had grown closer as friends, but that both girls had been closed mouthed about it. Something he was planning to take up with his ward at his earliest opportunity.

Once he'd sent the Blairs on their way he'd gone back to interview the remaining Slytherins. To his surprise he found the only emotion that most of them were displaying about the removal of the four students was relief that they were no longer among them. He found no support for any of the four boys, especially not the three seventh years who had attacked Hermione. Despite his anger, fatigue and weariness, he chuckled to himself, this was the fact in ninety percent them anyway, the other ten percent were already plotting who would be top dog now that the former bullies were gone, and in the same thought he realised that he was entirely over the duties of being head of house.

Severus straightened from the floo, and as soon as he looked at the lounge he relaxed and smiled. There was his witch, safe and sound and curled up with her Kneazle, asleep. Severus felt into the wards to see that the rest of his family were all right and he closed off the floo for the night. Walking forward he picked up Hermione, eager to have her in his arms, but he dislodged her cat, who grumbled at him before resettling himself.

Hermione felt herself being lifted and blinked sleepily. "Se-rus?"

"Yes love, go back to sleep."

"I was waiting for you," she slurred.

Severus chuckled. "Well, I'm here now, and I'm taking you to bed."

"Mmm," she murmured. "I'd like that."

"You're asleep."

"I could wake up."

"No, you need your rest, and so do I, I'll tell you all about it in the morning." He thought to himself that perhaps by morning he would have thought of how they could approach Emmie about her friend, as he suspected that the little Slytherin would not be coming back to Hogwarts.

"Oh, okay," she replied, airily as he climbed the stairs. "I love you," she whispered tiredly.

He placed her on the bed after wandlessly removing the covers—which made his stress headache pulse cruelly—but he ignored the pain and gently kissed her lips. "And I you, my love."

She may have still had one arm in a sling, but she wound her good arm around his neck like a boa constrictor and deepened the kiss. "Severus," she sighed.

Severus accommodated her for some moments, but he really did want to get a headache potion, so he slowly pulled away. "I'll be back in a minute I need something for this headache," and he gave her one last kiss and swapped her from her clothes into her nightie.

He then pulled the covers up around her and headed into their bathroom for his potion. Coming back, he shed his own clothes, pulling on flannelette sleep pants and a long sleeved tee and he climbed in behind her and pulled her close, but found that she was already asleep again.

The next morning, Hermione woke up slowly, and for the first time since they'd gone back to Hogwarts after the holidays she did not wake up concerned about who might be out to get them today. She was in the very pleasant bedroom in their own home. Yet again it struck her how light and airy the rooms in this townhouse were. So different to the one up the road, and then she thought of the bigoted house elf that had also lived in that house, and the elf that had come with this house, who was nothing like him.

She sighed and Severus' arms tightened around her. "What are you contemplating, my witch," his sleep roughened voice rumbled, next to her ear.

She giggled softly. "How did you know I was contemplating anything?"

"The sigh gives you away, love," he continued, his lips near her ear.

Hermione turned to lay on her back and leaned over to kiss him, as she said, "Good morning, Sev."

"Good morning, how does your shoulder feel today?"

"Still a bit tender, but much better." She traced his forehead, and asked, "Headache gone?"

"Yes, but I have something I need to discuss with you that might make it come back," but before Severus could elaborate there was a knock on their door. "Yes?" he inquired, giving Hermione a puzzled look, and noting that she now looked worried.

It was David's voice that answered. "There are two cooks out here who have been preparing you breakfast, may they bring it in?"

Hermione wanted to know what Severus had to tell her, but she couldn't really tell the three outside the door to just go away, so with a sigh to Severus, who nodded, she answered, "Of course," and struggled to sit up, grateful when Severus helped her.

The door opened and in came Emily carrying one tray and Isabella carefully carrying another with great concentration showing on her face. The trays both contained a mug of coffee, a bowl of oatmeal with honey on it and a plate containing two pieces of toast with lime marmalade on Severus' and apricot jam on Hermione's.

Severus found himself almost overcome. No one had ever prepared him breakfast and bought it to him in bed just because it was a nice thing to do.

Hermione saw the emotion welling up in his eyes and it worried her more, so she took his hand, and spoke for them both. "Thank you, this looks wonderful. Have you had yours?"

"No, we wanted to bring you yours," Emily said enthusiastically.

Hermione smiled. "Well, don't let yours get cold, will you. Thank you," she enthused, releasing Severus' hand and grasping theirs one after the other.

"Yes, thank you," Severus managed to add in a soft and very shaky voice.

The girls grinned and bolted back out the door. "They loved it, Poppy," they heard Isabella say to David, and him laugh happily.

Hermione placed a stasis charm on the food and set the trays to hover further down the bed. She gathered Severus to her as best she could. "That was very thoughtful of them, wasn't it?"

"Yes," he stated in a suspiciously emotional voice.

"So, you better tell me what's wrong."

This was the moment that Severus Snape resolved that nothing was going to be allowed to hurt any of these people, his family, and he hugged Hermione tightly before he settled her under his arm and told her what had transpired the night before at Hogwarts.

"Oh, the poor girl. But she was hiding it well."

"Yes she was, and Emily, we've got some big decisions to make today. I think it might even mean a visit to Eugene Delacour before we're finished."

Hermione sighed. "Oh joy," she scoffed sarcastically.

Severus chuckled. "Yes, she is a joy, isn't she?" Then he looked at the trays and summoned them back up the bed. "Come on, let's eat our wonderful breakfast," he added by way of changing the subject.


	29. Decisions Made

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from the recognisable parts of this story, only my plot is my own, Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

**A/N:- **_Well, here we are again, dear readers, and I've taken too long once more to post this chapter, my apologies, but life and writer's block continues to hound me. Thank you to everyone for your lovely reviews, and alerts, I love hearing from you and I appreciate every one of you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. A special thanks to a guest reviewer for Tedium of Time who inspired me to get cracking on this chapter and get over my block with it, by asking me to please finish this story. _

_Lastly, my thanks to my beta Golden Asp for her work on this chapter._

**Chapter Twenty nine - Decisions Made**

When Hermione and Severus came down stairs after breakfast, David, Isabella and the dog were cavorting around the backyard, and Emily was sitting at the kitchen table finishing her Charms homework.

Miffy was cleaning the kitchen and humming something none of them recognised in her high-pitched elfish voice.

"Emmie?" Hermione started, sliding into the chair next to her.

Emily's blue eyes looked up at Hermione, and then went to Severus as he sat opposite her.

"We need to speak with you," he added quietly.

Emily placed her quill down and lowered her head, and they were startled to see tears welling in her eyes. "Oh no, it's Hestia, isn't it? Something's happened to her. I knew I should have told you I thought there was something going on," and a sob escaped her. "You said there was a Slytherin injured, it was her, wasn't it?"

Hermione exchanged a worried look with Severus and moved her chair closer to Emily, pulling her against her. "No, Emmie, she's not physically injured, but it is to do with Hestia, well sort off," Hermione told her.

"She's okay?" Emily asked, and she flung her arms around Hermione's neck in happiness, but recoiling quickly when Hermione hissed in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she cried. "I would never hurt you for the world, I'm sorry," and she was crying in earnest.

"Emmie, its okay, settle down, sweetie," Hermione tried, patting her back with her good hand as Emmie collapsed on the table, her head cradled in her arms.

"Gryffindors, you're so…" he caught Hermione looking at him. "Passionate," Severus sighed softly, and surprising himself he came to squat beside their ward. "Emily, look at me," he encouraged. He watched her head come up a little and turn to look at him. "We know what really happened on the train, why did you not tell us the whole story?"

"You already had so much to worry about, a-and… well I thought I could handle it," she whispered.

"You don't need to handle it, Emmie," Severus stated solemnly. "You're only eleven, and what you experienced was a brutal invasion of your personal liberty. We've," and he indicated between himself and Hermione, "pledged to care for and protect both you and your sister, but we can't do that if you don't tell us. We're the adults, you tell us… or Poppy Granger in future if anyone scares you, and allow us to deal with it for you." To say he was shocked when he ended up with his arms full of girl was an understatement, but he happily found himself hugging the still upset girl back, as he watched Hermione smiling at him.

While she watched the touching scene, Hermione was deep in thought. _Out of the three people Emmie has become friends with through the Arithmancy club, Hestia is her closest friend, and now we have to tell her that she's lost her_. She went to get up and then saw Miffy coming. "Miffy could you make us some tea, please?"

The little elf grinned. "Miffy can," and Hermione turned her attention back to Severus and Emmie as he now read through her Charms essay while the little witch stood beside him looking much more settled. Then it struck her that perhaps it would be better to ask Emmie what she wanted to do first, before she found out about Hestia. She has been very tense this term, maybe she wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts.

"Emmie?"

Emily's blue eyes turned to look at Hermione.

"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?"

She looked conflicted, and she sighed heavily. "I don't know."

"Good work," Severus said, handing the scroll of parchment back to Emily, "this essay should receive an outstanding." He watched her nod and smile at him, before he too put in his thoughts about her schooling. "As for Hogwarts, we'll talk through your options with you once Hermione and I have sorted out what we're going to do."

"Okay," Emily replied, smiling. "May I go out with Izzie and Poppy now, I've completed all my homework?"

"Yes, you may," Severus returned, looking back at Hermione.

"Rug up," Hermione called after her.

Holding his hand out to Hermione, Severus levitated up the tea tray Miffy had prepared. "Come," he said, simply.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere cosy, so we can talk this all through."

He started walking and mounted the stairs. She followed him and opened the door for him when she saw he was heading towards their bedroom. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Warm, cosy, comfortable and private." He put the tray on the top of the dressing table seat and prepared two mugs of tea. "Make yourself comfortable," he said, "And then tell me your thoughts, love."

Hermine sighed, and shedding her shoes, socks, jeans and jumper, she flopped down on the bed in her underwear and tee-shirt. She had dispensed with the sling after her shower this morning. Her wounds were healed, but her shoulder was still tender, after all the dagger had grazed the bone. It felt good to be able to move both arms again though and she happily accepted her mug of tea, wrapping both hands around it.

She watched Severus strip off as she had done and climb into bed next to her. "Oh Sev, it's all such a mess, isn't it?" she told him unnecessarily, and swallowed a mouthful of tea after blowing on it to cool it. Then after contemplating the mug for some time she turned to look at him. "To tell you the truth, I'm terrified of going back, but if I don't go back I'll feel like a coward, and then there's Emmie and Izzie. I'm wondering if Izzie would be safer at a Muggle school, but I don't want to disrupt her again after just… Oh I'm not certain. Then there's Emmie, she has never fit into Gryffindor, although she's a very brave little girl, but outwardly she's a timid one." She thought about this for a moment, and then turned a head slightly. "Do you know who she reminds me off?"

Severus shook his head.

"Neville."

Severus snorted, but then smiled and nodded. "Yes, I suppose there are some similarities," he agreed, and he pulled her to him. "Tell me, if you didn't have to think about the solution from everyone's perspective and just did what you wanted, what would you do?"

Hermione rested her head on his chest for some time before she lifted it and started speaking. "The first thing I would do is marry you. Then I would take longer completing my masteries. Dumbledore's interferences and manipulations have seen me finishing my Arithmancy mastery way before I think I should have, even taking into consideration that both these masteries are post-graduate in view of my muggle degree. The magical disciplines are still very different, and I feel that I still have so many questions." Hermione sighed. "I know Minerva was only trying to help, but sometimes I wonder if Dumbledore put her up… manipulated her in some way, t-to do it because he wanted an Arithmancy teacher post-haste, and not simply because she called in a favour from an old friend."

She shrugged and looked around to catch Severus' eye. "Or maybe it was both." She sighed, and her mouth set into a dissatisfied expression. "In any case, I wasn't ready to finish it yet… and as for Potions," and she lay her head back on his chest. "I'm starting to think that's been ruined for me, and that's the one I really wanted to do, but I wanted to do that with you." She huffed and looked back to his face. "Well, there you have my selfish view, but that's not considering you or Emmie and Izzie… or Dad, and you all have to be considered as well."

Severus could see the emotions chasing across her face, and watched her lip slip between her teeth as he smiled at her. "I will marry you this moment, but I think we might need a little planning," he said, kissing her temple and then hugging her very carefully.

"I know, but you asked what I wanted to do," she shrugged, "and I told you."

"Indeed you did," he chuckled.

"As to your masteries, I totally agree with you, only taking mere months to complete a mastery is clear lunacy, regardless of how much you may have had planned out beforehand. Yes, you have been royally manipulated by a wizard who doesn't care about you, but simply about getting his own way. I do believe that both your masteries have been compromised by Dumbledore's interferences." He sighed. "However, the way I see it, all is not lost. If you decide to keep teaching… after a small break, of course," and he looked at her seriously. Then drawing a deep breath, he stated, "It is my opinion that since you only teach ten lessons per week that this could be streamlined to allow it to fit into as little as two days, because the third and fourth year classes are small enough to be easily combined."

"That's genius," Hermione informed him, grinning. "And I could hold the Arithmancy club on one of the evenings after I teach."

"Yes, you would be there strictly to teach, and neither of us would live there."

"What about your head of house duties?"

Severus chuckled. "Sinistra has long craved that burden," and his laugh increased. "Of course, she will find that she doesn't want it when she gets it, but I'm inclined to allow her to have it." He watched Hermione leaning away to grab her mug and finish her tea, and he pulled her back into his arms when she'd placed the mug down again. "However, right at this moment I'm also seriously thinking of telling Albus bloody Dumbledore to stick his job were the sun doesn't shine, we are not reliant on him anymore; we do not need to work." He kissed her softly. "Hermione, we could spent three long lifetimes together researching whatever takes our fancy and still have money left over for three more lifetimes." He watched her smile at him. "The question is though, will leaving Hogwarts make you feel like you've run away? We both have so much locked away in our heads that we need to sort through and overcome, and some things that I'm certain neither of us will ever overcome completely."

"Yes, you are right, and almost everything that we've been through has Hogwarts, my former friends and Dumbledore firmly planted at the centre of it. Perhaps a clean break is the answer." Her voice was uncertain as she slid down to a lying position and encouraged Severus to do the same thing so they were facing one another.

Severus reached out and pulled her closer. "We do still have to see our estate in Umbria," he smiled at her. "Anyway, no matter what happens, and regardless of the fact that it's mid-term, I believe you need some recuperation time away from Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I believe I do too," and she sighed. "But the poor students, I can't just leave them without a teacher," and she exhaled roughly.

"But would you feel you were being an effective teacher in your present state?"

She studied his shoulder, and felt tears gathering in her eyes, before she shook her head. "No, no I wouldn't, but in the end, going back it's the right thing to do. Regardless of how I feel, I'm an adult with a job to do."

"Yes, no matter how much we might like to just uproot and leave completely, we can't, but we can dictate our own terms." Severus took a deep breath, knowing he was about to add another facet to Hermione's woe's. "And I'm also wondering what restrictions are on the ward of Hogwarts declarations we made in order to become Emily and Isabella's guardians. Can we only be their carers while we are employed by Hogwarts?"

"Oh Sev, now there is something that I didn't even think about," Hermione said, her lip slipping between her teeth and fear gripping her heart. "Oh no, we can't lose them," she stated emphatically.

Severus pulled her carefully against him. "I'm sure it won't come to that, we can make this work and allow you to feel safe," Severus told her. "I believe that if we adjust your teaching schedule and place your classroom adjacent to mine with a central office we can make this work."

"With a floo connection in our office, for access," Hermione cut in.

"A floo connection that would link us to Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, our Italtian house and London only."

"Can you get private floo corridors?"

"Of course you can, we can get anything we want, Hermione."

"But why Beauxbatons as well?"

"Because, I believe that you should contact Madam Merryweather. If you wish to keep working—even though you do not need to—you could easily fit being the Beauxbatons Arithmancy mistress into your schedule."

"But what about Potions?"

"We have a whole lifetime to fix that one," he smiled, stroking her face.

Hermione returned his smile. "I love you," and her lips met his.

They lay there, occupying themselves for some moments with exploring one another's mouths. "And I you," Severus whispered to her as he ended the kiss.

"It's a pity I can't find out about Madam Merryweather before we speak to Dumbledore."

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment and think nodded. "Who says we can't, Fleur teaches at Beauxbaton, and Draco's on the board of governors, we'll just floo him and drop the hint that you're interested and see what happens. We also need to get Eugene on side so if Dumbledore decides that the girls must attend Hogwarts then she can put her delicate foot down."

"Do you think she would?"

"We will be persuasive." Severus watched her for some moments before inhaling slowly. "I could go alone and resign my head of house duties tonight, telling him that you are not recovered sufficiently to accompany me yet?"

"No, I need to face this head on. In any case I will have to provide work for my students to do, and speak to the girl I have in mind to supervise the lower classes."

"Averill Rochester?"

"Yes, she can supervise the lower classes for their lessons, the higher classes are very self-motivated, I think they'd be fine on their own, and they can owl me questions." Hermione pursed her lips, and appeared troubled before she started speaking again. "Do you think he's informed Filius and Pomona of what has happened?"

"Probably not, but questions will have been asked about your appearance in the Great Hall, and why the great Harry Potter and his off-sider were there. Plus, Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall and Aurora Sinistra know, I don't think it will be long before it filters through the rest of the staff and then the student body, especially after my exercise in damage control amongst the Slytherins last night."

Severus brought his hands up to cup Hermione's cheeks. "Now, I think we have done enough thinking for the moment. What say you to taking advantage of our current position for a little intimate adventure?" and he raised his eyebrow in question. "Do you think you're feeling well enough?"

Hermione answered by leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers, and she felt his magic settle around the bed effectively hiding them in plain sight, and then the key turn in the door. Rolling onto her back, she pulled him with her allowing him to settle between her thighs as he took advantage of her small moan of appreciation to start exploring her mouth more thoroughly.

"I'm going to adore you," Severus whispered in her ear after some moments of heated kissing. "But you are to let me know if it hurts you in any way, and I will stop."

"Yes, Sev," she sighed, arching her back to bring herself into better contact with him and fully intending to not say a word, even if it did cause her discomfort. Hermione knew that he had been being very careful with her since the attack, but she wanted him… needed him, and she knew he would be gentle with her.

Most people saw Severus as a hard and rigid man, loyal and fierce, but cold and foreboding. And he was all those things if he didn't trust people to know the truth, but with their small circle of friends, and especially with her, he was loving and gentle, he brought her such pleasure that she found herself incapable of describing it. They were somehow a matched pair despite their age difference and life experiences, and they brought out the best in each other.

Her thoughts came back from considering the man above her, when mind-numbing pleasure started invading her senses, and closing down her higher order thoughts. She gave herself over to him as she heard his murmured spell removing their underwear before his delicious voice arrived in her ear once more.

"You are so beautiful, my love," and he started laying a trail of kisses down her body, pausing to partake of each breast, plying each nipple with his tongue and mouth until they were hard, pebbled nubs before moving lower.

His soft hair tickled her belly when he stopped to dip his tongue into her belly-button, licking around it and blowing on the wetness he'd caused. By this time Hermione was squirming under him, searching for contact against him. He chuckled and denied her, lifting himself higher and continuing the ministrations of his mouth as he moved lower.

He completely skirted the place that was aching for his touch, and he kissed from her hip down to her knee and across to the other knee.

"Severus!" she admonished.

"Yes, my sweet," he enquired, innocently, even raising that lovely eyebrow as he looked up to see what she wanted, his lips still puckered.

"Will you touch me," she demanded.

"I am touching you, my witch," and his lips twitched teasingly. "Did you have another place in mind, perhaps?" His fingers trailed up her leg and ghosted oh so softly over the curls at the apex of her thighs. "Here?" His eyebrow rose higher.

"Yes," she groaned. "Yes… only harder, Sev."

"Patience has its own reward, my witch," and his mouth twitched once more before he gave in and caressed her harder while his mouth made its way back up her leg to join in. Soon he had her moaning and panting, his hands were spreading her shaking thighs and his mouth was devouring her.

She suddenly stilled and then cried out as her orgasm broke over her, and Severus surged up, filling her quivering channel with his aching cock. He sighed at the feeling of completeness he felt each time he was sheathed within her, and he started moving over her, caging her in with his arms.

Once he was buried inside her he had to hold himself still until the urge to cum straight away quelled within him, but then his eyes locked with hers and he started a torturously slow rhythm of thrusts and smiled at her. "I love you," he whispered, planting tiny kisses all over her face as he moved within her.

After some moments her hands came up and captured his face, pulling him closer to lick what remained of her own essence from his face.

This made him speed up, starting to thrust strongly and their lips merged in a passionate kiss between panting breaths and other sounds of pleasure.

Hermione found herself roaring towards another climax as Severus changed the angle and slipped his hand down between their joined bodies to help her along knowing that he was not going to last too much longer, as she was just too enjoyable.

They dozed for a time afterwards, but soon heard one of the girls running past their door and they realised that they should get up and do what they had to.


	30. Finding Support

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from the recognisable parts of this story, only my plot is my own, Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

**A/N:- **_You will notice that I've transplanted the last 200 or so words from chapter 29 into this chapter. It suddenly occurred to me that there were many things to deal with that I hadn't mentioned, so I've rearranged this chapter a bit to suit. (This is one of the pitfalls of posting as you write – yes we have long ago left the bit I had written from the common ancestor)_

_Thank you go to all who reviewed or alerted last chapter, and to my wonderful beta Golden Asp._

**Chapter Thirty – Finding Support **

Before they set out for the afternoon, both Hermione and Severus received owls. The first was for Hermione, from Minerva McGonagall. It was a note and a box that contained many get well messages as well as flowers and best wishes from Hogwarts students.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you are feeling more settled today. I thought you could use the contents of this box. You have become very dear to many of the students (and staff) in your short time at the school as a teacher, and we hope that you can see yourself coming back to us in some capacity._

_If you want another friend's opinion, my door is always open to you, lass, please know that I am right behind you whatever you feel you can do._

_Sincerest regards,  
Minerva_

Hermione looked through the box of well wishes as Severus read the note that had accompanied them. There were notes and flowers contained within from students young and old and from every single Hogwarts house, and the expressions of dismay and horror that something like this should happen to her continued.

Hermione also received owls of support from Hagrid, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, and Rolanda Hooch. Even the reclusive, Bathsheba Babbling, the Study of Ancient Runes teacher penned a get well wish, and Hermione was staggered by the support.

"I didn't realise that many of these students cared so deeply, or in some cases even knew who I was," she commented.

"Of course they know who you are, love, I have even heard my Slytherins talking favourably about you, as can be attested by their wishes for you," Severus stated.

"Yes," Emily added, looking over Hermione's shoulder. "Most people I know say you're very fair with everyone. Hestia, Jasper and Matilda certainly think so."

"Oh," Hermione replied, slightly shocked. She looked to Severus. "I really had no conception of any of this."

Severus chuckled, but saw something undefined pass over her face, however his attention was shifted to the kitchen window as another owl asked for admittance. This letter was addressed to him, and he opened and read it. "It's from Fletcher and Lydia Blair," he said, handing it to Hermione. "Hestia's parents," and he looked to Emily when he heard her squeak excitedly.

Hermione started to read.

_Dear Severus,_

_My wife and I would value the opportunity to speak with you further before we decide the next step for Hestia's education. To this end, we were wondering if you and your family might be able to come to dinner as soon as it is convenient for you._

_We also understand that the situation that led to you discovering Hestia's treatment at the hands of some students was because of an attack on your fiancé at the school, and we wish to add our best wishes for her speedy recovery. _

_Kind regards  
Fletcher and Lydia Blair_

"Well, that's unexpected," Hermione commented, raising an eyebrow, before glancing at Emily watching on excitedly. "I'm glad they didn't suggest tonight though, we're going to have enough trouble fitting everything else we have to do in today."

"I agree, and I'm already starting to wonder if we have to do everything this afternoon?" Severus returned.

David cut in, having been listening while watching the girls looking through the box Minerva had sent. "You have a home here, and you can use that Floo thingy to travel everywhere you need to go for work, can't you?" David continued.

His comment made Hermione and Severus share a significant look, and Severus was thoughtful for some time as his eyes travelled between all the people present, obviously thinking what would be best for everyone. "I would like to set wards on our house in Umbria before we test the waters with Beauxbatons, and sort Dumbledore out after we've spoken to Eugene Delacour, but apart from that, everything else can wait for another day," Severus told Hermione.

"I agree," she nodded. "But can't the summer house wait... well," and she shrugged, "until the summer holidays. I am quite settled here, we'll have more time in summer. We can leave the English house until then as well, but I'm starting to think that it may never be ready."

"That's true," Severus replied. "From the research I've done on the family, it appears that there were two branches, and my mother hailed from the dark one, the English one. Well both sides were English, but I mean the people who occupied the manor in Wessex." He huffed softly. "As it stands, I would be happy to burn the place to the ground without even seeing it," Severus continued, with not a small amount of bitterness in his voice. "This house was the London residence of the other branch, the side of the family who separated themselves from my mother's family." He took a deep breath. "But of course that can wait too." He grimaced. "I really do need to go and set the wards on the Italian house though, it does not do to leave such a large estate without personalised protection for too long; cracks start to appear in neutral wards."

"Oh," Hermione nodded, "well we better do that then. So, we'll go to Draco and Gabrielle's, and see if we are able to meet anyone at Beauxbatons this afternoon, before going to the house in Umbria so you can set the wards. Go back and pick up..." she sighed. "I'm already exhausted. Why don't we let Dumbledore stew until after classes tomorrow? Oh!" she said suddenly, "we can't do that, we need to tell him how things will work this week."

This was where David cut in again. "People, remember, your priorities should be, family, work and _then_ everyone else, in that order."

This brought them both up short, and they stopped and both looked at him. He chuckled. "Knowing Hermione, and from what I've seen of you, Severus, you are both givers, people will take advantage of that. What you need to do first and foremost is think of yourselves, neither of you should be contemplating anything else. Take care of your own needs," he looked awkward for a moment before admitting. "It took me a long time to work that out, and I was also unhappy for a long time until I decided it was time I did something about it."

Severus nodded his concurrence with what David had said. "In that case then we need to go back to our original plan."

As they organised their afternoon, Severus noticed that Hermione seemed to be descending further and further into her own thoughts, and once the owl was on its way with their various messages and Severus had made a quick Floo call to Draco setting their plan into action, he halted Hermione's progress as she went to leave the room in front of him.

"There is something really starting to bother you, would you care to share?"

Her gasp was followed by her eyes coming up to his, and she sighed. "This is all my fault," she blurted.

To say he was shocked by her admission was an understatement, but he maintained his calm. "And how do you figure that, little lioness?"

She sighed. "If I'd listened to you... taken notice of how concerned you were for my safety, perhaps none of this would be necessary."

Severus inhaled a long breath, giving himself time to think. "Yes," he sighed, exhaling, "you were careless, going out like that..." he paused as his eyes narrowed slightly. "My anger at you flouncing off to the library at that time of night alone, is only out-weighed by my relief that I still have you." As he said it, he realised that his voice had taken on an edge of steel. He sighed and he gathered her into his arms. "But you also had a right to be safe." He smiled slightly and softened his words by bringing his hand up and ghosting his thumb over her cheek. "However, there are many more factors at play here than just the attack on you, Hermione."

He saw her mouth open to respond and he quickly quantified. "What happened to you was terrible, but what happened to Hestia Blair and Emily, and even that Gryffindor that Jacob Flint threatened with his potions knife... None of it should have been allowed to happen in a school. It is dreadful that it had to take you being injured for the school to become a much safer place," he mused.

Hermione gasped as a thought sprang into her head, and she stuttered as she valiantly aired it. "Do you t-think Dumbledore was waiting for something like this to happen... to r-rid himself of a problem?" she asked incredulously.

That was in fact exactly what Severus thought, but he couldn't tell Hermione that, however, when he did not immediately answer her, he saw her eyes narrow.

"Oh!" she gasped, and it was more a puff of air than anything. "So, I'm still worth nothing." She looked up into Severus' dark eyes and she bit her lip. "You know, I'm starting to wonder if the children of wizarding Britain can afford for Dumbledore to remain at the helm of their school."

To his delight, Severus saw fire in Hermione's eyes as she said this, and he encouraged her. "Perhaps you are correct. Minerva has waited in the wings for a long time, and retirement would do him a lot of good… But I can't countenance you believing that you are nothing to him. Look at the convoluted plan he came up with the get us together. No matter what he does, I do believe he has a good heart... Honourable intentions."

"Yes, you're right," Hermione conceded, sighing. "I guess I'm just getting overwrought by it all at the moment."

Severus nodded. "Yes, that is possible, you've been through a lot, especially since Christmas, and it's time to slow down and take stock, I think."

Hermione nodded, "Perhaps to even start again… my masteries, that is," but glancing at the mantel clock said, "We better get going."

"I'm not certain you need to do that," he said as they started walking, "but hopefully you be able to discuss things with Madam Merryweather and come to some arrangement." He smiled as Hermione stopped them and reached up and gave him a peck on the lips, but as they were contemplating more, the hour struck on the clock. "Come, you're right, we need to go," Severus told her.

An hour later they were travelling from their London house to Draco and Gabrielle's French town house. This also allowed David to have a leisurely afternoon to himself as the girls were with them.

"Mes amie," Gabrielle greeted as they walked into the sunny parlour behind Draco.

The girls would be spending the time with Draco, Gabrielle, Narcissa and baby Luca while Severus and Hermione took the Portkey Gremble had sent them to the property on Umbria.

As they were preparing to leave, an elegant eagle owl flew in from the terrace.

"Ah, a Beauxbaton owl," Draco said, watching it landing in front of Hermione.

She gave it a tentative stroke before moving forward to retrieve the missive. She read a moment and smiled as she handed Severus the note.

_Cher Professor Granger,_

_Beauxbatons welcomes you and Professor Snape. My Arithmancy mistress has asked most enthusiastically to meet you, would you be available this afternoon?_

_Cordially  
Olympe Maxime_

Hermione took in the smug looking Draco, who looked away as soon as she turned her eyes to him. "Thank you," she stated, sidling up to him.

"It's nothing, Granger… Hermione," he corrected himself, and motioned towards a small desk supplied with parchment and quill. "You had better answer her."

With her answer to Madam Maxime winging towards Beauxbaton, Severus and Hermione activated the Portkey and found themselves outside the gates of a manor type house as they landed.

It was situated on a hill overlooking a small, quaint looking village, and it was indeed a wonderful sight. Hermione couldn't help the gasp that left her lips. "Oh, how beautiful," she sighed. "I bet those vines look amazing in the summer," she commented, looking around from her position against Severus. As he usually did when they travelled this way, he had steadied her as they descended, and had not release her yet.

While they were contemplating all this, the ornate wrought-iron gates swung open and Gremble ushered them inside.

"This estate has been stripped to the barest wards to maintain the ward pathways, Lord Prince," the goblin told them as they walked. "Allow me to escort you to the key stone to set the new wards."

The three of them travelled deep into the bowels of the house. Hermione had never seen this view of a magical house, and more than once she was certain that it reached out to her, as if testing her. On more than one occasion she thought she'd seen a house elf, but she wasn't certain, and even though she knew she was being irrational she moved closer to Severus.

As she was walking on his arm he sensed her unease quickly, and placed his free hand over hers, giving her a reassuring quirk of his lips.

The journey was by no means frightening, it had been something akin to wonderful, but after her recent experiences, her mind was quick to fear the unknown in situations. They had passed through a tastefully decorated house. It was literally huge, much larger than the London townhouse, and she remembered what Severus had said earlier about the two branches of the family, she would have to read his research, as she found herself eager to find out what had happened to this obviously light branch of his family.

Then they arrived at their destination, and Hermione gasped, she had never seen visible wards before. What must have been the keystone of the house was a central column that disappeared up from the roof of the huge cellar, and it was a writhing, living thing. At present it was pure white with tiny licks of green, silver, gold, red, bronze and blue flicking out from the twisting, swirling column of light.

As she watched, almost mesmerised by it, it suddenly occurred to her that the flicks of colour were the same as three of the Hogwarts houses. "How can an Italian house be searching for wards resident in England?" she whispered to Severus.

He smiled. "Remember, the former residents of this house were all English born and raised. They moved away from England, only maintaining the one townhouse for their convenience when the Dark Lord first rose." Then without quantifying, Severus turned and pressed their joined hands into the column of light.

The magic washing over her, gave her a feeling that was almost euphoric, and her questions were put on hold as she felt the raw power of her wizard pouring into the keystone. It crossed her mind to wonder why this was different to the day he had set the wards on the London house, but her concentration was too engrossed to think on it further at present.

She instinctively supported Severus, utterly amazed that she seemed to know what to do, but then thinking about his abilities she wondered if he was feeding her the relevant knowledge through a subliminal link of some kind. She thought she could feel his mind working with hers, but she couldn't differentiate the different parts at the moment.

Then the house shuddered around them and all the bands of light receded into the pillar.

"Ah, the estate has accepted you," they heard the goblin state. "You will find the Curse Breaker's report for the Wessex manor house on your desk in the library, Lord Prince."

"Understood," Severus replied.

At the same time Hermione gasped, "Library?"

Gremble glanced at Hermione, but bowed his head slightly and didn't comment, saying instead, "I bid you both good day, contact me when you've come to a decision about the Wessex property," and before they had time to answer he was gone.

"What did he mean 'decision'?" Hermione asked, as Severus took her hand and to lead her back up towards the kitchens.

"I suspect that they will not have been able to break the wards on the property. They were established by certifiably insane pure-blood supremacists, and I have no doubt that whatever wards they employed that they will be offensive, twisted and possibly dark and unbreakable."

"So why is this house and our London house so different?"

After what they'd dealt with in the last few days, Severus was not eager to tell Hermione the story he had discovered so far, as he thought that it would probably just highlight things for her, but she had a right to know, to guard herself against things if nothing else. "From what I've been able to learn so far, the cousins of this family, my mother's family, demanded that they take their place in the scheme of things as Tom Riddle became a political power to be reckoned with during the nineteen forties. They refused, they fled England in 1942."

Hermione looked puzzled. "But why come to Italy at the height of the Second World War?"

"I would almost guarantee that most pure-bloods had no knowledge that the Muggles were at war. As they are today, most wizarding residences are hidden from the view of Muggles. The occupants take no notice of the Muggle world, or part in it."

As strange as this all seemed to Hermione, she recognised that it was true. She nodded, "Yes, that's feasible." Then she chuckled. "Actually, the statute of secrecy extends in both ways, only the Muggles don't know it as that." They came to the last flight of steps before Hermione spoke again. "Why did they leave?"

"Presumably they were punished for not taking the 'correct'," and he used air quotes, "side. All I know of them is that the last of their line died in the early nineteen sixties. I am planning to ask Albus for more information once we have things settled with him, as that was all I could discover about them, someone has deleted them from English records that the Ministry hold."

Hermione blinked. "You mean this, and our London house has been vacant since the nineteen sixties?"

"Yes."

"And you don't know what happened?"

"No."

"How come the witch you inherited them from hasn't had access to either property?"

"I suspect I will learn that when I find out exactly what happened prior to the family splitting in two."

"I'd say that we had best not ruffle Dumbledore's feathers too much until we find out."

"Mmm," Severus agreed, remembering the manipulative wizard he knew from the war. He was now even more certain that Dumbledore had allowed them to become Emily and Isabella's guardians as a bargaining chip.

They opened the door to enter the kitchen and stopped short. There were literally dozens of house elves waiting for them. Old, stooped elves, strong younger elves and some who had small bundles strapped in front of them that Hermione suspected were babies, and others holding onto what were obviously young.

What looked like the oldest elf walked forward with the aid of a gnarled stick. "I is being, Dremble, we have waited many years for your arrival, Lord Prince, sir." He turned to Hermione. "Madam." He extended an equally gnarled hand, and Severus knew to offer his in return. The elf brought his forehead to the Prince family lordship ring that Severus wore and then he turned to Hermione, and watched her tentatively offering her hand with Severus' encouragement as well.

"Thank you," the old elf stated. "We have been keeping your estate in order, and we are hoping that you will be staying with us?"

"Unfortunately we are only here today for a short inspection. However, we will be pleased to take tea in the library before we go," Severus told him, watching the elves forming a line to offer their allegiances to Hermione and him. Miffy had done the same thing when they had finally emerged from their bedroom the day they had taken over the London house. It had embarrassed Hermione slightly, but the old elf hadn't seemed to notice, and Severus wondered now why she had been left alone to care for the other house.

After they had acknowledged every elf in the room, Dremble sent Lyla to show them to the library.

"I is being in charge of the house, Madam," she told Hermione in a chattering voice as they walked. "I is also Madam's maid elf."

"Oh... I don't know if I'll need a maid, Lyla," Hermione said, and saw disappointment pass over the elf's face. "Well, we'll see," she settled on finally.

The elf left them at the library doors, and opening them, both avid bibliophiles gasped.

"This is bigger than the Hogwarts library," Hermione said, wonder clear in her voice.

"It's almost as big as the Ministry library," Severus added.

They walked in heads craning to see how far it went up. "Wow, three floors."

"Yes, three floors," a voice said.

Severus spun around pulling Hermione behind him, his wand ready for a fight.

"Mercy, boy, put that away. I can do you no harm," the voice chuckled.

"Show yourself," Severus demanded, still not lowering his wand.

"I can't walk, I'm a portrait. Increase the light."

The Potions master acquiesced, and they saw a portly wizard, possibly in his sixties. He had a jovial face and appeared to have a good-humoured disposition if the laugh-lines around his eyes were any indication.

"My apologies, sir, but you startled us," Severus said, finally lowering his wand.

"From what I've heard about you, it is good for you to be on your guard. I am Augustus St John Prince. You must be the half-blood, Eileen's boy. We were deuced sorry to hear what happened to Eileen."

"Were you?" Severus sneered, old habits kicking in quickly.

That was when Hermione stepped up beside him, taking his arm and asking the portrait quietly, "If you were not living in England how did you hear of what happened to Severus' mother, sir?"

"Not everyone within Slytherin families are evil."

"I am aware of that," Hermione, "but you must understand that we have been betrayed by many, and this is why we are so cautious."

"You are among friends here, my dear, we have all suffered that fate. Eileen and I went to school together, she was a gentle witch who did not deserve what happened to her."

Finally, Severus spoke. "Yes, she was always gentle, she was no match for _him_." Even after all this time there was an unresolved rage in his voice as he spat the last word.

"Yes, it is sad how love often sours to hate," their painted companion stated, "but believe me when I tell you that her other alternatives were equally as bleak..." he paused, his face turned sad. "You had better have your tea, it will be getting cold. I'm sure that we will see one another often. Good day."

They watched Augustus walk out of his frame, and they looked to the tray on the side table. Hermione walked over and prepared two cups while Severus went to the huge oak desk in the bay window. After picking up the report Gremble had told him would be there and placing it in his inner robe pocket, he turned to look out the window.

He saw the drive leading up to the front of the house, and he realised that the house was built around the library, and he smiled as he felt Hermione come to a stop beside him. He turned to her, taking the cup she offered.

"I know we need to keep moving, but I thought it was important that we also accepted the elves' hard work," she told him watching him nod to her. "I like it here, Severus," and she rested her head on his arm. "There is a peace about this place. Do you think we can come back next weekend and explore it properly?"

"How about we spend our honeymoon here?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I have the week off. I can organise everything for Friday afternoon," and she sent their cups to the desk and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

Kissing her head he pulled her close. "And I you."

At Hogwarts another couple were also taking afternoon tea. "Minnie, we've been friends for many years."

"Yes, Albus, for a very long time," and she took a sip of her tea before curling her lip and producing a hip flask. She doctored her cup and offered it to Albus.

"No thank you, Minnie." He sighed.

Minerva was worried to see the twinkle disappearing from his eye, and she asked, "Why so reflective, Albus?"

"Oh, I've just been thinking..." There was a long pause, and he looked off into the distance towards the window. Another sigh filled the air before he turned his eyes back to Minerva. "Nothing has been as simple as it used to be lately, and... and I'm starting to wonder if I'm getting too old for this game... Minnie, I've managed to hurt two people I care about again... I honestly didn't think... and these new wards... they are a gross invasion of privacy."

Placing her cup on the table, Minerva straightened herself. "You have always been a law unto yourself, you blasted old coot. You would never listen. Always had some scheme or another," but then she sighed.

"Yes," he exhaled slowly. "You did try to tell me..." His eyes turned to her, his tea forgotten. "The thing is, Minnie, what do I do about it?"

Minerva leaned forward and covered his hand where it sat on his lap. "Have you ever thought of retiring? You're one hundred and twenty, Al, perhaps it's time to leave all the worry behind. You've earned it."

"Would you honestly want it, Minnie? You never were a diplomat."

She smiled, taking no offence at his comment. "I would give it a go if it were offered," she replied.

Without warning a smile curled his lips and he nodded. "I believe we need to speak to Kingsley then."

Kingsley Shacklebolt was keeping himself up to date with what was happening at Hogwarts. He had all the relevant reports on his desk, and he sighed worriedly and sat back in his chair just as there was a knock on his office door and Percy Weasley put his head around.

"Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall wish a word," the redhead stated.

Kingsley straightened and nodded. "By all means, show them in."


End file.
